Huddling Up For Elite Force! (Feat: Characters from Crossovers)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: What do you describe when you put in characters from Lab Rats, Mighty Med, 2 villains (Riker & Roman), 2 wolves, a few OCs, and multiple characters from multiple fandom all together in the Centium City Penthouse for a meeting? Oh right, one word: Chaotic! Watch as everyone discuss about and reacting to fandom theories, shippings (before and after it airs) and Elite Force episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Characters Introduction**

 **Purpledolpin05: Who's excited for the Elite Force? I know I am, too bad that day it premiers (Wednesday in America or foreign countries) I would be watching it on Youtube on Thursday morning, AKA the day I am going to collect my SPM (huge important government exams) results! (I live in Malaysia, and I watch more Disney shows than K-pop or anime, am I weird?) Oh well, wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: Alright, since Elite Force hasn't aired yet, this is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Isabella, Boji and Fang, and I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

 **There're events from TKDP's fanfiction 'Love Game' to be mentioned in the story.**

* * *

"Alright! Huddle up people!" Sakura shouted, banging a gong and walking around the penthouse of Centium City. "FAMILY MEETING! Oh wait, this ain't Liv and Maddie…oh well…MEETING TIME! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS HERE NOW!"

"You watch too much Liv and Maddie!" A boy with glasses joked, fixing his short hair before getting the mike ready. This guy here is Jones Chomokuri, the (asexual) sarcastic teenager who can be sadistic sometimes. "Hey sister, get ready the portals!"

"Ya don't say Jones!" Jones' older sister, Tracy winked before she snapped her fingers, as a portal open up as several people came out of the portal.

"What's with the rustle? I was plotting on how to cook Skazzers to be my Thanksgiving dinner!" A brown wolf named Fang groaned a bit as he and his mate came out.

"Is this _normal_ with Fang?" Jones asked the white wolf.

"I've seen worse." The white wolf, Boji shrugged.

"I'm in charge of the list of Skazzers, here's a few Doug, Chad Charming, Audrey from Descendants!" Tracy handed a list.

* * *

 _So in case you're all confused this is a list of the guests (some might be via face gap or cameos):_

 _[Lab Rats] Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Leo, Marcus (he's good in my universe), Sebastian (He's also good in my version, and has a brother who started the rebellion, but he's making a cameo), Janelle, Taylor, Bob, Spin_

 _[Mighty Med] Alan Diaz, Skylar Storm, Oliver, Kaz, Jamie, Jordan, Gus_

 _[Others] Johan and Julie (from Waktu Rehat)/ Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie Queen and Carlos De Ville (from Descendants)/ Molly and Cleo Eastman with George (Invisible Sister)/ Sloane Jennings (Kickin' It)/ Fletcher Quimby (ANT Farm)_

 _[Elite Force] Roman and Riker_

 _[OCs] Isabella (cameo), Boji and Fang (TKDP's OCs), Fate Davenport (the Davenport cousin, also Sebastian's mischievous girlfriend, Cameo character), Sakura Snowflower, Tracy and Jones Chomokuri, Jenny_

* * *

So yeah, we have quite a list!

"Just a quick question: WHY ARE THEY HERE?! SOME OF THESE PEOPLE DON'T EVEN BELONG IN THE SAME CATEGORY!" Leo pointed at a few people on the other end of the room.

Among all the new faces: there was a boy who looks like a miniature version of Oliver (Fletcher Quimby), a girl who looks like a girly version of Skylar (Molly Eastman), a young girl wearing gothic clothes (Cleo Eastman), some Indian boy (George), another girl who looks like Bree (Sloane Jennings from Kickin' It).

A girl with purple hair (Mal) and her boyfriend with brown hair (Ben), another happy and cheerful elegant girl with blue hair (Evie Queen), a guy with white-and –black hair (Carlos De Ville). What's confusing is that there's two boys who look the same, one was wearing a beanie with long hair (Jay), and one with a ponytail was wearing a black leather jacket (Roman), and another shorter boy wearing similar black jacket. (Riker)

"Like I said, it's a meeting!" Authoress shouted from the other side of the room, as the cameras started rolling. The cameramen are all… _KIDS_?!

"Stop hogging the boom mike, Jenny!" Spin argued at an Asian girl (Jenny) with short hair.

"Stop yelling at my BFF, Spinny!" Jamie snapped at Spin.

"Alright, stop fighting!" Bob stood between them before Spin and Jamie looked away, huffing at each other.

"Don't worry, just go with the flow, Bobby!" Jenny shrugged.

"Just let the Fearless Foursome settle their feud!" Authoress shrugged, gesturing 'continue' at everyone else.

"This is the second time we're gathered here. I'm talking to the majority of the Mighty Med and the Lab Rats characters" Tracy explained, earning odd looks from the new guests.

"You mean that Valentines' Day gathering I choose not to show up?" Jones asked as his sister nodded.

"Oh thank god I didn't!" Jones sighed in relief.

"What happened to you guys on that day?" Evie asked.

"Oh! Everyone else played Spin the Bottle!" Bob explained, smiling happily. "I got to kiss Bree!"

"I'M NOT A BOTTLE!" Spin yelled.

"You do have very lady-like curves!" Jamie teased before Spin glared at her. Jenny and Bob started to giggle behind Spin before the boy glared over as the duo pretended to look away.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bree Davenport asked, sitting on a chair and helping herself with some apples.

"We're here for a meeting. Kinda like what we did on Valentines' Day but no kissing." Sakura shrugged.

" _Kissing_?!" Evie squealed a bit, Mal quickly covered her ears.

"Wait, is there something I don't know about on that day?" Evie looked at everyone else.

"Long story." Kaz shrugged.

"We got the whole thing taped down!" Fang barked happily.

"Uh…moving on! Let's just skip the subject!" Tracy quickly skipped the topic, before throwing a mop at Kaz's face. "Here are the rest of the crew!"

"WHAT?! This place is so fancy! You guys get to live in a place like this?!" Alan Diaz looked at the penthouse. "I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"you don't like _everything_! Except that octopus girlfriend of yours" Jones snorted before earning a growl from the Diaz teen.

"Don't you insult my Octavia!" Alan yelled.

"Alan's dating an octopus?" Jordan started to smirk. "That's just hilarious!"

"Oh yeah? More hilarious than what you and Kaz did on Valentine's' Day?" Gus asked before Jordan punches him.

"This place? Fancy? It comes with the cardboard of the most delusional scientist alive!" Cleo rolled her eyes, clearly bored.

"Leo is mine!" Janelle yelled, tugging Leo to her side.

"I beg the differ!" Taylor snapped, snatching Leo.

" _HELP ME_!" Leo mouthed to his friends.

"Hey, what's your name?" Molly asked Skylar.

"Skylar. Why do you look like me? Are you from Caldera?" Skylar asked her 'clone'.

"No, I'm from New Orleans. Hi, I'm Molly Eastman, your name sounds like one of those comic books George likes to read!" Molly shrugged.

"Uh…Jay, how come this guy looks just like you?" Mal pointed at Roman and Jay.

"I'm VERY sure I'm an only child!" Jay blinked. "I'm Jay."

"Roman, and I don't recall if I had a brother." Roman shrugged, not caring much.

"You look like _TWINS_!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tracy looked at Jay then Skylar then Roman then Molly then Cleo.

"Uh…Skylar, are you sure that you don't have a twin or siblings that _AREN'T_ from Caldera?" Sakura asked.

"I've been to the universe where people are the opposite gender, don't ask why or how but male Skylar looks a bit like Jay." Tracy claimed.

"Uh… meathead, you better ask your father how many women he's fooled around with!" Jones pointed out.

"I'm very sure that I don't have any siblings!" Skylar defended herself. "It was all the pods of nutrient solution!"

"Could have been Jafar's doing!" Leo joked before everyone cringed in disgust.

"Oh GROSS!" Spin threw up.

"How is it even possible?!" Bob asked.

"Well when a man and woman love each other!" Riker began.

"Shield your ears, kids!" Jones shouted.

"What comes after whatever Leo or Riker are gonna say are NOT for little kids!" Tracy added.

Jenny started dragging her little preteen friends away. "BOB! TO THE PANIC ROOM!"

"Jay! Roman! Stop trying to steal!" Carlos turned to Jay and Roman who were having a contest of smuggling most fancy kitchenware.

"You did that LAST TIME at Ben's place!" Mal stated.

"Uncle Chip says he's still missing some kitchenware." Ben crossed his arms.

"Some habits die hard." Jay defended himself.

"Some never die at all." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm.

"She gets me!" Jay laughed.

"This is a disaster!" Boji placed a paw over her face. "I've seen better crowd control in Rebma, and my planet natives are all wolves! But at LEAST know how to keep themselves clean once in a while!"

Boji looked at everyone else creating havoc around the penthouse.

Leo, Fletcher and Oliver had gone MIA after the whole 2 girls fighting over one guy deal. Jones and Fang were busy helping Sakura's father…uh…'man hunting' Adam who totally has a thing for Sakura. Ben was checking his baby pictures and comparing them to Spin, who looks just like the King when he was younger, even Mal was wondering if Ben had brothers. Evie and Carlos were too busy being fans and checking everything out, ranging from the ceiling beams to the end of the kitchen. Cleo and George were fascinated by the scientific infrastructure of the sophisticated building, and snuck off elsewhere (which Evie thinks that the duo went out on a date). Jordan and Gus are having prank wars again. Jay and Roman weren't too happy about looking alike they definitely weren't happier when Jones stated that the cloning doppelgängers theory.

"I swear! Skylar and Molly look like a female version of Jay and Roman!" Tracy stated.

"Thank god that Caitlin's not here!" Sakura shrugged. "That girls' been into Twincest lately, and the word already makes me feel weird!"

"Does it suck to be the only mature person of the place?" Chase grumbled.

"If you think this is bad, just look at that one." Tracy chuckled, pointing over at Fang hunting Adam.

"Fang! Drop that flame torch!" Boji growled at her mate.

"But Harushi told me to hunt for his behalf! Jones, you getting this? Remind me to teach these to my kids in the future!" Fang eyed Jones.

"Every word!" Jones laughed. "Good tips for world domination!"

"Now Ben, are you really sure you don't have a brother? Because this Spin kid looks like he'd be a 10 year old you." Mal asked.

"Hello? Dad, Mom? Can we talk? Now, are you 100 percent sure I'm an only child? Because there's this kid here who looks like me when I was a kid." Ben called his parents.

Yep, this whole meeting in the penthouse ain't gonna end well! The chaos has just started before the meeting even began.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: This was supposed to be a 1k one-shot but this ended up being a multi-chapter story. What are the odds? So in case you don't know what's going on, it's about the whole casts from the above reacting to almost every Elite Force episodes, discussing fandom theories, bah I think you get the point! I have NOT watched the first episode yet but these are all fandom theories randomly made BEFORE the show airs.**

 **Tracy: this is better than reality TV! (films everything)**

 **Leo: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: OW! FANG! I THOUGHT YOU SHIP ME WITH SAKURA!**

 **Fang: I do! But Harushi is my sworn brother, so…goodbye! (starts chainsaw)**

 **Harushi: (from Mission Creek) YEAH SICK HIM! FANG, TEACH THE BIONIC DAUGHTER STEALING JERK TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- Who's hyped for the first episode of Elite Force? What did you think of all the 'Clones' running around the penthouse? What did you think of the story so far, especially with multiple characters? DO you guys think Spin looks a bit like Ben? Or how Jay would look like a male Skylar Storm?**

 **Taylor: I call dibs on Leo!**

 **Janelle: uh heck no! I met him first! You're the reason his arm is broken!**

 **Taylor: If it weren't for me, he would be a pathetic non-Bionic like you! So I've got credit for that!**

 **Jordan: …Wow. This Bionic vs Normo catfight is AWESOME!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fandom Conspiracies**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers!** **Alright, since Elite Force premieres tonight in foreign countries (But that's like Thursday morning where I live), I totally wish I could watch it, but my country has to wait like 3 months for the thing to air and I'm getting my SPM result's tomorrow, so…Youtube here I come! Moving on, shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the first part of the chapter. With the amount of clones running around, things are gonna be very entertaining! I wished the first episode was 1 hour long, but oh well, I bet it's gonna be epic! Evie and Carlos are so excited they'd probably jump over the roof, ok maybe not but who knows? Oh boy, Jay and Roman might be doing more than just freaking Molly and Skylar out! But I am very sure having Tracy would be a good distraction for him! (winks playfully) Hope you'll like this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. It was supposed to be 3k short but it ended up as its own story. Harushi is just one of those overly protective fathers who gets really fussed about guys talking to his daughter. (There's actually another reason why he doesn't like Adam) Sakura isn't allowed to date until she's 16 (in either human years or cat years) so that means Adam still has a shot! Lots of clones are running around the place but let's just see what happens next. Yeah, Yoona and Misty are gonna make a small cameo. Hope you'll like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: Alright, since Elite Force hasn't aired yet, this is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Isabella, Boji and Fang, The Dreamer With A Passion owns Misty and Yoona; and I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tracy Chimokuri walked into her own room just to stay away from the chaos outside.

"Woah! What the heck?!" Tracy asked, bending down to find Fletcher, Oliver and Leo under her study table. "You're lucky I check first!"

"Wait, what? Apologies to whatever you were gonna do!" Oliver quickly apologized.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Tracy asked, sitting onto the floor.

"Hiding from the girls." Fletcher whispered, sucking his thumb.

"Sloane and Molly are fighting over Fletcher, Oliver's going through the same with Bree and Skylar, Taylor and Janelle are fighting for my attention." Leo explained.

"How do you even _survive_ this routine?!" Fletcher asked, in a silent tone of panic.

"Shh!" Tracy warned them, before the 6 girls passed by her room.

"Have you seen my Fletchey?" Sloane asked.

" _YOUR_ Fletchey?! I saw him first!" Molly growled.

"SHH!" Tracy growled at them, using a huge book she got from Fletcher about 'Olive Doyle: A Life Autobiography'. "I'm reading to the babies! And then Miss Olive Doyle became the youngest smartest kid at school. Isn't that right Jackie?"

"Wawa!" Fletcher faked a baby call, to make it convincing. Oliver and Leo were exchanging weirded out looks as they looked at Fletcher and Tracy trying to covering up.

"Now look what you did! You woke them up!" Tracy glared.

"Have you seen them?" Bree asked.

"I think I saw those three near the escape pod!" Tracy replied blankly before the 6 aggressive girls went away. "That's behind the garbage can by the back of the kitchen!"

"Thanks Trace! I owe ya big!" Leo thanked her.

 _"Wawa?"_ Oliver frowned at Fletcher.

"I panicked!" Fletcher shrugged.

"Whatever, what they don't know is that leads them to the garbage chute!" Tracy joked. "Or Adam's stash of expired meat he's gonna use for his and Kura's wedding. Either way."

" _SIS! GET EVERYONE OUT TO THE LIVING ROOM!"_ Jones 'yelled'' at his sister via telepathy.

"Ow! My brain!" Tracy grumbled, feeling a headache.

"Alright, get going guys." Tracy rolled her eyes. "my lil' bro just sent me a message, meeting starts in 10 minutes!"

* * *

"Guys?!" Sakura shouted, no one noticed as everyone were involved in their own business. (Except Adam who was staring at her)

Jones gave up, he quickly shot lightning from his fingers as the fan almost crashed onto Cleo and George, that was effective at silencing (and panicking) everyone else.

"Why would you do _THAT_?!" George asked, shielding himself over Cleo.

"George, we're not dead, you can let me go now!" Cleo snapped rudely before George quickly walked away awkwardly.

"Ship." Evie silently squealed.

"That was what we called 'crowd control' back at Facility V!" Tracy replied.

" _You're welcome_!" Jones shrugged, sitting back on his seat.

"I'm not so sure you'd know yet but the Lab Rats and Mighty Med had all ended." Sakura began. "Some might have erm…some _incidents_ people might not like that we've seen on the TV."

"Like Marcus getting murdered by his little brother Daniel or his dad Douglas!" Jones coughed out.

"That was on TV, and it's inaccurate!" Marcus clarified.

"or the fact Giselle sliced herself to death." Julie Hamzah (Marcus' girlfriend) added.

"At least Danny here ain't too sad!" Johan patted Daniel's back. "After he found out his uncle Victor was 'murdered' by his brother Chase."

"At least I know that he's happy with his girlfriend Maleficent!" Daniel smiled weakly.

"Girlfriend?!" Everyone asked.

"Wait, so Daniel's uncle is dating your mom?" Ben looked at Mal.

"Wait, my dad is dating Mal's mother?!" Taylor asked.

"They're not dating. THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Mal grumbled, trying not to puke.

* * *

"Indeed!" Maleficent nodded via face gapping. "My darling Victor has invited his old friend Isabella here to be my bridesmaid! You should take a lesson or two from her sometimes, at least she knows how to kill!"

"Why thank you Maleficent." A blonde girl nodded. Causing the Mighty Med gang to shriek.

"IT'S ISABELLA!" Alan shrieked loudly before he turned into a duck.

" _Dinner_!" Fang licked his lips before chasing after Alan.

"Wait, he grew up in _THAT_ orphanage?" Sebastian asked. (Also face gapping from the Bionic Island)

"We're having a bachelor party right now son!" Krane popped in via face gap. "and now we're daring Gaston and Megahertz to chug down poisoned alcohol."

"No one chugs down poison like Gaston!" Gaston shouted before he fainted.

"HA! I WIN! Who's the loser now?!" Megahertz laughed.

"Shut it _Leslie_!" Gaston glared.

They all saw the Evil Queen (Evie's mom) chasing after the Annihilator behind.

"HELP ME! SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME MARRY HER!" Annihilator shrieked at the screen.

* * *

Tracy quickly shut down the TV face gap.

"So that concludes our ETP." Sakura stated. "Evil Top Pairing"

"Can someone get the other 6 girls out of the garbage chute and start the meeting?!" Jones rolled his eyes.

"Nope, they landed on Adam's wedding meat supply." Tracy checked the CCTV. "I'm so glad I asked Delilah for the multiple secret passages here!"

"No thank YOU!" An older lady nodded from the back, holding up a portrait of Donald her eldest brother. "Because this thing is a go-go into the fire!"

"Not that one Dilly!" Donald shrieked.

"Not my meat supply! Kura, grab a hatchet! We're digging them out!" Adam groaned.

* * *

 **Later, everyone were sitting around in the penthouse.**

Everyone looked at one another in awkward silence. For one, there's the love triangle going in [Molly vs Sloane for Fletcher, Skylar vs Bree for Oliver, Janelle vs Taylor for Leo], then there's this weird thing going on with the whole clones running around the building along with Jay asking his father about how many siblings did he not know of. And Tracy kept gripping herself onto the closest thing she could get to be away from the drop dead height of the skyscraper.

So yeah, this meeting's getting messed up before it started!

"So let's break the ice now shall we? We can't just sit here all day and not talk!" Jones pounded the gravel like some kind of lawyer.

"Ok, since both Lab Rats and Mighty Med had ended and are now combining to become one TV show, most of the fans are excited." Sakura began, pointing at Evie. "Just look at Evie and Carlos, they're fangirl or fanboying about it!"

"I can't believe that none of you guys are gonna be with us anymore!" Daniel grumbled. "The academy's gonna be so bored without you guys there!"

"Hey, you still have your 4 cousins, and Sebastian the new mentor." Jones reminded.

"Oh yeah! Better call Sebastian just to see if he and Fate hadn't done anything chaotic yet!" Chase quickly started to grab his phone.

"We've just started this gathering an hour ago! It's probably midnight there!" Adam stated.

"Adam, I know you might be a bit unintelligent but the time gap isn't that big!" Johan frowned.

"Don't accuse my buddy unintelligent! AD is really smart!" Sakura defended before she and Adam exchanged little glances and blushed.

[A/N: Yeah I am letting the Bionic main 4 stick together in my version of Elite Force, the more the …chaotic]

"Ahem? You still have your big brother!" Marcus corrected.

"Oh right. The big brother who tried to what's the word again… _KILL_ me?" Daniel exclaimed in sarcasm.

"That was only on the TV! Let it go!" Marcus defended himself.

"It's not as messed up as Chase exploding your adoptive uncle Krane to pieces." Sakura shrugged.

"Bree killed Troy Wes, her robot boyfriend, not really logical but you people are _MURDERERS_!" Tracy frowned at them.

"You killed people before, why are you judging!" Bree hissed.

"Oh so you used to assassinate for Krane to hunt down his enemies and now you're a killer?" Tracy exclaimed. "At least I hide the evidence good enough and moved on!"

Everyone looked at Tracy with disturbed looks.

"Just kidding!" Tracy exclaimed. 'maybe not?'

"You Davenports have some killers running in the blood!" Mal joked.

"So my clone is a murderer who killed her boyfriend?" Sloane asked, looking a bit disturbed.

"He was a robot and he was super cute!" Bree stated.

"Example of bad guys who are really cute people I know dated: Marcus (formerly, but Sakura considers him gross), Sebastian (at one point), Troy Wes (Bree: he's got nice hair!)." Sakura listed.

"Jay and Roman aren't robots, but my sister considers them cu(te)-!" Jones mumbled before his sister shut his mouth.

"Could be killed next in my list!" Tracy clarified.

"And Bree? You kicked my friend Jack Brewer in the butt when I took you to Seaford for a reunion party!" Johan exclaimed.

"Look out Oliver she's probably killing you next!" Marcus joked before Bree punched Marcus in the arm.

"I see no down side for the whole assassination thing, Kylo Ren killed Han Solo, and that's his DAD!" Jones shrugged. "What ticks me off is that Kylo shares the same name as Ben!"

"And what happened to TV Marcus is Kylo Ren-Han Solo reversed." Tracy added.

"That's some messed up family tree you Davenports have!" Fang frowned at the Davenport-Dooleys.

* * *

"Hey Sebast-Yoona! Misty, why are you answering?" Chase asked.

"Oh no reason, Sebby is busy with Fate right now." 2 14 year old girls shrugged. One with blonde hair (Yoona) and the other girl has blue hair (Misty).

"Fate! You better not be making out with my best friend!" Chase warned.

"No we weren't… _yet_." A girl rolled her eyes tying her long blonde hair into a ponytail before taking a seat in front of the computer, with her boyfriend Sebastian and his 2 sisters Yoona and Misty.

"But we were placing a stinkbo-I mean _REDECORATING_ your old room!" Sebastian quickly rephrased.

"I like Fate, she's so fun to be with!" Misty laughed.

"Hey Kura! We missed ya!" Yoona waved at Sakura.

"I missed my 2 protégés too!" Sakura nodded. "but Fate's my best close second prankster I know, you're gonna love her!"

"She taught me how to hide an Ace card under my sleeve to win poker!" Sebastian winked a bit at his girlfriend.

"Always the ton of surprise, Bashie." Fate winked back.

"AHHH! WHO POSTED THIS PICTURE OF GISELLE MAKING OUT WITH PIERCE MILTON?!" Douglas started to cry on the other side of the room. "SHE DUMPED ME FOR THAT STUPID PIERCE KID!"

"Ok, which one of you did that?" Daniel asked.

Yoona and Misty both raised their hands.

"Don't EVER stop those pranks, they are awesome!" Daniel nodded. "Ok, see you guys later!"

Daniel ended the call.

* * *

"Moving on!" Chase stated.

"I'm reading the plotline of the first episode." Leo volunteered. "So what you guys have here are scripts for the upcoming Elite Force, you know the ones people are making about us on TV."

"You're not in it Leo." Sakura piped in.

" _ **OUTRAGEOUS**_!" Leo immediately protested. "What about you Kura?"

"I'm an OC, I don't even EXIST in the TV world!" Sakura snapped before punching Leo.

"I saw that one coming!" Carlos claimed.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST READ THE SCRIPT?!" Cleo growled loudly.

"Ok, I'll do it." Skylar shrugged, grabbing the papers as she read out the main summary.

 _Davenport introduces Bree and Chase to their new headquarters, a high-tech, high-rise penthouse in Centium City, and their new team members, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. The heroes are learning to work together as a team, but when Kaz disagrees with Chase's leadership style he sets off to find the villains on his own. Along the way he comes face to face with Roman and Riker, two shapeshifters intent on annihilating all superheroes. The team must put aside their differences and become the united force they were intended to be to defeat Roman and Riker before it's too late._

"So a little character analyzation! Since we don't know…much about these two!" Chase pointed at their 2 villain guests.

"Judging by the pictures of the two of them here, I'm gonna assume that Riker is more laid-back of the team and a bit of a flirt, so maybe he's like Kaz, except more evil, like that Chaz guy from episode 'The New Kids are the Docs'!" Tracy shrugged. "BTW, Gulliver looks like a very punchable version of Oliver, so can I borrow him for Assassination Tuesdays?"

"JUST FLIP AHEAD, _GEEK_!" Jones yelled.

"Alright, _slacker_!" Tracy glared at her brother. "And I think that Roman would probably be the more serious one of the team, he looks like it."

"It's true, I am much responsible than Riker!" Roman pointed out, before nodding at Tracy a bit. "Glad you noticed!"

"Glad to be noticed." Tracy nodded back before she looked away blushing.

"Easy there man!" Bob noticed Jay growling a bit.

"Maybe he's hungry!" Gus assumed before Jay glared at Gus and sent the bespectacled boy hiding in his uh…portable locker he took to the penthouse.

"Wait, those two are shapeshifters?" Leo looked amused.

"Huh! Just like me!" Jamie stated.

"Not another one!" Alan grumbled. "Jamie's a shapeshifter, those two are shapeshifters, and I am an out-of-shape shifter, you better not let me look after your kids in the future!"

"You're talking to mature and more professional shapeshifters!" Riker boasted. "Ask me anything!"

Jones thought for a while.

"Ooh! I got one! When you go for movies, do you pretend to be old people for senior discount?" Jones asked. "Because you two look _prehistoric_!"

"Haven't thought about that one yet." Riker blinked. "Any more?"

"Ever snuck into the girls' locker room before?" Bob asked.

"Well…" Riker thought for a moment.

" _DON'T_ _YOU_ _DARE_!" Everyone exclaimed before Riker could reply Bob.

"Just a little trivia, other than Roman and Riker, Jamie is the very _FIRST_ shapeshifter on the shows!" Sakura stated.

"You're the boss, Jamie!" Jenny laughed.

"YES!" Jamie cheered. "TAKE THAT ONE SUCKERS!"

"She doesn't look like it." Riker snorted before Jamie punched the older boy.

"That's my Jamie!" Spin laughed.

"SHIP!" Evie squealed. "Spin admits he likes Jamie!"

"Moving on!" Boji barked, breaking the awkwardness.

"So now that we've read the pilot summary, now comes the part where we discuss about what might happen. So far all we know from these pics here are well Skylar's gonna be kidnapped by her twin Roman, and that Riker dude." Jones concluded, showing them some pictures.

"Wow, some messed up clone family you have Skylar!" Boji stated before everyone else snickered.

"So it says here that it looks like the villains are gonna kidnap Skylar. Take that one loser!" Bree cheered.

"So is this why you strapped us to an electric chair?" Roman asked.

"Shut up prisoner!" Jamie shouted, smacking a pillow at Roman's face

"And according to this picture, why does Riker looked a bit _TOO_ laid back around Skylar in prison." Evie asked.

"He better not have a thing for her!" Oliver growled at Riker.

"Nope, but you gotta admit she's kinda hot!" Riker shrugged.

"Can I sick him?" Evie looked at Carlos.

"Unleash the power of a thousand Skoliver fans, Evie!" Carlos shrugged before Evie started to leash on Riker.

"If it was Stockholm Syndrome he was trying on Skylar, it's not working." Janelle claimed, glaring at Riker. "No one should be kidnapping my favorite hero! I mean come on people she just got away from the Annihilator!"

"Thanks for having my back Janelle!" Skylar nodded at Janelle.

"No biggie, I _LOVE_ your comic books! You're an inspiration!" Janelle gushed.

"This is what you get for kidnapping Skylar!" Bob stated, before he let Jenny loose to punch Riker.

"It was worse when we read that fanfiction **'We Deserve Freedom' by daphrose,** the villain dude was CHASE!" Sakura reminded them before Jenny pounced onto Chase.

"It was FAKE!" Chase yelled.

"Silence bad guy!" Jenny hissed, activating the tennis ball machine and replaced them with mops.

"And the next one, I think Oliver's gonna save her! SQUEE!" Evie squealed loudly. "Carlos! Keep this picture for my scrapbook!"

"Got it Evie!" Carlos smiled dreamily at Evie.

"I'M BACK!" A girl popped in on the screen before everyone else shrieked (Mighty Med and Lab Rats cast).

"Who's that?" Fletcher asked.

" _Caitlin_." Daniel frowned. "She ships people with people…a bit _TOO_ much!"

"She thinks that I should be dating Jenny! And she's my BFF!" Jamie stated. "This is why I find all men creepy!"

"Eep! It's Jay and Carlos from Descendants! I told you Hazel, Jaylos is ENDGAME!" Caitlin pointed over as a blonde girl frowned.

"I thought she is at summer camp!" Chase pointed out.

"Even summer camp can't handle her!" Kaz stated.

"No! Skaz! And Jaudrey are endgame!" Hazel (Bunk'd) glared over.

"Enough! We all know Skoliver is totes endgame!" Emma Ross snapped.

"GO TEAM CARVIE!" Lou cheered.

"Sorry, maybe we shouldn't have invited her to be MC for our previous Valentines' Day show." Jones stated.

"TURN IT OFF!" Leo shrieked before Fang threw the laptop down the building.

"You're welcome." Fang faked a bow.

"Can we throw those two into Mighty Max, or the Isle of the lost?" Mal asked, gesturing at Caitlin and Hazel.

"We tried, Mal. _Tried_." Tracy rolled her eyes. "but Hazel didn't do anything drastic that counts as a villain!"

"But we decided to spare Caitlin," Jones shrugged. "Because her ships make those…(gestures at Roman and Riker) sounds those people like _weaklings_!"

"Who are you calling weak?!" Roman barked. "Riker and I can easily outsmart and win you guys!"

"Right…" Sakura doubted that.

"Your twin is evil, your dad should have been so proud Jay." Jordan exclaimed in sarcasm.

"For the last time we don't look alike!" Jay and Roman quickly protested.

"Tell that to the ponytail, Ponytails!" Sloane mocked before she hi-5ed Bree.

"That was so cute when you two were saying things at the same time, like telepathy!" Tracy exclaimed, before she blushed a bit.

"Oh yeah? Kura and I can read each other's minds!" Julie looked unimpressed.

"Ready Jules?" Sakura asked.

"1, 2, 3! Pizza! 1, 2, 3! Nick Jonas! 1, 2, 3! Leo has a dead fish called Beyonce!" Julie and Sakura chanted quickly.

"Adam _COOKED_ it!" Leo accused Adam.

"Ok, remind me that I need to check our birth certificates next time we get home, Roman!" Riker raised his eyebrow.

"Now are you very sure you two aren't related to Jafar or Mrs. Eastman, or any Calderan per chance?" Jones asked, "because I think Molly and Skylar look like Roman and Jay!"

"Wait, so Tracy's possibly interested in male versions of Skylar and Molly?" Jordan asked before she burst into laughter.

"So wait, we've connected the crossover family tree." Adam pointed out. "And it says here that…Chase, you're my wife and Kura's my…son?"

Everyone looked at Adam, confused and disturbed.

"Wow, thank goodness Caitlin's not here!" Kaz blinked.

"We've linked together Cleo and Molly Eastman, Jay, Skylar Storm, and the two…weaklings." Jamie pointed out.

"Who are you calling weak?!" Riker yelled.

"Mom (Cleo) /Dad (Jay)! (Cleo) Did you ever dated anyone called Jafar? (Jay) Or been to another planet? (Both) Or dated a shapeshifter?!" Cleo called her mom, while Jay called his dad.

"Mom! Any explanation?" Molly hissed.

"What? he told me he could make me rich belong my wildest dreams!" Mrs. Eastman exclaimed. "He dated both me and my sister at one point!"

"He lied, didn't he?" Cleo raised her eyebrows.

"Pretty much." Mrs. Eastman shrugged.

"So are they related to me or not?!" Cleo pointed at the possible crossover siblings.

"Uh oh look at the time, I think your dad is calling me. Bye!" Mrs. Eastman quickly ended the call awkwardly.

"I am really freaked out right now!" Molly shuddered.

"And I am enjoying watching Molly suffer!" Sloane laughed. "Now you can keep your siblings, and I'll keep Fletcher!"

"I might have known Mrs. Eastman _BEFORE_ she got married." Jafar chuckled nervously.

"WHAT?!" Jay jaw dropped.

"I wasn't on the Isle of the lost all the time! Jasmine was pretty hot!" Jafar stated. "And I may or may not have an emergency summer house at Caldera several years ago!"

"Ok, TMI, goodbye! Sayonara sir!" Tracy grabbed Jay's phone and opening a portal and throwing it inside.

"You just destroyed my phone! That was evil, and I _LIKED_ it!" Jay smirked.

"Shut up!" Tracy snapped, blushing a bit before she punched his head

"Hey! Stop flirting with my _sister!"_ Jones warned.

"Real smooth!" Roman frowned. "No wonder why she doesn't like you!"

"She does!" Jay shrugged. "She just doesn't know it yet!"

Jones quickly shoved some mops into their mouths.

"Overly protective brother much?" Evie asked.

"Jones and I are super protective of each other, BTW you're standing too close to my brother so all the single ladies, 200 feet away from my brother at all times!" Tracy warned.

"Psh! Why? Does he bite?" Jordan asked.

"No, but he will punch and kick you like a bean sack and give you a black eye, regardless of your gender!" Tracy shuddered at the bad memories. "I've been there, do _NOT_ provoke the inner Spike of my brother!"

"When those two get angry, they're another person entirely." Sakura stated. "We call Outraged Jones going 'Spike mode' and Trace 'going Isabella mode', after her favorite villain Isabella!"

"True, we nominated Isabella as Scariest OC for OC Studios Choice Awards [Parody of Kids' Choice Awards]." Boji nodded.

"Thank you, this award is such an honour!" Isabella nodded, apparently she's been watching everyone _every moment_.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING?!" Kaz demanded.

"I'm _EVERYWHERE_! Also Eddy gives me _very_ reliable information about all your personal lives!" Isabella nodded.

"If you think Riker and Roman aren't 'safe', Isabella makes them sound like weak little rats!" Spin pointed out.

"Thank you!" Isabella took that as a compliment.

"It's true! We're like family!" Eddy laughed.

"EDDY!" Leo yelled.

"And Dooley, nothing needs to be _that_ clean." Isabella coughed before Leo flushed red.

"Are you um…related to Caitlin per chance?" Bree asked.

"Still figuring that part out." Isabella stated.

"So wait, Riker, you are interested in someone who _looks_ like she'd be your sister?" Boji looked disgusted.

"Yeah, this is gonna be _VERY_ interesting!" Fang chuckled, filming everything.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Chapter 2 is done, and that was fairly quick! And 4k long, what a shock! My next update would be probably reacting to the first episode of Elite Force, also I'd probably update 'A Shapeshifting Crush' or 'Be My Valentine!' a bit later after that. Oh well, wish me luck for getting straight A's for my exam (I know it's impossible but a girl can dream! I'm so nervous right now and it's like night-time where I live)**

 **Evie, Carlos: (Cheering loudly) GO ELITE FORCE!**

 **Sakura: and yeah I think lots of love triangles are stirring up on and off set! [And yeah, I think Tracy's gonna have crushes on both Roman and Jay… Authoress hides under a table and saw Fletcher]**

 **Jamie: the most messed up is either Bob or Riker though, wait screw that, Riker won most creepy…men are all creepy!**

 **Riker: yeah whatever, just wait til the hormones kick in.**

 **Tracy: #SupportEliteForce! Hopefully the more views for Elite Force, the series will be longer.**

 **Jones: you're just saying that because you are an epic fangirl!**

 **Adam: Alright! Let's all get ready for Elite Force!**

 **Kaz: So, be sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Marcus: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? Did anyone liked the cast reacting to well…everything? [To the Dreamer With A Passion: Hope you liked Yoona and Misty's cameo, hope I got their personalities well] What did you think of the epic stretched crossover family trees? Any favorite moments you liked? Lastly, who's excited for Elite Force? (Please DON'T spoil the episode I haven't watched them yet!)**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reacting To 'Rise Of The Five'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here we go, the chapter where the casts react to the first episode of 'Elite Force'! I think everyone's gonn have a lot of fun reacting to this one! I finally got my results, (SQUEE) I got 4 A's in my exam! Moving on…shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I bet the girls would have smelt stinky and look the opposite of pretty. There's gonna be a lot of shippings going around. Poor Fletcher, Leo and Oliver, hope they'll live through the chaos! XD Hope you'll like this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I got Misty and Yoona in character. There's gonna be plenty of love triangles and shippings going around the story! I'm not really good with pranks. But I hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was quarrelling non-stop. With the whole Love Triangle feud going on, and the cloning confusion, and Fang and Jones trying to hunt down people (cough! Adam. Cough!).

"This is a disaster!" Sakura yelped, hiding under a table when she saw Skylar throwing a chair across the room.

"It's like Hunger Games, but winner keeps the guy." Kaz added, dodging Janelle who had her hands on arrows and bow. "Or like the time all my sisters fought over the remote control to watch Channing Tatum movies!"

"Can't you people settle this feud like civilized humans?!" Ben yelled, dodging the glass table Taylor threw over.

"Sorry King Ben, but _civilized_ isn't really effective here." Boji frowned at the king, before she dodged her head. "Paintball coming 2 o' clock!"

"Punch her in the gut Sloane!" Mal cheered. "Yeah! Kick in the ribs!"

Ben eyed Mal oddly.

"Sorry, this fight thing was kinda a regular thing back on the Isle." Evie stated.

"USE THE CHAIR MOLLY!" Jordan shouted.

"I can get used to this side of Molly!" Cleo laughed, amused.

"Molly's never been like this before?" George asked.

"Only one time when there's only one pair of prom dress she wanted. That other girl lost a few ribs." Cleo stated.

"Good idea!" Molly grinned, grabbing a chair.

"RIOT! RIOT!" Alan was cheering loudly before Gus started to randomly punch Kaz.

"I can't believe this place can turn into a riot town within 2 hours of break time!" Chase stated, frowning.

"Heads up, Hazelnut!" Tracy shouted before Chase dodged a garbage sack of expired meat Bree had thrown across the room.

"Thanks Trace!" Chase replied.

"No prob, buddy." Tracy patted Chase lightly.

"Ugh! This is a disaster!" Jones groaned before he started to scream loudly. "SILENCE!"

Everyone looked over and stopped whatever they were doing.

"This is more chaotic than the _LAST_ time we had a gathering on Valentines' Day." Sakura mumbled.

"Exactly, what happened on that day anyway?" Molly asked.

"Well we were playing a game of Spin the Bottle." Gus began. "Lots of people kissed and puked, too bad I never got to make out with the cactus!"

"Wait, _cactus_?" Mal asked.

"Don't ask, it's Gus!" Skylar stated before everyone shrugged.

"Well you should have _SEEN_ Oliver and Chase, they got rejected by people 3 times!" Leo laughed.

"Or like how you LOST 2 girls on that day?" Chase glared over.

"Shut it Chase!" Leo barked over.

"If it helps, having 2 girlfriends aren't that fun as it sounds!" Oliver raised his hand.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if I had multiple girls into me!" Riker shrugged.

"Sir, you are an _INSPIRATION_!" Bob grinned at Riker.

"Note to self: separate Bob getting dating advice from Riker!" Tracy muttered into a recorder.

"Yo Roman! Keep your brother in check, will ya?!" Johan yelled over at Roman. "Any of you hit on my sister or my friend Sakura, I will personally beat you up!"

"Can someone just start the meeting already?!" Fang barked loudly.

Everyone sat in a circle, most of them kept a safe range from the shapeshifter brothers.

"Alright! I'm playing the episode," Tracy raised her hand as she played the episode.

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

"Just a question: how and where did you even get these videos?!" Chase asked.

"Uh…Youtube?" Jones frowned, as if Chase had asked a dumb question.

"What? You mean we're been watched?!" Clearly Chase wasn't impressed.

"I'll say!" Riker snatched the laptop. "and I thought my brother and I were stalkers! Since when were _we_ all stalked?!"

"This ain't gonna go pretty for them to take it in." Jones muttered. "If they know they're fictional characters."

"It's for the best Jones." Tracy motioned him to stop talking. "Ignorance is bliss sometimes!"

"Time for group reaction slash discussion session!" Sakura shouted loudly before anyone could start fighting again.

"That's my Kura!" Adam chuckled, blushing a bit.

"Oh whatever." Sakura rolled her cyan green eyes, hiding her blushing face.

* * *

 **Reaction to Davenport High Tech Penthouse of Centium City**

"Well, this place is so neat! I mean 110 floors?! AWESOME!" Leo exclaimed in awe.

"No! NOT AWESOME!" Tracy growled at Leo

"It is! Check out the view from here." Leo dragged the girl to the edge of the building.

"NO!" Tracy panicked before she clinged herself onto the first person she could reach. "I have acrophobia!"

"Well I am glad you cling onto me." Jay smirked playfully at her.

"Gah!" Tracy started to flush red before she quickly lets go. "Uh…I can explain!"

"No need, I get that you're totally into me." Jay replied before Tracy shoved a book over, which hit Roman by accident.

"Ow!" Roman covered an eye.

"Sorry, I thought you were Jay!" Tracy apologized.

"Yikes, that's too bad for the book!" Oliver frowned, eying the book Tracy threw over. (Olive Doyle's thick and huge book)

"Oliver, I swear if you ever try to make me stand near anywhere by the 'die if I fall' height, you're gonna get it!" Tracy warned.

* * *

 **Reaction towards Kaz and Oliver's new powers**

"I am still not convinced that how on earth would Kaz and Oliver have powers!" Chase grumbled.

"Didn't Jake Short already explained to ya?" Evie frowned. "I mean TV Oliver."

"I am not convinced! The human body is unable to suppress such radioactivity!" Chase frowned.

"What can you do?" Molly asked.

"I can do this one." Kaz started to shoot a fire ball towards the fireplace.

"Awesome! Now when we are out of fire on BBQ night we can invite Kaz!" Johan laughed.

"What about you Oliver?" Fletcher asked his clone.

"I have super strength." Oliver replied simply.

" _You_?" Marcus looked amused.

"Yes. Me." Oliver frowned. He quickly lifted a 100 pound coffee table and threw it down the building.

 **Downstairs by a small comfy home, an elderly lady was making teatime snacks for her 3 Bionic grandkids when…**

The coffee table almost crashed into the wall of a house.

"Oh lord! It's raining coffee tables! I TOLD YOU SO CHLOE!" Jackie exclaimed before his little sister glared at him.

"No, that would be Jonesy and his friends playing rough." Madam Tsuki frowned.

"On the bright side, we have a new coffee table." Chloe chirped.

"That's the _FIFTH_ time something fell from there." Madam Tsuki counted, eying some items with Davenport's logo in the garage.

Jackie nodded with enough hope in his voice. "I'm praying for a dinosaur pillow tomorrow!"

 **Back to the gang…**

"Impressive I knew my Oliver is strong as he is cute!" Bree winked at Oliver coquettishly.

" _Your_ Oliver?!" Skylar glared over.

"What else can you do? Can you magically turn into an animal?" Chase kept asking.

"No! Only Alan can." Kaz added.

"Well Kaz and I can both do this." Oliver shrugged.

Kaz and Oliver jumped down the building.

"AHHHHH!"

"They all die so young." George placed a hand over his heart.

"Hope that old lady living down the building won't get a heart attack." Jamie pointed out, grabbing her cell phone. "I'm calling 911!"

Moments later, Kaz and Oliver flew back up before they both landed on their flat faces.

Oliver landed on Fletcher's back.

"Thank god Caitlin's not here." Julie blinked.

"Shield your eyes kids!" Jamie shouted. "This is an excellent example of shameless men in the society!"

Kaz (unfortunately) landed on top of Jordan. Evie shrieked in joy before she ushered Carlos to take pictures.

The duo flushed red before Jordan started to yell,

"GET OFF ME KAZ! I'M GIVING YOU 3 SECONDS OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO DUST!" Jordan barked.

Kaz quickly got off Jordan before she punched his arm.

"You go girl!" Tracy grinned.

* * *

 **Reacting to Whoever Destroyed Mighty Med scene**

"Who on earth would destroy Mighty Med?!" Carlos started to break down.

Jones quickly pointed at Riker and Roman.

"Oh right, YOU TWO!" Carlos growled at the 2 brothers.

"Carlos has a dark side!" Jones chuckled. "It speaks to me!"

"GAY!" Caitlin howled from the laptop.

"They're not gay!" Molly stated.

"That's what they all say!" Caitlin snapped before Riker threw the laptop down the building.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Caitlin shrieked as the laptop vanished into thin air when Adam uses his head vision on it.

"She always does." Fang grumbled. "We've tried everything to keep her out. Mighty Max, Isle of the Lost, asylum she was born in, one hour with Isabella and Chainsaw Chelsey!"

"And they NEVER work!" Boji concluded.

"So she is more powerful than you guys combined." Bob concluded, pointing at everyone else. "WHAT A WOMAN!"

"Bob!" Everyone glared at Bob.

"Why must the bad guys be so cool?" Tracy mumbled, before everyone looked at her oddly.

"What? you can't tell me you don't think Marcus is cool before he reformed?" Tracy snapped before Julie and Marcus blushed a bit.

"Bad guys are always the much dangerously attractive ones!" Maleficent purred at Krane.

"I think I just lost my lunch." Taylor winced in disgust.

"Shut your mouth Taylor and swallow every bit!" Krane yelled. "Here on the Isle we let no food go to waste!"

"Y-yes father." Taylor gulped before she gagged after being told to swallow her puke.

"I enjoy every moment you're suffering!" Janelle giggled. "Now Leo will be all mine!"

"My cue to run." Leo quickly turned to the door before Janelle rolled her eyes, grabbing the edge of his hoodie.

"I love a man with discipline!" Maleficent laughed.

"And I love a woman who is as evil and as beautiful as you." Krane purred back before Mal quickly used a spell to destroy the laptop.

"That's the 5th laptop we've destroyed so far!" Daniel counted. "if this continues, should it be a routine?"

"Already got all the other laptops, they're all multiple cloned laptops." Marcus shrugged.

* * *

 **Reacting to Roman and Riker**

"…Well I think Roman looks cool." Tracy started to blush a bit.

"What about me?!" Jay demanded.

"You're still cool." Tracy shrugged. "But I am not dating you.

"Why wouldn't you date him? He's handsome!" Roman pointed out.

"You're just saying that because you're both portrayed by the same ac- Oh! Never mind." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Why would you try to KILL all superheroes who didn't offend you at all?" Jones asked.

"And you tried to kill me!" Skylar accused.

"I wasn't actually PLANNING to kill Skylar, I'd probably hurt her until she speaks up THEN kill her." Roman replied.

"Sounds like a rapist." Taylor frowned.

"YOU MONSTER!" Oliver started pouncing onto Roman.

"I cannot believe you'd be so cruel!" Tracy yelled. "Hand me a chair!"

"That's my Feisty!" Jay laughed, handing a chair.

"I'm not yours!" Tracy growled. "Say that again and you're gonna be dead next!"

 **10 minutes later, after Tracy tried to go Isabella mode on Roman, everyone managed to separate both from being killed.**

"Wait, Wikipedia says you two are 'twins'." Cleo checked the Wikipedia, pointing at Roman and Riker.

"So Roman and Riker are the 'Wallace and Clyde' of Elite Force." Carlos guessed.

"Who are Wallace and Clyde?" Roman asked.

"Someone we used to know, they own a comic book shop." Oliver replied.

"Well they don't write fanfictions so we're safe." Julie claimed.

"I don't get it. why would you get payback for Oliver and Kaz just for getting rid of your dad's powers?" Leo frowned.

"I'm gonna assume that if you're a superhero, losing your powers mean you're a loser." Leo assumed.

"Kinda like how Skylar is still a normo." Alan piped in.

"See, this is the type of people who made fun of us after our father lost his powers, and why we wanted to kill people in the first place." Roman pointed at Alan.

"If THAT'S why you became villains, hashtag: _WORST_ villain backstory _ever_." Molly rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't so pretty, I would have killed you!" Riker took that as a compliment.

"You do know you're flirting with a girl who looks like Roman if he were a girl right?" Fang frowned.

"Wait, what?! EW!" Molly gagged.

"Still think she's hot!" Riker shrugged.

"Hey! Stay off her, you jerk!" Fletcher barked before Riker glared at the boy as Fletcher jumped into a flower pot.

"Riker, you were sort of flirting with Bree, then possibly Skylar." Boji listed.

"You have issues man!" Cleo gagged.

"I want to have multiple girls to date me at a time, I am more considered 'ambitious' than 'weird'!" Riker corrected.

"EW! _WE COULD BE RELATED_!" Molly and Skylar yelled.

Riker thought for 3 seconds before he shrugged and replies: "Never bothered me before."

"Ok, gross!" Skylar shuddered.

"Well, this ought to be fun!" Jones laughed, looking at Jay then Riker and Roman. "You guys have cloning issues! Now are you sure you guys could be long lost triplets"

"Like Pair of Kings?" Leo asked.

"Ya mean your lookalike Hilo?" Janelle asked before Leo shrugged.

[A/N: I actually have a fanfiction where Leo and Hilo from Pair of Kings are brothers]

"I like Hilo, he was really nice." Sakura shrugged. "And he's cute!"

"You're not in love with Hilo right?!" Adam panicked.

"What?! No! I think Hilo's cute as like little bunny. Besides…I think AD looks much more handsome!" Sakura winked at Adam who blushed heavily.

"You're just saying that because you two totally have a thing going on!" Johan exclaimed before Sakura kicked him in the shins.

"OW!" Johan winced in pain. "I mean every word ! OW! You guys have gone as prom dates, been on a date, kissed multiple times! OW, MY KIDNEYS! STOP VOODOOING ME WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY"

Sakura glared at Johan before she started poking on a voodoo doll.

"She has voodoo dolls?" Cleo pointed at Sakura who nodded.

"I like this girl!" Jordan laughed.

"AW! ADURA MOMENT! SHIP!" Evie squealed loudly

"In my defense, if we were related, then we're all very handsome looking siblings!" Roman stated.

"Ain't that right, Feisty?" Jay looked over at Tracy who was blushing heavily.

"Yeah, you two are both very cool!" Tracy accidentally slipped out before panicking.

"Bree, you do know hitting on the enemy is off limits!" Molly looked at Bree.

"Riker's cute and all but I still like Oliver better." Bree shrugged.

"I don't mind liking multiple girls!" Riker bragged, winking at Sakura. "Isn't that right, cutie?"

"See, Jenny, these types of guys is the one who _DISRESPECTS_ us girls!" Jamie pointed over at Roman. "This one dares to murder and abuse women, (points at Riker) and this one treats girls like trash!"

"This is why nice guys finish last." Bob chimed in.

"That's why I treat you like trash." Riker winks at Sakura.

"Uh AD! This guy is making me feel _REALLY_ uncomfortable!" Sakura yelped before she hid behind Adam.

"NO ONE HITS ON MY FRIEND!" Adam yelled.

"Equation of Total Bionic/Superhero Mayhem: (Bad boy + Good girl + Girls' Jealous boyfriend) x Super powers/Bionic chip= World War 3!" Daniel concluded.

"I'm hitting the Mission Command!" Boji exclaimed.

* * *

 **Skylar's Snoring**

"I do not snore!" Skylar stated.

"You do! It sounded like a dying whale!" Boji snapped. "Even I can hear your snoring!"

"I do not!" Skylar snapped. "Back me up Jones!"

"Sorrym even I could hear you from Madam Tsuki's place." Jones shrugged.

"Another fact: since Skylar drools Acid when she's asleep, you do know acid melts your face right?" Molly frowned.

"Well Calderans can regrow their limbs, so if Skylar accidentally melts her face it'll regrow in a matter of few minutes." Sakura explained. "Oh…so NOW I know why Bree couldn't be able to sleep!"

* * *

 **How Old is Mr. Davenport?**

"Who knows? Some says he's a billion years old." Jamie shrugged.

"I am resisting the urge to laugh." Spin claimed.

"I'm not." Bob shrugged before he burst into laughter.

"Yikes, that dude says he's 30 year old in the Wikipedia, the facts are ALREADY fake!" Jenny stated.

"His actual age is estimated 40 plus." Jones concluded.

"He's probably 20 years older than Tasha." Adam added.

"Yikes!" Tracy blinked. "My parents are 8 years apart, but my dad looks like he's YOUNGER than Mr. Davenport!"

"Hurtful! I look like a GOD!" Donald yelled.

"Well god dang it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And Tasha's just 3 years my junior!" Donald added.

"Yikes." Everyone looked at Donald.

"Age has not been very kind to you sir!" Jamie stated.

"Wanna see some of my photos?" Donald asked, pulling out the Daven Lisa.

"Shield your eyes people!" Bree shouted.

* * *

 **Discussing About Shapeshifters**

"Alright, anything you'd like to know about these 'weaklings'?" Jamie asked, gesturing at Roman and Riker.

"We're stronger than you, little one." Riker snapped.

"I am stronger than you, you do know that?" Oliver glared over

"Really? I can see your ribs through that shirt!" Jones mocked.

"Ok, any questions?" Roman quickly asked.

"What if you had to pee when you were attacking in cloud form?" Jenny asked.

"Easy, my dear friend Jenny, 3 words: Wear Adult Diapers!" Jamie replied before everyone else burst into laughter.

"Or just use the bathroom beforehand!" Spin added as the two kids giggled.

"I like these kids!" Mal laughed.

"Do you ever get hungry if you're in cloud form? How do you eat in cloud form? I have SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Bob continued.

"Ooh! I have one!" Spin thought. "If you were turning into that dust bunnies move, and you got sucked into a vacuum, would you still be alive?"

"Haven't actually got sucked into a vacuum yet." Riker shrugged.

"I think shapeshifting is pretty cool!" Jones stated. "You could turn into ANYONE! Or ANYTHING!"

"See, this kid gets us!" Roman nodded at Jones.

"I'm still applying for internship." Jones whispered.

"JONES!" Tracy growled at her brother.

"What? Gotta be thinking ahead!" Jones defended himself.

"Like an ant, then I can smash you dead in tiny ant form. I think that would have saved us A LOT OF TIME" Jamie added quickly.

"…You've got a dark mind for a little girl." Mal stated.

"She gets me!" Jamie laughed. "I like Mal, she's a keeper Ben!"

"You two only need each other to activate your powers, so I think compared to us bionics, you're sort of lame." Jones sassed.

"I mean we have Jamie, the troublemaking shapeshifting girl, I bet she is gonna be powerful than you two." Jenny piped in.

"Troublemaker is my middle name!" Jamie stated.

"I thought your middle name is Evangeline?" Spin pointed out.

"It's pronounced Troublemaker!" Jamie glared.

"Well Tracy here has metamorphosis." Sakura bragged. "She can turn into anyone."

"and Kura has a voodoo army, get on her nerves is the last thing you'd do." Skylar nodded.

"You know how to shapeshift?" Roman asked.

"Only changing looks and the voices." Tracy shrugged, before morphing into her brother (except 12 year old). "Like now, I'm Jones, and I punch my sister all the time"

"I do not sound like a chipmunk!" Jones growled. "But that impression was cool!"

"But you used to." Spin stated.

"I think that's pretty cool." Roman smirked at Tracy.

"Oh, uh…thanks." Tracy blinked before she blushed.

"' _I think that's pretty cool'_ " Jay mocked Roman, growling at his doppelganger.

"I think someone's jealous, Evie." Carlos chuckled.

"I know metamorphosis and travel through dimensions, I know more things and I can do a dead impression of you guys that might really scare you!" Tracy added.

"She knows more about us than Ambrose." Oliver stated. "and she does _NOT_ lie!"

"I still don't believe you, tell us something really embarrassing about one of us here." Mal crossed his arms.

"Alright, where do I even begin?" Tracy thought for a moment. "Oh well, choosing Hazelnut is the easiest victim."

" _HEY_!" Chase looked offended.

"This ought to be good!" Adam started to chuckle.

"Hello everybody. My name is Chase. Let's do some ma-ma-Math!" Tracy did a robot accent. Everyone fell off their seats laughing.

"That was NOT me, that was the robot version of me!" Chase protested.

"Aw thank you. It is nice to be remembered." Robot Chase nodded from the other side of the room.

"Who took that thing up here?!" Leo demanded.

"I came back for revenge." Robot Chase replied. "Activating House Self Destruct System."

"AHHH!" Everyone hid under a table.

"Ha! Psyched!" Sakura laughed, taking off the Cyber Cloak.

"Pleasure doing pranking business with you, Sakura." Tracy saluted at Sakura.

* * *

"Ok, I guess that's a wrap for the talk show for now!" Fang turned off his video camera.

"Now to edit and post this online!" Boji barked happily.

"I bet this one's gonna go viral!" Carlos added.

"Send me all those clips with couples!" Evie piped in.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That was pretty fun with the casts reacting to the first episode of the Elite Force. I see plenty of shippings and love triangles! (whistles in guilt. I'm starting to like the Roman/Tracy/Jay love triangle)**

 **George: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Evie: EEP! I GOT A JAZ CLIP! NOW TO USE THEM FOR THE YOUTUBE VIDEOS! Carlos, you okay?**

 **Carlos: (stares at Evie dreamily) Uh…I like your necklace!**

 **Spin: All adults are icky!**

 **Jamie: you're even grosser, Booger Boy!**

 **Adam: YOU LEAVE MY KURA ALONE! (Punches Riker)**

 **Sakura: …(Blush)**

 **Jones: Anyways, moving on!**

 **Leo: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the group discussion? Did anyone liked their reactions and discussion? What's your favorite moment? Do you have any favorite love triangles/shippings? What did you guys think of the first episode of Elite Force? Did you guys have a personal favorite moment of the Elite Force's first episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Thanks for reading, leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And The Craziness Continues!**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force'. I wanted to update this story yesterday but I had to check out on some colleges and I am still feeling slightly dizzy from the ferry ride. So moving on to shout outs to the reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The whole gang reacting is gonna be very crazy and out of hand. Well in my version Bree and Skylar are still fighting over Oliver (offset of course) so who knows, they're both most likely best friends when Oliver is away. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. All the reaction moments were priceless, Cleo is definitely more interested and amused by Jealous Molly. Skylar's Snoring is something I would have loved to see for myself. We don't know if Molly's a loud snorer, so… (shrugs) Oh well hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

 **And we're back to another group discussion for the Elite Force!**

Thank god no one started a riot this time, well because Sakura's father, Harushi showed up.

"Hey dad!" Sakura waved at her father.

"There's my little girl!" Harushi laughed as he lifted his daughter midair and spun her around.

"How's mom?" She asked happily.

"She's doing well, since Tasha's pregnant now and has one of those weird cravings." Harushi pointed out.

Leo quickly placed a hand over his face.

"Now Donny, since your wife is pregnant, shouldn't _YOU_ be looking after her?" Harushi growled at Donald.

"I'm going to head back later to check on Tasha. Because Rose just texted me and said she's gonna visit!" Donald gulped as he ran off.

"Well, there he goes in…3.5 seconds. New record!" Chase exclaimed.

"ADAM!" Harushi growled at Adam. "Have you been touching my daughter?!"

"Yes sir! I mean no sir! I mean she's cute but like a friend uh…" Adam quickly turned into a stuttering mess and hopped into a flower pot.

"Hey! That's MY hiding spot!" Fletcher whined.

"Don't worry sir." Fang assured. "I always hunt him down every hour."

"That's my wolf!" Harushi laughed. "He ain't my sworn brother for nothing!"

"Forgive Mr. Harushi, he's a very protective father." Boji shrugged. "He and Fang get along well, and I get along well with his wife, Madam Lily."

Harushi's green eyes scanned around the boys before he started to bark.

"Any of you boys interested in my baby girl here!?" He demanded.

All the boys shook their heads.

"I am, she's kinda hot!" Riker pointed out winking at Sakura in a flirty way, not noticing Leo and Chase motioning him to shut up.

Sakura quickly looked away, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh well, compared to one of her admirers Jordan Charming, Riker seemed less creepy." Bree stated.

"Now I am wondering if this dude you're talking about is related to Chad!" Evie blinked.

" _WHAT_?!" Harushi growled at Riker. "Fang, get me guillotine. Time for me to teach you how to rip out a head and smashing the skull!"

"I told you to not hit on Kura!" Jones shrugged. "Her dad is signing a petition for starting a boy-killing college,"

10 minutes later, Riker was sitting in the edge of the penthouse, clearly traumatized from Harushi and Fang.

"This is why Adam and Sakura still aren't together!" Tracy gestured. "Every guy who tried to ask her out ended up in concussion or will be dead."

"Sir, might I ask why do you hate Adam so much?" Evie asked.

"Huh, well it's a pretty long story." Harushi shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Many years ago, Harushi and his wife went to visit Donald with their newborn daughter, (Daniel wasn't born yet so Donald only managed to rescue Adam, Bree and Chase)_

" _She's got her mother's looks, and her old man's attitude." Harushi laughed._

" _So, how are the kids?" Lily asked._

" _They're in the basement, you should better come along if you wanted to meet them." Donald gestured. He was aware that the Snowflower couple had known about Adam, Bree and Chase since Harushi helped Donald rescue them from his ex-brother, Douglas._

" _Hi Mr. Davenport!" the three kids called out their adopted father in unison._

" _Who're they?" Bree asked. She was 3 years old with soft honey brown hair and eyes._

" _These are my friends, Harushi and Lily Snowflower." Donald introduced._

" _Hey kids." Lily smiled warmly._

" _What is that?" Adam asked. He was a 4 year old with brown hair and adorable eyes._

" _That's my daughter. Her name is Sakura…" Lily introduced as she stroke the baby's hair against the infant's cat ears._

" _Sa what la?" Adam tilts his head to the side cutely._

" _It's Sakura, it's Japanese for 'cherry blossom' the national flower of Japan." Chase explained cockily. He was only a 2 year old toddler with an IQ more than a teenager._

" _She's so tiny!" Bree gasped._

" _Yeah, but she has a temper of a feisty tiger." Harushi laughed with pride._

" _Hi little baby, I'm Adam." Adam smiled as he held onto the baby's small hands._

 _The baby looked up with her big cyan eyes before she smiled innocently._

" _She likes you." Lily cooed._

" _Why are you two wearing rings?" Bree asked innocently._

" _Well, we wear rings because we're married." Lily answered._

" _What's marry?" Adam asked._

" _When a man and woman love each other very much, they get married." Donald replied._

" _Then why aren't you married yet, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked as the question stabbed Donald right in the heart._

" _Some people aren't married yet it's because they haven't met their soulmate yet." Donald faked a smile._

" _What's a soulmate?" Bree asked._

" _A soulmate is someone you really like and they like you back. It's someone you want to be with forever." Lily replied._

" _Mr. Davenport, when I grow up, will I get married?" Adam asked._

" _Why yes, you have to." Donald nods._

" _Then can I get married before you?" Adam asked again stabbing Donald again._

" _No." Donald frowned._

" _Then when I grow up, can I marry this baby?" Adam asked pointing at Sakura._

" _What the f-?!" Harushi jaw dropped._

" _Harushi, language!" Lily hissed._

" _I was about to say 'fish'!" Harushi stated._

" _Okay, kid! Looks like you and I," Harushi pointed at the 4 year old. "are going to have problems when you're older."_

" _I think it's cute." Lily retorted._

" _Hello?! You're handing our baby to a 4 year old!" Harushi exclaimed._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

"So they met when they were really young? That's really Adura-ble!" Evie giggled. "get it? Adam and Sakura's ship name is called 'Adura' and it sounds close to Adorable!"

"I get it." Mal nodded. "I think living in Auradon is really getting to you, you REALLY need to stop with the made up words."

"Aw, whysies?" Evie whined.

"Wait, you did what?" Sakura blinked, looking at Adam.

"Well, you were really cute when you were a kid, you were always cute." Adam blushed red.

"Aw!" Tracy squealed. "Relationship goals!"

"Are we gonna end up like those two?" Spin asked Jamie.

"Boy I hope not!" Jamie gagged.

"He ASKED my permission to MARRY my daughter!" Harushi growled before he lifted Kaz on his feet and threw the boy down the building (Thankfully Kaz can fly)

"AHHHH!" Kaz screamed before he flew back up.

"HARUSHI! I THOUGHT WE SAID NO MORE KILLING PEOPLE AFTER KURA'S FIRST BIRTHDAY!" Lily growled.

"But honey! I really want to kill Adam!" Harushi whined.

"Dad, leave AD alone okay?!" Sakura defended Adam before the two blushed a bit.

"But you can kill Riker, he's just as awful as Roman." Jones gestured.

"That was kinda cute!" Evie stated. "He was just a little boy, and she was a baby, puppy love!"

"Ok, Harushi, time for you to help me out. Rose is trying to strangle Donald from the other rec room!" Lily shouted, popping a head in.

"Well, now I know where Sakura gets all her looks from!" Riker looked at Sakura and Lily.

Lily rolled her eye as she dragged Harushi away by the cat ear out of the door.

"As you were." Lily gestured.

"Only my mom can calm my dad from killing AD." Sakura explained. "I find my parents a lot like Fang and Boji, no wonder they're all sworn family members, so does that make you two my 'uncle and aunt' or godparents?"

"In a way, kinda." Boji shrugged.

"I'm making Harushi my children's godfather!" Fang claimed. "All his lessons will be morals my children will learn!"

"The world's gonna be messed up by then!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I'm also making Jones my grandkids's godfather!" Harushi shouted.

"YES!" Jones cheered.

"Oh boy." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Moving on!" Bree stated.

"Ok, who's reading the new summary?" Leo asked.

"I'll do it" Cleo volunteered.

 _When Kaz outshines Oliver during superhero training, Oliver resolves to master his new powers. Meanwhile, Bree and Skylar adjust to sisterhood._

"Alright, time for discussion!" Ben clapped his hands as everyone nodded. Because after several times they've had a discussion it is better to have Ben start the meeting BEFORE they start a riot.

"Well not much is really known but I am so hyped up for the next episode!" Evie squealed.

"Wait, Bree and Skylar are gonna get along?!" Chase read.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Leo exclaimed.

"Calm down El Little!" Sakura growled before she slapped Leo across the face.

"You should NOT punch a mentor!" Leo glared.

"Mentor or no mentor, you're still wimpy little Leo I met." Sakura joked. "I see no difference bro. I've seen more muscles in Mucus than you though"

"IT'S MARCUS! M-A-R-C-U-S!" Marcus glared over.

"I HAVE MUSCLES!" Leo whined.

"Alright, don't get so fussed up about that!" Sakura teased a bit.

"That's my Kura!" Adam laughed before Sakura and him exchange little smiles.

"Let's hope whatever Bree and Skylar get-along thing ends well, because if nothing helps, I can always tell Oliver to live on the run with Leo, Fletcher." Tracy claimed. "And I am following them."

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!" Fletcher quickly nodded.

"We can move to Florida, and start new lives there." Fletcher seemed to be interested in the idea. "Oliver's my big brother, Leo's my cousin and you're Oliver's best friend."

"What?! So I get better than you for one training and you replace me with a girl?!" Kaz was the first to protest.

"Apparently so." Tracy mocked.

"What does she have that I don't?!" Kaz asked.

"At least she doesn't steal money from me." Oliver stated.

"My brothers just ook your wallet, it means they like you!" Kaz stated.

"Kaz, I LOST a 200 bill!" Oliver grumbled.

"No WONDER why I got an extra 20 bucks that day!" Kaz remembered. "You don't steal right Tracy?"

"Meh, depends on how much I needed it." Tracy joked.

"What?!" Oliver blinked, taking one step back from the girl.

"I hang out with Meathead all the time, you don't expect me to learn some thievery skills from him?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Oh so you _DO_ pay attention to me?" Jay teased her.

"Whatever!" Tracy rolled her eyes, hiding a blush. "One more word and I will punch you!"

"I love it when you're playing hard to get!" Jay smirked at her.

"I don't play hard to get, I AM hard to get!" Tracy crossed her arms.

"Ship!" Evie squealed a bit, watching Tracy and Jay sort of 'flirting' with each other.

"MOVING ON!" Jones popped in between Jay and his sister.

"Sis, stay away from his guy. He's probably messed with more girls than he can count!" Jones warned.

"I don't!" Jay defended himself.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST CONTINUE THIS MEETING?!" Skylar shouted.

"Ok, Kaz is gonna be better than Oliver at training." Roman read before looking at Kaz and Oliver. "Meh, not so surprised."

"I have Super Strength!" Oliver glared over. "I can squeeze you into a pretzel!"

"Wow, I'd like to see what you can do!" Roman taunted.

"Don't start fighting, please." Tracy shushed them. "Because if you do, and Caitlin pops in and she's gonna be like 'OMG Oliver likes Roman. SHIPPP!'."

"You do a dead scary impression of Caitlin. It scares me." Janelle frowned.

"Thank you, I tried." Tracy bowed a bit.

"So what do you think Skylar and Bree would bond about?" Leo asked.

"Probably thinking of ways to eliminate every girl Oliver shows interest in." Sakura joked

"I ship Adura." Skylar raised her hand.

"Me too. Shipping my brother with Sakura is one of the VERY FEW things Skylar and I are willing to compromise about." Bree nodded.

" _FINALLY_! They agreed on something!" Chase exclaimed.

"It's like they have something neutral they can agree on." Leo stated

"So we won't settle the score until the very day Adam starts to date Sakura and the day either Roman or Jay gets together with Tracy," Bree vowed.

"Yup! Start Operation: Double Cupid!" Skylar nodded.

"I'll help!" Janelle and Taylor, along with Molly and Sloane. (namely any girls who can't settle down their love triangle feud)

"GROSS!" Tracy quickly cringed in disgust before she punched both Roman and Jay in the guts.

"Excuse us for a sec." Oliver forced a smile, dragging Tracy aside.

"LET ME AT THEM!" Tracy growled like an angry tigress.

"Easy Tigress." Leo tried to calm Tracy.

"We'll have a counselling lesson with her." Fletcher faked a smile as the 4 teens went downstairs to Mission Central.

* * *

"Warn me about the motion sickness NEXT TIME?" Fletcher covered his mouth when they got to their destination one second later.

"Had to find that out the hard way my first time too, Fletch!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Oliver whisper.

"Uh helping you?" Tracy shrugged.

"By attempt murder?" Leo frowned.

"Look, enjoy their little 'unlikely friendship' while it lasts." Tracy crossed her arms.

"Why?" Fletcher wondered.

"Because the moment I start to go out with either Jay or Roman, the moment all those girls up there will start war. Plus, I like doing things at my own pace." Tracy shrugged.

"They'll lash on me if Adam and Sakura date!" Oliver stated.

"AND DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY THAT IS?!" Fletcher shrieked.

"Please, I don't think those two will be dating any time soon. If you've met Mr. Harushi and all his weapons, you'll think twice." Leo assured them.

"And those two are too shy to make a move." Tracy giggled a bit.

"Whew! So that means we can breathe with ease for a while!" Oliver sighed in relief.

"Or until they asked Mal for the love potion cookie, you know how easy it is for a love potion to get 2 people together?!" Fletcher remembered.

"Enjoy the freedom while it lasts, bro." Tracy rolled her eyes. "My brother's been taking assassination lessons from Isabella herself so I think no guy would ever go out with me for a _LONG_ time!"

"Alright, we better get up there, or the girls might try to execute Trace for thinking she has a thing for us." Leo joked as they went upstairs.

"Better not, I only think of you people as bros." Tracy gagged. "No offense, but I'd never date any of you in a gazillion years!"

* * *

"Hey, how's it going up here?" Leo asked, peeking a head inside.

"Meh, we were just discussing about how many Skazzers should we cook for Thanksgiving!" Fang shrugged.

"Apparently, I don't want any Skazzer fan's head for stew!" Taylor shook her head in disgust.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing much." The foursome lied, getting back to their seats.

"Good, because NOW you can help me kill all those guys who'd date you!" Jones nodded, aiming an axe at Jay.

"JAY GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled. "AD! YOU TAKE RIKER, I'M GETTING DIBS ON JAY!"

"Are you still mad about me flirting with Skylar, I am perfectly fine with multiple girlfriends!" Riker yelped.

"Yup, things are never gonna stop getting crazy here." Boji concluded.

"And cut!" Carlos stopped filming. "Until next time!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sort of a random chapter, until next chapter the gang would be reacting to the new upcoming episode of Elite Force. So hyped up for the new episode!**

 **Harushi: now Fang, remember to never let the victim get out alive!**

 **Fang: got it! These lessons are educational!**

 **Lily: REALLY?! HARUSHI!**

 **Boji: FANG!**

 **Adam: once again the wife and the mate wins!**

 **Sakura: (giggles) AD, you're so funny!**

 **Adam: (blushes)**

 **Skylar: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the mini flashback moment of how Adam and Sakura first met? Did anyone liked the gang interacting with each other? Lastly, who's hyped for 'Holding Out For A Hero'?**

 **Tracy: Until next updat- JONES! DROP JAY AND ROMAN NOW!**

 **Jones: OOH! GOOD IDEA! (Lowers fishing pole into shark tank)**

 **Tracy: JONES? I told you I was gonna kill them MYSELF!**

 **Jones: Aw, come on! I wanna feed them to the sharks!**

 **Roman, Jay: AHHHH! (Screams like girls) [A/N: In a totally non-related (or not) subject Booboo Stewart is also afraid of sharks so Jones adds in the Torture List]**

 **Spin: (walks in) What happened to Jamie?! I heard her screaming**

 **Jamie: use your head, man, that was Jay and Roman! XD**

 **Bob: (runs in) WHERE'S BREE?! I HEARD HER SCREAMING WITH SLOANE!**

 **Jenny: oh boys…(giggles)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reacting To 'Holding For A Hero'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', just wanna post this chapter after I passed the Traffic Rules test. So moving on…shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Harushi is a VERY protective father, but until the day he approves Adam, poor old Adam just have to keep trying. It's kinda hard to believe Booboo Stewart is afraid of sharks, he doesn't really look like the type of person though. (Oh well now we know Leo's no longer the only person afraid of Sharks). Bob screams like a girl, Leo (sometimes) screams like a girl too. XD Hope you will like this one.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. At least now we know why Harushi hates Adam so much. But I'm very sure it is hard to stay angry at a 4 year old toddler Adam then, now for present Adam, let's just say he ain't gonna live long. XD Yeah I'll be making 2 chapters each week (Before and After the episode airs) and if the show is on hiatus for a while I'll probably be doing some random one shots of the gang making a mess. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To Angeline S: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you'll like this one too.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone sat around the Penthouse in a circle. It was pretty hard to keep track of who's who and so Adam decided to make labels for everyone.

"Alright, with the new random clones popping around I made labels so I won't get confused." Adam handed out some cardboard. "Satisfied with your names?"

"…Uh why does mine say _'Future Mr. and Mrs. Adam and Sakura Davenport_?" Cleo frowned, looking up from the cardboard she got. It had some flowers and heart shapes on it.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Adam quickly flushes red, switching back the cards. "Hehe, must have been Chloe's drawings!"

Sakura placed a hand over my mouth and giggled at Adam's funny antics, causing the older Bionic to blush furiously.

"Ugh! Those two are SO perfect together! Why can't they just go out already?!" Evie groaned.

"Because she has a father who owns every dangerous weapons in existence." Molly replied.

"Hey Mal, why can't we just speed things up with your love spell cookie?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think a love spell would work, they're already into each other." Mal shrugged.

"And watching him suffer from her dad's antics brings me great joy!" Jordan snickered.

"Why does my cardboard say 'Left' and 'Not left'?" Jamie asked. "I might be a bit confused by directions, but I am not 8 months old!"

"But you look very dumb!" Spin grimaced at Jamie.

"You look dumber!" Jamie snapped back.

"No you are dumb!" Spin pointed at Jamie.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"We get it, you're BOTH dumb!" Alan exclaimed.

"…EXCUSE ME?!" Spin and Jamie barked back before Alan took a step back.

"Yo, my Spinny here knows how to turn into the dance cyclone, I bet he can spin you into a string left in the yarn ball!" Jamie sassed back.

"And my Jamie here with the creepy frizzy hair, I bet she can turn into that creepy ghost lady you see on TV, show him Jamie!" Spin sassed as Jamie made a spooky impression of a ghost.

"Yeah mess with us and you'll be guaranteed to never have a good doctor, or lawyer again!" Jamie added crossing her arms.

"We sent Alan running into the walls like a duck! LITERALLY!" Spin cheered as the two kids fist bumped.

"We don't need any cardboards or stuff." Chase threw his cardboard aside. "Because I got ' _Evie'_!"

"Pft!" Jones lost it as he burst into laughter. "At least I got ' _Carlos'_!"

"I ship Carvie but this one cardboard thing accidentally matchmaking stuff?" Sakura tossed both Chase and Jones' cardboards aside. "Is something Caitlin would approve of!"

"Carvie reversed?! SHIP!" Caitlin's voice shrilled from the laptop.

"TURN IT OFF!" Fletcher shrieked, hopping to Oliver's arms.

"SHIPP!" Caitlin squealed loudly before Mal used a spell to set the laptop on fire.

"Can we PLEASE start the meeting?" Boji barked as everyone looked over.

"Hey where's your sister?" Fletcher asked Jones.

"Meh she's at Madam Tsuki's place, she'll be over later.

"Sorry for being late, had to babysit January!" Tracy apologized, arriving late with a baby.

"She's SO CUTE!" Evie cooed the baby. "And she looks your kid like if Tracy married Jay or Roman."

"What?" Leo started laughing. "Wow, good luck Trace!"

"Ok, creepy!" Tracy shuddered at the thought.

"Feisty, I swear, I will protect both you and our beautiful _daughter_!" Jay commented.

 _ **PUNCH!**_

"OH GROSS!" Tracy exclaimed in disgust before kicking his gut.

"I'm giving her a 10/10 for that kick!" Mal joked.

"You're giving 10?! I'm gonna give her 100!" Sakura whooped. "Punch the gut sister!"

"Nothing says true love than punching your crush senseless!" Jordan grinned.

"Come to papa!" Jay smiled at the baby.

" _MAMA_!" January pointed at Jay before Jones bit his lip to stop laughing.

"What about me?" Roman asked.

" _GRAMMA_!" January grinned.

"Gramma?!" Roman jaw dropped.

At that point, everyone was bursting to laughter.

"I always knew your hair was very girly!" Carlos laughed before Jay tossed the De Ville across the room.

"I see he's been taking tossing lessons from Adam." Chase helped out Carlos back on his feet.

* * *

 **After 15 minutes of hysterical laughter, they all stopped for the meeting. Adam played the video and after the video was over, they started to discuss.**

 **Discussion of Mr Davenport's unkind aging**

"I think I've seen more wrinkles on my dad's PJ's!" Jay exclaimed, his expression was more disgusted than amused.

"He ain't lying." Mal added.

"Those middle age wrinkles are shape-shifting more than we are!" Riker exclaimed.

"I think my dad looks 10 times better than Mr. Davenport!" Sakura whooped loudly. "Go papa!"

"Age has definitely been unkind to Big D." Leo commented as everyone snickered.

"Reminds me of this song from Zack and Cody!" Jones grinned. "What song was it again? It had something to do with the twins' rapping for their mom."

"I remember that song!" Tracy smiled. "It was my ringtone for 2 years!"

"Also she had a crush on Cody Martin!" Jones added before her sister shut his mouth.

 _"Your body may be sagging, but we can still be bragging. Don't need no make no drama, you're still the coolest mama. So have some cake and rock out, we wanna hear you all shout: Have a very, very happy birthday Mom!"_ Tracy rapped before everyone snickered.

"Let's Daven-fied it for Mr. D's birthday!" Sakura suggested as the Davenport kids nodded.

* * *

 **Discussion about Kaz's 'Yawn Bomb' and his powers**

"Why would you yawn and set the table on fire and NOT invite me?!" Adam looked offended.

"AD!" Sakura glared at Adam.

"Sorry." Adam quickly apologized.

"Is this why we have many fire extinguishers here?" Cleo asked.

"Pretty much." Boji shrugged. "It was worse when Kaz got a cold yesterday, he set our dinner on fire."

"Another thing: _Yawn Bomb_?" Skylar frowned at Kaz.

"Has a better ring to it!" Kaz corrected.

"You might as well say Spitting Furballs!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's VERY offensive!" Sakura looked offended. "I'M HALF CAT!"

"Sorry." Carlos quickly sat down.

"I think your powers are hot-stuff!" Daniel joked.

"Better hope Caitlin's not listening." Leo muttered.

* * *

 **Discussion about Oliver's Powers**

"Wow, I kinda feel for ya Oli!" Tracy shrugged.

"Yeah, he really reminds me of puny little Chase!" Adam added.

"Or pathetic little Leo." Marcus piped in.

Leo quickly lifted Marcus by the knee and tossed him to the fireplace.

"Now I know why Adam likes tossing Chase, it is FUN!" Leo grinned.

"Leo! Look what you did to my boyfriend!" Julie snapped at Leo.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Johan bolted up. "THAT'S IT! MARCUS!"

"Gotta run, see ya later!" Marcus gulped as he started to run off.

"Come on, I think Oliver's powers are cool!" Sakura nodded. "No pun indeed!"

"Really cold!" Johan faked a sneeze.

* * *

 **Chase's Humor [A/N: I think Chase IS actually funnier though]**

"You know Chase, I think you're much funnier in this one." Tracy pointed out, giggling a bit, patting Chase on the shoulder.

Roman was growling from the other side of the room.

"Oh come on, it's just a friend pat!" Tracy glared over.

"Daddy's getting protective of mommy cheating on him!" Mal joked, cuddling January.

"For the last time, we're not a married couple." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she should be married to _me_!" Jay added, placing an arm around Tracy.

"Shield your eyes kids! What comes after this ain't for you!" Tracy stated before she gripped Jay's arms and shoved him off the building.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jay screamed as he fell off the terrace.

"Seriously?! The second guy I had to save this week!" Oliver went to rescue the falling teen.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM _NOT_ KILL HIM!" Sloane yelled.

"You love your way and I have mine." Tracy shrugged.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jay yelled at her.

"Not much. Unless you want another funeral?" She glared over.

"And wait, did you just say you LOVE me?" Jay asked.

"Uh…nope. You must have been too queasy from the fall." Tracy lied.

"Talk about tough love!" Gus said.

"I call it 'soft hate'!" Tracy shrugged.

"Oh well, at least you made us laugh for once without boring us to death, Chasey!" Janelle pointed out.

"I mean dude, 'Space Rock' and your weird shenanigans conclusions? Nailed it!" Taylor shrugged.

* * *

 **Skylar and Bree's sisterhood bonding**

"Well I for one actually LIKED Molly's clone!" Cleo laughed.

"CLEO!" Molly growled at her sister.

"Now are you sure you guys AREN'T from Caldera?" Riker asked.

"I think Calderan girls are mostly rough, sweet and friendly." Kaz pointed out.

"Much like Kura." Adam grinned goofily at Sakura.

"Aw, THANK YOU!" Sakura looked flattered. "Now time for Purple Nurple!"

"At least we're not like her, are we?" Bree asked Sloane.

"Boy I hope not." Sloane muttered.

"A majority of the Brylar bonding scenes were something Caitlin would have loved." Boji claimed.

"IT IS! SO MUCH BRYLAR FEELS!" Caitlin appeared on the laptop screen again.

"When is she not gonna pop around?!" Jordan demanded.

"We tried EVERYTHING! Nothing ever works!" Fang stated as everyone groaned.

"And girls do NOT give other girls wedgies!" Bree shouted.

"Do you know what's worse if Bree and Skylar were fighting? My brother and me fighting," Tracy added.

"It's true, we go _WAY_ violent than you amateurs!" Jones snickered.

"Murdering Mondays, Assassination Tuesdays, Wrestling Wend

"If Jones was a Joanne, I think we're gonna be much like Bree and Skylar!" Riker stated.

"Are you implying you wanna date Jones?!" Caitlin asked.

"CAITLIN! I'M ASEXUAL!" Jones growled.

"And I prefer girls over boys." Riker raised his hands.

"Oh well, I can always go to write my fanfiction. Jones/Riker new ship canon accepted!" Caitlin grumbled. "Next up is a 4k M rated Riker/Jones story!"

"CAITLIN! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE OKAY?!" Roman and Tracy both shouted.

"Ooh does Roman like Riker?" Caitlin squealed.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Roman frowned.

"So, people used to marry their siblings, what wrong with that?" Caitlin shrugged.

"EVERYTHING!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Geesh, even folks at Rebma ain't as messed up as you Caitlin!" Fang grumbled.

"What a Victor Krane's dimple!" Jones muttered.

"Jones! You just TV swear!" Tracy glared at her brother. "Not in front of January."

"You write fanfiction?" Evie asked.

"Oh yeah! I only write boy/boy or girl/girl!" Caitlin eagerly shared. "At least they all seemed better than all those… (shudders) hetero ships!"

"and to think, she used to a homophobic snobby chic!" Bree mumbled.

"We REALLY should NOT have introduced her to fandoms!" Sakura groaned.

"yeah, you used to sob over your internet boyfriends! Remember Rodney?" Chase reminded.

"But Rodney told me he's gay, so we're cool now." Caitlin shrugged.

"So is everyone you used to go with gay?!" Leo looked disgusted.

"Still working on that one." Caitlin stated. "Wanna read my Spamie story?! It's rated M!"

"NEVER!" Everyone shrieked.

"You people are so weird to admire my artworks!" Caitlin scoffed.

"Wait, she's writing a straight ship?! That is a miracle, even if it's inappropriate!" Evie blinked.

"Oh yeah except in this one Spin's transgender." Caitlin squealed before Spin threw the laptop down the terrace.

"I'M BE BACKKKK!" Caitlin shrieked.

"She will, she ALWAYS comes back." Jenny frowned.

"Should we be scared?" Ben asked.

"Of Caitlin? VERY!" Bob nodded.

"Be afraid. Be VERY afraid!" Jenny warned.

"…But when I saw the YouTube thumbnail I kinda thought Skylar and Bree were doing something inappropriate!" Riker commented.

"OH MY GOD! THIS GUY IS SHAMELESS!" Jamie pointed at Riker.

"Now I am starting to wonder if Riker is gonna be Caitlin 2.0." Daniel blinked.

"Roman, Jay, keep your brother in check!" Tracy warned, covering Bob's ears. "Shield your ears kids!"

"Already doing it!" Jamie nodded. "COVER YOUR EARS, BEASTY BOBBY!"

* * *

 **The Battle of the Egotistical Men: Horace Diaz vs Donald Davenport**

"Without a doubt, I think Mr. Davenport has the biggest ego in the world!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't even think even my uncle Horace is even that egotistical!" Alan added.

"Maybe we should find a day for those 2 to meet up and have a debate of 'Who's the Egotistical One of them All'?" Evie joked.

"Alright, let's list!" Skylar grabbed a marker pen and wrote it onto a card.

"Horace," Jones began. "A guy who ego who had a mug that says she's the sexiest chief. Two, he has very cheap security. Three, just to budget cut, he made you guys perform surgery with paper cutting scissors!"

"True, now let's talk about Mr. Donald Davenport." Carlos stood up. "First evidence: he places his name in everywhere! Two, he has a vault of fake arts. Three, he places BOMBS in the academy, and you people wondered why Sebastian wanted to blow the place up?"

"Hey! That was TV Sebastian! It's actually my brother Jakus who did it!" Sebastian shouted.

"Four, he names half the students after himself." Tracy rolled her eyes. "One of his names for me was Donnadelia!"

"and my name was supposed to be Donny-Barnes (Girl Meets World reference)!" Jones added.

"Five, he seems to value money a bit more sometimes." Chase added.

"Sixth, Mr. Davenport has a Daven-Statue." Kaz piped in.

"Seventh, that dude has a Daven-Sculpture art gala, I think it's horrifying than how Jay first met my mom." Mal raised a hand.

"The list goes on." Leo rolled his eyes. "I think we already have a winner!"

"And the universe's Most Delusional person award goes to…Donald Davenport!" Boji announced.

"I feel so HONORED!" Donald pops in waving at the camera Fang was using.

"Wait til I tell Horace, he's gonna be so jealous!" Donald ran out again.

"Well, I think that concludes this meeting." Fang switched off the camera.

* * *

"Mal, how exactly did Jay first met you?" Jones asked.

"I'm not sure, you better ask Jafar." Mal shrugged.

"Hey Jafar, sir, do you know any funny stories about your shameless son?" Jones called Jafar before Jay signaled him to stop.

"Jay, my boy, have you gained weight?" Jafar turned to Roman.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG SON DAD!" Jay hissed.

"Well there was this one time when Jay was very little, about 3 years old, and there he was trying to commit his very first theft. He was trying to escape a store owner by jumping into the window next door, but he got stuck in the laundry hamper." Jafar began.

"DAD I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jay warned, hinting that Tracy was there.

"I'm not finished!" Jafar shook his head. "It turns out that Jay fell into the goblin laundry maid's hamper, by that noon Maleficent went to pick up her laundry! And BOY, was she not happy to find a little boy hiding in her undergarments!"

By that point, Jones had lost it and started to laugh.

"How could I not forget?! Did you see how mad my mom was?!" Mal chuckled.

"I used a spell and had Jay dressed in silly doll clothes for a week, even his girlish hair was braided." Maleficent popped in and started cackling, before showing a picture of toddler Jay in doll clothes. "I still have pictures."

"THIS IS CLASSIC!" Roman burst into laughter.

"Hello little cutie!" Bob thought the 'girl' was a girl.

"Bob, that was JAY!" Carlos laughed.

"Yikes," Bob looked at Jay before running away.

"It was quite entertaining, we had a game of 'Pin the tail on Jay's 3 year old Doll' game." Isabella piped in.

"Ugh!" Jay groaned in dismay before picking up the laptop and destroying it.

"Oh come on, you look so cute!" Tracy squealed a bit.

"Oh, does that mean 3 year old you would have thought 3 year old me cute?" Jay teased.

"W-what?" Tracy flushed red.

"Ooh, wanna see how you guys pull off Genderbending?" Sakura suggested, earning strang looks from her peers.

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"It's like making BOYS dressed up as GIRLS!" Jones replied laughing.

"Good idea! Girls, get the wardrobe! Evie, you're on costume!" Bree grinned.

"First volunteers would be Jay who will be dressed like Skylar, and Roman as Molly!" Sakura grinned mischievously.

"He better not outstretch my costume!" Skylar warned.

"I'm sure he'll look just like you!" Sloane snickered.

"You do now they're BOYS, right?" Molly frowned.

"I know!" Bree nodded.

 **MINUTES LATER…**

"Are they done yet?" Jones asked shouting form outside. He got ready a camera.

"I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE! I LOOK HIDEOUS!" Roman shouted.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU DON'T HAVE PINK IN YOUR HAIR!" Jay yelled.

"C'mon, I think you'll look _beautiful_!" Chase laughed.

"I'll do it." Sakura went into the room and kicked both guys outside via drop kicking.

Roman was dressed like Molly in her Mardi Grass Dorothy costume, and Jay was dressed in a Skylar Storm outfit, even his hair was dyed pink.

"…BWAHAHAHAHA!" Marcus was the first to laugh.

"Oh you think this is SO funny do you?!" Roman cracked his knuckles.

"It's CLASSIC!" Jones laughed. "And post!"

"My rep is RUINED!" Jay glared at Jones.

"I think you both look beautiful!" Tracy giggled a bit, hiding her blush while cradling January.

"Mama! Gramma!" January pointed at the two doppelgangers exclaiming before everyone started roaring in laughter again.

"Say mama! And say Gramma!" Jones sat nearby playing with the baby.

"IT WAS YOU!" Jay and Roman pointed at Jones accusingly.

* * *

 **Later, after an hour of making fun of Roman and Jay. It was almost lunch break and everyone was chatting… [Boji and Fang went editing and posting the video online, January was asleep in the crib]**

"By the way, WHAT did happen on Valentines' Day here?" Molly asked.

"Well we all know Chase got rejected multiple times!" Adam stated as everyone laughed.

"At least I managed to get _one_ girl to kiss me!" Chase bragged before Tracy kicked him in the knee and glared at him.

Tracy and Chase quickly looked away and scooched away from the other awkwardly.

"What happened to those two?" Roman asked.

"Long story." Kaz shrugged.

"We've got time." Jay shrugged.

"Not after he finds out the girl Chase kissed was Tracy!" Jamie exclaimed in sarcasm.

"… _WHAT_?!" the ones who were mostly ticked off were Jay and Roman.

"It was a _FRIEND_ kiss!" Tracy stated.

" _FRENCH_ KISS?!" Evie shrieked.

"FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D!" Chase corrected. "I only think of Trace here like a good buddy."

"And to think, my sister had a crush on Chase once!" Jones laughed, clearly adding salt into the wound.

"Wait, you _did_?!" Chase looked at Tracy.

"Used to, but you sort of bro-zoned me." Tracy shrugged.

"Don't tell me you liked it?!" Jay demanded.

"It was _MUTUAL_! I gotta be kissed at some point!" Chase defended himself. "In my defense, I could have been a _GREAT_ boyfriend!"

"Or not." Sloane piped in as everyone laughed.

"Don't tell me _YOU_ liked it!" Jay turned to Tracy.

"It was just a little friend kiss!" Tracy replied, glaring at him. "Why are you so fussed up about?! I bet you've kissed _PLENTY_ of girls back before!"

"FUSSED?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jay yelled.

"Someone's jealous!" George laughed but quickly regretted when Jay started to glare daggers at George.

"Chase, I'm giving you 10 seconds to run!" Jones patted Chase before the bionic started to run away.

"That was fast! He is usually slower!" Adam blinked at how fast Chase was running.

"Better hide my list of 29 ex crushes." Tracy accidentally mumbled out loud.

"THERE'S A LIST?!" Jay demanded. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'RE THEIR ADDRESSES?! IT'S HUNTING TIME!"

"Someone's super jealous!" Julie hummed.

"Hey leave Chase alone okay?!" Tracy stood in front of Jay's way.

"You're protecting him?! That's it, he dies!" Jay glared at Chase, before raising a fist.

Tracy quickly pushed Jay's fist aside and kissed him on the cheek. The boy flushed red and looked stunned for a few minutes.

"Uh…I um..." Tracy quickly ran away. "I gotta check on the baby."

"EEEEEEEEP!" Evie squealed loudly. "Carlos, did you got that?"

"Yup." Carlos nodded.

"Ha! Take that one Roman!" Jay laughed in triumph.

"I gotta share that picture with my friend Lou from Camp Kikiwaka!" Evie grinned to herself.

" _Ugh! I can't believe I kissed JAY! I gotta brush my teeth with lots of water and toothpaste for 3 hours!"_ Tracy gagged to herself, before gently touching her lips and blushed heavily.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another chapter done, this was very fun, and now Chase is a goner after Jay and Roman know Tracy had kissed him. XD**

 **Chase: IS THAT A CHAINSAW?!**

 **Roman: Yup, now close your eyes and count to 10, and you'll be dead. (starts chainsaw)**

 **Jay: (grabs gun) 3..2…1…**

 **Jones: (taps Jay and Roman) AHEM?! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER! (holds up an axe)**

 **Jones started chasing after Roman and Jay who were chasing after Chase. (The irony XD)**

 **Tracy: (hiding in the baby's nursery, brushing her teeth) (looks at screen and spits the toothpaste) leave me out of this! (continues brushing her teeth) Ewewewewew!**

 **Adam: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas down below.**

 **Sakura: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the gang talking about 'Holding Out For A Hero'? Which discussion was your favorite? Did anyone like January the baby? Did anyone liked how Jay first met Maleficent? XD What did you think of the Gender-bending dress up with Jay and Roman as Skylar and Molly? Lastly, did you guys like 'Holding Out For A Hero'?**

 **All: That's all for now. Don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Another Disastrous Meeting**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Roman wouldn't even DARE to kill Chase, since Chase is under Tracy's protection. (what a man, Chase…) the battle of the ego is a good one, since we can conclude Mr. Davenport is very egotistical. January is my favourite though, she's so cute! Hope you'll like this one.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The Sisterly bonding was very interesting, Cleo would rather take Skylar as a sister over Molly sometimes (Molly: HURTFUL!) I just assumed Riker would be very open-minded if he saw he thumbnail. (Jamie: SHAMELESS!) Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

Fletcher dashed into a room before bolting the locks tight.

"Fletch, what are you doing in my room…Again?" Tracy turned over frowning.

"Sorry, Molly and Sloane were fighting over me, it took me an hour to slip away from them!" Fletcher hid under her table curled in foetus position.

"Don't worry, Leo and I are going through the same phrase." Oliver pointed out.

"Why are YOU even here?!" Leo glared over at Tracy.

"My room." Tracy glared over before Leo shut up.

"Plus, Jay and Roman are kinda busy pummeling Chase, and Jones is chasing after Jay and Roman chasing after Chase." Tracy added quietly.

"Why?" Fletcher asked.

"Remember that chat we had BEFORE lunch?" Tracy asked. "About Valentine's Day?"

"Oh that one, so now you're one of us." Oliver welcomed her.

"Shut it," Tracy rolled her eyes.

"…So you and Jay huh?" Leo asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" Tracy growled.

"But it's true, you didn't actually hesitate when Kura said you wanted to kiss Jay!" Oliver claimed.

"Shut up or you'll be 'kissing' the toilet." Tracy warned.

"Ok then I will keep my mouth shut." Oliver raised his hands before remaining silent.

* * *

"MEETING TIME!" Jones roared into the mike, as everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the centre of the penthouse. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS HERE STAT OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND USE IT AS A POGO STICK!"

"I am so proud of him!" Fang barked happily at Jones.

"True, even Harushi is already getting plans on making Jones godfather to Sakura's future kids in the future." Boji nodded.

"Ugh, you have no idea how close I was to rip out Chase' mouth!" Roman glared at Chase.

"Hey leave poor little Chasey alone!" Tracy warned.

"Little?! I am older than you!" Chase glared.

"Zip it, Hazelnut, or I'll change my mind and let them pounce on you." Tracy stated.

"Say, shouldn't Jay be pummelling with you?" Jones looked at Roman.

"He's too happy since Tracy kissed him." Evie snickered.

"No one needs to bring that up!" Tracy blushed in embarrassment.

"Roman, bro, be careful with your words, Caitlin could be watching us!" Riker added as Roman groaned.

"It isn't a theory that Caitlin's watching us, it's a true fact." Carlos frowned. "I had to learn this the hard way."

"That girl is EVERYWHERE, once I caught Caitlin dressed as the toilet bowl in me and Angus' room on Halloween!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Poor boy was scarred for life." Tracy patted Fletcher lightly.

"Not as scarred as the time he met the male counterparts of Molly and Sloane." Jones piped in.

"THEY TRIED TO KISS ME, AS GUYS!" Fletcher panicked.

"And shamefully, he LIKED it!" Leo nodded slowly.

"Male Sloane is called Sloan and he looks a bit like that Troy West, and Male Molly, or Morry, is obviously a prissy version of Roman." Oliver explained.

"THEY TRIED TO KISS ME AS GUYS AND I LIKED IT! THE PAIN!" Fletcher covered his eyes.

"Here, have a candy." Tracy handed Fletcher a candy as she patted his back.

"What a kid." Tracy giggled a bit. "So cute and innocent."

"Don't tell me you like him now?!" Jay cracked his knuckles.

"AHHH! IT'S MORRY! THE IMAGES ARE BACK!" Fletcher retreated himself to the panic room.

"Don't get me wrong, I think Fletcher and Oliver are cute but only to the standards of a pet hamster." Tracy explained. "And Leo is like an older brother I never had. Sebastian's like a brother as well but uh Leo tops the spot."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sebastian shouted from the laptop.

"Go back to flirting with Fate!" Daniel joked

* * *

"Alright, who's gonna read the summary this time?" Cleo slammed a pile of scripts onto the table.

"I will." Mal volunteered.

 _In an effort to win over Skylar, Oliver elicits Chase's help in recovering her powers. Meanwhile, Kaz offers to pet-sit a neighbour's pig, much to Bree's chagrin._

"A little trivia fact, this episode 'Power Play' was the first confirmed episode on the Elite Force." Tracy piped in.

"Second trivia fact: Skylar will regain her powers too." Sakura added.

"Eep! I'm so excited!" Janelle squealed, she's a comic geek (not that she's open about it) and is a massive fan of Skylar Storm.

"Alright, a little analysis of this new character called _**Mrs. Ramsey**_." Evie read the script.

"Before the episode airs, they were theories that Mrs. Ramsey might be possibly portrayed by the same actress who played Oliver's mom. This has been changed." Jones stated.

"Yeah, says this Mrs. Ramsey would be played by this Patrika Darbo." Marcus nodded, taking out a picture.

"YIKES! Why does she remind me of Perry?" Sakura yelped.

"Never thought about it but she DOES remind me of Perry!" Adam looked over making a 'yeesh' sound.

"Who knows, Perry said she has a twin, remember when she strangled Bree at the dance when Chase was waltzing with Jake Chambers as Bree?" Johan reminded as they all laughed.

"How did that happen?" Skylar asked.

"Oh long story," Sakura shrugged.

"and a darn funny one!" Jones snorted as he laughed. He showed them a picture of how weird Chase behaved with Bree's date.

"I always knew Chase would make a _LOVELY_ girl." Mal added in sarcasm before Chase glared at her.

"You are evil!" Chase growled.

"Thank you." Mal took that as a compliment.

"Now will this Mrs. Ramsey be a villain or neutral character? That's my question." Sakura pointed out.

"Don't worry we should probably call Perry and ask where her twin sister is." Carlos suggested.

"I have seen enough of Perry vs Perry Bree, I think we should just end this subject." Adam frowned.

"Have you even SEEN what Robot Perry's done to me?!" Leo shrieked, before shuddering at old memories. "I'm a broken little boy!"

"Poor Leo, how about I give you a hug to make you feel better?" Taylor offered.

"Back off blind rat, he's mine before he met you!" Janelle barked.

"Get your popcorn, people! Things are about to get interesting!" Gus cheered. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"About time we start something good! RIOT CLUB!" Alan stood up onto a chair anc cheered before a fight broke out.

Taylor and Janelle kept pulling each other's hair, Sloane threw Molly halfway across the room before Molly tackled Sloane.

"I don't ever think Molly would have a dark side, and I LIKE IT!" Cleo grinned.

"Good, but you won't be seeing this side of me often." Molly nodded.

"USE THE CHAIR!" Cleo cheered loudly.

"Good idea!" Molly grinned, smashing a chair at Sloane.

"Yeah this is awesome!" Jones whooped before he punched Roman and Jay.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Roman and Jay yelled.

"This one is for flirting shamelessly with my sister." Jones cracked his knuckles at the doppelgangers.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, a majority of the people were severely injured, the worse one was Carlos who was used as a chair to smash over Chase by Jay.**

"My ribcage!" Carlos moaned in pain.

"Carlos, you ok?" Evie went over and asked in a concern tone.

"I-I'll be fine." Carlos gave a cute puppy-like smile before he blushed.

"I'll heal him for ya." Sakura offered.

"No way, you're half blamed why my ribs are broken." Carlos frowned.

"I know what I am doing, my ma's a healer." Sakura gestured before she manipulate the water from the aquarium and healed Carlos.

"Wow, thank you." Carlos smiled.

"No biggie, but I suggest you use an ice bag for the rest of the sore pain, Evie, you're in charge of looking after Carlos." Sakura shrugged.

"One's cute as a kitten (Sakura), the other one's like a little puppy." Jones chuckled.

* * *

"So from all we can gather, Kaz you are gonna PETSIT A PIG?!" Johan and Julie started walking away and keeping a distance from Kaz.

"What's wrong? Why are they so sensitive about the word pig?" Kaz asked.

"Johan and Julie here are Muslims, thus consuming pork is a taboo in their culture." Sakura explained. "And you wonder why they aren't in the Elite Force?!"

"Oh boy, good luck surviving your future in laws M-Dog." Bree patted Marcus lightly on the back.

"If it helps, all men are shameless." Jamie piped in.

"Couldn't agree much more, Jamie!" Tracy nodded.

"Oh yeah, tell that to the list of 31 crushes, 29 are ex crushes." Jenny was reading a journal.

"Gah! Jenny, what did I tell you about reading my stuff?!" Tracy jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone Kavan indirectly friend-zoned you after his girlfriend Stephanie dumped him." Jenny assured.

"YOU JUST DID!" Tracy face palmed.

"Kavan? Who's Kavan?" Jay demanded.

"Another ex-crush of my sister's." Jones explained. "He's about 5'7', brown hair, blue eyes."

"He's cute, but he's dead to me now." Bree shrugged.

"Oh well, at least we can get rid of one." Roman eyed Chase.

"Who ordered pepperoni pizza with cheese, mushroom and extra chicken meat for 15 people?" a boy asked, knocking the door.

"Hey Trace." The pizza delivery boy nodded at Tracy and Bree. "Hey Bree,"

"Hi Kav!" Tracy waved politely back.

"Make that TWO!" Jay exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

Moments later, Kavan and Chase were both beaten up by Jay and Roman.

"Why did they do that?!" Kavan asked.

"Don't ask, but let's just say they don't like you much." Chase groaned, trying to stand up.

Chase went in much later, he was practically limping.

"I'll get him the wheelchair." Adam rolled over a wheelchair.

"Why did you get a wheelchair?" Chase asked. "WHERE and WHY do you even need one?"

"That's the wedding gift I'm giving Mr. Sn- I Mean my future in laws." Adam glanced at Sakura before he chuckled nervously.

"Right…" everyone else (minus Sakura, and Riker who was checking out the other girls) hummed in suspicion.

"Knock it off, AD's a sweet guy. He's just being considerate and a nice guy." Sakura defended.

"Nice guys finish last, haven't you heard?" Riker stated, walking towards Sakura. "How about you and me instead?"

"Are you crazy?! You locked up Skylar in a CAGE!" Sakura growled.

"Feisty one, I like it." Riker smiled a bit.

"Are all of these 3 guys attracted to feisty girls?" Evie frowned.

"Don't know." Julie shrugged

* * *

"Alright, what else to discuss about?" Mal asked.

"Skylar is getting her powers back! EEEEEP!" Evie squealed loudly.

"And the first thing I'm gonna do is either pounce on Bree for making flirty eyes at Oliver; or beat up Roman and Riker for locking me up." Skylar grinned.

"I can borrow you some voodoo dolls to torture those two," Sakura offered.

"I knew those Annihilator voodoo torturing lessons worked out! Thank you lord!" Janelle grinned.

"We had a Skylar Storm fanclub, Janelle's president." Leo pointed at Janelle politely.

"Thank you Leo." Janelle twirled her hair coquettishly at Leo.

"Now are you really sure that you'd want to beat us up?" Riker gulped a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll feel more than JUST pain after we're done with you!" Evie cracked her knuckles.

"Evie with a dark side, IT SPEAKS TO ME!" Mal grinned.

"OOH! DOES MAL LIKE EVIE?! SHIP!" Caitlin squealed from the laptop.

"How?! HOW IS SHE ALWAYS HERE?!" Ben was starting to get freaked out.

"I'M EVERYWHERE! Even if you think you're safe and alone, YOU'RE NOT!" Caitlin snickered.

"She's creepy!" Marcus frowned before he destroyed the laptop with eat vision.

"I'L BE BACK!" Caitlin shrieked.

"Hey she just sent me some videos!" Bob noticed he got a text from Caitlin.

"Kids, shield your eyes, please." Jones gestured as he took all the little kids away to the nursery.

"Ok, let's see what this nonsense is all about." Chase grumbled as he open up the video linked.

 **Chase Davenport – Gay Kisses (Troy & Adam) [Manip] by KamiQueen [A/N: Warning- Chase shippings with Troy West and Adam, these are all photoshop but they look so real]**

(O.e) was the expression on everyone's face.

(O口 O) was the main expression on Adam and Chase.

"Oh my god," Taylor blinked.

"So you liked Troy West?!" Bree looked rather disgusted. "Well I am SO glad I moved on from him!"

"I don't think I can…" Mal shuddered before she open up her spell book and chanted a spell. "Beware, for swear, place a garbage can there."

A garbage can appeared before Mal as she quickly threw up.

"You are MESSED UP!" Riker pointed at Adam and Chase.

"It's not true, there is no way I'd ever kiss Chase or any guy, unless Kura's a guy." Adam defended himself.

"What?" Sakura frowned, confused by Adam. "I am not a guy."

"But she'll pass off as a cross-dresser." Leo stated.

"I mean, you act like a guy sometimes, and you cross-dress occasionally but if you were a guy you'd be the cutest one I've ever seen." Adam stuttered, blushing.

"Aw, Adam will always love Kura, no matter what gender or species she is!" Evie giggled.

"Talk about being desperate!" Jordan chuckled sadistically.

"Uh…Adam?" Leo gulped, pointing behind Adam.

Adam nervously turned around and saw Sakura's father behind him.

Harushi had heard Adam complimenting about his daughter before he looked at the video over again. He growled lowly before glaring at the Bionic.

"I always knew you were a shameless man with inappropriate and disturbing intentions! FANG! GET MY HATCHET!" Harushi barked loudly as the wold passed him a hatchet.

"My granpa always told me the sharper the knife, the easier they cut," Harushi held up the hatcher above his head. "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING YOU KNOW YOU CREEPY MAN!"

"AHHHHHH!" Adam quickly ran away.

"DAD! THAT VIDEO IS FAKE OKAY?!" Sakura shouted.

"I will teach these to my kids in the future, sir!" Fang looked at Harushi with respect.

"Oh boy, I cannot think about what happens by then." Boji placed a paw over her head.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, hopefully the net one would be longer. I promise.**

 **Adam: (runs) AHHHHHHH!**

 **Harushi: GET BACK HERE YOU DAUGHTER STEALING SHAMELESS UNDESERVING TRASH! (throws hatchet)**

 **Sakura: DAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE, PLEASE?!**

 **Taylor: Oh boy! What a mess!**

 **Ben: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Carlos: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the group discussion? Who is the most unfortunate among all the riot trouble? Did anyone had a favourite moment? Lastly, who's excited for the new episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reaction to 'Power Play'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force'. So this one will be about the cast discussing and reacting to 'Power Play', so moving on…shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Carlos is very unfortunate, bu at least he has Evie helping out with the nursing. (CARVIE!) Harushi will not approve Adam so easily. Caitlin is more evil than villains (that's saying something). Chase is innocent, but at least Tracy can be the only thing that stops Roman and Jay from hunting down Chase. Caitlin only hangs out with Bree to get shipping ideas. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. The girls might never get along, unless there's a Carvie/Jacy/Rocy/Adura moment. =P Janelle is a huge fan and would be enthusiastic about Skylar's powers being back. Poor, poor Fletcher (looks over at Fletcher sucking his thumb, January crawls over and hands the ladder a bib) Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"3…2…1…ACTION!" The director/Authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

"Ooh! It's action time already?" Adam smiled before he picked up Chase and threw him across the room.

"AHHHHH!" Chase screams as he landed on the other side of the room.

"ADAM! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Everyone yelled at Adam.

"Oh, we're not? Ok never mind." Adam shrugged.

"Uh Chase, you ok?" Tracy offered a hand as she helped Chase up.

"Yup, thanks." Chase nodded, before he saw Roman and Jay growling at him.

"Uh Trace, I don't think your doppelgangers 'bodyguards' are happy with me." Chase stated.

"OH COME ON! ITS JUST A FRIEND THING!" Tracy yelled back.

"All men are shameless." Jamie nodded with her own conclusion.

"Alright, people. Gather around." Mal whistled loudly as everyone looked over.

"Time for the next episode." Ben stated. "George, would you mind?"

"Sure thing." George nodded as he played the video.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

"Ok, people. It's discussion time." Cleo shouted before anyone could start another fight.

"Cleo can be intense sometimes!" Carlos gulped.

"Now that's the Cleo I know and love!" George mumbled quickly, hiding his blushing face.

"What?" Cleo looked over at the boy.

"I mean like a best friend. Duh!" George lied.

"Sorry but I am a sucker for 'best friends fall in love' situations." Sakura claimed as she cooed at George.

"Speak for yourself, you and Adam are BEST friends, and I see you two being so couple-like all the time!" Marcus exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm. "I mean, did you know Adam here has a shrine just about you, Kura?"

Adam quickly picked up Marcus and threw him down the HyperLift and down to the Mission Command.

"AHHHHH!" Marcus screamed as everyone heard a crash.

"Stop picking on Marcus!" Julie defended her crush.

"Fine, Johan can do the job." Adam nodded before Julie sighed to herself.

"If it helps, your brother ain't bionic." Tracy stated as Julie nodded.

* * *

 **Reaction Towards Chase's new Window Security Upgrade**

"Wow, Chase, speak English!" Adam stated as everyone else giggled.

"I mean I made the security stronger. In case those two ever come back!" Chase glared at Roman and Riker.

"Pft! As if that security thing would stop me from sneaking in the vents and collecting strands of Bree, Skylar and Sakura's hair!" Riker snorted.

"You _NASTY_ monster!" Jamie pointed at Riker.

"Wait, you _WHAT_?!" Bree, Skylar and Sakura yelled.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Adam yelled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never fascinated what Sakura looks like without (any of her clothes on)?" Riker stated but before he could finish his sentence, Adam had tossed Riker towards the windows as the shapeshifter got electrocuted.

"Aw, he's defending _his_ Sakura!" Evie squealed.

"What? Gross!" Sakura gagged. "I belong to no men!"

"Aw! You used electricity to add in security!" Jones gushed. "Finally someone's being a good mission leader!"

"Hey, why didn't collect Tracy's hair? That girl sheds a _LOT_!" Jones asked before his sister punched his shoulder.

"Please!" Riker looked at Tracy before his nose scrunched in disgust. "She is the only girl I am not interested in."

"Yeah, you better mean it. You remind me too much of _Bob_!" Tracy claimed.

"That's WHO you remind me of! You remind me of BOB!" Jenny exclaimed.

"YOU REMIND ME OF BOB! EWWW!" Jamie exclaimed in disgust as she dragged Jenny away.

"And more importantly, you actually _SNUCK_ into our dorms?!" Skylar demanded, cracking her knuckles.

"Plenty of times, and don't even remind me of the time I saw Roman riffling through Tracy's personal belongings; or the time he was staring at you when you were asleep." Riker replied before Roman punched Riker by the arm.

"You _W_ - _WHAT_?!" Tracy demanded. "All the single ladies, gang up! It's man-hunting time!"

"I ain't single, but count me in!" Boji barked happily as she started firing laser beams at Riker.

"Uh…if it helps, I dig girls who snore?" Riker gulped before the girls (minus Julie, January) beat the daylights out of Riker and Roman.

"GO SIS! SHOW NO MERCY!" Jones whooped from the side.

"GO CECE!" January cheered.

"Daw, she's so cute!" Tracy squealed a bit, before she picked up the baby and let the baby punch Roman in the eye.

"Go lil' baby, kick the shameless man with your chubby baby legs!" Jamie cheered.

"Tough baby." Jay joked.

"Zip it, or you're next on my 'Must Kill' list." Tracy warned.

* * *

 **Oliver's Desperation for Skylar**

"Wow, Oliver, never have I seen anyone as desperate for a girl's affections as you!" Chase chuckled.

"Me? Adam is more desperate okay?! He even has A SHRINE!" Oliver defended.

"Oliver has a pillow which he uses to practice kissing Skylar!" Adam quickly shouted back.

"A what?" Sakura turned to Adam.

"Ha! Take that Bree!" Skylar mocked.

"I bet he probably has a pillow for Bree-kissing practice!" Bree insisted.

"Nothing, don't listen to him." Adam chuckled nervously.

"Wow, Oliver, you are a creepy creep-creep!" Tracy commented as she laughed. "At least I am not stuck in a love triangle like you are."

"You have 2 guys who are doppelgangers that like you, I think you have no right to judge me!" Oliver crossed his arms. "And need I remind them about your previous crush on Chase?"

Chase quickly choked on his water before spraying them out at Fletcher

"NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Tracy hissed.

"Now we do." Fang nodded, filming every moment.

"Now Chase, what is your response after you and Tracy kissed?" Bob asked nosily.

"It was JUST a friend kiss!" Tracy replied.

"Actually, we only agreed to be _just_ friends." Chase defended.

"You BETTER mean that." Jay growled.

"Don't tell me you liked it!" Jones demanded.

"It was _MUTUAL_!" Tracy and Chase both snapped simultaneously.

"Plus, I bet that you'd probably never get a kiss from a girl besides that cardboard cutout of Marie Curie." Bree snickered.

"That is not tr-Ok, point taken." Chase shrugged.

" _Just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye~"_ Jenny hummed 'Just be friends' by Meguire Luka of Vocaloid.

"Please, you two pecked on the mouth, remember how awkward you two looked?!" Gus laughed. "I have pictures!"

"Hhm, how that I think of it, I think you didn't actually hesitate when Sakura said you wanted to kiss-" Bree remembered.

"Yogurt!" Tracy quickly lied.

"Sakura didn't say-!" Skylar pointed out.

"Sakura didn't say banana, she said yogurt!" Tracy lied again. "Will someone just move onto the next discussion!"

* * *

 **Mrs. Ramsey and her pet pig**

"HOW COULD THAT LITTLE PIGGIE BE SO EVIL?!" Kaz whined.

"WOMAN UP!" Jordan slapped Kaz across the face.

"How could that little piggie betray us?" Adam started whining too.

"I knew that little thing was evil!" Bree nodded.

"All that thing needs is a layer of barbeque sauce cooked in fire and an apple in its mouth!" Jones claimed.

"Well, on the bright side we know what to cook for me and Fang's next anniversary!" Boji went through her food menu.

"Hello, uh Perry, do you happen to have a relative called 'Mrs. Ramsey'? Short, plump, red hair, wears glasses, sounds like a classy version of you?" Leo called Perry.

"What do you mean you're busy?" Leo asked. "Look, I don't care what you're doing- Ok, have fun. Tell the priest I said hello."

"What's with the rush L-Do?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently, since Douglas is now busy with Daniel's mom, Madam Kendra, Perry is now trying to make Dr. Gao marry her." Leo said as everyone shuddered.

"Who's Gao?" Mal asked.

"Some psycho Doctor who tried to implant liquefied Bionics in Mr. Davenport and Tasha and he brainwashed Leo and Kura to be in his merciless army." Adam replied.

"Oh yeah, remember when Adam had to kiss Kura before he almost died and actually broke the Triton App in her?" Chase reminded them.

"AD, you really had me worried. Did you have any idea how scared I was when you almost died?" Sakura yelled at Adam before they blushed red.

"Aw, SHIP!" Evie squealed loudly.

* * *

 **Chase helping Skylar to restore her powers**

"Wow, Chase, after 18 years, your powers are finally useful!" Adam stated.

"Don't argue back, Chase, it's better to just go with the flow." Jones patted Chase.

"Well, I actually like the friendship pairing of Chase and Oliver, since they're so much alike." Evie nodded.

"Yeah if we mix up Leo's clumsiness Chase's smarts, and threw in Adam's super strength, we have an Oliver!" Riker commented. "Wait, that came out wrong!"

" _Very_ wrong." Roman shook his head.

"IT'S NOT WRONG, IT'S A FACT! CHASE AND LEO'S LOVE CHILD IS OLIVER! I KNEW IT!" Caitlin's voice shrieked.

"Why does she always come back?!" Johan yelled.

"I'M EVERYWHERE!" Caitlin cheered.

"IN MY SHOWERS?!" Chase shrieked.

"Nothing needs to be THAT clean, nerd." Caitlin scoffed as Chase flushed red in embarrassment.

"I'm starting to wonder if Caitlin might be related to any shapeshifters; or just Isabella solely?" Kaz asked.

"Nope, but it says her in her permanent records she was born in an asylum." Julie read a card.

"I think Chase was being sweet for doing Oliver such a huge favor." Evie smiled, "Isn't that right Carlos?"

"of course Evie." Carlos hid a blush.

"JUST MAKE CARVIE HAPPEN ALREADY!" Lou pushed Caitlin aside and squealed loudly.

"LOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" Evie hissed.

"Yeah, I only like Evie as a friend!" Carlos defended.

"W-what?" Evie looked a bit disappointed for a second, before quickly hiding it. "I mean, yeah, a friend!"

"I am, but oh well, a girl can dream." Lou shrugged. "BACK TO CARVIE SHRINE PEOPLE!"

"Wait, you have a SHRINE?" Carlos yelped.

"Yup, Carvie land is still a growing town, but someday it'll be a bustling metropolis!" Lou nodded. "you should have seen Devie Empire, someday it'll be all in the ashes! Screw you Doug, SCREW YOU!"

"Just a question, if every ship is a town, what is Skoliver land like?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, it's the size of Atlantis." Lou shrugged.

"Wait, you mean _THE_ legendary Atlantis?" Chase asked slowly.

"Yeah." Lou nodded. "Uh oh, Hazel and her Skazzer fans are coming, gotta go, BYE!"

"It's Skaz or Skase, we can live with both." Audrey from Descendants nodded.

"That's it, I'm getting the portals open up for the future pups to destroy them." Tracy claimed as she snap her fingers.

" _ATTACK_!" A grey wolf howled before a litter of wolf pups ran out of the portal to attack Hazel and her Skaz/Skase fans.

"Alright, B-Wolf, I called dibs on ripping out Hazel's limbs." A 14 year old girl who looks just like Sakura whooped, as she started firing up a laser chainsaw.

"…Who is that?" Adam asked.

"Oh, that girl there is Harumi, Sakura's future daughter." Tracy explained.

"And those wolves must be Fang and Boji's?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much." Jones shrugged.

"WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT BROB LAND IS LIKE!" Bob shook the laptop.

* * *

 **About the shippings**

"So according to the episodes we have so far, there's gonna be a lot of ships." Boji stated.

"And now we have Skoliver, Broliver, Skase, Skaz, Braz, Brase, etc." Sakura listed.

"From all we can gather, I think Kaz is like Adam. They wanted pet pigs!" Leo pointed out.

"OOH! KADAM! SHIP!" Caitlin squealed.

Kaz threw the laptop into the fire.

"I think Skylar and Chase are more likely best friends and sibling-like." Marcus stated. "And Braz reminds me of Bradam,"

"Yeah, because we ALL know about the Skoliver vs Broliver feud." Janelle added.

"So much ship feels…Oh the Skoliver was so romantic!" Evie sighed dreamily.

"Skoliver is endgame." Carlos agreed.

"I'm sorry shippers, but I am on team Skoliver." Tracy pointed out. "I'm the type of fan who is loyal to her ships!"

"See, Tracy agrees with me!" Evie nodded.

"For your information, one of Fang and Boji's kid Blood Warrior has a HUGE crush on Jasmine, Skoliver future daughter." Jones nodded.

"I do not care what you people say, Mimi is just my BAFF. Best Animal, or half animal in her case, Friend Forever." Blood Warrior pointed out.

"GROSS! B-WOLF IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" Harumi yelled.

"HARUMI/BLOOD WARRIOR WILL BE CANNON SOMEDAY!" Doug shouted.

"GO AWAY!" Harumi fired a gun at Doug.

"I'm so proud of my daughter." Adam nodded.

" _OUR_ daughter," Sakura winked at Adam before the two blushed.

"BTW, did you know that miss Jasmine actually _dated_ Riker's son, Mike?" One of the future pups added.

"What?! Remind Jasmine that she's grounded when you get back home," Oliver reminded the future pups.

"JAS! DAD SAID YOU'RE GROUNDED!" A boy who looks like Oliver (Jake) shouted.

"OH COME ON?!" Jasmine (inspired by Jasmine from I Didn't Do It) groaned.

"Hey! In my defense, maybe I could have been your father!" Riker stated, before he winked at Skylar.

"Shameless." Jamie pointed at Riker.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT, MIMI, TIME FOR US TO DESTROY RIKER BEFORE HE REPOPULATES!" Blood Warrior growled.

"That's my B-Wolf! Atta Uncle wolfie!" Harumi nodded.

"Uncle?" Leo paused as he asked.

"Dad made Mr. Harushi my godfather, so in a way I am sort of Mimi's uncle." Blood Warrior explained.

"Doug ships you two when you were supposed to be like family? That's kinda like incest and down to earth creepy!" Taylor frowned.

"It's better than Caitlin's Lexi/Taylor ships." One of the future wolf kids shrugged as everyone shuddered.

"Or Sebastian/Tank." Harumi gagged.

"Wait, so if Sebastian, Lexi and Tank avenged the Davenports for killing their father, later confirmed alive; while those shapeshifters avenged Oliver and Kaz just for taking away their father's powers?" Leo asked, before he shook his head. "You guys are SO messed up!"

"On the bright side, Victor and I are now having twins. THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! Our future Bionic half dragon half fairy babies will rule the world!" Maleficent appeared in face gap.

" _WHAT_?!" Everyone yelped.

"I have tried to kidnap the missing prince of Aurodon and eventually letting him overthrow this family, but that didn't work." Krane nodded.

"So we _ARE_ related?" Ben looked at Spin.

"C'mon, it's like looking into a mirror!" Jenny exclaimed.

"This is a NIGHTMARE! TURN IT OFF!" Carlos and George freaked out, no one wanted to listen to the Kraneficent flirting moments.

"OOH! CAN I BE THEIR GODFATHER?" Jones asked.

" _JONES_!" Everyone yelled.

"too soon?" Jones frowned.

Spin quickly smashed the laptop onto the floor and destroyed it.

"So wait, if Spin is Ben's biological brother which Krane kidnapped and sort of raised as his son/solder, and Krane's married to Mal's mom, does that mean you two are sort of 'siblings'?" Jamie asked before pointing at Mal and Spin.

"Oh snap!" Molly giggled.

"Shut it, female Roman." Jones snickered.

"Wow, then who is male Cleo?" Carlos asked.

"Probably Riker?" Alan said.

"W-what?! No way! Cleo's too pretty!" George defended.

"What?" Cleo looked at her friend.

"Pretty cool!" George laughed nervously.

"In my defense, I think I would have made a very attractive woman!" Riker stated. "I mean Roman and Jay can pull it off dressed like Molly and Skylar!"

"If Roman and Riker are girls, I think they'd be called…Ramona and Rika." Sakura guessed.

"I think you are better as a shameless man." Jamie concluded. "Cleo is not shameless and she is much cooler."

"S-Shameless!" January shouted in a cherry voice as the toddler pointed at Jay. (stabs Jay)

"I'm so proud of her." Jones nodded.

"Shameless!" January pointed at Roman. (stabs Roman)

"Ok, we really need to remember what we are teaching to a toddler." Tracy frowned.

"Shameless!" January pointed at Riker.

"Meh, I have been called worse." Riker shrugged.

"Men are all creeps." Jamie grumbled. "thank GOD Spin isn't like that."

"What?" Spin looked at Jamie confused.

"I mean you are still an idiot but not as shameless as them." Jamie stated, her face burning red.

* * *

"I guess that's a wrap for now." Fang ended the meeting.

"So if I am a prince, then I want Leo to be my footstool!" Spin laughed.

"No way little runt!" Leo hissed before Spin started to pummel Leo.

"YEAH! PUNCH HARD!" Jamie whooped.

"SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! YOU (ARE) SHAMELESS" January kept squealed as she pointed at every guy she sees.

"I think we have created a baby monster." Boji stated.

"I'm so proud of this adorable monster." Jones nodded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm so sorry for posting this late, I wanted to update this on Sunday but I had to go to an Open Day at a college. I might be considering going for English Language, or Journalism; or Early Childhood Education for my future college options.**

 **Jay: Alright, call me 'papa'**

 **January: (points at Jay) …MAMA! MAMA SHAMELESS! (stabs Jay)**

 **Jay: Why is she using bad words at her godfather?**

 **Tracy: GODFATHER?! (blush)** _ **GROSS**_ **!**

 **January: (points at Roman) SHAMELESS!**

 **Roman: I am NOT shameless!**

 **Riker: (checks Roman's phone) why does your ringtone for Tracy's contacts is 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert?**

 **January: SHAMELESS!**

 **Jamie: I am SO PROUD!**

 **Jones: I've created a little baby monster.**

 **Jamie: Don't forget to fave, follow, review.**

 **Sakura: Questions for the chapter- What did you think of this chapter's discussion? What's your favorite moment? Are you on Team Skoliver or Team Skase? (Lou: CHOOSE SKOLIVER!) What did you think of 'Power Play'?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review down below. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Madness Never Ends**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', I don't really know much on what's gonna happen in the upcoming episode, so I'm just going to assume what might happen. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thank you for reviewing. The last chapter didn't actually involve any fights, which was rare. January is a very interesting baby, as long as she isn't part shapeshifter or villain yet, we are safe. XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. (Wow, really? Yikes all the girls must cut out Hawaii as their future honeymoon places to visit. Tracy: Wait, WHAT?!/Jamie: Hawaii must be the land of shameless, shameless clones of those *gestures at Roman and Riker* shameless, shameless men./Skylar: are you SURE that isn't Caldera?) Spin would have LOVED Leo as his footrest, but we can all enjoy the image. XD I am forever on Team Skoliver (sorry, I am the fan who stays loyal to the OTP) oh well at least Bree did't know that Oliver truly loves Skylar yet. (Cue Brase fans, Skoliver fans yelling and protesting: NO SKASE OR BROLIVER!) I hope you'll like this chapter.

To Angeline S: Thanks, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (plus Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

Tracy quickly ran into her room, carrying January the baby in one arm and the other arm dragging Chase to hide out, when she saw her brother strumming guitar on his bed.

"Bro, I need your help." Tracy looked over. "Have you seen Fletcher, Leo or Oliver?"

"Right under your bed, toots!" Jones pointed out.

"I'm a scarred little boy." Fletcher hid himself under bedsheets.

"We've seen things!" Leo added.

"and it _ain't pretty_!" Oliver added.

"I don't even want to ask!" Chase frowned, placing the baby onto the floor to crawl around.

"See, this is why love is rather pointless to me." Jones claimed.

"Baby want blankie?" January crawled over to Fletcher as she gave the teenager her bib.

"Aw, ain't he cute?" Leo joked.

"Anyway, I have been DYING to get some alone time." Tracy started kneeling at her brother. "PLEASE! I don't think I want any of those two doppelgangers in my place."

"Huh, is this why your laptop picture album is recently filled with pictures of Booboo Stewart?" Jones asked with a smirk.

"Wait, _WHAT_?!" Tracy quickly looked up, clearly surprised.

"And fine, but only because I don't like either one of those two dudes you have massive crushes on!" Jones finally agreed.

"DO NOT!" Tracy yelled, blushing red before she earned suspicious looks from Chase, Leo, Oliver and Fletcher.

"Girl, you have issues!" Chase pointed out.

"Hide in January's closet." Tracy grumbled, pushing the boy into a closet filled with baby clothes.

"Hey Jones, have you seen your sister anywhere?" Jay asked.

"Or Chase, we've got _a…fight_ to settle with him." Roman cracked his knuckles.

"My sister's behind her closet door." Jones pointed out. "and Chase is hiding in January's dress wardrobe at the nursery."

' _TRAITOR'_ Tracy yelled via telepathy.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Jones asked them back.

"None of your business." Roman shrugged.

"He said that, I am just here to ask her out." Jay stated. "I want to do this the right way."

"Ok, I want to do this the right way too." Jones gave them a sincere smile, "NOW!" [References to Girl Meets First Date]

He quickly drop kicked both Jay and Roman outside the room before slamming the doors.

Roman and Jay both grumbled as they walked out of a room.

"What happened to you two? Walked into a pregnant mountain goat giving birth?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Jones quickly came out of the room with a sharp spear.

"AND STAY OUT!" Jones yelled.

"Has he been taking lessons from Fang? Or Mr. Harushi?" Boji asked.

"I treat him like a god-son of my own. That boy and Sakura even made a list of Must Eat food for our next anniversary!" Fang nodded happily.

"So far we have 'Skazzers On A Stick', 'Chad Charming Stuffed In A Casserole', 'Pettey the Pig Thief Pot Pie', the list goes on." Sakura replied, shrugging.

"Thanks bro! I owe ya big!" Tracy shouted from her room.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Ben had to go Beast mode to get everyone's attention to start the meeting.**

"Ooh! Beasty Ben, it speaks to me." Mal seemed impressed.

"Ok, here's the summary of the next episode we have so far. Who's gonna read the plot?" Boji passed everyone some papers.

"Meh, I'll do it." Jones volunteered as he read out loud.

"Dear diary, today Kaz is reading my dream journal again, now he is telling everyone else about my ingrown toenail." Jones read out loud. "Wait, this is Oliver's diary. Whoops."

"I think you meant to do that." Oliver glared over.

"Maybe." Jones hinted as he laughed.

"Well, I think you're flawless." Bree purred softly at Oliver before Skylar yanked Bree's ponytail.

 _Kaz is eager to brag about his powers to his little brother Kyle, but can't due to the "Superhero Code." Meanwhile, Bree accuses Oliver of using his powers to damage her belongings._

"Ok, so we have this new character named Kyle, the only thing e can gather so far is that Kyle is Kaz's brother." Jones stated.

"How many brothers and sisters do you even HAVE?!" Leo asked.

"11." Kaz replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids to feed." Evie blinked.

"Yeah, and one of them has been to jail!" Oliver grumbled. "The last time I went to his place, 2 of them stole my wallet! And I lost my Captain Atomic limited flash card!"

"Hey! That means my big brothers like you!" Kaz stated.

"Kaz, those are your BABY brothers! And I lost a 200 dollar bill that day!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Wow, that means my brother's thievery lessons for them must be working!" Kaz claimed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Everyone blinked in disbelief.

"So it says here that this guy is Kyle." Skylar took out a picture.

"Wow, he remind me of my buddy from Seaford, Jack Brewer." Johan exclaimed.

"I swear, if I find a guy who looks like Leo Howard or a sister that looks like Bridgit Mendler in your family, I am going to lose it." Tracy claimed.

"So far, I think the plot would be about Kyle fanboying over the Bionics over his brother." Marcus assumed. "No doubt, I think Bionics are very awesome."

"And deadly sometimes." Taylor added.

"Prime example: Marcus, the guy who tried to kill us." Leo glared at Marcus, still remembering the 'good old days' Marcus would blackmail both him and Sakura.

"Why are you two still mad at me? I'm good now!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got my eye on you Fungus breath." Sakura glared at Marcus.

"Now for the subplot, I think it would be about…Broliver." Bree read. "TAKE THAT SKYLAR!"

"Where's the Skoliver?!" Skylar demanded.

"Hopefully he won't be talking to you at ALL." Bree sassed.

"Get popcorn people. I think it's gonna be a good fight!" Alan grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I'm calling bets! Take bets! Take bets!" Jones hollered.

"Wait, says here Bree's gonna accuse Oliver for something." Evie stated.

"Accuse what for?" Leo asked. "How DESPERATE for a guy are you Bree?"

"Very apparently." Adam murmured as they all giggled.

"Adam! Fine then I should tell everyone here about the fact you used to have a mop that you use to practice kissing Sakura!" Bree babbled out.

"Wait, you _WHAT_?!" Sakura looked over at Adam.

"MARCUS WATCHES MY LITTLE PONIES!" Adam quickly skipped the topic.

"Dude! _SERIOUS_ points off man!" Jay laughed at Marcus.

"That's rude." Julie glared at Jay. "I don't mind if a guy has a sensitive side."

"Yeah the only sensitive side I see in him is when I called him all the wrong names." Sakura added. "Or when he sees Jules!"

"Kura!" Julie glared over at Sakura.

"Back to the point, you have a Kura-kissing mop?" Jordan laughed.

"Yeah, my brother is so in love with Kura." Chase joked. "They'll be married someday."

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK CHASE!" Harushi roared from the other rec room.

"Nothing sir!" Chase gulped.

"And _ADAM_! I'm giving you 5 seconds to run." Harushi walked in with a blowtorch.

"Gotta go." Adam gulped as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and ran out of the door.

"GIMME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Harushi yelled, before pointing over at Fang. "Fang, get my chainsaw! Jones! Grab a pen and paper, it's class time!"

"Yes sir!" Jones nodded happily.

"This is going to be so much fun to watch." Fang barked as the wolf and the teen ran out.

* * *

"AD, you didn't really have to grab me. Where are we going?" Sakura asked as they hid in a back alley.

"To the ice cream shop." Adam replied before he blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to buy you some ice cream."

"Wow." Sakura started to blush a bit. "That's um, really sweet of you AD. You're so nice."

"I'm always nice to you, because you're the most amazing person I ever met!" Adam blurted out.

The two teens were blushing furiously as they glanced at one another before letting out a nervous and awkward giggle.

* * *

But they didn't know that Leo had the robotic fly to spy on them.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Evie squealed loudly, going on crazy fangirl mode.

"Carlos! Get a hold of Evie, she's gonna fangirl too hard the computer's gonna crack!" Tracy looked at Carlos.

"Why me?" Carlos asked nervously as he blushed red.

"You think I'm gonna let RIKER do the job? Hell no." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Uh…you DO know that Sakura's dad has a swarm of dangerous poisonous wasps as pets, right?" Johan reminded them.

"HOW MANY DANGEROUS PETS DO THEY HAVE?!" Oliver asked, looking horrified.

"More than you can count." Chase shrugged.

"Oh boy…RIP Adam." Carlos prayed. "Amen!"

"Oh well, sad for him. Dibs on Sakura next." Riker claimed before Tracy yanked his ponytail.

"OW!" Riker winced in pain.

"Sorry, you remind me of Shawn Carter." Tracy lets out a giggle.

"Who's Shawn?" Leo asked.

"Some guy who owed me one dollar and twenty cents." Tracy pointed out. "For like 6 years now."

"You can hold a grudge for a very long time!" Jay looked rather surprised.

"Yeah, so don't mess with me." Tracy joked back, before quickly regretting her actions.

"I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Jay winked at Tracy.

"I don't play hard to get, I _AM_ hard to get." Tracy corrected before she blushed a bit.

"Ooh! Here comes some good stuff!" Molly gestured as everyone looked over, checking back on Adam and Sakura's 'date'.

"We need more action!" Sloane looked at the 4 preteens.

"We need someone to make it look unsuspicious so we can get a better view!" Molly added, before glancing over.

"Good idea, we need a fake couple." Bree nodded. "I vote for me and Oliver!"

"No! it should be me and Oliver!" Skylar glared over.

"HEY WATCH THIS ONE!" Sloane gestured at the screen

* * *

Sakura was eating some ice cream while Adam was smiling at her. They were sitting on a park bench.

"Oh my gosh, this ice cream is SO tasty!" Sakura giggled to herself, her cat tail was wagging a bit in happiness.

' _She looks so innocent and cute when she's eating ice cream._ ' Adam thought before his crush caught him staring at her. [Riker: DAMN! SAKURA LOOKS SO CUTE!/ Jamie: What a greedy, shameless, shameless man! (points at Riker)]

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura tilted her head (and her feline ears tilted a bit cutely) aside as Adam blushed harder.

' _SO CUTE!'_ Adam flushed redder.

"Uh you have something on your cheek." Adam pointed out.

"Oh, can you help me wipe it off?" Sakura asked.

Adam leaned in and gently using a thumb to wipe off the ice cream from Sakura's cheek. Their eyes met, their face were only inches apart.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, before they blushed red.

"THAT WAS TOO CUTE!" The girls (minus Mal, January, Tracy, Cleo, Jordan) squealed loudly.

"NOW KISS ALREADY!" Molly begged for some romance action.

[Cue: Sakura's dad setting a swarm of bees at Adam]

"AHHHH!" Adam quickly ran away.

"DAD!" Sakura looked at her father.

"He was about to kiss you!" Harushi pointed out.

"Dad, but he didn't." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh. Fine…can't I just kill him?" Harushi whined like a kid.

"THE BEES STING HARD! OW! MY BUTT!" Adam cried from the side.

"Dad, _PLEASE don't kill him_ …" Sakura begged her dad, giving him the puppy eyes (wait, kitty eyes) at her dad.

"I'll let you talk to him if I get to beat him up on Mondays." Harushi stated.

"Done!" Sakura nodded.

"WHAT?!" Adam shrieked.

"Sorry, have to make my dad happy." Sakura apologized.

"Of course, I would do anything just to make you-and YOUR DAD, happy." Adam mumbled as Harushi ordered Fang to hand him the hatchet.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE GOOGOO EYES ON MY BABY MONSTER!" Harushi growled as Adam ran off.

"HARUSHI?" Lily crossed her eyes, glaring at her husband.

"Fine…" Harushi whined. "I got my eye on you, you Bionic Daughter-Smooching Brat!"

"Boji, where's the tranquilizer?" Lily looked at the white wolf.

"Right here, ma'am." Boji nodded.

"At this point on, I think we need one wherever we go." Boji added as the woman and the wolf chuckled.

* * *

"WHY! WHY DID THEY RUIN A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT?!" Skylar panicked.

"I guess that ends the discussion now." Tracy rolled her eyes, shutting down the cameras.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, that's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn;t much that was explained in the plotlines. Another fact: THE FIRST CHAPTER CAITLIN ISN'T IN! YAY!**

 **Caitlin: (in Camp Kikiwaka) NO! IT SHOULD BE HAZEL/EMMA/LOU!**

 **Adam: OW! MY BUTT HURTS!**

 **Sakura: maybe this might cure you. (smiles, leans in and kisses his cheek)**

 **Adam: (blushes heavily)**

 **Carlos: Aw!**

 **Harushi: I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! GIMME THAT BAZOOKA!**

 **Jamie: What a shameless, shameless man! (looks at Riker)**

 **Leo: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Daniel: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the group meeting? What's your favorite part? Did anyone liked the Adura moment of the chapter? Lastly, who's excited for the new episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reacting To 'Superhero Code'**

 **Purpleodlpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another reaction chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', this should be fun… BTW, I just finished my first day of driving lesson, pretty stressful when you keep pressing the breaks in a panic (Dang, my arm hurts, how do you people who can drive even live with this every day?!) Now moving on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I hope that you'll like this chapter as well

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The Adura-almost kiss is one of the favorite moments of the chapter (Sorry Adura is OTP) Jamie calling guys shameless will be a running gag though, since she's one of those girls who finds boys revolting and disgusting. Maybe I might include Sebastian in another chapter with the Bionic Academy someday. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"And…we're back." Sakura announced as she pushed in a wheelchair which Adam was sitting on.

"What happened to you Adam?" Leo asked, amused.

"Kura's dad tried to break every single bone in my feet." Adam winced in pain. "Thank god Kura and her mom knows how to heal the injuries."

"Wow, your dad must REALLY hate Adam!" Jordan laughed.

"He does, he's even got this guillotine ready to chop off AD's head if he ever asks me out." Sakura nodded before she laughed. "As if my buddy here would ever date me!"

(Stabs Adam)

"Poor Adam, he just got friend-zoned." Leo blinked as he noticed Adam sulking.

"Alright, people! HUDDLE UP!" Cleo shouted for their attention.

"USE THE TABLE!" Jordan whooped as Molly threw a table at Sloane.

"Great! I lost another hiding spot!" Fletcher complaint as Molly had thrown away the table he was hiding under before he called for help. "TRACY! HELP ME!"

"I'm a bit _BUSY_ here!" Tracy yelled back, busy helping January the baby change her diapers. "You know, maybe you could take some karate lessons, or learn to punch somebody."

"Ooh! Good idea, then Fletchie and I can hang out more~" Sloane purred at Fletcher before Molly yanked Sloane's hair.

"Wow, Kaz, this place is…AWESOME!" Kyle cheered. "I haven't seen such a wild fight since our sisters fought for the remote for Channing Tatum movies!"

"It's true, one time one of my sister lost her wisdom tooth and her braces were tangled up onto the couch." Kaz nodded.

"Oh god, when is this craziness going to end!" Jones grumbled, before he shouted. "OI! MEETING TIME! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE OR I WILL KICK YOU DOWN THE BUILDING!"

* * *

 **After getting everyone into their seats, Daniel played the new episode.**

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

 **Oliver's Jealousy Towards Chase**

"Oh Chasey, you didn't even know what you did!" Adam laughed as he patted Chase's shoulder roughly.

"Ooh! Oliver can cook? Now that's a husband material!" Tracy laughed, before Skylar and Bree gave her a death glare.

"I meant NOT MY husband material! I ain't interested in him, so he's all yours ladies!" Tracy's nose wrinkled in disgust as she pointed at Oliver.

"Oh come on! Why do I always get those kind of reaction?!" Oliver asked out loud.

"You got rejected by a nerd (Chase), a cat girl (Sakura), and a wolf (Fang) on Valentines' Day spin the bottle game, are you REALLY sure those are the people you'd spend the rest of your life with?" Tracy asked sarcastically.

"…fair point." Oliver nodded.

"I like it when a guy knows how to cook, it's very romantic." Bree purred at Oliver.

"Ok, I'm half animal nevertheless, a cat but even I'm finding Oliver's evil side a bit too soft like a baby girl!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oliver, should you consider taking Evil Villainy/ Revenge for Good Purposes Class 101?" Jones asked, jokingly. "Because I know Isabella and she's been trying to start a villainy college."

"Don't even think about it Jones!" Everyone growled at Jones.

"Who's Isabella?" Daniel and Kyle asked.

"She's sort of my cousin." Alan replied. "Until we found out she's an evil lunatic ghost lady who likes killing normos for fun, because people thought she was weak and her uncle was a cheating slob so she and my cousin Zachary got rid of him, if you know what I mean."

"…Wow, now that I think of it, Isabella's like a twisted, female, super old, crazy, vengeful immortal version of both Roman and Riker!" Jones commented, running his fingers through his hair as he fixed his black glasses.

"Jones, you better not be implying any more crossover families!" Sloane snapped at Jones. "We already have enough!"

"Yeah, now I have deal with my 'brother' trying to flirt with me!" Skylar pointed at Riker.

"Hey, people used to marry their cousins, what's wrong with marrying someone who looks like they can be your sister?" Riker asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Everyone else shouted back.

"Ok, just kidding!" Riker raised his hands.

* * *

 **Discussion about Kaz's brother, Kyle**

"I still think he looks like Jack Brewer." Johan claimed.

"I think you're losing your mind, Johan." Sakura patted Johan lightly as she teased.

"Well I think Kyle's a bit of a brat." Leo exclaimed.

"Can't blame him, he's just a little kid." Adam shrugged.

"Thanks for giving me that present Adam, but are you sure it's fine for me to keep a bazooka?" Kyle looke dover.

"Of course, I think every kid needs a gun to play with." Adam nodded.

"Cool!" Kyle randomly touches the gun before it releases a bullet.

"Ow! Who hit me in the back?!" Mrs. Ramsey shrieked before she passed out.

"She deserved that, but keep shooting!" Jones shrugged, gesturing 'carry on'.

Daniel shot another bullet of the gun as someone wince in pain.

"MY BACKSIDE!" Someone cried in pain.

"Who did we hit this time?" Taylor asked.

Chase went to check, before giving a reply

"Uh…Dr. Gao." Chase blinked. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt a lot!"

"KEEP SHOOTING! MAKE THEM PAY FOR BRAINWASHING LEO AND SAKURA!" Adam growled.

* * *

 **Chase's weird glossy posters**

"Chase, buddy, I think you've been spending too much time with Big D." Leo concluded.

"Oh! The poster was a step-up from the Daven-Lisa!" Sakura nodded, grabbing the Daven Lisa from a box.

"HOLY MOLLY! THAT'S UGLY!" Everyone exclaimed.

"BURN IT! MY EYES CAN'T TAKE IT!" Kyle covered his eyes.

Sakura quickly tossed the portrait into the fireplace.

"Now this, next the Daven-Napoleon!" Sakura exclaimed.

"GO KURA!" Adam cheered.

* * *

 **Oliver is Delusional at Romance (Suggested by Tracy)**

"I am not ashamed of this title above." Tracy pointed up at the title.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Oliver defended himself.

"You ARE!" Kaz nodded. "You had a pillow you practiced to kiss Skylar!"

"And not to mention that ringtone of Skylar's introduction quote before she fights someone for his phone!" Jordan added before Oliver blushed heavily.

"You are one desperate, desperate man!" Leo frowned at Oliver.

"Whut it, as if you've never gotten that desperate for a girls' attention!" Oliver snapped.

"Remember Danielle at the dance the first year you guys got out of the lab?" Bree asked.

"Oh boy," Leo, Chase and Adam quickly shuddered at the memory.

"Adam, you had a crush on another girl before Sakura?!" Cleo accused. "Shame on you!" Kura's the one for you!"

"W-what?!" Sakura glanced at Adam before they blushed red.

"And to think when Skylar's comics were first out, it started with a boy named Kylar, later renamed Skylar!" Kaz laughed, handing out a comic book of the early published comic books.

"AMBROSE! YOU MADE ME A GUY?!" Skylar called Ambrose.

"I WAS SICK THAT DAY OKAY?!" Ambrose yelled back.

"And you made me a guy?!" Skylar asked.

"I think it would be better if she were!" Bree snickered.

"Wait, oh no, the images are back again. HELP ME!" Tracy quickly shuddered.

"Good idea, so that way I can ship Male Skylar with Riker! Caitlin squealed.

"Male Skylar t-minus equals to Molly!" Jones snorted as he laughed.

"SHUT IT CAITLIN!" Everyone roared before Boji threw the laptop into the fire.

* * *

 **Chase getting Electrocuted**

"BTW, Chase that scene where you got electrocuted and passed out? Really funny and _cute_." Tracy giggled.

"This is what you get when you ask Jones to activate and contribute electricity for the fence system, so partly, it was your fault Jones." Marcus looked over.

"MY fault? So I get blamed for improving your security system?" Jones looked offended.

"It's _**not**_ _cute_!" Chase snapped back. "I had rusty bolts in my mouth!"

"It is when you were fooling around like my Uncle Gilbert when he got drunk at my parents' tenth anniversary, and to think he broke out of jail just to visit my parents!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, and be flattered Chase, not every girl would consider you 'cute' and 'funny'." Leo added.

"I meant like a surrogate brotherly way." Tracy rolled her eyes. "Jay! Roman! Stop trying to kill Chase!"

"But he deserved that!" Roman grumbled.

"He does, but not now." Jay added, cracking his knuckles at Chase.

"Hide me!" Chase whispered, jumping behind Tracy.

"Wow, T-minus, any guy problems you people have with love triangles, all of them involved hiding behind my back, or in my closet, or under my bed." Tracy grumbled.

"Let's not forget in your box of old diaries." Oliver coughed out.

"Or your long list of cartoon drawings, by the way who's 'Tyler the Egghead'?" Fletcher asked.

"You meant Taylor? Or the joker Tyler?" Chase asked.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tracy roared at Oliver and Fletcher.

"Egghead Tyler?" Taylor thought for a moment. "Holy moly! You have a crush on Tyler the class clown at the academy?!"

"USED TO!" Tracy murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"True, for 7 years. Longest crush so far." Jones nodded. "It ended up awful, honestly, the dude didn't even know she liked him and ended up crushing on one of Trace's best friends, Sabrina."

"Wait, you mean the girl Chase liked, _that_ Sabrina?" Janelle asked slowly.

"WHAT?!" Chase protested. "Is _THAT_ why Sabrina's been ignoring my phone calls?"

"WHAT?!" Jay demanded. "Who's Tyler? What does he look like?! Where does he live?! DID HE BREAK YOUR HEART?"

"Into a gazillion pieces." Tracy sighed.

"Let's kill him!" Roman suggested, grabbing Sakura's spear.

"NO! Leave him alone will ya?!" Tracy glared over, cracking her knuckles.

"Wow, she has a wolf side, I like it!" Jamie cheered. "GET THOSE SHAMELESS CREEPS!"

"She took a test at Quotev and her dark side is a wolf, so sick him!" Jones whooped.

"USE THE WOODEN CHAIR!" Jordan cheered loudly.

* * *

 **Skylar breaking Bree's belongings**

"To think, I can't believe Skylar's the one who broke half of Bree's stuff!" Evie blinked. "Thank god M's not like that."

"Except for the time she locked you in my mom's fur closet." Carlos piped in.

"Hey, it was a mean thing to do back then and back on the Isle of the Lost, being mean was being nice." Mal defended herself. "I was a difficult person back then!"

"Wait…you _LOCKED_ Evie in Cruella's closet?!" Sakura asked Mal.

"We were playing 7 Minutes in Hell back then." Jay nodded.

"Oh yeah, and Jay fooled around with lots girls back then." Mal nodded. "From the evil step-granddaughters to Ginny Gothel."

"What?! and you let this guy walk _ALL_ over you?!" Riker turned to Tracy. "and I thought I was the flirt! See, this is why you should go for my brother, he likes killing women rather than flirting with them."

"WHAT?!" All the girls scooched away from Roman, Riker and Jay.

"He's a lady-killer! Literally!" Jenny exclaimed.

"La-lady!" January struggled with her beginner words as she pointed at Roman. "Shameless…lady…creep!"

(Stabs Roman)

"Poor guy." George glanced over at Roman who was sulking.

"I'm SO proud of this kid!" Fang barked happily.

"I think she's learning a bit too much from us, and she's a baby!" Boji exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, my sis converted speech to handwriting at 3 when she heard some guy swearing, and she actually spelt the bad word onto a cardboard paper." Jones laughed. "Boy when mom and dad found out they were shocked!"

"You are not a flirt Riker, you're a Casanova!" Tracy frowned.

"Thank you!" Riker took that as a compliment.

"Oh! So you like fooling around with girls?!" Jones growled at Jay. "Finally! I get to use that guillotine for Killing Lessons 101!"

"He's not a gentleman and I ain't gonna give you a heads up so I might suggest you start running now." Taylor pointed out before Jay stood up, grabbed Tracy by the arm and ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SISTER!" Jones yelled, grabbing the closest chainsaw he could reach for.

"Where are we going?!" Tracy demanded.

"Away. Away from _HIM_!" Jay pointed at Jones.

"You DO know my brother has super speed, right?" Tracy frowned.

Jones quickly super speeded over, as he snickered.

"I just switched Jay's trousers!" Jones whispered as everyone looked over.

"GIMME BACK MY TROUSERS!" Jay yelled, he is now wearing a girly pink skirt.

Tracy had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Ha! Serves you right on all those times you used to give me wedgies on the Isle!" Carlos laughed.

* * *

 **The Broliver/Skoliver moments of the episode**

"Eep! That Skoliver moment really gave me the feels!" Evie squealed. "Oliver is willing to take the blame just to protect his Skylar!"

"Well, I think Bree really accused him big time!" Ben turned to Bree.

"Oh, I _KNOW_ it wasn't Oliver, I just like to talk to him, and play with his emotions." Bree shrugged.

"You are so sneaky, I like it!" Taylor nodded. "I need to try that on Leo sometime!"

"You broke his arm, need more?" Janelle growled.

"Girls will always confuse me." Oliver muttered.

"I'm a girl myself, and even I am confused by people my gender." Sakura nodded.

"Girls are confusing." Tracy nodded. "I will never understand the females either!"

"SERIOUSLY! HOW IS NO ONE SEEING BRYLAR AS ENDGAME?!" Caitlin shrieked as everyone yelped in panic.

"HOW DID SHE GET BACK?!" Fletcher asked.

"I'M EVERYWHERE!" Caitlin replied "Thank 'bout it, the second episode is mainly Brylar, they're gonna end up happily married someday and so will Kaz and Oliver!"

"She scares me more than Isabella!" Jamie mumbled.

"C'mon, Oliver, Riker, what do you think if Brylar is cannon?" Caitlin asked.

"Still processing." Oliver replied.

"I think that'll be…HOT!" Riker's nose started bleeding.

"That's it, no more Ouran High School Host Club or any anime manga for you Riker!" Roman concluded.

"But Haruhi/Hikaru needs to be real!" Riker whined.

"He watches Ouran?!" Tracy looked excited. "FINALLY! Someone I can talk about ships with!"

"C'mon! next wedding would be Daniel and Kyle, their honeymoon will be in Rio." Caitlin continued.

"SHE'S SCARY!" Kyle freaked out.

"I KNOW RIGHT? I HAD TO LEARN THAT THE HARD WAY!" Daniel panicked, curled in fetus position.

Jones quickly used his electricity manipulation to zapped the laptop powerless.

"Thank you!" Jones bowed as he walked off.

* * *

"And that's a cut!" Boji announced, turning off the camera.

"Now, c'mon Riker, let's go talk about anime!" Tracy quickly started chatting anime manga with Riker.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE RIKER! THAT'S _MY_ GIRL!" Roman yelled.

" _YOUR_ GIRL?! I MET HER FIRST!" Jay yelled back.

"I used Stockholm Syndrome at her, and if the Elite Force hadn't come over, I think she would have been smooching me!" Roman rolled his eye, before winking at Tracy.

"W-what?!" Tracy quickly flushed red. " _GROSS_!"

"And where's your list of ex crushes?!" Jay asked.

"Not telling you!" Tracy stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry bro, but no one can resist the Riker Charisma." Riker joked, "but seriously, this girl here is future sister-in-law material, not my girlfriend material."

"Fang, hand me a katana!" Jones growled before he decided to go man-hunting.

"His first murder assignment, he's a natural!" Fang barked happily.

"GO SICK THEM! I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!" Harushi cried in joy. "At least he's not interested in my baby girl, he's alive!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, that was fun and crazy. XD I have another driving lesson tomorrow, so wish me luck! (Hope I won't try to hit the brakes too quickly) Another thing I wanna share, I tried to apply for a prestigious university in my country, and I GOT IN (EEEPPPPP!). the foundation course begins in May, so that means I might not be updating that much by then. (I feel so old!)**

 **Sakura: Uh guys? I think January's been learning too much 'words' from us!**

 **January: Shameless…creep…lady! (points at Roman)**

 **Roman: I am not a lady!**

 **January: (cries) Granma mean!**

 **Roman: I AM NOT A GRANMA EITHER!**

 **Tracy: Stop picking on the little baby! (picks up January) don't worry, we'll keep you away from the mean granny hair.**

 **Riker: I told you a bun was unmanly. XD**

 **Jones: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the reaction for this chapter? What's your favorite part? Who else thinks that January is being cute and mischievous? Did anyone likes 'Superhero Code' too?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you thin. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Predictions, Parents and Paintball**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force'. I think this chapter would be funny. (giggles) So moving on to shout outs for my reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Molly and Sloane are like Bree and Skylar fighting but without Bionics or Superpowers (If so, the world would be a battle zone for World War 3). January is a mix of sweet and sassy. (She's actually based on someone I know in real life) Yeah I do think Bree and Skylar were a bit too harsh on Oliver on that episode (January crawls to Oliver and gives him a baby bib. January: Don't cry Olly!/ Oliver: I'm not crying I'm sweating through my eyes!) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the humor parts. Jones will forever be angry at Jay (in a protective little brotherly way, the way Tracy gets mad at Jay is more like her usual frustration). January is adorable and cheeky. I liked that episode too. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"3, 2, 1! AND ACTION!" The director/Authoress shouted as the cameras started filming.

"GUYS! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Jay winced in pain as Jones set the Bionic toddlers to tackle him.

"Sick him kids!" Jones whooped.

"Ha! Serves you right for trying to run away with his sister!" Roman snickered.

"Kids, get Roman next!" Jones told the little kids.

"Yes sir!" Jackie nodded before aiming his heat vision at Roman.

"Can someone be mature here for _ONCE_?!" Chase yelped, before Jackie aimed a chair and tossed it over. "OW!"

"Kids! What are you doing?!" A woman with light brown hair and green eyes yelled.

"MOM!" Daniel smiled at his mother, Kendra Pendragon-Krane. (I actually made a cannon theory that Douglas used to date Daniel's biological mother who is also Krane's little adopted sister)

"Hey Daniel! Your mother and I decided to check on you." Douglas piped in.

"So I can complain about why you even talked me into having a Bionic child." Kendra continued.

"Finally! An adult who can talk some senses!" Ben seemed relieved.

"What are you doing?" Douglas asked.

"RIOT CLUB!" Alan announced as the kids all started to attack each other.

"Come on! We have ADULTS in the room!" Chase pointed out.

"Right, we can settle this the adult way!" Douglas nodded before he took out the snowball launcher machine and aimed it at Kendra.

"DOUGLAS!" Kendra gasped in shock, before she growled at her old flame.

"Uh oh." Douglas blinked, before throwing the machine at Marcus. "He did it!"

"REAL MATURE DAD!" Marcus and Daniel exclaimed in sarcasm.

"That's it! Gimme that gun!" Kendra reached out her hand before Marcus handed her the machine.

"Ladies, take notes, this is how you kick a guy's butt if he leaves you alone pregnant with a Bionic son for 14 years." Kendra pointed out before she blasted snowballs into Douglas's trousers.

"SHE IS AWESOME!" The girls gushed in impressment before the girls started a riot along with the boys.

"BOJI! FANG! I NEED SOME CROWD CONTROL MANAGEMENT HERE!" Chase and Ben looked at the two wolves.

"Taste dirt!" Fang howled before he pounced onto Alan.

"AHHH!" Chase cried before Boji threw Chase across the room and he landed on Gus's bag.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING BOJI!" Ben yelled.

"WHO CARES?!" Boji shouted back, before biting Riker by the jacket and tossed him halfway across the lobby hallway.

* * *

 **About an hour later… Chase accidentally turned into Spike and damaged half the belongings that Donald owned (Meh, it's not like he'd be needing it anyways) Ben had to Beast up to stop Spike from rampaging and finally got everyone to sit around for the meeting. Tracy, along with an internet friend of hers from Portland called Cyd (Best Friend Whenever) were taking life lessons from Daniel's mom.**

"So, what makes you two come here anyway, mom?" Daniel asked his mother.

"Well I just came over to bring over your old stuffed teddy bear, plus Dougie is here too, something about escaping Tasha's cranky mom, and which by the way, I actually enjoyed watching Rose trying to strangle Donny!" Kendra replied.

"Mom! It's not a teddy bear!" Daniel whined a bit.

"Psh! And I thought I was the kiddy one with the racecar bed!" Kyle joked.

"Fine, then I'm gonna let your new baby cousin have it when she's born," Kendra joked before Daniel grabbed the teddy bear back and hugged it in his arms.

"Aw, that's adorable." Jenny smiled, smitten by Daniel.

"What?" Daniel blinked.

"I mean the teddy bear!" Jenny lied as she giggled nervously.

"And you called me the flirt!" Bob accused Jenny. "Daniel, did you know that Jenny here thinks you're cute!"

"I DON'T!" Jenny yelled before she dragged Bob away.

"Bob and Jenny are _SO_ gonna end up together someday!" Bree joked.

"You Davenport men have all the shamelessness running in your blood!" Jamie concluded.

"Who's reading the plotline now?" Molly asked.

"I'll do it!" George volunteered as he started reading the summary of the next episode.

 _Known as the fastest girl in the world, Bree is offered a sneaker line…until Skylar unveils her own superspeed. Meanwhile, the guys compete to design the best mission suit._

"Wait, here's a trivia fact: this would be the first time Douglas guest stars in the Elite Force series!" Cleo read.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"Why do I not see that reaction when Mr. Davenport is here?" Mal asked.

"Lemme spell it out for you, Douglas is like the fun, formerly evil and awesome uncle." Jones replied.

"Oh, so you say 'yay' when my dad comes here but throw tomatoes at me when I walk into the room?!" Marcus grumbled.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND KURA!" Leo shouted out.

"FOR 2 YEARS!" Sakura added.

"Dad! HELP ME!" Marcus gulped

"Sorry Marcus but I'm having the same deal with Kenny." Douglas frowned over as he smiled apologetically at his Bionic older son.

"Ok, what else do I not know about my family?" Daniel asked looking shocked.

"Well for one, Krane didn't even know I made his sister pregnant so I think I am safe!" Douglas replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" Krane yelled from the Isle of the Lost. "Kendra! I thought you told me you got pregnant after one of those one-night stands?!"

"Well, that was sort of one-sided." Douglas whistled as he muttered to herself.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DOUGLAS!" Krane roared.

"I love a man with anger!" Maleficent purred softly.

"Exactly where are you mom?" Mal asked.

"Honeymoon." Maleficent shrugged before Mal covered her mouth, looking revolted.

"He ain't as mad as that if he found out I dated his sister in college." Douglas sighed In relief.

"It's true, he didn't even know I was a girl until prom night." Kendra mumbled. "Victro chop my hair short the day before college begins."

"Precisely for that reason: NO BOYS!" Krane nodded.

"I need a sister!" Bree cried out.

"Oh sweetie, I did too." Kendra nodded. "The doctor said I was pregnant with a baby girl before Daniel was born."

"Is THIS why my middle name was _ELIZABETH_ before _ELLIOT_?!" Daniel looked shocked and revolted.

"Pretty much." Kendra nodded.

Marcus started laughing at his little brother's former middle name.

"If it helps, dad told me you were named after his dead hamster!" Daniel pointed out.

"WHAT?!" this time it is Marcus who got mad. "I'm better than the dead hamster right?"

"Nope, that pet had a better life than you." Douglas shook his head.

"I bet it didn't have a girlfriend named Julie!" Marcus doubted it.

"Actually yes, and she's a pet catalogue model." Douglas nodded.

Leo was clearly enjoying Marcus being humiliated.

"Wait, is THIS why you tried to dangle Leo's pet hamster out the window the first time you came to our place?" Bree asked giggling hard.

"…Maybe?" Marcus muttered. "but in my defense that hamster was already a robot the time I saw it!"

"NOT HAMMY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO DEAL WITH IGGY THE 17TH!" Leo cried. "BIG D YOU WALKING PET KILLING CEMETERY!"

"There there..." Sakura patted Leo lightly on the back.

"My dad's gonne be in the next episode, I wonder what role would he play?" Daniel asked.

"Probably he is gonna be taking care of the Elite Force, I mean with Big D having to take care of my mom being pregnant and all!" Leo shrugged.

"Oh well, anywhere with Douglas equals madness and funny!" Carlos stated.

* * *

"Ok, character analysis, we're having some guy called Tony. Any clues?" Riker asked, reading a line.

"He's probably the guy who's thinking of offering Skylar or Bree the sports shoe brand designs." Evie assumed.

"He's probably the reason why Bree and Skylar are fighting." Mal stated.

"And the reason BRYLAR SHOULD BE CANNON!" Caitlin's voice shrieked through the laptop.

"NO!" Everyone yelled as Marcus threw the laptop into the fire.

* * *

"Ok, the subplot of the next episode would be about the guys having a contest on designing the Mission Suits." Molly read.

"Wow, they have mission suits?!" Adam asked.

"Dude, you've seen the theme song plenty of times!" Leo face palmed at Adam.

"Yeah, don't you ever pay attention?" Marcus asked.

"Nope, I only noticed the time Kura kissed me to break me out of the Triton App." Adam's voice sounded chirpy and dreamy, causing Sakura to blush furiously.

"Woah! You two kissed?!" Sloane looked at Adam and Sakura. "How many times?!"

Bree giggled before her face went serious. "Plenty!"

"BREE!" Sakura and Adam yelled simultaneously before they blushed red.

* * *

"So we're at the final discussion, and what we can conclude so far is that the main plot of the new episode would be about Bree vs Skylar." Janelle read. "My money's on Skylar!"

"I am betting my money on Bree!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You're just siding with Skylar because you're head president of the Skylar Storm fanclub!" Taylor accused.

"Yeah because at least she has a better personality than you, girl-beard!" Janelle sassed before she and Taylor started a catfight.

"KICK HER IN THE SHINS TAYLOR!" Fang whooped.

"USE THE VASE JANELLE!" Jordan shouted before Janelle grabbed a bow and arrow before aiming it at Taylor.

"Ooh!" Everyone frowned when Janelle gave Taylor a wedgie.

"YES! GO JANELLE!" Skylar cheered loudly. "DO IT THE CALDERAN STYLE!"

"Winner keeps Leo." Gus added, adding tension between Janelle and Taylor.

"I do not care what you shippers say but I will always be devoted to Team Janelleo!" Tracy raised a hand. "I-I'm sorry but I only think Taylor is like Leo's sister."

"I'm with Janelle too, even if she can be a bit of a pushover sometimes." Julie nodded.

"GIVE JANELLE BIONICS!" Johan shouted from aside.

"I CAN ROB DR. GAO'S LIQUID BIONICS!" Sakura offered.

"I'm getting the paramedics!" Boji raised a paw.

Half an hour later…Benny and Philip (Mighty Med) had to carry Janelle and Taylor to the hospital. Taylor had broken a few ribs, broke an arm, and lost half a dozen of teeth. Janelle had a black eye, broken her knees and was practically limping.

"…That was AWESOME!" Cleo shouted, breaking the silence.

* * *

"I guess that's the end of the discussion for now." Fang switched off the video camera.

"Wait, has anyone seen Douglas or Kendra?" Fletcher asked.

"Better hope they're not kissing and stuff, it's really embarrassing when that happens." Daniel claimed.

"Nope I think I heard them in Mission Command." Jones gestured, setting the security cables for Mission Command on live.

* * *

"Take that Dougie!" Kendra whooped before she shot a paintball at Douglas.

The two adults were apparently having a game of laser tag of sorts. Douglas had the snowball launcher and Kendra had her hands on a paintball machine.

"You are not supposed to kill your son's father!" Douglas grumbled.

"well, your son's mother thinks otherwise." Kendra smirked as she raised an eyebrow before helping up Douglas.

"You know, that Marcus boy ain't so bad, he reminds me of you sometimes when we were younger, crazy, a maniac, fun." Kendra commented.

"Yeah, I even programmed him to have the eyebrow lifting thing you used to do!" Douglas nodded. "Can Daniel raise an eyebrow?"

"Nope," Kendra shook her head.

* * *

"I LIKE madam Kendra! She's like Aunt Delilah!" Bree laughed, remembering their aunt Delilah Davenport-Evans (An OC who is Donald and Douglas' little sister who married Dr. Evans from Twas' the Mission Before Christmas)

"She kicks butt, she sasses, she can have fun, she's a single mother, she's independent AND she's a teen book authoress?! SHE'S AWESOME!" Tracy listed before she gushed in awe.

"I swear, they are like how Jay and Tracy sometimes! They argue, they bicker, the woman throws him halfway across the room, but they always love each other." Evie listed.

"Ooh! I like the way you think Evie!" Jay winked at Tracy.

"GROSS!" Tracy gagged, pushing Jay away. "As if I'd ever be alone with you, girl hair!"

* * *

"Are you still angry about what happened on Flag Day in college?!" Douglas asked.

"Yes! _VERY_!" Kendra snapped, before she flipped Douglas over.

"Was it the time I dated Giselle before you?" Douglas asked.

"No! The time you barged in my room!" Kendra growled.

"C'MON! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE A GIRL CHANGING WHEN I BARGE IN?!" Douglas whined in pain.

"Ok! Too much information! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Daniel shouted as he switched off the security cables.

"Lesson learnt: Never sneak into an adult's conversation!" Kyle concluded as the little kids all nodded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well! That's a wrap for now! Please no spoilers, I haven't watched the episode yet! I'm glad to finally introduce Kendra, one of my OCs.**

 **Kendra: (flips Douglas) No biggie! Wow, 20 years and you are STILL weak!**

 **Douglas: (howling in pain) My ribcage!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, or leave a review.**

 **Daniel: I'm feeling a bit for dad, Should we help him out Marcus?**

 **Marcus: hhmmm… (both share a look)**

 **Both: NAH!**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the group discussion? What did you think of Kendra? Which was your favorite part of the chapter? Is anyone excited for the new episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**Reaction Towards 'Need For Speed'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force'! Hope you guys liked the latest episode!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Spike makes a cameo, hope Spike will cameo in Elite Force as well. (fingers crossed) I'm not sure how much laptops they've broken but I'd say countless XD Hope you will like this chapter

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Kendra's like the fun aunt of the family (with Douglas the fun unofficial married husband) Oh Daniel, you were almost a girl XD And the catfight continues! I'm not sure will I still do a reaction before and after each episode by the time I start my foundation studies later. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"3! 2! 1! And…ACTION!" the director/Authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

Fletcher made his way to his safe panic-room, Also Known As Tracy's room.

"Fletch, why are you in my room?!" Tracy whisper-yelled.

"I'm hiding from the girls!" Fletcher started hiding his regular hiding spot/under Tracy's table as the boy started curling up in a fetus position. "How do you even LIVE with this stuff?!"

"I'm safe for now. Taylor's having concussion and Janelle's in coma." Leo sighed in relief.

"If it helps, having 2 girls into you isn't as fun as it seems." Oliver nodded.

"Oh yeah?! AT least you HAVE girls!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"He's hiding out from Jay and Roman again." Leo explained before Fletcher could ask.

"What are you moaning about like a moose with a bad toothache? at least your crushes have diversity." Tracy grumbled a bit.

"Oh right. I forgot that you have 2 lookalikes into you." Fletcher blinked before Leo patted Tracy's back.

"Amen, Trace. Amen. Don't worry, you'll make it through!" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, what the worse that could happen?" Fletcher asked.

"You get married to both guys." Leo joked before Tracy life Leo by the knee and threw the boy into her closet.

"AHHH!" Leo shrieked as they heard a crash.

"Leo! Now you're making me sound like a weird harem lady, what do you think I am? Duke of Venomania?!" Tracy asked.

"Who's Duke of Venomania?" Leo asked.

"Sorry, got really into Vocaloids lately." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Sis! Get out! Meeting's starting!" Jones started kicking the doors.

"ON IT!" Tracy shouted back. "C'mon, eyesores, better get going."

"Jones, can I sit with you?" Tracy asked her brother as her brother nodded.

"Trace, can we sit with you?" Fletcher asked.

"Nope. Sorry, but I have my own battle to settle the score with those 2 lady-haired doppelgangers!" Jones shook his head.

"Ok, I'm gonna play the video. Can we do this in an orderly way?" Chase asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry Chase, the day this place is peaceful, will be the day the world ends!" George shook his head.

"Fine…" Chase grumbled as he played the new episode on the full screen.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

 **Reaction towards Douglas' Return**

"YAY! DOUGLAS IS BACK!" Sakura cheered.

"How could dad possibly mistaken Oliver for Kaz?" Daniel asked.

"Because Kaz looks strong," Jordan pointed out.

"Are you saying you think Kaz is strong? Does Jordan like Kaz?!" Evie asked excitedly.

"No! I'm just saying he's much stronger than Gus, and I won't go trading the results!" Jordan rolled her eyes, hiding a small blush.

"That's a lie, Jo-Ok, point taken!" Gus exclaimed before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

 **Davenport Family Relations**

"Ok, if no one's gonna say it then I am. You Davenports have a lot of weird and mixed up family tree!" Jay commented.

"Have you _NOT_ heard of the song 'We Are Family'?" Sakura asked before she hummed. _"Ok, so the links in our chains make us strange, when really they make us stronger?"_

"Jay, you have a doppelganger that looks like you and Skylar looked like she'd be a she-Jay, I think we're WAY out of the regular family tree relations!" Leo pointed out, crossing his arms.

"We have one messed up family tree!" Daniel concluded, before he smacked a hand over his forehead.

"In words of Star Wars: The force is messed up in this family!" Jones quoted.

"Wait, if you're saying Molly and Skylar are girl versions of Roman and Jay, then if Skylar and Molly are boys, they'd look like Jay and Roman…Oh boy! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tracy thought for a moment before she covered her mouth with a hand.

"EEP! DOES TRACY LIKE MOLLY AND SKYLAR?!" Caitlin asked, via face gap.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW DOES SHE KEEP GETTING IN?!" Evie exclaimed.

"No, I don't like any of those doppelgangers." Tracy replied.

"C'mon! I bet you dream about running your fingers through Skylar's hair-!" Caitlin's voice trailed off.

"That's just real gross!" Skylar shuddered, before Marcus unplugged the laptop, causing it to shut down.

"No offense, but I'd rather kiss Chase again over you!" Tracy raised a hand.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?! CHASE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Jay roared.

"I MEANT AS A METAPHOR!" Tracy corrected, before she looked at Chase awkwardly

"C'mon! I finally got a girl to kiss me for once, and the reaction I got was 'you must die'?" Chase grumbled.

"Sorry, Hazelnut, I'd help you. But I got some angry Chase fangirls I have to flee from!" Tracy explained, opening the curtains of the balcony as they all saw angry Chase hardcore-obsessed fangirls. "Apparently, _SOMEONE_ (eyes Kaz) had tip off that I kissed you after a dare."

"WE WANT CHASE!" One fangirl screamed.

"Here, this goes to the land of Chase clones, enjoy yourselves!" Tracy open up a portal as the swarm of angry fans vanished into the portal.

* * *

 **Competition Betwee Oliver and Douglas vs Chase and Kaz about Designs for the New Mission Suits**

"I gotta say, you people have some SERIOUS competition!" Sakura exclaimed, before punching Leo's shoulder playfully.

"STOP! PUNCHING! ME!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry, force of habit!" Sakura apologized.

"So the earlier drafts make you look like you're wearing a bazooka over your body." Jones commented, taking a look at the earlier drafts of the mission suits. (both Douglas and Chase's designs)

"Ok, in response of Chase calling Kaz his 'dress-up doll', you better hope Caitlin isn't somewhere screaming she's shipping Chaz." Sakura claimed.

"Wait, screw that, Kura. We all _KNOW_ Caitlin ships it." Bree pointed out as the two girls fist bumped.

"No worries, Chasey, if you can't fit in the Mission Suit you can still wear this." Adam patted Chase as he took out a small pink frilly dress.

"Adam, that dress is my birthday present for JENNY!" Bob pointed out.

"Aw! Thank you Bob!" Jenny grinned, "but I'd like Chase to test wear it before me!"

"Huh? Well now we know its Chase-size too!" Adam concluded before everyone else started laughing.

* * *

 **Bree's Sneaker Line Offer**

"I'm not gonna say anything but…'Bree-zers'? Really?" Mal asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"I've seen better made-up phrases than that!" Daniel pointed out. "Like…'Adura-ble', that one is REALLY useful!"

" _Whaaaat_?" Sakura and Adam exchanged glanced before they blushed.

"Ship!" Carlos snickered, taking a picture of the blushing cat girl and the tallest Bionic.

"I've seen better shoes than that!" Evie added.

* * *

 **Skylar's 14 Toes Reaction**

"OMG! Skylar, you really have 14 TOES?!" Sloane asked as Skylae nodded.

"Huh, now does Jay have 14 toes, since he is Male Skylar! Or Skylar's 'twin' Molly?" Bree joked.

"I'm very sure I have just 10 toes!" Molly frowned.

"Don't even _THINK_ about checking my feet!" Jay growled at them.

"C'mon! I bet you have cute toes!" Tracy giggled, before covering her mouth.

' _Dang it! did I just flirt with Jay?!'_ Tracy thought before she blushed red.

"Oh really? You think I have cute feet?" Jay flirted with the scar girl.

"Well, your feet do look very dainty!" Jamie snickered.

"Forget Dainty! My dad wears shoes 10 times manlier than those doppelgangers!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You people are just jealous I have more toes than you!" Skylar claimed.

"Skylar, you might look just like me, but I'm very sure no one would be jealous and think it's normal to have 14 toes!" Molly frowned at the Calderan.

"I am jealous!" Gus raised a hand. "I wish I have 20 toes!"

Everyone looked at Gus oddly.

"Don't ask, Gus is always…eccentric." Boji stated.

"Why would you EVER want more toes?!" Carlos asked, on the behalf of everyone as everyone gave Gus a disgusted look.

"Because there will be more toenails! I crave toenails!" Gus claimed, before taking a bit of a burger. "Want some? It's egg banjo with toenail clippings that belong to Kaz!"

"Wait! You're eating toenails that were KAZ'S?!" Boji looked disgusted. Even if canine have cravings, none of them were as weird as Gus's fetish!

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kaz quickly covered his mouth as his face turned green.

"I just lost my lunch!" Fang went to throw up in a bucket.

* * *

 **Reaction towards Tony's Character**

"Well, I think Tony's an annoying guy, who is shameless!" Jamie stated.

"You think _EVERY GUY_ is shameless!" Jenny stated.

"She gets me!" Jamie laughed.

"I'm being honest, but is there any way this 'Tony' guy is related to your old manager Scott? Because they both look VERY punchable!" Spin asked in a polite tone.

"That's crazy!" Chase blinked.

"Anything is possible, we already have a bunch of crossover family tree!" Tracy concluded. "There's already a she-Roman in the building!"

"I'm offended." Molly frowned.

"I don't like Tony, he's a weird annoying fella!" Adam pointed out.

"Ooh! How about we go punch that old Scott in the face? That sounds like fun!" Jones suggested with a big grin.

"Good idea!" Sakura nodded happily as the cat girl and the guys all went to have a beat-up session with Scott.

"You got him!" Oliver pointed out as Sakura started beating up the adult.

"Not good enough!" Sakura shouted as they heard a punch.

"He's learnt his lesson!" Leo pointed out with an (O.e) expression.

"This is awesome! So glad I'm getting this on tape!" Fang laughed as he filmed the scene.

"Shield your eyes, kids! What comes after this ain't pretty!" Adam shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Gus cheered.

"RIOT!" Alan hollered from aside.

"USE THE BENCH!" Spin cheered.

"I'm gonna call the ambulance!" Boji started calling for the ambulance.

* * *

 **Competition between Skylar and Bree for the Sneaker line Promotion**

"Wow, I cannot believe you girls cheated your way to win!" Leo laughed. "That is almost as desperate as the time Bree and I had to win the domino contest!"

"You meant the one where the broom got tipping honors?" Adam asked.

"Stop bringing me to my sad side!" Leo growled at Adam. "I NEVER GOT TO TIP!"

"Baby, no cry! January crawled to Leo before the toddler gave Leo a bib into his mouth.

"Daw! SHE'S TOO CUTE!" Tracy lets out a squeal.

I'm not a baby!" Leo stated.

"Well, you hit growth spurt last among us guys." Marcus pointed out.

"Plus, remember that one time we were at the bus stop near the middle school, the headmaster thought you were a student!" Chase laughed, before Leo punched the nerd.

"I'm the fastest girl!"

"No I am the fastest girl on earth!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Bree and Skylar started arguing again.

"Well, I think you two are both as fast as you are pretty!" Oliver stood between them and tried to be the peacemaker.

"Really? You think I'm pretty?!" Skylar gushed at Oliver.

"He wasn't talking to you, elf ears!" Bree pointed at Skylar.

"Elf ears! How dare you!" Skylar hissed. "What do you have against me?"

"Where do I even begin…your hair, your toe numbers, your hair, your nose, your ears-" Bree began.

"Ok! I get it!" Skylar glared at Bree.

"Is this meeting gonna be over soon?" Jones raised his hand as he asked. "Because I can still make it to my guitar class."

"Fine! I guess this meeting is over for now." Ben nodded as they ended the meeting.

"I think this Sakura and boys VS Scott fight scene will be a hit!" Fang snickered.

"Uh…girls? You do know the meeting is over, right?" Fletcher looked over before he saw a chair being thrown his way.

"My ankles!" Fletcher winced in pain.

"Fletcher! Are you ok?" Molly rushed over as she asked in a concern tone.

"Hands off, Doll! Fletcher is MINE!" Sloane snapped at Molly.

"I saw him first!" Molly hissed.

"Oh yeah? Santa just called, his wants his elf back!" Sloane sneered.

"How dare you, when's the last time you looked into a mirror?!" Molly glared.

"You know what, just let them keep fighting." Adam patted Fletcher's shoulder while the young ANT stared at the two lookalike girls fighting in pure shock.

"Get used to it," Spin added.

"I can never get enough of watching cute girls fighting!" Riker chuckled, as he helped himself with popcorn while watching the girls fight.

"Riker! I need some help here!" Tracy rushed over to Riker. "Your brother and his lookalike are stalking me, and it's so creepy! Is this Roman's first time?!"

"Roman interested and stalking a girl he likes? Yup!" Riker nodded.

"Ain't helping, dude!" Tracy hissed as she ran out of the door and straight to the lobby. "I'm gonna hide out in Madam Tsuki's place!"

"Riker! You seen Feisty?" Roman asked.

"Hey! I'm the only guy who gets to call her that!" Jay growled at Roman.

"Fine, you call her that, and I'm gonna call her 'Babe'!" Roman crossed his arms.

"BABE?! THAT'S MY THING!" Jay hissed.

"Tracy's at Madam Tsuki's place if you need her." Riker pointed at the directions.

[Tracy: TRAITOR!]

"Thank you!" Roman nodded before he and Jay rushed off.

"Yup, things will never be normal here!" Boji concluded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, another chapter is done! Hope you've liked it!**

 **Tracy: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU TWO FIND ME?!**

 **Jay, Roman: Riker told us.**

 **Tracy:** _ **RIKER**_ **!**

 **Riker: Quiet tomboy, I'm watching Skylar and Bree fight! (looks at popcorn box) Kaz, got anymore popcorn?**

 **Kaz: yup! (watches them fight) Ten bucks say Bree will hit Skylar with a chair!**

 **(hears a smash)**

 **Kaz: Called it!**

 **Oliver: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: Questions of the chapter- What did you think this chapter's group discussion? Which was your favorite part? Anyone feeling bad for any of the people who are stuck in love triangles? (Oliver, Leo, Fletcher, Tracy) Lastly, what did you think of the latest episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! (waves)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perry In The Penthouse**

 **Purpledolpin05: Since it was confirmed Perry will guest star/cameo/possibly be a recurring role, so might as well let her join the fun (or not, but the fun side will be preferably on Sakura's side). Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Riker is now being tormented by Tracy. (Random fact: Tracy is the only girl Riker isn't interested, so I think she is safe). Now answer to your questions:-

1 I'm not sure who Riker will actually marry, but he does have a son in the future called Mike. I'm sure if Riker is good (he's sort of half-half in this story) he's mostly a flirty guy (like Bob)

2 Jones is based on my little brother IRL, I'm not sure if Jones is asexual or not, but I made him one of my OC (Andreana/Annie from 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger')'s future love interest. I don't know, Jones doesn't fall in love (at least not now yet) so easily.

3 Well I'm not really sure who gets who in the end. (innocently points at Brase, Folly, Sloane/Brody Carlson from Kickin' It, Skoliver, Janelleo, Taylor ends up with one of my OCs named Emmerich) I'm not really a big fan of Tayleo, I just see them as best friends. Tracy is still stuck in between Roman and Jay. [I'm actually working on a future generation story and apparently Tracy has two kids Ramona (named after Roman), and Jacy 'JC' (Named after her ship name of Jay/Tracy)]

4 I'm not even sure how I manage to keep things funny. I guess I have a huge thing for comedies, and my mind is always coming up with crazy funny ideas.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"RIKER!" Tracy yelled as she dragged Riker away by his hoodie. "YOU OWE ME BIG!"

"AHHHH!" Riker screamed in peril.

"How could you tell Roman and Jay where I was hiding?!" Tracy shook Riker by the shoulders while trying not to beat him up.

"They made me!" Riker stated.

"How?" Leo asked.

"They asked me 'where is Tracy?', and I told them." Riker replied slowly, before making a run.

"Sakura! Hand me a katana!" Tracy gestured out a hand. "Jamie! Take notes, I'm teaching you how to beat up a guy by brutal force!"

"YEAH!" Jamie cheered loudly.

"Note to self: stop letting Tracy watch any violence movies!" Chase talked to a recorder.

"Ok, I just upgraded the penthouse security system, so it's completely safe and well-protected, no one will break into it so easily now!" Chase came over and told them.

"What's up suckers?" An elderly woman walked inside.

"AHHH!" The Lab Rats all screamed.

"Why are we screaming?" Roman asked.

"IT'S PERRY!" Leo was trying to catch his breath.

"Why are _YOU_ screaming?!" Mal asked Riker.

"Jamie just gave me a wedgie!" Riker winced in pain.

"And I thought Oliver was the weakest guy!" Jamie snickered sarcastically.

"I am SO proud of her!" Sakura laughed.

"This here is Perry, she's like a foot-fungus that keeps following us, one way or another." Chase pointed at Perry and did a brief introduction.

"C'mon, let's just start the meeting already." Mal whistled loudly.

"While you losers do that, I'm gonna settle in downstairs!" Perry dragged her luggage down to Mission Command.

"Ok, who's gonna read this upcoming episode's plot?" Evie asked.

"I'll do it." Molly volunteered.

 _After Skylar fills in as mission leader, Chase sets out to prove that he is the only team member equipped for the role. Perry moves into Mission Command._

"And you read that moments after the ACTUAL Perry settled in our Mission Command?" Chase asked, frowning.

"I do not really like the sound of 'Perry in the Penthouse'!" Sakura exclaimed in sarcasm, before everyone else start to shudder in horror.

"I don't know, if the episode was called 'Perry in the Penthouse' it would be about Perry ruining everyone's life!" Jones stated.

"I think it sounds catchy! If it's a TV show, I'd watch it!" Tracy claimed, raising her hand.

"Why does Perry keep following us?" Chase asked.

"She'll always find a way to stalk you, one way or another!" Tracy concluded.

"So even if we try to get rid of Perry, she'll always be there to pop out of nowhere?" Leo asked in horror.

"Apparently so, Leo!" Adam nodded, patting Leo's back.

"So, what EXACTLY is a Perry?" Riker asked, looking a bit horrified.

"Perry is… someone who ruins your life and would stalk you one way or another, especially when you are related to someone evil." Tracy replied. "I'm surprised 'Perry's' defination ain't in Urban Dictionary yet!"

"Well, I'm not sure what specie is Perry considered!" Skylar claimed.

"Hhm, we have 'Barely Human' in the list. She's known to survive situations that people would considered die from," Jones stated.

"10 bucks says she's probably survived every deadly illness that nature's created! SARS, H1N1, you name it!" Leo added, counting his fingers.

"Wait, you telling me Perry is into bad guys?" Roman asked, feeling disturbed.

"There's a list!" Leo nodded.

"We have Douglas, and he's former villain!" Bree pointed out.

"And Perry is still obsessed with my dad!" Marcus nodded.

"Then we have Krane, whom Perry flirted a bit with in episode 'Space Elevator', and she's insisting on becoming Bionics too." Sakura added.

"Last but not least, at least what we have so far," Tracy added. "Is Dr. Gao. Since Perry dragged Gao elsewhere after you guys captured Gao. A part of me reckons she's taking the guy to jail; the other part says Perry's going on a date with Gao."

"I'm on board with Perry with Gao, hands off my dad woman! He belongs to my mom!" Daniel raised his hand.

"Garry (GAo/peRRY) and Kenglas (KENdra/douGLAS), ship cannons accepted!" Evie quickly nodded, agreeing.

"Wait, if that old woman's into bad guys, I'm begging God my brother and I aren't in her Next List!" Riker quickly gulped.

"For now, pray to God, Rikey." Tracy joked, patting Riker's back.

"Can we ship Perry to the Isle of the Lost?" Mal asked, looing crept out by Perry.

"Yeah, send her to an island filled with bad guys, that should keep my dad safe for now!" Marcus nodded.

"Ooh! Send Kerry there too! That girl is always stalking Marcus!" Julie suggested.

"She scares me!" Marcus shuddered at the memory of Kerry Perry trying to flirt with the former Bionic villain.

"All Perry women have the ability to stalk their crushes and scare the daylights out of anyone!" Jones quoted. "Ooh! That sounds like their family's superpower!"

"Hey! Check out this promo!" Mal let them view a video.

"Why did Perry called Chase 'Chaz'?" Carlos asked.

"SHE MUST BE SHIPPING CHASE/KAZ! EEP!" Caitlin screamed from the laptop, before Chase throw the laptop onto the floor before dismantling it.

"Or the character Chaz from one of the Mighty Med episodes." George suggested. "Wasn't there one episode where 2 Oliver and Kaz wannabes came to Mighty Med to infiltrate?"

"Gulliver and Chaz." Tracy corrected. "Gulliver even tried to ask Skylar out and he actually SUCCEED!"

"I remember that episode!" Jones nodded, snickering. "Remember the Riot Club suggestion?"

"Yup, it took half the staff members to tranquilize Alan!" Boji nodded. "That boy has scary feet!"

"It's not scary!" Alan hissed.

"Your toenails clearly are! When I first saw them, I thought I saw a couple of dead mice corpse on your feet!" Fang stated.

"Not helping Fang!" Alan growled.

"If Perry wants, she can have Riker!" Roman immediately volunteered to shove his twin brother down the death route.

"Traitor!" Riker hissed at his brother. "And why so?!"

"Because by then, I can have Tracy all to myself!" Roman smirked before placing his arm around Tracy's shoulder. She quickly blushed red for a second before:-

"Hands off me, Bun Boy!" Tracy growled at Roman.

"Yeah! We all know she likes _ME_ most!" Jay glared at his double before he snatched the girl from Roman.

"Now I know how Oliver feels like when Bree and Skylar fight for him!" Tracy grumbled to herself. "Guys! Stop tugging my arms, they're gonna fall off!"

"I get dibs on keeping the first arm that fell off!" Roman raised his hand.

"No! I'm getting dibs!" Jay glared at Roman.

"Bro! HELP ME!" Tracy whisper-yelled to her brother.

"Sorry, but Riker and I are having a blast watching this Tracy-train wreck. You're on your own, toots!" Jones shrugged, eating on some popcorn.

"Jones! Riker!" Tracy hissed at the two other boys.

"So the main plot of the next episode would probably be focusing on Skylar replacing Chase as Mission Leader, this ought to be fun!" Jordan read the script before making a snide remark.

"I'm not sure though, I mean Skylar has more powers in compare to the Elite Force members." Leo pointed out.

"Well Chase has been Mission Leader for most his life, I don't think it's easy for Chasey to take in." Adam pointed out.

"You're darn right!" Chase started grumbling, glaring daggers at Skylar.

"C'mon Hazelnut, you gotta learn to face the new changes that you'd face in life. Like the fact there's more than 50 percent of the Lab Rats 2012 achieve rated M stories are all Chadam." Tracy pointed out.

"Excuse me, what?" Chase quickly asked.

"Shouldn't have mentioned that!" Tracy quickly regretted her words.

"I'm thinking more than half of the Chadam mature stories are all written by Caitlin; or people Caitlin's friends with!" Bree raised her hand.

"Aw! You get me!" Caitlin's voice shrilled from the laptop.

"SHE'S BACK!" Leo shrieked.

"GET RID OF THAT THING!" Riker shrieked along.

"I'm guessing Caitlin's introduced Riker to Roman/Riker ship!" Sakura stated, before she grabbed the laptop and threw it down the balcony.

"Ok, I'm having a little poll. Guys, make up your mind and decide now. _**If you're stuck in an elevator with the last person you'd expect to be with. Who would it be? Perry the soul-tormenting cat-obsessed freak; or Caitlin the confidence-crushing fangirl who ships all the weird ships that make no sense**_?" Jones asked.

Everyone quickly exchanged a glance before they all shouted their answer in synchronicity.

"PERRY!"

"I'd rather just die on the spot!" Carlos gave another answer.

"I like Carlos' answer better!" Evie nodded.

"Hey losers! Keep quiet! Half my cats are all making a mess in the weaponry room!" Pery came upstairs in her PJs, and her shorts (the kind who will blind everyone) and her cat eye mask.

"AHHH!" Everyone quickly shrieked in shock and mostly disgust at the older woman.

"My eyes!" Fletcher covered his eyes. "I'VE BEEN BLINDED!"

"Here! I can heal you Fletchy!" Molly quickly ran over to help.

"Oh no you're not! I'll take care of him!" Sloane snapped before Molly and Sloane started a catfight.

"I'M BLIND!" Fang shielded his eyes with his paws before running to a corner.

"I'll go comfort him! I guess this meeting is over for now." Boji volunteered before she followed her mate.

"I've been scarred!" Tracy shuddered. "and I have an actual scar!"

"Feisty, are you hurt?" Jay ran over and asked.

"Physical or emotional?" Tracy raised her eyebrows at her.

"I think I can help with both." Jay winked at Tracy coquettishly before Tracy's face blushed red. Roman quickly growled at Jay from the side.

"Oh boy, this love triangle thing will never be settled!" Adam shook his head.

"Yeah! Thank god none of us have that sort of two fighting for one situations, right?" Sakura joked, as she playfully elbowed Adam by the arm.

"Uh…yeah!" Adam blushed heavily.

"And…it's a cut for now!" Spin switched off the camera.

"Oi! Roman! Jay! Stop ogling at my sister!" Jones quickly started growling at Roman and Jay.

"We can't stop!" Roman and Jay shouted back.

"SHAMELESS CREEPS!" Jamie yelled at the two men.

"You don't say Jamie!" Tracy nodded, frowning as her brother started beating up Roman and Jay.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another discussion chapter done! Personally I like that Perry is guest starring, she's one of the funniest (creepy but funny) character in Lab Rats.**

 **Alan: My toes are NOT ugly!**

 **Jamie: It is! I walked in once when he was trimming his toenails! It gave me nightmares for 3 weeks!**

 **Gus: Ooh! Alan, can I have your toenail clippings! I'm short a few hundred! (holds up a jar of toenail clippings)**

 **Leo: OH GROSS! GUS YOU'RE WEIRDER THAN ADAM!**

 **Bree: yeah! And Adam makes models after hair droppings!**

 **Adam: Hey! The Taj Ma-Hair was a genius!**

 **Sakura: Yeah! AD's right!**

 **Adam: (blushes) R-really?**

 **Sakura: Yup! (smiles)**

 **Evie: Eep! Adura moment! Ship! Carlos! Take pictures!**

 **Carlos: (holds up cellphone in one hand and a video camera in the other) on it!**

 **Spin: Anyway, don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter's discussion? What's your favorite moment? Which would be your answer if you were actually stuck in an out-of-order elevator with (Perry or Caitlin)? Lastly, Who else is excited for the next episode?**

 **All: that's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	13. Chapter 13

**Reacting to 'Follow The Leader'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', side note: It's also my 18** **th** **birthday (I discovered fanfiction when I was like 13-14 and I've been stuck since, of what would I be without fanfiction…God I feel so old already!) Anyways moving on, shout out!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I think I'd choose Perry over Caitlin, since Perry is more funny, weird but funny. Ok, replies to your questions:-

1 I don't know who I like better though: Roman seems to be the more serious one; while Riker seems to be the more laid back (and possibly the funny brother) and overall, a ladies' man (at least that's what I assume from episode 1). I like both equally.

2 Gao I'm not sure though, between shipping Douglas or Gao with Perry, my money bet's on Gao (they're both older and the age seems a better fit than Douglas who could be like 10 years younger than Perry) I'm SURE Gao had bad dreams from his date with Perry XD

3 I don't really have a favorite (yet though) but I'm really excited for 'The List' since we'll meet Roman and Riker's dad (Tracy: YES! GROUND THEM BOTH MR. ROMAN AND RIKER'S DAD!) and Crossbow (Skylar's friend)

4 I believe Perry will be around for this chapter, since she's the fun one (annoying, weird, but fun in a way) I used to dislike Perry but slowly warm up to her. (I mean her family doesn't really care much about her, and her twin sister stole a car, 2 boyfriends and a canoe from her)

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. No worries, I'm glad Perry will be involved in Elite Force since she's the funny one. (I mean we have Kaz who's the new Adam, wait, Bree is paired with Kaz, which will be like Bradam in a way, holy, hope Caitlin isn't reading this) Ok I'll get the Elite Force more involved in dialogues (but in certain parts the OCs know more about the Elite Force than the team members themselves) Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok Chase, not that I'm gonna complain but are you REALLY sure you're wearing that shirt?" Tracy frowned at Chase who was wearing a white buttoned up shirt.

"I think what I should be complaining is that why did you have to run into my room when I was changing!" Chase glared over.

"Because Roman and Jay have hogged my room, where the heck do you think I'll be hiding? Bree's room? Heck no." Tracy shook her head. "Besides, you're a dude, I've seen my brother walking around shirtless, you have nothing impressive to show! Except for the birthmark on your butt that looks like Justin Bieber Adam told me."

"You're a strange kid." Chase commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Hazelnut." Tracy replied in a tone of sarcasm.

"Just a question, where did you get that dress?" Chase asked, glancing at Tracy's outfit. She was wearing a light purple dress with short sleeves, a hoodie and pockets.

"Evie's birthday present for me." Tracy replied as Chase nodded.

"Happy birthday, you look nice in that dress by the way." Chase commented.

"Uh thanks, you look not that good to, for a boy." Tracy joked.

"Uh…Riker, why are you doing riffling through Bree and Skylar's clothes?" Chase frowned when he saw Riker riffling around in the girls' room.

"Oh my god, you are such a weird creep!" Tracy commented.

"You're calling ME weird? I once caught my brother Roman browsing through your YouTube History log!" Riker claimed.

"No I don't!" Roman yelled at Riker, before noticing Tracy and Chase.

"'Sup." Tracy nodded.

"What are you wearing?" Riker asked.

"A dress." Tracy replied.

"NICE!" Jay wolf-whistled before Tracy punched Jay on the arm.

"So, Roman, what do you think of Tracy NOW?" Riker teased.

"Wow…you look…PRETTY!" Roman stuttered before he blushed red.

"What? Oh gross!" Tracy gagged.

"Oh…So THAT'S why half my videos were all about Booboo Stewart!" Tracy blinked.

"The other half reason must because you have a celebrity crush on the ladder." Chase snorted before Tracy yanked Chase's spiky hair.

"Ow! Of all things, you just _HAD_ to be the girl I shared my first kiss with!" Chase grumbled.

"Wait, that was your first kiss? I thought you are the kind of guy who's had plenty of girls wanting to smooch ya? Oh wait, those are in the Chase with OC stories. Never mind!" Tracy raised her eyebrows. "Holy smokes, I think I am gonna be sick!"

"CHASE! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Jay shouted before Chase started running away from Jay and Roman.

"Hye, why isn't your brother smacking Chase?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, Chase is like a bro to Jones. So to my bro, it's like watching his sister peck his teacher/brother. Oh wait, that's messed up." Tracy frowned.

"MEETING TIME!" Jones shouted, before everyone gathered around.

"Who's gonna play the videos this time?" Cleo asked.

"Ooh! I'll do it!" Perry volunteered, before scaring everyone else.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later…**

 **Reaction Towards Perry being in the Elite Force's Mission Command/Perry in the Penthouse Reaction**

"I can't believe Perry managed to follow us all the way from Mission Creek High School to the Bionic Academy to Centium City!" Leo placed his hands on his mouth with a shocked expression.

"I can track you guys ANYWHERE." Perry nodded. "I used to work with the military for sniffing out the enemies!"

"Oh, so you were working with the track dogs?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, I WAS the track dog!" Perry nodded

"Don't ask, she's got a lot of ex jobs!" Bree pointed out as everyone else nodded.

"Forget jobs! Why is she allowed to sleep holding a gun?!" Mal asked out loud.

"It's Perry, anything and EVERYTHING about her is weird." Bree replied.

"Am I the only person who's noticed Perry mentioned the word 'Chaz'?" Leo asked. "wasn't there some Kaz evil wanabe called Chaz too?"

"Yup, Chaz is also the ship name of Chase and Kaz, so talk about 'Killing two birds with one stone'!" Carlos nodded.

"I gotta ask, how is it possible for Perry to even build up her mini underground clubhouse when everyone else was asleep?" Leo asked. "We've locked up all our doors!"

"No doors can keep Perry away." Adam concluded.

"Easy, I used the underground mines to get around!" Perry replied.

"Ooh! Teach me!" Sakura grinned, raising her hand.

"No! Don't teach her!" Julie placed Sakura's hand down from making any rash decisions.

* * *

 **Perry and her gun-firing antics/Where was she born in**

"Wow, she shoots better than any of you guys do!" Jones laughed.

"Wait, so Perry was born in underground tunnels?" Chase asked, looking a bit disgusted.

"Yup, which is why I developed a particular liking towards underground." Perry nodded like it was no big deal.

"Wow, in response to the part where Perry blasts at almost everything including lights? I would have just cling onto the closest thing I could reach!" Tracy raised a hand.

"my sis is scared of the dark." Jones replied.

"Ooh, I can keep you company!" Jay volunteered.

"No! the last thing I need is you two doppelgangers in the same place with me, in the dark!" Tracy hissed.

"Shameless men!" Jamie growled.

* * *

 **Chase's Voicemail Reaction**

"Huh, no WONDER why you never have more than 10 calls from your contacts a day!" Sloane snorted.

"Hurtful, I have a GREAT voicemail!" Chase pointed out.

"Watch this." Jones smirked as he called Chase's phone, as soon as the voicemail started, Jones quickly threw the phone (it was a cheap, old flip-open phone, just for emergencies use only) onto the floor.

"Not gonna be rude and all, but my voicemail is better than yours!" Riker pointed out.

"I don't even have a voicemail, I just delete the recent calls." Jamie added.

"I barely have any phone numbers in my phone contacts, you are an odd man Hazelnut!" Tracy chuckled.

"I'm not odd, I'm uniquely intelligent!" Chase corrected.

"Whatever you say, Chasey!" Adam laughed.

* * *

 **Kaz's Weird Mission Arrival Ringtone/Sound Effects**

"Why does it sound like he's saying 'East Fruits'?" Spin asked.

"No, I believe it was 'Eat Fast'!" Jamie shook her head, correcting Spin's statement.

"Really, wasn't it supposed to be 'Eat Fruit'?" Bob wondered.

"No! you're all wrong! Kaz said 'East High'!" Jenny stated, before the Fearsome Foursome started arguing.

"Whatever the sound effect was, it was DREADFUL!" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't! Bree, back me up!" Kaz defended.

"Jordan…you are right!" Bree gave a thumbs' up at Jordan. "She's a keeper Kaz!"

[A/N: I don't really ship Braz, because it is like Bradam but more arguing. I like Braz as a friendship pairing, besides, my heart's shipping Jaz]

* * *

 **Reaction towards Skylar being Mission Leader replacement**

"Poor Chasey, it must be sad to be not helpful." Adam shook his head, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"It's not sad, it's DEVASTAING!" Leo corrected.

"C'mon, Skylar's not that bad as Mission Leader," Oliver pointed out. "I wouldn't mind if she bosses me around!"

"Oliver, bro, stop that. You're gonna accidentally start world war 3!" Jones patted Oliver's back.

"Ha! Oliver prefers me as Mission Leader over you!" Skylar quickly bragged to Bree.

"Is it because you have 3 bladders, or your freakishly lot amount of toenails?" Bree sassed as everyone went 'ooh'

"Girls, please! You're both pretty! Now can we go back home?" Jones frowned.

"I'm the prettier one!"

"No I am!"

"This is getting ugly!" Boji placed a paw over her eyes.

"OOH! USE THE CHAIR AND MASH HER HEAD SKYLAR!" Perry cheered loudly.

"Good idea! Thank you Perry!" Skylar nodded before smashing a chair over.

"Excuse me?!" Sloane coughed out some wood before she cracked her knuckles.

"Ha! I pulled a switcharoo at you Skylar!" Bree laughed, before the 2 pairs of Bree and Skylar lookalikes all started fighting.

"Don't you hate it when girls fight?" Bob asked.

"Nope, into it!" Riker started eating popcorn. "What about you kid?"

"I like Bree winning!" Bob grinned.

"You speak for both of us, man." Riker fist bump Bob.

"Oh heck no, we gotta separate them! One Bob is already too much for me to handle!" Spin frowned, pulling Bob away; while Roman dragged his brother by the foot.

* * *

 **Kaz stating that Perry and Chase look like mother and son**

"If Perry was my mom, that meant she had married Douglas!" Chase pointed out, shuddering at the though.

"Ooh! Good idea! I'm gonna get the wedding pantsuit again," Perry quickly nodded happily.

"No! No! Bad idea! Go back to Gao! Go back to Gao! Gao NEEDS you!" Marcus stated.

"Gao wants ME?! Hold your horses, Dr. Hottie, I'm getting our wedding cert lawyer!" Perry eagerly rushes to the jail dressed like a bride.

"So, Gao is Perry's problem now." Leo nodded in relief.

"In a totally unrelated subject, there's this fanfiction about Descendants version of Lab Rats/Mighty Med, and Chase was made as Carlos' counterpart. With Perry as his mom like Cruella is to Carlos!" Tracy chuckled. "Either the writers of Elite Force was reading fanfictions, or it's a coincidence!"

* * *

 **Perry's Fangirlling Over Skylar**

"Wow, Skylar, you just met your craziest fan, and I thought Janelle was the biggest fangirl!" Bree chuckled

"In an unrelated fact: Perry didn't approve Tecton Fanclub, but approved Skylar Storm Fanclub, so in a way, she's already open about her fangirl issues in Mission Creek High School back then." Sakura added.

"Wow, if Skylar has plenty of girl fans, I bet she has more obsessed boy fans too! Good luck with competition Oliver!" Kaz patted Oliver.

"What?! Oh no!" Oliver frowned as he face palmed.

"Poor Oliver." Leo shook his head.

"Yay! Now Oliver will be all mine!" Bree cheered as she wrapped her arms wound Oliver's.

"Oh no you're not!" Skylar growled as the girls started another catfight.

* * *

 **Topple the Tower**

"I feel bad for Bree in the episode, I mean having Adam and Chase before was hard enough, now she has to live with 2 more!" Marcus laughed before Bree smacked his head.

"That game is actually based on an actual game called jenga!" Chase pointed out.

"Does it suck to be one of the only few mature person of this place?" Leo asked as Bree nodded.

"but this game had proven to be useful to get Perry, Chase and Skylar out of the pile of rubble!" Adam pointed out.

* * *

 **Perry and Skylar's friendship (sort of)**

"Huh, never really linked the fact that they'd be friends!" Molly frowned.

"They're both tough women, and why does Perry even need 3 bladders?" Cleo asked.

"Major surgery for 3 BLADDERS?! THAT WOMAN IS BARELY HUMAN!" Leo stated.

"Now I gotta ask if she has half Calderan or other DNA in her body!" Sakura shuddered.

* * *

 **Chase Trapping Skylar and Perry in Mission Command**

"Chase, how could you sabotage Skylar? That is n way to treat a lady!" Tracy scolded Chase.

"I was a difficult man!" Chase corrected.

"Wait, you're a man?" Bob asked as everyone giggled.

"I'm a real boy!" Chase stated.

"Birth certificate?" Boji asked.

"Still looking." Chase replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, Pinocchio!" Fang joked.

"I'm surprised Perry was the first to guess through Chase. Wow, she's got this weird direct instinct!" Kaz nodded. "How is she NOT your mother Chase?"

"Because we want our dad to marry Kendra!" Marcus replied on the behalf of Daniel.

"Don't ruin my OTP, Kaz, or I will ruin you." Daniel warned.

"I think we can all speak on Daniel's behalf that Kendra is a better Mrs. Douglas Davenport candidate," Leo nodded.

"Perry is cool and all, but she's more like the aunt who lives next door!" Sakura added.

"Go Daniel, fight for your OTP!" Evie cheered from the back.

* * *

 **Ending Scene**

"I can't believe you didn't sell Chase out, Skylar!" Sakura looked at Skylar.

"But due to all the commotion, it's sort of a reason Perry lives next door now, to blackmail us." Chase rolled his eyes.

"I think the most chilled person of this episode is Bree, you go Bree!" Tracy nodded.

"Another reason why she's smoking hot!" Bob swooned.

"You are a weird kid," Spin frowned.

"I think Bob's got a point." Riker nodded at Bob.

"OOH! RIKER/BOB! SHIP!" Caitlin shouted.

"GET RID OF THAT!" everyone shrieked before Perry blasted the laptop with her gun.

"can't believe I'm saying this: but THANK YOU PERRY!" Chase nodded.

"You did a favor! That Caitlin is always scaring us. She's doing a better job than you!" Adam stated.

"What?! Better sharpen my skills!" Perry grumbled, leaving the building.

"Ok, I am very uncomfortable with Perry being next door!" Bree claimed.

"Everyone is, Bree." Leo nodded.

"Even with Roman and Riker on lose, nothing is more scarier than Perry or Caitlin!" Jones concluded.

"What? I'm scary!" Roman stated.

"Scary at trying to kill people. Yes. Scary at scaring us at grand entrance? No." Kaz nodded.

"I guess that's all for the meeting today." Fang concluded, shutting off the video camera.

"About time, because if we stay on Caitlin's gonna be back…again." Adam nodded. "Say, Kura, what will you be doing later?"

"Probably go hang out at the park." Sakura replied.

"Great! Shall we go together, you know as friends?" Adam asked nervously.

"…Ok. I'm getting my cap!" Sakura smiled as she winked at Adam and left to her room.

"Wow, if only I can ask Tracy out like that!" Jay mumbled to himself.

"Oh no you're not! I'M asking her out FIRST!" Roman glared at Jay.

"Oh, I forgot, happy birthday sis." Jones patted his sister's head as he grinned a bit.

"Aw thanks bro!" Tracy giggled.

"Wait, it's HER birthday?!" Roman asked.

"I'm getting her gift first!" Jay raised his hand before he ran over to Tracy. "TRACY!"

"What's up dudes?" Tracy frowned at them.

"I heard it's your birthday today. So, what do you say, wanna hang out?"

"Or go out?" Roman asked.

"W-What?!" Tracy flushed red. "No thanks, I'm fine! Bro, back me up!"

"It's her birthday I say I'm letting this matter slide for once." Jones shrugged.

"My present for you will be Chase on a Stick!" Jay and Roman handed Tracy a stick with a Chase mannequin on it.

"I'm not touching that!" Tracy blinked.

"Is that a mannequin of me?!" Chase demanded.

"Nope, it's a demo for the real thing." Roman shrugged.

"I am going to hide, under your bed. Later!" Chase quickly ran away.

"WHAT?! HEY LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!" Tracy hissed at Chase.

"I want my sister back by 8 sharp, one minute late and I will have your livers in boji and Fang's next Thanksgiving turkey mealset!" Jones warned.

"Oh boy." Tracy groaned before Roman and Jay both dragged her out on a 'date'.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Happy birthday to me and Tracy. (Tracy is half based on me IRL) Next up is the discussion for 'The List' (really looking forward to that episode)**

 **Tracy: huh, never thought Jay and Roman could behave for once.**

 **Oliver: easy for you to say! I'm being dragged on a date by both Bree and Skylar! People are thinking me as a playboy!**

 **Tracy: Touché Oliver. What's twh worst part that could happen?**

 **Oliver: they both wanna kiss you.**

 **Roman: Yup!**

 **Skylar: I'm getting dibs on Oliver first!**

 **Tracy: Screw you people! I'm going back to the bookshop! (tries to run) JONES! HELP ME!**

 **Oliver: WAIT UP! I NEED HELP!**

 **Tracy: Seriously? On my birthday?!**

 **Oliver: Sorry, girls freak me out. Except you, you scare people.**

 **Jones: got any 6s Riker?**

 **Riker: Go fish! Carlos, got any 7s?**

 **Carlos: Yup! I win!**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas**

 **Leo: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter's meeting? Did anyone had a favorite moment? Lastly, Did anyone like the latest episode?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	14. Chapter 14

**Getting Ready for 'The List'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers? Who's excited for the next episode 'The List' I sure am! But not as excited as Tracy XD (Tracy: *blushing* WWHHHAAAAT?!) So moving on, shout outs to the reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, that last meeting was quite considered 'normal' for once XD. Julie is pretty much the good influence on Sakura (Like Riley to Maya), so answers to your questions:-

1 I don't know, it's just so quick and times passes by when you're growing up.

2 I think I'd prefer being a kid half the time (Oh well I am young at heart XD)

3 I assume so, since Roman and Riker are evil (Jones: amateur evil. What kind of villain DOES NOT do investigations on their targeted victims?! HIRE ME!) Unless there's a new villain or they turn good (but sounds a bit cliché, oh well they never let Marcus or Sebastian reform, so why not? Besides Roman is more likely to maintain evil in the TV series, Riker might be good for the ladies XD)

4 Bob wants to be like Riker (Bob: I respect him!/Jenny: OH NO YOU ARE NOT! TAKE HIM AWAY GUYS!) since I assume Riker's the flirt between him and his brother.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I'm sure Skylar is NOT mad at Chase (Hears crash from other room, looks in and finds Skylar using Chase as a tennis racket, never mind!) I'm sure that both of them will be severely injured (but Skylar can heal herself, so SLOANE is the only one 100 percent injured) Don't worry, I'm sure Evie and Lou are gathering all the Skoliver army recruits they can get. (Cues Lonnie singing 'Make A Man Out Of You' to the recruits with Lou and Evie kickboxing) [Lyrics(random): You're a whiny, weak, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Mister, I'll make a Skoliver fan out of you] (THIS NEEDS TO BE CANNON) Crossbow might cameo in Descendants AU soon.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

Day: Tuesday (It is actually Wednesday where I live today, it's nighttime by the time I'm posting this, but I have to wait until tomorrow to watch the episode)

Jones woke up when he spotted his sister exhausted.

"Woah! Holy god! What happened to you sis?!" Jones panicked before attempting to punch his sister.

"Do not ask." Tracy grumbled, hiding her blushing face.

"Did those two hurt you? Because I have a guillotine I ordered from Amazon." Jones demanded.

"Nothing happened, all they did were dragging me out on a date." Tracy replied, putting on a purple jacket. "C'mon the meeting is gonna start in an hour!"

"Alright." Jones teased. "Whatever you say, sis!"

The moment Jones saw Jay and Roman, he quickly starts interrogating them.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO DOING WITH MY SISTER YESTERDAY?! ANSWER ME OR YOU'LL BE EATING A FISTFUL OF FURY!" Jones roared.

"What is up with this kid?!" Roman gulped.

 _"Everything."_ Jay concluded. "Not even you can escape the wrath of Feisty and her brother."

"And that is how you interrogate your victims, pro-style." Jones nodded, "you getting this Riker?"

"Why are you giving RIKER Villainy 101?!" Leo asked.

"Because I think he's much decent that Roman." Jones replied.

* * *

"C'mon, let's get this meeting started!" Mal whistled loudly as everyone gathered around.

"Hopefully this meeting will be a bit low-key, I mean now we have Perry next door, and Caitlin's allowed to use wifi access at that camp place of hers today!" Bree murmured.

"Ok, who is gonna read the script's summary?" Boji passed everyone some papers.

"I'll do it." Sloane raised a hand as she read the summary aloud.

 _When Oliver takes Skylar to see her superhero friend, Crossbow, they unknowingly lead Roman right to her. Meanwhile, Chase and Bree capture Riker after he tries to retrieve the complete list of superhero identities and locations from Mission Command._

"Ok, based on all the information we have gathered, we'll be having 2 new characters introduced: Crossbow and Rodissiuss." Kaz read.

"Crossbow is introduced as Skylar's friend. Who thank god is a female." Oliver murmured in a tone of relief.

"Why? You worried of another Experion incident 2.0?" Kaz asked.

"Or Gulliver and Chaz incident 2.0." Gus added.

"Well I think Chaz was kind of hot!" Jordan made a snice remark at Kaz.

"LET ME AT THAT MONSTER!" Kaz quickly started growling.

"Had to prove Jaz. Make it love potion; or reverse psychology, one way or another." Evie nodded.

[A/N: I don't know why but Braz doesn't really appeal to me in the romance category, I prefer Jaz or even Spaz (Spark/Kaz). In my opinion, I think Jordan would be the one whose most likely to make Kaz jealous]

"Fang, you better not hand Kaz Chaz's prison key!" Boji was about to advise her mate when she spotted the brown wolf handing Kaz a katana and a card key.

"Here, this one is Chaz's prison card, enjoy smacking him head!" Fang barked happily.

"Wait! I wanna beat up Gulliver too!" Oliver offered.

"Good luck! Avenge your doppelgangers!" Jones whooped.

"Oh lord, this might not end well for Chaz and Gulliver…" Tracy mumbled as she open up a portal that leads to Mighty Max.

 **10 minutes later…**

Oliver and Kaz returned looking a bit utterly horrified.

"How are we sure that these 2 weren't Chaz or Gulliver?" Gus asked.

"good idea, I saw we slay them both." Roman raised a hand.

"Don't ruin my Mighty Med OTP!" Evie yelled as she sent Roman a flying kick in his gut.

"YOU GO GIRL!" The girls cheered loudly.

"Why are you two scared like crazy?" Leo asked.

"Because we walked into Chaz and Gulliver shaving. Do you have ANY IDEA how hairy they are?!" Kaz shrieked.

"Even Alan looks less hairy than them!" Oliver shuddered.

"MOVING ON!" Jamie shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, second character to be introduced…Rodissiuss. Roman and Riker's dad." Chase read. "Boy I hope your dad is here to ground you two for attempted murder."

"Should have brought in the mother!" Skylar stated.

"Yeah, because we're all afraid of those Tiger Mom's! My friend Tiffany from Camp Kikiwaka has one!" Jenny nodded.

"Wait, our dad is gonna be here?! Like for the livestream?!" Riker gulped.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Leo asked.

"He comes in and makes a remark like 'you're both adopted', much like that one Connor Franta video!" Tracy guessed as she giggled.

"Or your mom must have met Jafar." Adam guessed.

"Ok, Jafar has linked up Roman and Riker, Cleo and Molly, Jay and Skylar Storm." Chase rolled his eyes. "And I thought _MY_ family is messed up!"

"I'll say, if mom is Uncle Victor's adoptive sister, that makes you guys sort of his almost-nephews and nieces!" Daniel added.

"Wait, Chase, didn't you blasted Krane with the rocket missile back in Davenportia?" Bree asked.

"Yes…" Chase nodded slowly.

"Doesn't that made you just…murdered your almost-uncle?" Adam asked, before everyone 'ooh'ed at him.

"Wow, Chase, you murderer!" Leo pointed at Chase as he exclaimed.

"What?! But how am I supposed to get into Harvard now?!" Chase panicked.

"You'll be spending time in prison alright! LOCK THAT SHAMELESS BIONIC MAN UP!" Jamie exclaimed. "I will call the police."

"Wow, Chase, looks like you can be evil after all. It's never too late to join the dark side." Jones joked. "I'm recruiting villains for my junior army."

"Jones!" Tracy hissed.

"If we do a brief anaylisis of people the Lab Rats have 'murdered'." Sakura took out a chart list.

* * *

 _Marcus: (killed by) Adam with Blastwave in Bionic Showdown, Daniel when he replicated Marcus's powers, Douglas who blasted Marcus to death (in TV)_

 _Victor Krane: (assumed almost dead) Adam, Bree and Chase in Rise of the Secret Solders, (assumed probably dead) Chase when he blasted a missile at him in outer space (Krane's corpse was probably destroyed in the fireworks)_

 _Giselle Vickers: (dead because:-) Adam, Bree, Chase, sort of. (sliced herself to death, VERY GRUSOME)_

 _Troy West: (Murderer, sort of) Bree who drown him with water_

 _Taylor: (formerly assumed dead, later confirmed alive) Leo who blasted her into the air_

 _Dr. Gao (status: Still alive, but suffering a fate worse than death) In jail, went on a date (Keyword: DATED PERRY, yikes!)_

* * *

"Wow, you Davenport are murderers! I'm getting the cops!" Jamie stood up.

"Huh, never noticed how _GRUSOME_ Lab Rats is for including death!" Jordan shook her head. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Wait, if my mom is Krane's adoptive sister, and dated dad who is related to Davenports…Wouldn't that have made Chase a murderer for killing my uncle?!" Daniel panicked.

"Congrats Danny, you're like 14 and already getting your first Juvie trail!" Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, my dad was 14 when he first got into juvie!"

"How is _THIS_ considered normal to you?!" Marcus asked.

"Because I come from a family of warriors, and I have an uncle who broke out of jail 10 times!" Sakura shrugged. "You're talking 'bout the little guy who murdered you!"

"Point taken." Marcus nodded.

"Hey, I have noticed that among everyone else, Adam and Chase seemed to have most at this murdering!" Jones stated.

"What?! You kill people now, huh? I knew that this kid wasn't good news, daughter, I want you to stay away from him!" Harushi came inside before aiming a bowie knife at Adam. "Fang, watch and learn on how you carve out someone's eyeballs for Christmas decorations when you're on budget cut!"

"AHHHHH! KURA, SAVE ME!" Adam panicked as he ran away.

"I'M COMING, AD! HIDE IN THE FOREST! I WILL BRING YOU SNACKS!" Sakura shouted, before Adam started running off.

"Oh great! Now the college I am applying must never hear about this!" Chase exclaimed.

"Or you'll be spending a lot of time in prison. Don't worry, Kura's dad knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who can get you refuge tickets." Johan nodded.

"And I thought _OUR_ family was messed up!" Riker exclaimed.

"It's never too late to join the Dark Side!" Jones announced. "I'm sending my resume to Darth Vadar and Kylo Ren!"

"Jones! I thought we said NO MORE VILLAINY INTERNSHIP!" Tracy growled at her brother. "Sadistic, twisted, little, woman-abusing, cold blooded kid!"

"Sadly, all of those are true. Take it from me kids, just punch your opponent, regardless of gender or how they look." Jones nodded.

"How am I supposed to survive this future brother-in-law?!" Jay panicked a bit.

"What in-law?!" Tracy demanded.

" _You heard me_ , I'm asking Jones' permission to go out with you." Jay winked before Tracy blushed furiously.

"No way! _I'M_ asking for her hand in marriage!" Roman glared at Jay.

"Aren't you guys thinking ahead?" Gus asked.

"Us?! Have you _SEEN_ Adam's journal of his future wedding plans?!" Roman and Jay quickly protested.

Tracy grumbled. "That's it, I'm saving money for a transgender surgery, I bet none of those guys will be into me if I were a boy!"

"I'd become gay for you Tracy!" Jay shouted.

" _Unbelievable_!" Tracy blinked, looking a bit disturbed.

"Is this normal with those two?" Leo asked Riker and Mal.

"Nope, this is new to me!" Mal shook her head.

"Mal's speaking on my behalf!" Riker nodded. "I have never seen Roman this obsessed with someone!"

"HELP ME!" Tracy mouthed at Oliver. "And if you don't help me Oliver I will tell everyone about your little secret-!"

"I'm rescuing you!" Oliver quickly dragged Tracy aside. "JUST don't say it!"

"Thank you." Tracy nodded, patting Oliver's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me!"

"Ok, so from all we can gather from the plot summary, Roman will try to assassinate Crossbow when he stalked Skylar and Oliver to visit the superheroine. While Riker is impersonating to be Kaz to get the list of superheroes about their identities and where they live." Cleo read.

"This plotline is sort of like the time Wallace and Clyde were planning to infiltrate Mighty Med with Clyde dressed like Kaz." Oliver nodded.

"Oh, you mean that episode where Skylar thought Alan had a crush on her, but it turns out Alan liked Octavia the nurse lady?" Kaz laughed.

"Huh, I just realized something. Both Wallace and Clyde are very similar to Roman and Riker. Roman and Wallace are both the more serious one; Riker and Clyde are the more…laid-back and comedic character." George pointed out.

"Better hope Caitlin isn't hearing this. Or she'll go ship-crazy!" Bree mumbled.

"GOOD IDEA! A WALLACE/CLYDE/ROMAN/RIKER STORY! EEEP!" Caitlin screamed out from the laptop before Carlos tossed the laptop into the trashcan.

"She is scary!" Bob blinked.

"I gotta rant though, like: Why didn't you guys JUST made a list of people you wanna kill. Don't villains observe and analyze their enemies', weakness and all, that way you could get a better strategy!" Jones pointed out.

"Wow, my brother's just a devil-child, yet he's got more villainy ideas than any of you!" Tracy stated.

"Jones, can we rehire you into the team?" Riker asked politely.

"NO!" Tracy shouted.

"Unless your sister comes in the baggage deal." Roman added, before Tracy kicked Roman in the gut.

"You had that one coming!" Molly laughed.

"HIDE ME!" Adam whispered, hiding behind a flower pot.

"Where's Kura?" Sloane asked.

"She's trying to soft-talk her dad not killing me." Adam replied, blushing a bit.

"Well?" Chase asked.

"Not working." Adam shook his head before the door was kicked open as Harushi went in holding a blowtorch.

"This time I'm making you feel TWICE the burning sensation than the blushing you have when you talk to my daughter!" Harushi yelled, firing up the blowtorch.

"See? Even Harushi makes a better villain!" Kaz exclaimed.

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! WHY IS THERE FIRE?!" Adam shrieked.

"DAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura yelled.

"NO! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Harushi growled. "I've seen his shrine, and he MUST die!"

"AAAAAH!" Adam quickly jumped into Sakura's arms. (the girl is carrying him in bridal style)

"BOJI, FANG, DO SOMETHING!" Sakura hissed.

"YOU GO SIR!" Fang cheered. "I'm getting my cameras!"

"I'm getting 10 tranquilizers," Lily walked by as she rolled her eyes.

"Clearly 9 weren't enough for my husband!" Boji nodded, following Sakura's mother.

"Will this place ever be normal?" Carlos asked.

"Normal was never 'normal' in the first place." Ben shook his head.

* * *

 **Purpleodolpin05: Whew! Another chapter done, I'm SO excited for the next episode! EEEEEPP!**

 **Adam: AHHHH! (Hides under a chair)**

 **Harushi: (fires up chainsaw) RAHHH!**

 **Tracy: *starts hugging Oliver and crying while listening to 'Loved you first'***

 **Tracy: Poor Oliver!**

 **Oliver: I'M CHOKING! (face turns blue)**

 **Charlie Gardner (GMW): So she ends up with Oliver, how did we not see that coming?**

 **Evie: GET OUT CHARLIE! STOP RUINING MY BROTP! [I see Oliver and Tracy as brothers only]**

 **Roman: OLIVER!**

 **Jay: Get him!**

 **Bree, Skylar: TRACY!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas**

 **Things I felt like asking:-**

 **1 Has anyone seem the Jaris (Jake Short/Paris Berelc) page on Elite Force wiki page? I was like 'WHAAAATTT' (Alan's catchphrase)?! (Fangirl until mind blown)**

 ** _Link: ( h-t-t-p :/ / elite-force. wikia wiki/Jaris)_**

[Oliver, Skylar, Fletcher, Molly: (watching picture) awkward…*blushing*]

Evie, Lou, Tracy: HOLY GOD! (Fangirls)

Carlos: this picture is going in the wedding album!

 **2 Have you ever listened to 'Loved You First' by One Direction, it really fits the whole Skase vs Skoliver situation going on right now.**

 **3 The Davenports are all serial killers, who knew? XD**

 **4 What did you think of this chapter's predictions/meeting?**

 **5 What was your favorite moment?**

 **6 Who is excited for 'The List'?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reacting To 'The List'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Huddling Up For Elite Force', personally 'The List' has been one of my favorite episodes so far (cough! Lots of Skoliver/Kaz and Oliver using Mighty Med medical skills/Lots of old Davenport inventions/Roman and Riker's recurring roles and Tracy fangirls over Roman XD. Cough!) So, back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. [Sakura: (looks at Jaris picture) Ha! Skylar, you no longer have the right to call me and AD 'Friends with benefits' anymore!]

1 Tracy: Well Oliver has a mop he uses to practicing kissing Skylar XD./ Oliver: TRACY!

2 Harushi was probably practicing his target figure when he has his 'Overly protective daddy' senses started to act up if he senses Adam flirting with Sakura.

3 I'm not sure, Harushi is somewhat inspired by Mason Makoola from Pair of Kings, except Harushi is a bit shorter and ten times more violent than any TV dads you see. XD

4 Harushi only hates guys who flirt/show interest in Sakura or his wife. He and Fang have been working on their Must Kill List. [Lily: Harushi! No more killing!]

To TKDP: Thank you for the review. I had to add in a little Jaz scene, since I think Jordan would be the more likely to date a guy or flirt with someone to make Kaz , I never really noticed MLP villains much (Sakura: Marcus has a Twilight Sparkle plushie doll!) We have a lot of villains that have changed throughout the TV history (we went from Douglas to Krane to Giselle) Maybe I might introduce the gang to their wiki page if I had the time. XD (Riker: WHAT?! WE'VE BEEN STALKED?!) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Alright, this story is just an all-round reaction of the entire Mighty Med, Lab Rats and 2 new addition Roman and Riker (the new villains of Elite Force), I have no idea what the 2 villains would be like so there could be some OOC moments, fandom shippings catfights, and some ranting moments of Marcus (occasionally included Sebastian). I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Johan and Julie Hamzah from Waktu Rehat, any of the Disney universe characters, or Elite Force. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

So right now the gang are hosting a livestream to watch 'The List' via live. Of course they invited 2 guests: Crossbow (Skylar's mentor and friend) and Rodissiuss who seems to be having an argument with Jay's father, Jafar.

"I cannot believe you actually dated my wife before I married her!" Rodissiuss growled at Jafar.

"If it helps, sir, he's dated our mom as well." Cleo shrugged.

"He probably got together with the nutrient pod of solution that grew Skylar!" Sloane made a snide remark at Skylar. (Skylar and Sloane had a catfight in the previous chapter which made Sloane grew an immediate dislike and slightly mutual respect towards the multi-toed Calderan heroine)

"In my defense, I wish my son had the serious attitude of your son!" Jafar pointed out.

"I doubt we are related by blood!" Rodissiuss snorted.

"Well, I better ask my sister if she's dated a creep like you!" Jafar glared over.

"Can someone _PLEASE_ end this call?! I think it's getting more awkward than the time I saw Riker riffling through Bree and Skylar's clothes!" Roman yelled.

"Got it." Tracy nodded before smacking Rodissius with a glass bottle and Jones unplugged the cable switch to stop the live chat.

"Thank goodness that was over!" Jay sighed in relief. "At this rate they'll be more people I might need to wonder if I am related to!"

"Thanks for helping me, _babe_!" Roman winked at Tracy, before the girl started blushing a bit.

"Babe?! That's _MY_ thing!" Jay quickly growled at Roman.

"Now I know how Oliver feels every day!" Tracy murmured.

"Thank you for understanding me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Why is the guy who tried to murder me flirting with one of your friends?" Crossbow asked Skylar.

"Don't worry, Crossbow, things always happen like that offset here." Skylar assured.

"Can anyone explain what is happening?" Crossbow frowned.

"Oh um…Beanie boy and Bun Boy are after the same scar girl. Basically like Yandere Stimulator except this is a girl getting stuck in between two doppelgangers, I think?" Sakura replied. "It's more messed up than you think,."

"Hey Skylar, when did you have 2 sisters you never told me of?" Crossbow looked at Cleo and Molly before asking Skylar.

"They're not related to me by blood!" Skylar stated.

"But you two are portrayed by the same act-You know what never mind!" Tracy exclaimed before she gave up.

"Can someone stop this almost-riot before the livestream begins?" Ben asked, before he dodged a chair Sloane was throwing at Molly.

"Fletcher is _MINE_!" Molly growled at Sloane.

"Oh really, I beg the differ, Molly Martian-Claws Eastman!" Sloane sassed over before Molly threw a frying pan at Sloane.

"Use the chair Molly!" Cleo whooped. "Where has this version of Molly been my whole life?!"

"Glad you liked it Cleo, cause you don't get to see this side of me every day!" Molly nodded before smashing a plastic chair over Sloane.

"ENOUGH!" Mal yelled, as everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"Can we start the livestream already? I'm begging for more Skoliver scenes!" Evie asked eagerly as everyone else started sitting in the living room. Carlos quickly hit the plat button as the livestream began.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later…**

 **The Nostalgic Memories Of The Davenport Technology**

"Writers of the script, I am so glad you add in a bunch of old technology from Lab Rats!" Leo nodded.

"I can't believe you guys went from the old lab's Power Pellets to your first Mission Suit upgrades to Exo-Skeletons to whatever Mr. Davenport keeps surprising you!" Carlos nodded as he agreed Leo's statement.

"You know, I kinda wished we got to see more Granny Rose, she was one of my favorite characters, plus she reminds me of my Granny Dottie!" Fletcher laughed.

"Wow, I cannot believe how much everyone's grown if you compare Lab Rats and Mighty Med season 1 casts to Elite Force season one casts!" Tracy exclaimed. "I mean, Oliver went from the shortest to the tallest guy in the whole Elite Force crew!"

"Well, his actor's name is Jake _Short_ for a reason." Jones chuckled.

"Ooh, which was your favorite invention from Lab Rats?" Sakura asked.

"Hhm…my answer would always be the Orbs I invented to beat up Trent!" Leo nodded.

"I gotta complain though, why did you call it the Memory Wiper? It's called the NEURO-SCRAMBLER! It was already confirmed by Mr. Davenport from Season 2 Episode 16 'Memory Wipe'!" Riker corrected Chase.

"Woah! Riker you're a Lab Rats fan!" Tracy quickly gave Riker a fist bump. "Respect, bro!"

* * *

 **Discussion About Donald Converting the Lab into a Nursery**

"I have to question your parenting skills, what sort of lunatic would raise a child in the basement?" Rodissiuss began complaining.

"You're one to complain?! You made your sons do the all the murdering for you!" Fang rolled his eyes, growling at Rodissiuss.

"Yeah, at least Mr. Terror/Oliver's mom seemed like a LEGIT VILLAINESS!" Bree nodded. "She got evil to protect her son from harm."

"Well, I still think Roman's kind of cute, even if he's a bad guy." Tracy accidentally commented out loud, before she quickly covered her mouth. _"Dang it, what did I just say?!"_

"Oh! So you think I'm cute?" Roman asked, flirting with Tracy a bit before his bun got yanked by Jay.

"I bet it's gonna be a super cutie Bionic baby!" Sloane cooed a bit.

"Well the Davenport kids are all exceptionally nice looking!" Sakura nodded, winking at Adam a little bit. "Ain't it right, AD?"

"Of course, but you're still the best looking girl I've ever met!" Adam blurted out.

* * *

 **Discussion About The List of Remaining Superheroes**

"Wow, Kaz, you are one lazy, lazy, LAZY man!" Jones commented when he heard that Kaz copied Oliver's password.

"Says the slacker boy!" Tracy rolled her eyes at Jones.

"Wow, you people killed A LOT of people!" Spin commented, pointing at Roman and Riker.

"Shameless, filthy, no-good, cold as ice, murderers!" Jamie grunted.

"She's learnt a bit too much words from Madam Tsuki!" Bob frowned.

"I learnt more than just 'shameless' from her!" Jamie looked proud for a second.

"Wow, you superheroes have a network system? That sounds secretive and awesome! Can someone give me Blue Tornado's email address?!" Spin asked eagerly.

"Really? Solar Flare is better!" Jamie crossed her arms.

"Blue Tornado!"

"Solar Flare!"

"Blue Tornado!"

"Solar Flare!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Enough! Wiki page here says that they both have mutual crushes on one another!" Evie corrected them.

"…I bet their baby's gonna be a boy!"

"Uh, no way, I bet if they had kids, it's gonna be…A girl!"

"A BOY!

"A GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Then continued Spin and Jamie's endless arguments.

* * *

 **The Skoliver Moments That We Fangirl**

"Let's just face it, judging by how much Skoliver scenes we have in 'The List', it's clear to me that Skoliver will be endgame!" Evie concluded. "TAKE THAT CHAD AND DOUG!"

"NO! SKASE MUST BE ENDGAME!" Chad Charming argued.

"SKAZ! WE NEED MORE SKAZ!" Doug protested.

"See, _THIS_ is why I ship Carvie over Chadvie or Devie, any day!" Boji stated.

"Evie, you better have pups with Carlos in the future!" Fang barked, agreeing with Boji's statement.

"There's so much Skoliver feels in this episode, I mean what kind of guy would risk his life to sneak his soulmate out to visit a friend just to warn them about dangerous situtation?!" Evie squealed.

"Ha! See, Bree, Broliver will never happen!" Skylar smirked at Bree.

"That can be arranged, once you're gone!" Bree cracked her knuckles before they started another catfight for like 10 minutes until Sakura had to break their arms and legs to keep them still. (by voodoo therapy of course XD)

* * *

 **Discussion About Roman and Riker's tactics on retrieving the List of superheroes/ (Or as Jones like to call it: I could have done better than you!)**

"I'm still complaining, what kind of amateur villains won't make a list of what are their enemies' weaknesses or form a plan before taking out your enemies?" Jones exclaimed. "If it were me, I would have observed and make a strategic move to destroy my enemies!"

"Sons, how have you NOT hired Jones?!" Rodissiuss scolded his sons.

"We tried to, but his sister must come as a package deal." Riker winked playfully at Roman.

"You know, I have a suggestion: why could one of you _NOT_ disguised as a baby abandoned in front of the doorstep? I mean there's that one episode where a black alley cat disguised as a baby in 'Tom and Jerry'!" Jones asked. "I mean, if it were me, I would have poisoned everyone else in their sleep then rob the whole dang place! Another thing, Kaz, what kind of person doesn't lock up the windows?! Don't you ever heard of thieves?!"

"Kids, learn a thing or two from this boy here." Rodissuiss chuckled a bit.

"Stop! Giving! Them! _IDEAS_!" Everyone yelled at Jones.

"If that was how we planned it and made Riker dressed like a baby, I bet Riker would be scarred for life." Roman pointed out. "He passed out during the time our parents gave us the talk about birds and bees, and he threw up during our 7th grade's Miracle Of Life video."

"it's true, I was passing by their class at that time!" Crossbow raised a hand, "You should have seen how Riker spewed like a volcano."

"Hey sir, can I take a look at Roman and Riker's baby pictures?" Molly asked.

"Sure, I have an album right here!" Rodissiuss handed over a book.

"DAD! I THOUGHT WE BURNT THEM ALL?!" Roman protested.

"Wow, you two were cute as kids!" Bree giggled.

"Hey! We are still cute!" Riker defended.

"Not as cute as Sakura!" Adam blurted out as everyone looked at him awkwardly. "Uh I mean…Sakura is cute when she was a baby, she still is cute though, but like a buddy way…"

"Wow, Jay and Roman were both so cute as kids!" Tracy giggled.

"So, you think I'm cute?" Jay winked playfully

"She meant US, doofus!" Roman growled at Jay.

"Please! She likes me more!" Jay scoffed.

"I dunno though, you sort of have girl hair." Roman made a snide remark.

"Says the boy with a bun hairstyle! At least my ponytail seemed manly!" Jay snorted back.

"I bet I'm the better looking one!" Roman claimed.

"I beg the differ!" Jay glared back.

"YOU BOTH LOOK THE SAME!" Tracy exclaimed loudly.

" _NEXT_!" Sakura yelped, before any more fights begin.

* * *

 **Why Must Roman RUIN A BEAUTIFUL SKOLIVER MOMENT?! (Suggested by Evie, Lou, Tracy)**

"Among all the scenes, I particularly love the Skoliver moment in the park!" Evie squealed.

"They were holding hands! HANDS I TELL YOU!" Molly nodded.

"TAKE THAT SKAZZERS AND SKASERS!" Carlos screamed.

"But why, Roman, WHY MUST YOU RUIN SUCH A ROMANTIC SCENE?!" Oliver growled at Roman.

"Uh, can I have some help, babe?" Roman looked at Tracy.

"Sorry, I'm a Skoliver fan, so I get to mash him instead Olly!" Tracy apologized before she kicked Roman in the ribs.

"YEAH! SICK HIM!" Lou cheered.

"Evie, may I have a chair?" Tracy gestured out a hand before Jones passed her an electric chair.

"Why this?" Evie asked.

"Out of chairs." Jones replied, gesturing at Harushi giving Adam a beat up session.

"Use the force, Trace!" Jones cheered.

"I don't have any 'Force' but in know how to be forceful!" Tracy grinned before smashing the electric chair over Roman.

"This is so worth it!" Roman groaned in pain as the chair smashed through his head.

"Like the time he snuck in your bathroom when you were changing as a cockroach!" Riker piped in.

"YOU WERE THE WHAT IN MY WHAT?!" Tracy demanded, before blushing heavily. "JONES! I NEED MORE DANGEROUS STUFF TO MASH ON HIM!"

"Here, take this lightsaber!" Carlos passed a lightsaber over.

"Why do you even have one?" Jones asked.

"Star Wars Q & A." Carlos shrugged.

"I gotta get one of these someday!" Leo nodded.

* * *

 **Discussion About Characters: Crossbow**

"Crossbow is a cool character, selfless, brave, heroic and a butt-kicker!" Cleo concluded as she smiled.

"Much like Obi Wan was to Anakin Skywalker, Crossbow was a mentor towards Skylar." Jones made a Star Wars reference.

"Before this was confirmed Crossbow was a girl, there were assumptions that Crossbow was a dude." Leo stated.

"I'm a she." Crossbow frowned.

"If it weren't for the gloves, Crossbow would have been dead!" Kaz pointed out.

* * *

 **The Cyber Masks Scene**

"I gotta ask though, why were you Bree? Just…why?" Oliver asked.

"It wasn't that bad, the first trail he used it, he turned into Perry." Chase shuddered.

"The second time he got it right, I think he turned into Jordan." Bree winked playfully at Jordan. "and if memory sevres me right, he was disguised as you wearing a wedding dress!"

" _KAZ_!" Jordan growled at Kaz before Kaz flew away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jordan growled, before taking a bazooka and aimed at Kaz. "Unicorn killing video game lessons, don't fail me now!"

* * *

 **Oliver and Kaz using the healing methods like they did on Mighty Med**

"Well I gave up on superhero logic, you guys just resurrected Crossbow by switching her gloves upside down." Chase shook his head. "I think I no longer know what is happening!"

"Wow, Chasey is finally being clueless!" Adam laughed.

"I think he's lost his mind, guys." Daniel gestured at Chase who seemed to be confused by superheroes logic.

* * *

 **Discussion about Roman and Riker's Character Development (So Far)**

"Wow, I think Riker is the much softer guy of the two shameless men." Jamie stated.

"Riker is more…cowardly and somewhat less serious." Oliver stated.

"How can you possibly mix up me and Riker? We look different!" Roman exclaimed.

"I dunno though, you're both brothers and you're both equally shameless." Jamie snorted.

"All I can conclude is that what kind of a man throws a superheroine, also a GIRL, aside like a toy?!" Mal asked.

"Shameless, shameless man!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Hey! It's my way showing I'm a man!" Roman exclaimed.

"And so you just threw a woman aside?!" Tracy demanded, before shrugging. "Meh, I've seen Jones doing that to me all the time."

"Hashtag True Story!" Jones nodded.

"You have a strange family." Gus pointed out.

"You're one to complain?! You're dating a cactus!" Leo exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Crossbow asked.

"Everything was never normal in the first place." Boji patted Crossbow on the shoulder.

* * *

 **Discussion About Characters: Rodissiuss [AKA: Worst. TV. Father. Character. EVER!]**

"Wow, Rodissiuss is by far the WORST tv parent ever! I mean he used his sons to kill down his enemies! And I thought Krane was the worst!" Mal exclaimed.

"Actually Maleficent and I are staring over with our new Bionic half dragon half fairy babes, then we'll destroy the universe." Krane pointed out, via skype.

"AHHHH!" everyone shrieked.

"The ending moment was a bit like Douglas' conversation with Marcus in 'Leo VS Evil', and a bit of Mr. Terror's conversation with Mort." Carlos pointed out.

"OMG, you are the WORST father EVER!" Marcus exclaimed. "at least my dad was decent!"

"Or my mom, she at least had much more power." Oliver added/

"Well, I am down for Mr. Terror, she's a strong independent woman!" Cleo raised a hand. "I'm a big time feminist!"

"Now we can conclude at least why Rodissiuss wants revenge; and why Roman's te more serious one." Leo concluded.

"Poor guys." Sloane shook her head. "Now is it too late to report Mr. Rodissiuss for child abuse?"

"We're over 18!" Riker pointed out.

"How old are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm 21!" Roman frowned.

"21?! You look 10 and a half!" Sakura joked.

"Now, I'm gonna mash up this hero killer!" Harushi growled.

"Sick him parents!" Chase shrugged as several parents of the characters (Mr. and Mrs. Eastman, Delilah Davenport, Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Kendra who was dragged by Douglas, Harushi) and a few none parents (Fang, Jones) started punching Rodissiuss.

"I'm getting the tranquilizers!" Boji raised a hand as she walked to the janitor's closet.

"why'd you hide them in the closet?" Skylar asked.

"Because we used up so many tranquilizers, it's kinda like how we used brooms for sweeping." Lily replied.

"Hey, you look like one of my sister's ex-boyfriends!" Mrs. Eastman pointed out.

"Oh really, what's her name?" Rodissiuss asked.

"NOT AGAIN?! WE ALREADY HAVE MOM DATED JAFAR!" Molly groaned.

"and it's a wrap!" Jones ended the meeting as he switched off the camera.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy this week. Personally The List is my favorite episode so far because of all the Skoliver/Lab Rats and Mighty Med memories/More Roman and Riker**

 **Spin: I bet that I'm faster than you!**

 **Jamie: oh really? Who told you that? Your dainty feet?!**

 **Spin: you stink!**

 **Jamie: No you stink!**

 **Spin: oh yeah?!**

 **Jamie: Yeah!**

 **Spin: oh yeah?!**

 **Jamie: YEAH!**

 **Bob: OH FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA! JUST KISS ALREADY!**

 **Jenny: Bobby! That's not how it's done-But yeah I'm down for Spamie!**

 **Spin and Jamie: (chases after Jenny and Bob)**

 **Riker: Go Spamie and Bonny! XD**

 **Oliver: I cannot believe Kaz turned into Perry and Jordan in a wedding dress when he tried Cyber Masks! XD**

 **Lou: GO TEAM JAZ!**

 **Hazel: WRONG! IT'S TEAM SKAZ!**

 **Audrey: TEAM BRAZ!**

 **Caitlin: WRONG! IT SHOULD BE TEAM HAUDREY!**

 **Hazel and Audrey: GROSS!**

 **Sakura: I dunno though, they're both mean, they're both snobbish, and they both could use more baths! XD**

 **Adam: That's my Kura! I mean Kura, my girlfriend. I mean friend who's a girl, I mean girl buddy! Uh… (runs away)**

 **Sakura: ? (Thinks: What is wrong with AD today?)**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Daniel: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this episode's meeting? Which was your favorite discussion? Lastly, which was your favorite part from 'The List'?**

 **All: That is all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Predicaments for 'Coming Through The Clutch'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What p everyone, so it's been a long while since I have updated 'Huddling Up For Elite Force' but ever since I heard about the new upcoming episode, I knew I just had to make a predicament chapter. So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing, yeah Jay and Roman will never stop fighting for Tracy's attention XD.

1 I love Skoliver but I still prefer Adura a teensy bit more.

2 They would only get along if any guy tries to hit on their girlfriend.

3 Riker probably gets along better with Bob XD

4 This is a Behind the Scenes, either the parents are watching from behind the cameras; that or Harushi hides under the flower pot sometimes to spy on Adam in case he tries touching Sakura.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, the List is by far one of my favorites, mentions of old inventions, SKOLIVER, Roman and Riker (For Tracy's case, mostly Roman), I really can't wait to see more of the Elite Force.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

We now return to the Elite Force Penthouse after an almost 3-month long hiatus from the previous episode.

"About time we're doing this again, these people are hard to manage!" Fang barked, glaring at Chase who had stepped onto his tail…again.

"It's not mmy fault you have a big hairy thing growing out your butt!" Chase defended, before they both glared at each other again.

"So what did you people do for the past 3 months?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we did read a couple of fanfictions. But half of them are Skase!" Oliver stated, glaring at Chase.

"Congrats Chasey, you're now the most hated people in the room." Adam chuckled.

"How so?" Evie frowned.

"Well remember when everyone else found out Tracy kissed Chase after the Valentines Day dare in TKDP's story 'Love Game', now Jay and Roman are plotting his grave. Chase also stepped on Fang's tail, offended Boji and Fang a couple of times occasionally, and not to mention, the reason why former Skoliver fans are now shipping SKASE!" Carlos De Ville replied.

"And the main ship that's what more important: SKOLIVER and JAZ!" Evie added, sounding offended. The daughter of Evil Queen herself had become a hardcore shipper fangirl after the influence of the Authoress herself, and a few authors offset (TKDP, and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew), Lou from Camp Kikiwaka. Heck, she and Carlos even influenced Doy from Girl Meets World to be their junior intern editor for Fandom and Shippings magazine they're working on.

"IT WAS A DARE!" Tracy yelled, blushing a bit.

"And if someone says they like Skase (I only view them as JUST FRIENDS) as a couple, I will skin them alive and turn them into boots!" Molly ranted. "I mean come on people, Chase looks like a wimp. Oliver is cuter, but not as cute as Fletcher."

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Chase looked offended.

"Hey! Stop making eyes at my man!" Sloane yelled, snatching Fletcher by the arm.

"Don't take it the wrong way Chase, but you have always been the wimp!" Adam patted Chase's head.

"No worries, Hazelnut, I think you're pretty cool." Tracy assured her best buddy, before Chase gets targeted by Jay (who is currently sharpening his Tourney stick) and Roman (who is currently practicing assassinating a dummy with volts).

"Thanks Trace, you get me!" Chase nodded.

"SHIP!" Doug squealed.

"No one invited you in Skazzer!" Spin pointed at Doug (Descendants).

"ATTACK!" Jamie yelped, preparing the STABBER 2000, firing a pencil at Doug.

"Note to self: _NEVER_ let them watch Codename: Kids Next Door!" Tracy mentally reminded herself.

"GO AWAY FILTHY SKAZZER!" Jenny hollered as she fired a pillow at Doug's face.

"Leave our OTP alone!" Bob yelled, blasting an expired rotten taco at Doug.

"I am SO PROUD OF THEM!" Jones grinned.

"ANYWAYS!" Evie snapped loudly as everyone turned over.

"Right, back to the point, after a three-month long hiatus, we've finally gotten a new episode," Tracy whooped as she cheered. "Our prayers have been answered, fandom!"

"So, what is this new upcoming episode called?" Bree asked.

"Coming Through the Clutch." Boji read.

"Clutch? Of what? A chicken?" Adam asked.

"AD, honey, that's the 'cluck' not the 'clutch'!" Sakura corrected Adam as they both blushed.

"Alright, let's go through the new recent casting lists!" Jones stated, getting a seat.

"I'm having so much fun hosting this." Tracy giggled, before she shrieked. "HUDDLE UP PEOPLE!"

To avoid being targeted by Jay or Roman, Chase chooses to sit next to Tracy, which made the scenario worse.

"Leave Chase alone, boys. He's gonna be my best man at my wedding, if I ever get married." Tracy warned.

"See? No chemistry whatsoever!" Chase claimed.

"Yeah right, I have been getting excellent grades in Chemistry all my life. All I can see is you and Tracy having TONS of romance chemistry!" Doug snorted. "Look at it, you care about Chase as much as he gets defensive when Roman and Jay try to make a move on her!"

"GET OUT SKAZZER!" Jamie yelled, shooting a pencil at Doug's knee.

"WHAT JAMIE SAID, MOVE IT, SHIPPING SCUM!" Spin hissed.

"Fine, but I will keep him stapled onto the electric chair in case he makes a move on you." Roman warned, as some purple volts sparked out from his hands.

"He's Chase! The only move he makes are counting numbers and making logic!" Bree clarified.

"Take a seat, folks!" Leo shouted as everyone slowly crept into a circle.

"Ok, who wants to read the plot?" Fang asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Leo cheered as he grabbed the paper as he read.

* * *

 _Oliver's favorite athlete, Clutch, participates in an Olympian Sendoff Celebration, but chooses Kaz as his spotter. Bob aims to compete in the Mini-Olympics._

* * *

"So this episode will star Oliver's favorite athlete. That sounds very similar to 'So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick?', where Oliver becomes Tecton's sidekick when Kaz idolizes Tecton!" Riker claimed, as the others looked at him.

"What? Trace and I have been watching Mighty Med!" Riker stated.

"He's right!" Tracy nodded. "We need some fanboys too; my brother is wanting the villainy internship!"

"I am still waiting for the internship from Rodissiuss!" Jones claimed.

"JONES!" Everyone yelled as the boy kept silent

"If the kid becomes dictator the worlds' death numbers will double!" Boji placed a paw over her head.

"Back to the subject: So this episode will be a reverse 'So You Can Be A Sidekick', so I am gonna guess that it will center around Kaz and Oliver's friendship." Leo assumed.

"NO! MAYBE IT'S ABOUT KAZIVER FINALLY BEING REAL!" Caitlin squealed.

"Oh hell no, she hacked into the mainframe!" Leo panicked.

"My best fangirl friend Zira from the Isle of the Lost LOVES Kaziver, we even made a shrine of M Rated Kaziver stories! Wanna see?!" Caitlin asked.

"NOOOOO!" Everyone shouted before Spin throw the laptop into the sewers.

"Continue!" Spin motioned.

"About time we get a friendship centered episode, I am needing a break from all the shippings session." Leo stated, pointing over to a riot that started between Janelle and Taylor.

"LEO IS MINE!" Taylor hollered, swinging a mace over to Janelle.

"AS IF, BIONIC WITCH!" Janelle growled as she shot an arrow at Taylor's jacket.

"Leo needs a Bionic like me!" Taylor hissed.

"Yeah but he might think twice but you tried to KILL him!" Janelle aimed a fist at Taylor before punching her eye.

"This is getting very ugly!" George winced as he hid behind Cleo.

"MOVING ON!" Molly shouted as everyone focused back.

"Not as ugly as THAT!" Fang pointed as he turned his camera to the other end, as it displayed Roman and Jay having a fist fight.

"I SAW HER FIRST!" Jay claimed

"I MADE A MOVE ON HER FIRST!" Roman exclaimed before he electrocuted Jay.

"WE GET IT! YOU ARE ALL SHAMELESS!" Jamie yelled as she fired a pencil at their kneecaps.

"Ignore them!" Jenny assured Jamie as the two girls sat down.

"So this is a small trivia fact: But BOB IS GONNA CAMEO!" Adam read.

"COOL!" Bob cheered. "Take that Jenny! I am not a wimp like you thought I was!"

"Boo!" Spin put on a scary mask before Bob yelped as he clinged onto Jenny.

"BOBBY! HANDS OFF ME!" Jenny blushed red as she hissed.

"Ahem, Bob? Hands off the 'merchandise'!" Jamie growled, motioning Bob to let go of Jenny.

"S-SORRY!" Bob yelped as he lets go of the Asian girl.

"Poor guy." Spin laughed at Bob being scolded by Jenny and Jamie.

"So Bob is trying out to be an athlete eh? That sounds like something Adam would do!" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Bob is like Adam Junior!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you think Bob would try to flirt endlessly with Skylar and Bree in the upcoming episode?" Kaz asked.

"It's Bob we're talking about. _B-O-B_!" Jenny claimed as she pointed at Bob as if he were plague.

"HURTFUL!" Bob snapped back at the girl.

"So we will be having a new character called Zoe, who is played by some girl called Sanai Victoria." Spin stated.

"Yeah but she hits on either Spin or Bob, that Zoe is gonna be one dead girl!" Jenny stated.

"Well, I think Bob would get along with Kaz, since they're all brainless human beings!" Jordan rolled her eyes as she made a snide comment at Kaz.

"I like Jordan, her sarcasm gets me!" Jones laughed.

"I think Bob and Oliver would relate, since they have super strength and flight and all!" Carlos guessed.

"Yeah and they both have levitation or flight problems!" Mal chuckled.

"I got a question: Why does the Cluck guy even want KAZ as the help? Look at him, he's a brainless leprechaun!" Jordan pointed at Kaz putting a rubber glove over his head like a chicken.

"I think there could be tons of parallels on Elite Force based on characters from Lab Rats and Mighty Med. Maybe this Zoey could be a somewhat replicate form based on Jamie?" Skylar shrugged.

"She can't be any worse than Alan; or those thug dogs who attacked me!" Boji claimed.

"Or a bigger spoilt brat like that tail-squashing porcupine!" Fang glared at Chase. "and that reminds me I need to beat up those thugs who hurt my mate!"

"Porcupine, I am gonna remember that nickname!" Tracy laughed.

"Yeah but we all know no one can make fun of Spinny but me!" Jamie claimed as everyone made kissy noises at Spin and Jamie.

"Spin and Jamie sitting in a tree, KISSI!" Jenny and Bob sang in sync.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Jamie and Spin warned as the blonde boy and the Asian girl both nodded.

"I am so hyped up; I don't know what's more to come but I wanna see the new episode so badly!" Leo grinned.

"You spoke for all us fans!" Riker nodded.

"I only want more I dunno…SKOLIVER!" Molly shrugged as she grinned.

"Uh it should be BROLIVER!" Sloane glared over.

"Ok, I think that discussion ends for now. Now if you will all excuse me I need to hide in the bunkers!" Oliver stood up before running away dragging Fletcher, Leo and Chase as the boys hid behind Tracy.

"Seriously?! What am I to you guys, a bombing avoiding bunkers?!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Harushi! Fang! GET BACK HERE!" Boji yelled before the two males went to settle the score with those thug dogs.

"I am gonna get the tranquilizer!" Lily claimed as she went to grab a tranquilizer with Boji.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry, I am so excited for the next episode; but there isn't much revealed so that's all I can say for now. Nuff said! I might not be able to update so soon since I have mid-terms and all stuff like that, but I will probably do a belated reaction chapter. So sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Chase: HELP ME! I AM BEING HUNTED BY AN ANGRY MOB!**

 **Fang: GET BACK HERE TAIL SQUASHER!**

 **Roman: GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!**

 **Jay: YOUR WIFE?! SHE IS MARRYING ME!**

 **Doug: YOU SHOULD BE WITH TRACY INSTEAD OF SKYLAR SO KAZ CAN BE WITH HER!**

 **Oliver: (chasing after Doug) NO SKYLAR IS NOT!**

 **Jones: This could be ugly! 10 BUCKS SAYS THINGS WILL GET WORSE!**

 **Carlos: Uh Jones?**

 **Spark, Jordan, Cyd and Maya: GET THAT HEARTBREAKER KAZ!**

 **Kaz: HELP ME!**

 **Evie: Well what you get for dumping Spark.**

 **Kaz: I always knew I wanted a girl but not like this! (runs)**

 **Sakura: Well, make sure to fave, follow and leave a review.**

 **Adam: Questionns for the chapter:-**

 **1 Who is excited for the new episode?!**

 **2 Anything thinking Bob would hit on Skylar, Bree? (or maybe even Zoe to get Jenny jealous?)**

 **3 Anyone feeling bad for Kaz?**

 **4 Petition to get Caitlin and Zira out?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **What happened to Roman, Riker or their father Rodissiuss before they became evil? What were their lives like before they became who they are today? After all, evil wasn't born, it's made. Basically a bunch of drabbles surrounding the lives of Roman and Riker throughout their lives which leads to current timeline. (Included my OCs: Rina, Tracy, Jones, etc.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reacting To 'Coming Through The Clutch'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What p everyone, so it's been a long while since I have updated 'Huddling Up For Elite Force' but ever since I watched the new upcoming episode, I knew I just had to make a reaction chapter. (PS, it's a Friday night when I am typing one of the first parts and it's realy hard to concentrate when exams are in a few days (which has ended by the time you are reading this) and my dorm housemates are making a ruckus downstairs) So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing, yikes that sounds awful, I hope you can still watch new episodes via YouTube. Well let's see our casts' reactions in this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, it's good no Skase means more Skoliver. Bob's a flirt but he'll find the perfect girl for him someday. (Jenny) Well good news is that I'd be watching new episodes after my exams. Yeah we NEVER should have introduced them to the fandom.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

We now return to the Elite Force Penthouse after several weeks since the last chapter because the Authoress here just went through her first Trimester finals…

"About time we're doing this again, these people are hard to manage!" Fang barked, glaring at Chase who had stepped onto his tail…again.

"It's not my fault you have a big hairy thing growing out your butt!" Chase defended, before they both glared at each other again.

"Let's focus on the main ship that's what more important: SKOLIVER and JAZ!" Evie added, squealing.

"Yeah, that episode with Mrs. Ramsey and the pig HAD to start Braz!" Doy whined.

"Correction: Mrs. Ramsey and the pig ruined Jaz." Tracy stated.

"I don't get why people pair me up with Bree? I mean, she's like the combination of my sisters!" Kaz stated, before glancing over at Jordan a bit and hid a blush. "Besides, I like someone else."

"And if someone says they like Skase (I only view them as JUST FRIENDS) as a couple, I will skin them alive and turn them into boots!" Spikette added, before everyone shrieked.

"IT IS SPIKETTE, SHE IS BACK!" Leo panicked.

"Hey look a baby doll!" Jones claimed.

"Where?!" Spikette asked eagerly.

"Here." Jones stated as he dragged out Prince Lanny of Kinkow dressed in a baby costume and hurled it over to Spikette.

"WHY DO BAD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Lanny cried before Spikette dragged him away.

"Are we getting this premiere live stream on or not?" Kaz asked.

"Good point, ok so I have invited this episode's cameo, Zoey." Oliver motioned to Zoey.

"Hello I'm Zoey." Zoey smiled.

"Well at least she is better than you any day." Spin sneered at Jamie who yanked Spin's mop-like hair in jealousy.

"Yep, Spamie is a hearty mix of Corpanga, Romione and Bal." Bob grinned.

"Ok, guys, focus!" Boji whistled loudly.

"Right, sorry." Everyone apologized as they crept into a circle near the monitor screen.

"I'm hitting the play button." Jones stated as the boy started playing the full episode via live.

* * *

 **After watching the episode…**

 **Oliver idolizing Clutch**

"Well, in reaction towards Kaz and Chase's definition of being idols: You people are delusional!" Jordan made a snide remark as she snorted a bit.

"I for one actually do not blame Oliver idolizing someone as an idol motivates you to do better, as long as you keep your boundaries right and not go fan crazy." Tracy stated.

"Is that why you have a picture of Booboo Stewart as your secret screen saving wallpaper?" Cleo frowned.

" _Possibly_." Tracy flushed red a bit.

"Well this episode was aired in prior of the Olympics games 2016." Leo shrugged.

"Hey it's not my fault I respect Clutch so much, my grandfather once accidentally fell asleep and left the weight-lifting channel on when I was a kid." Oliver claimed.

"I bet Timeline has predicted you'd have super strength someday and thus the weight lifting thing worked." Evie squealed.

"Who knows? Except Timeline and NeoCortex themselves." Carlos nodded.

"Until then, as a fangirl, I would have to work on and publish fanfictions and videos of you guys without your permission." Purpledolpin05 claimed.

"Is that something we should be worried about Mal?" Ben asked his purplette girlfriend.

"I'm not sure," Mal frowned as she shrugged.

"Well, Oliver, may I just say you look _HIDEOUS_ in that Clutch outfit!" Jordan patted Oliver's shoulder as she held up her camera; apparently she has recorded yet another Oliver's humiliating embarrassing moments.

* * *

 **Calderan Olympics**

"Wow, Skylar, your planet sounds really awful." Oliver frowned.

"And gruesome. CAN I VISIT THERE?" Jones asked.

"NO! JONES WE ARE NOT MIGRATING TO ANOTHER PLANET!" Chase yelled.

"Fine, but can I use Kaz's bones to grinda trophy?" Jones looked at Jordan.

"Sure, why not" Jordan shrugged.

"JORDAN, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Kaz yelled.

"Fine I was kidding." Jones shrugged. "Maybe…"

Everyone looked at Jones, disturbed.

* * *

 **Who is Stronger?**

"Wow, there were a lot of people there at the Send off parade." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, I wonder who would be stronger; Adam, the Crusher, Oliver or Clutch?" Leo asked.

"My bets on Oliver. Because he is just a bit less cute as Fletcher." Molly claimed.

"Eyes off my Fletchy!" Sloane hissed.

"I think Clutch, he's my idol." Oliver raised his hand.

"Well the Crusher is strong but his wife isn't letting him participate in any dangerous activities." Kaz stated.

"I don't care much, but I think Adam is much stronger than them any day." Sakura winked over at Adam who blushed a bit too much.

* * *

 **And History repeats itself**

"As stated before, this episode is somewhat like 'So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick' where Oliver becomes Tecton's sidekick. But in this part, Kaz gets to be Clutch's spotter." Carlos stated as he nods.

"Wow I actually think Kaz gets it better to be spotter than Oliver being Tecton's sidekick." Jenny commented.

"Uh I never thought I'd say this: but I am sort of glad neither of us kids are involved!" Jamie whispered as the kids all laughed.

"So this episode as Koliver bromance and friendship, boy I am glad we don't have any Koliver shippers out there." Fletcher mumbled.

"KAZ/OLIVER FOREVER!" Caitlin and Zira screamed from the dumbwaiter.

"HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!" Fletcher winced.

"WHO CARES, FLUSH THEM! NOW!" Kaz yelped before he hid behind Jordan.

"Here, THAT OUGHT TO FIX THE PROBLEM!" Fang howled as he hit the hatch button as the two crazed fangirls of fandoms were thrown out of the penthouse.

"Well at least now you know how Kaz felt when Tecton choose Oliver as his sidekick." Leo patted Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah I get your point." Oliver sighs.

"I still think it's a little unfair to Oliver." Carlos sighed.

"Let's be real, this season has not been very kind to Oliver much." Jones snorted. "His ma's a villain in jail; the hospital he works in is destroyed; half of the superheroes died; his idol ignored him for the first half video, and Chase restored Skylar's powers; AND people are liking Skase."

"Good point." Riker nods, agreeing the statement. Somehow beside the fact he was a flirt, Tracy bonded with him over a siblinghood of the fandom. Trust me, before we had Riker the only fanboys we have are Auggie, Doy and Carlos and the ladder didn't like it to be surrounded by little boys who he can't talk about his crush on Evie.

"Wait, is that my bike on the rail Clutch lifted? NO WONDER IT WAS MALADJUSTED IN THE REAR!" Jones eyed as he claimed, before rushing to have a reveng-I mean 'talk' to Clutch for ruining his white-and-lime green mountain bike.

"I better go and see if he didn't destroy another _livestock_." Tracy got up and followed.

* * *

 **Chase and his Greediness (In Other words: Why Tracy needs to keep him in check)**

"Chase, bro, I get that you want to be in the Olympics but greed really takes over your dignity." Tracy frowned over. "If I can describe you with the 7 Sins, you'd be Greed."

"Hey I wanted to be in the Olympics so badly!" Chase grumbled as he winced a bit.

"Ok, I understand, oh childish one." Riker laughed.

"Pft, and they called HIM the smartest guy." Jay snorted a bit.

"This is why Chase is like a man-child!" Jamie claimed. "He's egotistical, and creepy, and he once wore a rubber glove over his head; AND acts like a kid, I MEAN HE IS 18 AND STILL WATCHES SHARK MAN AND FLILPPER BOY!" Jamie listed.

"Not to mention, did you know Chase went on his first Halloween as Shark Man?" Bree laughed, couldn't really let by a chance to humiliate Chase.

"Have to say, Chase could lose his rationality when he is clouded by greed." George made a comment.

"Knock it off with the teasing, I think Chase is more childlike than Kaz sometimes." Skylar joked as they all laughed.

"Well some men never grow up. Quite literally." Boji murmured, motioning at Fang and Harushi practicing and plotting Adam's death.

"Some never at all." Jenny pointed over at Bob who got his butt stuck in the donut chair. And trust me readers, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Greedy AND shameless, I can't believe you kissed Chase! But he only listens to you sometimes when he's shamelessly greedy, so I suggest putting a leash on him like pets." Jamie turned to Tracy.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?" Jay and Roman roared.

"Chase…" Jay growled.

"Uh…TRACY, SAVE ME!" Chase yelped.

"Next reaction! AND WE GOT A CODE RED OF FANGIRLS!" Tracy yelped as she tried to skip the topic. She also had to dodge a mob of angry Chase fangirls, that or they've mistaken Chase for William Brent/Billy Unger…again. [This joke is solely for fandom ignorance, meaning we all (plus Evie, Carlos, Tracy, Lou, Sakura and Jones) know about the fandom itself rather than the cast themselves, well for now anyway.]

"NO GUY CAN STEP CLOSE TO OUR TRACY, SHE'S OUR PROPERTY!" Roman roared as he tries to electrocute Chase.

"Guys, SHE IS JUST MY FRIEND!" Chase defended.

"Like that Vocaloid song Just Be Friends, but the girl and guy were in love with each other but fell apart?" Riker asked.

"Yeah he's addicted way too deep in fandoms." Skylar frowned at Riker.

"NOT HELPING!" Chase yelled as he ran from Roman and Jay.

* * *

 **Questions about the Olympic Flames**

"Bob, I have to ask; do you think the fire of the Olympic always keep burning?" Jenny turned to Bob.

"Because it never stops burning, just like my love for Bree." Bob grinned as he replied.

"Never in a bazillion years Bob!" Bree corrected.

"What if it rains?" Jamie asked

"Still burns." Chase answered.

"What if Adam tries to blow it out like a candle?" Spin asked.

"Still burns." Chase replied.

"Ooh, what if I ask Jorge/Horhay to pass his gas in front of the flames?" Sakura asked.

"Still burns." Chase frowned.

"What if we light up a radioactive bucket of poisonous betonium near the flames?" Jones asked eagerly as he hid a bucket of betonium (Pair of Kings reference)

"DID YOU NOT GET THE STILL BURNS PART?" Chase grumbled.

"Jones you would kill everyone." Oliver frowned. "except for Skylar she can regrow her limbs and organs."

"Can you possibly donate her nose over because Jorge/Horhay's gas really killed my nose!" Molly gagged.

* * *

 **Jenny questions Bob's 'relationship' with Bree and his age (That's right I ship Bonny, no shame)**

"So in this episode, it says that Bob is 14, yikes." Jamie read as she scrunched her nose at Bob in disgust.

"I am shocked too, he looks more like a 12-year-old than 14." Skylar stated.

"I'm on growth spurt, someday I will be taller than Chase." Bob gloated.

"He better be taller than Chase, but then again, Chase, Roman, Jay, Ben and Riker are all the same height." Lou stated.

"Well in my cannon stories, my fanmade cannon age for Bob is usually 12, not 13 or 14. That was we can keep the 2-year distance for Bonny." Purpledolpin05 shrugged.

"Now Bob, when you get older, you have to stop swooning over Bree." Jenny crossed her arms at Bob.

"Nothing can ever stop my love, my everlasting flame of passion, for Bree." Bob swooned a bit.

"You have a cardboard cutout of her in your room, you're messed up!" Jenny stated.

"DON'T INSULT CARD-BREE!" Bob hissed.

"I am never ever entering the students' dorm." Boji shuddered.

"AT least wolves from my planet were less creepy like Bob!" Fang frowned.

"WHY DOES THE CARD NEED A NAME?" Jenny exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"So? You have your hobbies and I have mine." Bob snapped as the two stuck out tongues at each other.

"Ooh, is Jenny getting Jelly?" Emma Ross hummed in.

"Ok, how do these random people enter?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah my portal was left open, sorry." Tracy raised her hand.

"Jenny's nickname is Jenny Jelly, because she loves Jelly." Bob blinked, oblivious.

"I mean is Jenny getting jealous?" Lou asked as she and Evie squealed.

"Help my ears." Mal mouthed as Sakura gave her some ear buds.

"W-what? No! I mean look at him, its Bob we're talking about. _B-O-B_!" Jenny gagged. "He's overweight, and fragile, and he screams like a girl, and his body stinks of trash!"

"THAT IS MY MANLY MUSK!" Bob cried in defense.

"Give them a few years," Auggie shrugged.

Ava Morgenstern interrupted. "They'll see other people in lives but will find out their perfect soul mate just live beside them."

"Yeah my GMW portal was open as well." Tracy chuckled awkwardly. "That or Lou and Evie had given them the wormhole machine."

* * *

 **Reacting to the new character-Zoey**

"Gotta say, Zoey is pretty cool." Bob stated, "If she were older, she is so my type."

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie accused.

"CREEP!" Zoey gagged.

"WEIRDO!" Jenny yelled as she smacked him with a book.

"Meh, she's like Jamie in a way." Kaz stated.

"Maybe Zoey is like Jamie's counterpart of Elite Force?" Skylar asked.

"Sure, there is this dude called Connor in a few episodes, and I already ship Coey." Tracy claimed. "It'll be like Spamie, but they probably won't try to kill each other."

"SPAMIE! SPAMIE! SPAMIE!" Doy cheered with January by his side.

"Doy, not helping!" Spin groaned.

"Anyway, I like some serious girl power." Jamie shook hands with Zoey. "But if I ever see you one feet near my Spinny, I will rip your lungs open myself, even if I have to turn into a chainsaw."

"Trust me, Spin is cute, but he is all yours, property and all." Zoey winked, as Jamie blushed red.

* * *

 **The Bionic-Normo Mini Olympic Race; but if Jamie would rename it "Another reason why Chase is a Shameless Creep in my book"**

"I actually like this one," Riker commented. "It was funny and hilarious to see you people desperately trying to win."

"Winning can make you desperate." Chase stated.

"You stole the torch from a girl, _SHAMELESS_!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Look, I felt bad about it, ok?!" Chase hissed, flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah right. A shameless leopard never changes its shameless spot!" Jamie insisted as Chase grumbled in his seat.

"Well I have to agree." Jenny raised her hand.

"Ditto!" Zoey nodded as the three girls snickered.

"If it helps, maybe this might make you feel better." Tracy smiled as she delivers a punch towards Chase's face.

"OWWWW!" Chase yelped in pain.

"Talk about girl power." Jenny whooped.

* * *

 **Sakura's comment about Skylar kidnapping Clutch from the hospital**

"Tough as nails, down to earth, and hostile. Good job Oliver, now that's a keeper!" Sakura laughed.

"Remind me to use THAT scene for Disney Descendants." Purpledolpin05 reminded herself.

"Hey, I had no choice" Skylar stated.

"Yeah, go big or go die." Jones nodded.

"Isn't that supposed to be 'Go big or go home'?" Jordan asked.

"Not the way Jones does it." Fang stated.

* * *

 **Fangirl scenes; REACTING TO SKOLIVER!**

"I for one actually adored the Skoliver scene, I mean Skylar and Oliver are everything in this episode! Especially when she looks so confused about Oliver's imitation of Clutch." Molly squealed. "Just like me and Fletcher!"

"But the confused face or blankly confused face reminds me of Kim Rohui of The Return of Superman. Or maybe I have been watching too much videos of that series lately." Tracy stated, before rolling her eyes a bit. "And shipping Daebak with Rohui, they are so cute together!"

"Hey, I can be cute!" Jay protested.

"I'M CUTER, RIGHT?!" Roman asked.

"Anyway, there were tons of moments in this episode." Evie nodded.

"My favourite part is how Skylar encourages Oliver to save Clutch. SO ROMANTIC!" Molly squealed loudly.

"I think we all know Broliver is never gonna happen." Skylar smirked before Bree launched herself over to pounce Skylar.

"Ok I think that's enough reaction for the day." Boji frowned. "I will get the tranquilizer..."

"Yeah I bet the world is gonna enjoy seeing this video of Jamie dissing Chase." Fang howled in laughter.

"Chase is most bullied today." Spin concluded, as he takes out a coupon. "Speaking of which, I need to use the coupons Jamie gave me last Christmas."

"That would be…" Chase asked.

"A Punch Chase without permission card." Spin grinned as he ran to punch Chase who ran away.

* * *

 **Purpedolpin05: WHEW! AND I AM FINISHED WITH MY FINALS! Meaning: SEM BREAK and MORE UPDATES! So I will be posting a Predictions chapter for 'The Intruder' tomorrow so keep an eye out.**

 **Chase: (running away) TRACY HIDE ME!**

 **Tracy: Well I would, but Roman and Jay are too busy cuddling me right now. Or the better word is trying to shorten my life.**

 **A/N: Imagine when she meets Christian (played by Booboo Stewart) from #Roxy. I mean I ship Cyrus (played by Jake Short) with Brittany from Premier Game. ALL ABOARD BRYRUS TRAIN! SCREW THE MAIN GIRL!**

 **Lou: AND I THOUGHT I KNEW THE CRAZIEST SKOLIIVER MANIACS?!**

 **Leo: make sure to fave, follow, review. Meh you get it.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- Did anyone like the chapter? Did anyone liked this episode? Anyone feel bad for Chase? XD**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Predictions For 'The Intruder'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, who's excited for the episode 'The Intruder'? I AM! But I'd have to wait longer because my country hadn't aired Elite Force yet so YouTube here I come! Anyways, onwards to review replies.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, glad you liked it. Poor Chase, he will never get a break. Yeah I based the Still Burns from a scene in Kickin' It. Zira and Caitlin should be quarantined but I doubt it would work, why did they ever become friends?! Horhay should probably take a shower, but I doubt that would work as well XD. The Bonny scenes were forever classic, along with the Spamie. Yeah I am really looking forward to see Tracy swoon over Christi-I MEAN WATCH #Roxy. Screw Roxy (the main girl), you can have Barbara instead! BRYRUS/JARIS/FOLLY/SKOLIVER FOREVER! Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

We return back to the Davenport Penthouse…

"GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE STOP KILLING ME?!" Chase whined in pain.

"What a wimp." Jamie rolled her eyes before she punched Chase with a pillow.

"TAKE THAT SHRIMP!" Jenny whooped as she smacked a pillow at Chase.

"ATTACK!" Chloe announced as she launched her toddler brother at Chase.

"Poor guy." Tracy mumbled.

"A LITTLE HELP?!" Chase demanded

"Sorry Chasey, I ain't no touching Jackie, he bites." Tracy snorted.

See, this is what you get when you have Tracy and Chase helping to babysit the kids. Jones is currently filming the whole scene.

"Guys, can we focus on the meeting now?!" Leo asked.

"Leo's got a point. Jackie, put down the dagger!" Chase hissed.

"NO!" Jackie stuck out his tongue.

"what do you mean NO?!" Chase smacked his forehead.

"Ok, gang, HUDDLE UP!" Sakura whooped as everyone crept into a circle.

"Ok, here's the next episode. Who's gonna read the plot?" Boji asked, handing out some papers to everyone.

"OOH! ME!" Jones raised his hand, eagerly.

"Ok, so the new episode's called The Intruder." Fang stated.

"I do love terrorism." Jones grinned.

"I don't!" Tracy exclaimed.

"JUST READ THE PAPER ALREADY!" Evie hissed, she has been DYING to watch a new episode.

"Ok, sheesh!" Jones rolled his eyes at Evie.

 _Chase and Douglas discover an intruder in mission command, while the rest of the team competes to see if boys or girls can go the longest without using bionics or superpowers._

"Sounds like a good episode. It says here they'd be two new characters, one's called AJ and another one's called Connor." Spin read.

"I think the Intruders are either AJ or Connor" Carlos guessed.

"Hey, my brother Kyle has a girlfriend called AJ too." Kaz grinned.

"KAZ, THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Kaz's brother, Kyle yelled. AJ Anderson just looked at the floor, flushing in embarrassment.

"You know you like her." Jordan teased.

"Oh yeah? Kaz has a picture of you under his pillow." Kyle stated as Evie squealed in delight.

"Kyle, GET OUT!" Kaz stated as Kyle ran off.

"Ok, c'mon AJ, let's go trash my brother's room!" Kyle nodded as AJ and him shared a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about those two." Bree frowned.

"Moving on, so the subplot was about Kaz and Oliver along with Skylar and Bree having a dare f who can survive without powers the longest." Adam read.

"Wow, that ought to be hard." Leo whistled.

"Yeah I mean Oliver and Kaz have been Normos for all their lives until recently." Sakura nodded.

"But after they got their powers, it's hard to be not attached to their powers." Mal added.

"Plus, Kaz and Oliver have been fond of jumping off the terrace for flying." Carlos added.

"What are you two thinking of teaching the children?! A suicide package?! Or are you implying them to be suicidal maniacs?" Tracy growled at Kaz and Oliver.

"Out of the three Bionics, Bree is the one who behaves like the more likely to resist using her powers," Marcus added.

"Plus, Skylar has been a normo for almost 3 years so she would probably have a better advantage." Sakura interrupted.

"But the cons are that Skylar gotten her powers back recently- She might have trouble on not using them, I mean she can' reall get used to controlling her powers at times." Tracy stated.

"No thanks to Chase." Oliver mumbled.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" Chase smacked his head.

"Just like how you made out with my future fiancé?!" Roman growled.

"First of all, it was just a kiss!" Chase grumbled.

"-And two, WHEN DID I AGREE TO BE YOUR FIANCE?!" Tracy yelled, flustering red.

"Yeah, she will be mine!" Jay stated.

"Go and kiss Jordan instead, you scum." Roman rolled his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM JORDAN!" Kaz lit Jay's shoulder on fire. Jordan raised an eyebrow at Kaz.

"HE WAS TALKING ABOUT JORDAN _GENIE_!" Jay stated, as he patted out the fire.

"Oh…That makes so much sense." Kaz laughed awkwardly.

"And besides, I was just flirting with Jordan Genie to make Tracy jealous." Jay stated, winking at Tracy who looked away.

"Shameless man!" Jamie claimed.

"Yeah Jamie, remember when I said you can't punch Jay for your birthday?" Tracy turned to Jamie.

"Yes?" Jamie asked.

"I've changed my mind." Tracy smirked, eyes twitching a bit.

"Yay! Put on a bow on him, will you?" Jamie grinned.

"Sure, frilly and lacy, if you pleased." Tracy grinned.

"Also, does he come in pink?" Jamie teased.

"WHAT?!" Jay protested immediately.

"So, do you think the girls or boys would win?" Spin asked.

"Girls!" Jenny replied.

"I think the boys should win!" Spin stated.

"Really? Kaz has the IQ of a chicken; and Oliver has his messing things up moment." Jenny stated.

"Objection, boys are better!" Spin hissed. "Bob, back me up."

"I'm thinking maybe the winners would be the girls. What? I want to look good for my future wife." Bob winked at Bree who gagged.

"Bob, you and I will never happen." Bree stated.

"Yeah, you'll marry Jenny!" Doy chirped.

"What?!" Jenny and Bob protested.

"BUT HE'S A CREEP!" Jenny pointed.

"AND SHE'S A NERD!" Bob gagged.

"I like guys who are sweet, BOB IS ANYTHING BUT SWEET!" Jenny exclaimed.

"HEY!" Bob cried, looking offended.

"I'll start my revenge plan on Clutch." Jones stood up. "If I am not back within the next hour, it means I've successfully mugged Clutch or in jail."

"He's not letting it go is he?" Carlos sighed.

"Well there was this teaser clip online about the Intruder." Boji stated as she played a video.

"I think we can see a kid from the silhouette." Skylar paused.

"I have to question your security system if a kid actually hacked into your vents." Fang snorted.

"Zip it, we have good security!" Chase hissed as Fang and Chase glared at one another.

"Yeah right, tail squasher." Fang barked as Chase rolled his eyes at the wolf.

"On the bright side, Douglas is coming over. Yay!" Bree nodded.

"Yeah, we should drag Daniel here as well to watch." Evie nodded.

"He can invite his little girlfriend Harley Diaz." Adam teased as he laughed.

"Before the plot was confirmed, I was sort of hoping Roman and Riker would be involved, I mean Riker DID hack in here as Kaz once." Tracy stated.

"For someone who's been a shapeshifter for 21 years, he needs better impersonation." Roman rolled his eyes at Riker.

"Hey, Kaz is the one with his guard down so I knocked him out the first chance I got." Riker defended himself.

"Ok, so basically we'd be seeing some Skoliver, _probably_." Tracy stated.

"But that meant Braz as well." Doy whined a bit.

"And we all know JAZ IS ENDGAME!" Auggie and Ava poppd in cheering.

"How did they get in?!" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was making a few extra bucks by babysitting them." Evie raised a hand. "Better let me take care of my future ship protégés than Lola and her Skazzer boyfriend Doug."

"SKAZ!" Doug and Lola whooped.

"OUT!" Carlos hissed.

"ATTACK THEM!" Ava announced as she and Auggie tackled the Skazzers.

"Ok, so basically I think you people have bad security. I mean, Perry got in. Riker got in. god knows what might come into the Mission Command." Leo stated.

"As if you could do better. You can't even get away from Taylor or Janelle." Chase snorted.

"LEO IS MINE!" Taylor hissed as she threw Janelle across the lobby.

"In words of Harry Potter: YOU WISH!" Janelle yelled as she grabbed an arrow and a bow and fired some arrows at Taylor.

"Ok, point taken. No one is safe as long as the fandom war exists." Leo nodded.

"Poor you people." Kaz laughed.

"Please, you have a Love Pentagon! Spark, Maya Hart, Jordan, and Cyd Ripley, the four dangerous women paired with you." Oliver corrected.

"GET KAZ!" Maya yelled as the 4 girls tackled Kaz.

"HELP ME!" Kaz mouthed efore Spark dragged him away by the foot.

"Yeah, girls. Stop!" Jones called out.

"Whew, thanks buddy." Kaz smiled a bit.

"I was aying: anyone want some weapons to torture Kaz with? I once went to the Pentagon when my sis and I were under Triton App and I stole some weapons. I have a laser gun, a bazooka, and this new poison ivy arrows you can borrow." Jones took out some weapons.

"WE'LL TAKE THEM ALL!" Cyd nodded, laughing at Jones. "He gets me."

"JONES! YOU TRAITOR!" Kaz yelled, before his screams were muffled.

"How is it possible? I thought they all like him."

"Like-d." Skylar replied. "After being told that Kaz dumped Spark, she told all the girls virtually shipped with him, and the girls all bonded over the revenge out of passion for Kaz."

"AHHHHH!" Kaz shouted as everyone heard the sound of the swinging of an axe.

"I think maybe Isabella had been teaching Spark weaponry about revenging ex-crushes." Tracy estimated.

"Or maybe we should have never encouraged her and Jordan on Video games night." Bree added, shuddering at the memory of walking in on the two violent girls mercilessly slaughtering aliens and unicorn games at one point.

"Anyway, whatever Elite Force brings us, I am so hyped up for it." Evie squealed a little.

"AHHHHH!" Kaz shouted as he was punched from the other room by a beam.

"Talk about Hyper beam! YOU GO SPARK!" Jones cheered.

"No more Pokemon Go for you." Tracy mentally rolled her eyes.

"GET KAZ!" Cyd announced as the 4 girls grabbed some weapons on each hand as they went to retrieve Kaz for target practice.

"Talk about Tough Love!" Bree chuckled.

"Thank god I am not in his shoes" Riker stated.

"HELP ME GUYS!" Kaz ran out to the balcony.

"Kaz you can fly." Chase reminded him.

"Oh right." Kaz nodded s he flew off.

"Not quite, heart breaker!" Spark growled as she flew after him.

"Winner keeps his skull." Jordan dared as Maya, Cyd and Spark nodded.

"And I thought I had it worse!" Fletcher frowned.

"Not yet, the authoress here is convincing everyone to ship Bryrus, Cyrus from the upcoming movie #Roxy with Brittany von Otten from Premiere Game." Sakura stated.

"Screw Roxy, she can have Barbara." Purpledolpin05 shouted.

"Or she could make a parody by the time the movie is out." Skylar suggested.

"GOOD IDEA!" the authoress shouted.

"You do know Booboo Stewart is gonna be in the movie, right?" Jones stated.

"Oh boy, let's hope Tracy can survive 3 guys." Purpledolpin05 muttered.

"Or we could do Cyrus/Kelly from Raising the Bar." Sloane stated, eyes twitching.

"Great, just what I needed, more ways to never get free." Oliver cheered in sarcasm.

* * *

 **Purpedolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter, but there isn't much to say. But I am so excited for the new episode. For those who have watched the episode, please don't spoil us fans.**

 **Doy: Carvie! CARVIE. CARVIEEEEEE!**

 **January: CAHWEE!**

 **Tracy: So cute.**

 **Ben: I am sending these pictures to my mom and dad. (takes pictures)**

 **Roman: Hey no pictures of my daughter.**

 **Tracy: Ugh! SHE'S NOT YOUR KID!**

 **Adam: make sure to fave, follow and review.**

 **Sakura: That's all for now, be sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you'll all enjoy the new episode.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reacting to 'The Intruder'**

 **Purpledolpin05: hey readers, I am back with the reaction chapter with the newest episode 'The Intruder'. Personally not a fan of the shippings much (glares at Braz moments) shouldhavebeenmoreJaz. I actually considered making a Gus and Jordan visit Kaz, Oliver and Skylar during the Intruder episode to shake things up. ANYWAYS, SHOUT OUT!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, Kaz is about to die very soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah I enjoyed the episode. Poor Christian (I have an OC who is Tracy's best friend also called Chris so were gonna have to clarify the names in case Caitlin or Zira are listening XD) hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

And now back in the Davenport Penthouse…

"Popcorn, check." Adam was checking the food prepared.

"Adam, the popcorn wasn't cooked!" Bree complained.

"Not yet." Adam bragged before he used Heat Visison to heat up the popcorn.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sakura cheered as Adam blushed lightly.

"Well compared to the way Kaz cooks, Adam's methods seemed more hygienic" Chase stated.

"Ok, are you ready for the livestream?" Boji asked, checking if Alan didn't eat up pieces of the wall; or Roman and Jay had cooked Chase over a fire.

"Yup, just checking some last minute guests." Fang, her mate nodded. Before he and Harushi dragged in a garbage bag.

"Fang, what is inside? Or might as ask _WHO_ was inside?" Boji frowned at her mate.

"No one that's for sure." Fang stated.

"Except all them corpses." Harushi teased with a smirk.

"HARUSHI!" "FANG!" Lily and Boji both growled at their mates.

"Fine, I was just thinking of 'taking out the trash'." Harushi groaned as he opens up the trashbag revealing some practice voodoo dummies that looked like Adam.

"I need to be prepared if our pups ever date in the future." Fang added.

"Alright, I just invited both Douglas and this episode's new guy AJ." Chase walked in with Douglas Davenport and AJ.

"I also invited his ex-girlfriend Kendra, and our brother Daniel." Bree added, motioning a middle aged woman who resembled Daniel sitting on a couch, talking to her son Daniel.

"Then is she your, you know, mom?" Evie asked.

"Nope, not at all." Bree shook her head.

"OK! HUDDLE UP PEOPLE!" Jones yelled into a mic.

"I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry, NO ONE CARES!" Jones shouted back.

Everyone sat around a circle before Fang started playing the new episode via live.

* * *

 **After watching the episode…**

 **Reaction to the Beginning Scene**

"Am I the only one who just noticed that Chase was actually not wearing a collared shirt, he usually wears collared clothes, that was a very rare occasion." Tracy raised a hand as she gave her statement.

"Glad you noticed." Chase nodded, still recovering his ears after Jones yelled into his eardrums.

"CHASE!" Roman and Jay instantly growled at Chase.

"IT'S A FRIEND THING ONLY!" Chase and Tracy shouted back.

"Next reaction!" Evie gestured.

* * *

 **Kaz's Disgusting Food Cooking**

"Wow, you actually make Adam's first time cooking dinner for my grandma like a chef in a casino!" Leo commented.

"It's disgusting, lowly and gross. THAT'S MY STYLE!" Gus grinned.

"Can we please switch Kaz for a skateboard?" Jamie asked.

"Hey at least it still tasted good." Kaz defended.

"Or gross." Skylar muttered out.

"Jordan, what do you even see in him?" Bree asked before Jordan punches Bree's arm.

"You know what they say 'Boys will be boys'." Jenny stated as the girls all shrugged.

* * *

 **Who Was The Intruder**

"You know, to be frank, I kinda thought it was Roman and Riker who broke in." Tracy commented, glancing at Roman a bit as she flushed red.

"No worries, Roman wasn't there, he was asking me to guard the door while he was hacking into your laptop." Riker replied.

"THAT explains why." Sakura exclaimed. "YOU NASTY FILTH!"

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie shouted.

"I thought it was gonna be Perry breaking in to make a holiday home for herself again." Skylar shuddered.

"Nice try assuming it was Roman and Riker; or even Perry, but who would have thought it was a 10-year-old?" Douglas snorted as he laughed.

"I gotta say, he's pretty smart to break in, hack in, disable and copy off our calendar!" Marcus nodded. "I speak from experiences."

"Oh yeah? Like the time you dangled my pet hamster Hammy from my window?!" Leo hissed.

"now can you blame me? I was a complicated guy back then! _LET IT GO ALREADY_!" Marcus smacked his hand across his face.

* * *

 **Douglas' Return**

"Wow, who taught dad to eat macrons?" Daniel asked.

"Well uh…your mom did, apparently." Douglas eyed Kendra from the corner.

"Long story, but we had macrons on one of my first dates with him. Would you dare to believe my brother Victor makes the most delicious macrons?" Kendra smirked.

"Krane and Baking does NOT mix!" Marcus claimed.

"I do love a man who cooks." Maleficent called via live.

"HOW DID THEY CALLED IN?!" Chase yelped.

"At least better them than Caitlin and Zira." Riker added as they nodded.

"Ooh, is it the Elite Force?" Caitlin peeked over as she shouted over. "HEY ZIRA, LET'S SHOW THEM OUR JAYLOS AND ROMIKER M RATED HONEYMOON PICTURES!"

"Now CUT THE CALL!" Riker panicked as they threw the camera off the building.

"Well I think Douglas is still my favorite recurring character." Carlos laughed.

"Ha! One point for Douglas!" Douglas whooped.

"You only get more screen time because I have to take care of my pregnant wife, were _YOU_ there for your pregnant _almost-could-have-been_ wife?" Donald yelled from the other room.

"He DOES have a point dad." Marcus and Daniel chimed, as Kendra cracked her knuckles at Douglas.

"Ok point taken," Douglas grumbled as he nodded.

* * *

 **New Character- AJ**

"Personally, I think AJ is cute!" Tracy giggled.

"you think ALL KIDS are cute." Jones corrected as he snorted.

"Wow Chase, you just got outsmarted by a 10-year-old." Bree laughed at Chase.

"the smartest man of the planet got dissed by a little boy, that's a big failure!" Adam laughed along.

"Please, you can't even SPELL failure!" Chase hissed at Adam.

"Sure I can! F-A-E-L-I-O-U-R!" Adam spelt out.

"Also since Douglas programmed my chip, it's kinda equal to it's _HIS_ failure as well." Chase added.

" _HEY_!" Douglas snapped.

"Well, AJ was supposed to be named Connor, he is also similar to Leo from Season 1 and Spin from Bionic Island." Sloane read the trivia fact.

"Oh well, that brings me on to the new ship: ZAJ (pronounced ZayJ)." Evie squealed.

"I think AJ could have more character development over time, I mean look at Leo. He started off as a funny goofball who messes things up, but he gradually became the Mission Specialist, then finally a Bionic." Fletcher added.

"I think AJ kinda represents the fandom, I mean he stalks the Elite Force." Carlos stated.

"I would do the same too." The authoress added as she laughed.

"I kinda wish Roman, Riker and Rodissiuss have more character development as well." Jones snorted a bit.

"But seeing Chase being nice to AJ makes me think he'd be a decent brother someday." Tracy giggled.

"Thanks," Chase smiled a bit.

"CHASE STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WOMAN!" Jay yelled before he dragged Tracy to his side.

" _YOUR_ WOMAN?! SHE IS MINE!" Roman hissed as he dragged Tracy over by an arm.

"I SAW HER FIRST!" Jay hissed.

"I MADE A MOVE ON HER FIRST!" Roman yelled.

"Next reaction, and someone get me an oxygen tank." Tracy yelped.

* * *

 **Reacting to the Girls VS Boys Challenge**

"Well I thought the girls would win." Jamie cheered.

"I have to say, Chase is more likely to use his powers before anyone else." Spin snorted.

"Despite of them playing dirty and cheating to win, no one should have won honestly." Jordan replied in sarcasm.

"I feel bad for Oliver though; he was treated rather badly." Ben added.

"I sort of wished it was Oliver in the end who helped Skylar win. WAY TO RUIN MY SKOLIVER DREAM!" Evie grumbled.

"Bree was the second to crack, well who can blame you? All of my sisters love One Direction." Kaz added.

"I don't. I'm more of a Chinese-Pop girl." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Oliver used his powers after Bree threw his phone down the terrace. I feel bad for him though." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah creepy fanboy speaks for creepier fanboy." Jamie snorted.

"Yeah, all this guy takes are pictures of Miss Evie!" Zoey added, browsing through the camera that AJ cracked the code from.

"Desperate." AJ commented. "But I've seen worse, like the time I spied on Adam and Sakura sparring each other alone."

"WHAT?!" Adam blushed red as he denied.

* * *

 **Chase's Birthday**

"Wow, Douglas, you are a terrible parent. You don't even remember your son's birthday!" endra made a remark.

"Oh can you blame me?! I was busy programming their Bionic chips to even care what day they were born." Douglas defended.

"Yeah like how you wanted to name them. Big Boy, Little Boy and Not A Boy." Sakura asked as everyone laughed.

"So Chase's birthday is the same day as Chris Peterson." Boji nodded as she checked the wikia trivia facts.

"Who's Chris Peterson?" Chase asked.

"While Chase is born in August 5th in the cannon, in my stories he older than Tracy but meh." The Authoress shrugged.

"Take that junior!" Tracy whooped. "Point 1 Rhoda! Whoops Jessie reference."

"Actually Tail Squasher could be a 1997 kid for all we know." Fang snorted, glaring at Chase.

"I'M A REAL BOY!" Chase exclaimed.

"You look just like Douglas when he was in college, are you sure you weren't cloned in a lab?" Kendra asked.

"Look at them." Boji stated.

Everyone looked between Douglas to Chase.

"Uh Chase, has Davenport ever let you see your birth certificate?" Oliver asked.

'Nope, I need to make a call." Chase got up and walked away

"Girl Meets World reference!" Evie squealed a bit.

* * *

 **Now for SHIP RANTS/The Anti-Braz Rant (Hosted by Evie, Tracy and Lou/The Fangirl Triad)**

"I don't get why shippers are pairing me up with Bree," Kaz grumbled.

"Yeah IRL she is a bit older, and I am team Jaz onscreen and team Brabrina OFFSCREEN!" Evie added.

"Most shippers might view this as a ship crazed episode, but not to me." Bree gagged.

"This would have been a _GREAT_ episode if we replaced Bree with Jordan." Jamie added. "Bree's like Jenny, sisterly but annoying sometimes."

"Yeah he should be with Jordan." Spin added.

"Kids, they don't know what they are saying." Kaz covered Spin's mouth.

"Yeah we're all honest. Like how he keeps a picture of you under his bed Jordan" Kyle added.

"Teasing Kaz is so Jordan. Kinda like that video the authoress made a few weeks ago" Molly grinned.

"SHH!" The authoress hushed Molly. "But on the other hand, I will make a Jordan and us visit Elite Force one shot and replace Jordan making fun of Kaz instead of Bree. We have to start Jaz awareness week; we're losing shippers from 10 to 1!"

I don't really like how Skylar treated Oliver in this episode." Molly sighed.

"Well I can understand why, when your crush is your creepy stalker, it might be a huge turn off!" Mal snorted

"Luckily Ben ain't like that." Carlos nodded.

* * *

 **Oliver is one creepy, shameless stalker (suggested by Jamie)**

"While I fully love and ship Skoliver with all my heart, you're a bit of a creep sometimes." Carlos looked over.

"Says the boy with the picture of Evie as his screen paper!" Oliver hissed as Carlos raised his hands up in defense.

"Wow Oliver, I need to give you a lecture about being 'In Love' and 'Insane'." Tracy raised her hand.

"Ha! At least Oliver spies on me, take that Bree!"Skylar whooped.

"I'm sure Oliver spies on me in my sleep too, if you weren't blocking my capsule view!" Bree hissed before Skylar and Bree started a fight.

"Oliver, if you love a girl you would respect her, and not even riffle through her garbage. As men, we should show her a sense of respect and loyalty." Adam advised.

"That sounds so mature and wise." Sakura grinned. "I think it's so sweet!"

"R-really?" Adam flushed crimson red on the cheeks.

"Wow, you need to learn some boundaries." Kaz laughed.

"Really? This scrapbook you keep under your old box of comics has a picture of you and Jordan on 6th grade, and you have a lock of her hair." Kyle grinned.

"Wait, I gave you a lock of my hair?!" Jordan paused.

"It didn't matter where I got the hair from." Kaz defended.

"Oh I remembered, before Kaz was Stephanie-crazy, he used to have a bit of a crush on you. He called you cool and awesome." Kyle added.

"SHIP! JAZ! SHIP! TOO MUCH FEELS! CARLOS CATCH ME!" Evie fainted in joy as Carlos caught her.

"Talk about crazy." Boji laughed.

"If anyone does that crazy stuff to my kids in the future, they would be losing their paws." Fang warned.

"Yeah Oliver is nowhere as creepy as Roman is! He has kept a video camera under Tracy's table to film her in her sleep." Riker added.

"Oh well, maybe she might find me more adorable after this?" Roman winked at Tracy.

"WHAT?!" Tracy blushed.

"ROMAN!" Jay's eyes twitched a bit.

"At least he hasn't thought of spying on her in the showers yet." Bob muttered out.

"GOOD IDEA!" Roman exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Tracy hissed, blushing harder.

"Guys, give a girl some space when she needs to." Adam stated.

"Yeah, but not everyone we know are like you and Sakura. Or Fang and Boji." Sloane mumbled.

"You are a creep!" Jamie exclaimed. "Spin, get your hammer out, it's mashing time!"

"I suggest you guys run, they're using my latest destruction tools. Hammers with scorpion poison and snake venom inside" Jones grinned. "BTW, Jafar. Rodissiuss, my internship is still on."

"Boji, can we stop this filming? It's getting really…disturbing." Jenny asked.

"and some of us are underage to be seeing this!" AJ added, before he and Zoey both ran off before Sloane threw Molly over near the door.

"Ok, I guess the livestream is over then." Fang barked, before grabbing a chainsaw. "now for Adam Hunting 101 with Harushi."

"FANG!" "HARUSHI!" Their mates hissed while Adam ran away from the tiger-tempered father of the girl of his dreams and Harushi's canine friend.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: sorry for another random but wacky reaction chapter. Sorry to rant but I really, really, really don't like Braz. Jaz was meant to be, nuff said. Also all aboard the ZAJ ship, it's like Spamie but nicer I think? Zoey's the brawn and AJ's the brain, I think? Oh well, ship's gotta sail anyway.**

 **Riker: That's gonna be messy. (watches Roman and Jay punching each other)**

 **Roman: SHE'S MINE LOSER!**

 **Jay: YOU WISH, GRANMA!**

 **Rodissiuss: Go Roman, and make Tracy yyour bride!**

 **Jafar: you wish, gramps, she is marrying my Jay!**

 **Caitlin: ROFAR, ROMIKAY! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**

 **All: NOOOOO! (Runs away)**

 **A/N: Meh, I'd probably redo the Intruder chapter wwith Gus and Jordan cameoing, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and the Jaz reunion chapter. Bye!**

 **Zira: NOW WE SHOULD SHIP FANFICTION AUTHORS WITH EACH OTHER!**

 **Me: HELL NO! (Exits room)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Predictions for 'The Rock'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Who's excited for The Rock? I know I am! I would have updated some of my other stories yesterday but the wifi is too slow. Anyway, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, we return to the Elite Force penthouse with our casts, which was difficult to separate each other ever since Alan decided to revive the Riot Club. Also Jay and Roman have been trying to put poison in Chase's laundry.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" Chase shouted, he was on top of a flagpole.

"Adam, what did you do?" Boji looked at Adam.

"Uh it wasn't me." Adam shook his head. He had been having a bit of an expired meat fight with Kaz, against Sakura and Jordan. (Let's just say Jordan managed to pummel Kaz and covered him up with hotdogs before setting her dog Bandit on Kaz)

"Then who did it?" Boji sighed.

"I did!" the Bionic toddler/Toddler Torch (as Kaz calls Jackie) Jackie Yamamoto raised his hand, gesturing at his younger sister Chloe and her little playdate friend Toby Duncan are replacing the tennis balls in the tennis ball machine with dirty socks to shoot into Chase's mouth for 'entertainment'.

"Kids, you should be using grenades instead of socks!" Jay told the younger kids.

"WHAT?! JAY CAN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" Chase shouted in protest on top of the flagpole.

"Put a sock in it!" Toby Duncan shouted as he fired a sock into Chase's mouth.

"I only save damsels in distress." Jay hinted as he winked at Tracy.

"I'm may be a damsel; but I'm not in distress." Tracy rolled her eyes before lowering the flagpole to get Chase down.

"Why are you helping him?" Roman whined.

"Because he's my _FRIEND_." Tracy rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Ok people, enough fooling around, meeting starts in 10 minutes!" Jones whistled.

No one responded the boy.

"That's it." Jones grumbled before he fired a gun into midair.

"Although you are very violent I have to say, respect your ways to stop a riot." Fang nodded.

"Ok, so the new episode's called 'The Rock'." Leo read out loud.

"Isn't that the name of a celebrity?" Molly asked.

"Nope, so I'm gonna ask Jordan to read the plot." Boji passed the paper to Jordan.

"Whatever, might as well quickly get over this" Jordan rolled her eyes as she started reading the plot.

* * *

 _Bree is disappointed by the "Elite Force Breakdown," a list ranking the team's members in order of importance. The all-powerful Arcturion space rock from Mighty Med resurfaces._

* * *

"Wow, so the so-called rock is the Arcturion! AWESOME!" Riker cheered.

"Oh, ok…WHAT THE HECK IS AN ARCTURION?!" Chase nodded before demanding.

"The Arcturion is that 'magical space rock' that gave Oliver and Kaz powers." Evie replied.

"So that thing exists?!" Chase looked in disbelief.

"Yes it does, and so does aliens." Oliver stated, motioning at Skylar who is from another planet.

"In scientific logic,"

"You know when I said you can't put a sock in Chase? I've changed my mind." Jones looked at his protégés. Jackie grinned before hurling a sock into Chase's mouth.

"And 10 points for Jackie!" Leo counted.

"Focus, the main plot is that there will be some list that ranks the Elite Force by importance." Skylar whistled.'

"Something tells me it will be either Chase's idea or AJ's idea. They're both critics." Spin shrugged. After spending half a day with AJ, Spin can conclude AJ's like Chase Jr.

"I think this idea of the ranking list is stupid! Kaz should be the last." Jordan pointed at Kaz.

"Why me?!" Kaz grumbled a bit.

"She gives lots of tough love to Kaz." Jamie whispered.

"It's soft hate!" Jordan defended as she blushed a bit.

"Ship!" Evie and Carlos mouthed.

"Well ever since Skylar's got her powers back, she's been proving how powerful she is/was before losing them twice." Mal stated. "that might make Bree feel less useful of the team."

"Like the time the gang left Bree locked outside the terrace in that pig episode." Carlos claimed. "That stupid pig episode ruined the Jaz."

"Correction: Mrs. Ramsey and the pig started Braz." Tracy added. "The authoress here is gonna start the Jaz Awareness campaign someday soon."

"JAZ IS PERFECTION!" Lou shouted.

"Oh well, at least Boji and I will have something to eat on Thanksgiving." Fang nodded.

"So Bree would feel like she is useless in this episode and resorts to the Arcturion to probably make herself more powerful. At least from what the promo could tell us." Riker concluded from the promo. "You know, you could have just asked AJ or Douglas to tap into your chip to unlock some new abilities, right?"

"I think maybe, somewhere in this episode, Roman and Riker would show up." Jones grinned. "I think maybe Rodissiuss would tell his sons to retrieve the Arcturion so he can get powers!"

"Probably because you're still waiting for our dad to accept his internship." Roman rolled his eyes, "but if it means me marrying your sister, deal!"

"Well in the ending scene in episode 7 The List, Rodissiuss did mentioned that he was gonna plan his own tactic to take out the Elite Force, you think he won't turn down a chance to get his powers back by a magic rock that kills people once you touch it?" Jones asked in a tone of sarcasm. "If I were evil, that would have been the thing I do."

"You do once you touched the Arcturion, you would die, right?" Oliver stated. "My mom, Mr. Terror died when she made contact with the Arcturion but luckily Horace was there to resurrect her."

"Superhero logics, I GIVE UP!" Chase had no idea what the rest were saying and gave up.

"Should have done that a long time ago, nerd!" Roman snorted as Chase glared over.

"Do you think Bree might touch the Arcturion? In the promo, it looked like Bree was about to touch it!" Jenny asked, growing worried.

"Nah, I don't think she might." Leo shrugged. "she's still alive, now ain't she not?"

"Rude much, Leo!" Bree smacked Leo's arm as he winced in pain.

"I think I have a better question: WHY THE HECK DID YOU GUYS STILL KEPT THE ARCTURION?!" Mal demanded. "It's like asking a newborn baby to defuse a dynamite!"

"Maybe there would be hints of any remaining superheroes that are still alive?" Skylar shrugged.

"If Bree did touch the Arcturion, she could either die since no living Normo would survive it. Much. That or her Bionic chip would protect the impact." Oliver shrugged.

"Doesn't Skylar have that time freezing ability? Won't she have used that and pulled away Bree?" Molly asked.

"But Skylar is still rusty with the powers, so it may backfire." Riker stated before Skylar kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Riker yelped.

"I still want the return of Roman and Riker, they can't be missing by a good revenge plot!" Jones shook his head. "I can kill all the team members if you gimme that internship!"

"JONES!" Everyone yelled.

"sounds like a steep deal, sly, manipulative and evil! I LIKE THIS GUY!" Roman laughed, before he winked at Tracy.

"Not happening Roman!" Tracy hissed. "if my brother tries to kill anyone, I would never ever date you!"

"I think maybe AJ would like to get powers from the space rock, I mean Leo wanted to be a Bionics since Season 1!" Kaz shrugged.

"Hhm, if Jordan and Gus were involved and were there when Bridgette got powers from the Arcturuion, what powers would they have? I know I might be sounding crazy, but hey having another girl in the Elite Force is better than those dumb Brazzers keep pushing me to Kaz." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Jordan might probably have animal-like powers; I mean she's practically an animal-lover." Jamie shrugged.

"I like this kid!" Jordan laughed.

"Something tells me if Jordan has powers, she would make good use of it; Gus with powers is something else entirely." Sakura stated.

"Like I said, I like alien strangling games." Jordan shrugged.

"That's good you can destroy Skylar instead. Then I can have Oliver." Bree grinned.

"Rude! You're just jealous I have more powers and more Skoliver shippers than Broliver fans." Skylar rolled her eyes before Bree pounced onto her and start a fist fight.

"OOH! BRYLAR!" Zira whooped as she and Caitlin showed up from a trashcan.

"HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN HERE?!" Kaz shrieked.

"LONG ENOUGH TO SHIP KAZ/OLIVER, ROMIKER, CHADAM, MARCUS/LEO AND BRYLAR!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"How do they keep breaking in?! I thought AJ was I charge of security?!" Skylar yelped.

"I am, but those two keep hacking in!" AJ exclaimed as he curled up in a corner, sucking his thumb.

"Ok, how are we getting rid of them now?! If they can break in through Fang's security traps, they can be terrible enough to hack into the White House!" Molly asked.

"Get rid of them!" Oliver hid behind Riker.

"Why me?!" Riker asked.

"I don't know; your brother likes to kill people!" Oliver grunted.

"I can't, they're too scary!" Roman yelped as he hid behind Tracy.

"Oh my _hero_." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm.

"How about this?" Jones asked as he walked forward and punched both the lioness the crazy fangirl in the eyes off the roof.

"Wow Jones!" Skylar exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"hey! Gender doesn't define stupidity, I think everyone deserved to be killed and punched as equals." Jones claimed.

"Ok, I think we better stop this meeting before Jones punches anyone else off the building." Boji concluded.

"and I will go put on some new locks; and get some rattlesnakes." Fang nodded as he walked off

PUNCH!

"AHHHH!" Kaz screamed as he fell off the terrace.

Everyone looks at Jordan.

"Well, what do you know? It does feel good punching him off the building." Jordan grinned a bit.

"That's my buddy!" Jones laughed as the duo hi-5ed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter but there's nothing much I can predict for The Rock, but I will definitely make the reaction chapter.**

 **Jones: I am so proud of Jordan, punching people down buildings already!**

 **Jordan: I learnt from the best!**

 **Riker: you people are so violent!**

 **Leo: anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reacting To 'The Rock'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi readers, so I'm back with the reaction chapter for the latest episode The Rock, hope you've liked the episode because I know I did. Shout outs first.**

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing, but yeah there were more theories. I think the Arcturion attracts anyone who yearns for power, at least to me. Yeah AJ is like Chase as a kid. Hope you will like this chapter. Well a fangirl can dream XD

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. (Tracy: oh thank you Jones and I were violent since kids!) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

"And we're back in 3, 2, 1!" The authoress shouted as the cameras started filming.

Unfortunately, the camera was being blocked by a view of Spark, Cyd Ripley, Jordan and Maya Hart trying to saw Kaz in half for breaking Spark's heart.

"LET ME GO GIRLS!" Kaz yelped. "IS THAT A CHAINSAW MADE OF PROTON ENERGY?!"

"Yup," Spark nodded as she fired up the chainsaw.

"GUYS, HELP ME!" Kaz shouted over.

"Got any 6's, Adam?" Leo was playing cards with Adam.

"Nope, Go fish!" Adam shook his heads. "Kura, do you have any 7's?"

"Go fish! Carcass." Sakura turned to the Android.

"It's Marcus!" Marcus growled as he corrected.

"Got any 2's?" Sakura gave a sly smile.

"Curse you!" Marcus grumbled as he handed over his card.

"Technically no scientific can proof such weapons exist!" Chase rolled his eyes but backed off slowly when Spark aimed the chainsaw at the ladder.

"Chase, I love you to bits and all, but your scientific logic is the thing that makes me wanna smack you!" Tracy commented.

"Well as a friend, I love you back but your sassiness is way too annoying and accurate at times." Chase crossed his arms back.

"YOU LOVE HER?!" Roman and Jay quickly roared in rage.

"LIKE A FAMILY!" Chase corrected.

" _I'M_ _HER_ _ONLY_ _FAMILY_!" Jones yelled, grabbing a sword.

"LET'S JUST KILL EVERYONE!" Roman suggested.

"GOOD IDEA, WE SHOULD KILL CHASE FIRST! DIBS ON KEEPING HIS SKULL!" Jay nodded, grabbing his Tourney stick.

"I WANNA JOIN IN TOO, HE GAVE ME AN E ONCE ON MATHS TEST!" Jones grinned, raising the sword to midair.

"GUYS! STOP KILLING CHASE!" Boji yelled.

"even though he deserves it sometimes, but we have a livestream!" Fang nodded, glaring at Chase.

"Ok, let's hit the play button! Before Spark votes for Cyd to hit me." Kaz mouthed as Oliver played the episode.

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

 **Which one is more annoying? Chase or AJ?**

"So basically you guys went for a movie and didn't invite me?" Leo looked offended.

"What movie did you went to see? Also did everyone die in the end?" Jones asked, eagerly.

"my brother is into deaths, deal with it." Tracy stated.

"It was a Sci-Fi Adventure movie. It's about-." AJ began excitedly.

"he's reminding me of my cousin!" The Authoress mumbled. (yeah I have a cousin who is like AJ but way more talkative)

"And you call me the spoiler person!" Chase exclaimed.

"You still are." Everyone stated as Chase grumbled a bit.

"he ruined fairytales for me." Jenny cried out. "why did the Sea Witch chop off Little Mermaid's tongue for legs?!"

"You should have let me read them The Little Android!" Tracy hissed at Chase. "Any stories about Love Hurts, let me do the talking."

"Yeah he should be ruining Audrey's life." Mal nodded.

"AJ is more of an annoying kid neighbor who breaks in all the time, he's like Perry sometimes but only as a kid." Marcus stated.

"Actually I think Perry wins in the Annoying battle." Leo concluded.

"Or Caitlin and Zira. Last night they sent me a disturbing Chadam video. It was creepy and gross, but I have to say: I am impressed by their masking skills." Bree stated, throwing the video away down the building.

"Not even Roman and mask like that!" Riker glanced over. "he's been masking Rocy wedding pictures."

"RIKER!" Roman hissed over.

* * *

 **Character Discussion- AJ**

"I don't know if I should love or hate AJ. He's a Brainiac and all, and fun. But he's a bit TOO clingy on you guys." Jones stated.

"He reminds me of Chase. But cuter." Tracy giggled.

"TRASE! SHIPPPPPP!" Doug shouted from the terrace

"Ok, how did the filthy Skazzer got in?" Molly asked.

"If Jenny is somewhat like Tracy; and AJ's like Chase, I'm thinking of shipping AJenny!" Doug cheered.

"OUT!" Doy yelled as he charged out from the flower pot of roses outside to aim some thorns in Doug's downside.

"I'm giving him 10/10 for the hit." Fang showed Doy a large card writte with 10.

"Moving on!" Boji stated.

"I think I'd like to say TKDP, TLK and I have created a shipping obsessed, OTP protective baby beast out of the Doy." The Authoress raised a hand and stated.

"Also, how did he know about you people on Bionics, Superheroes and 14 toed Alien?!" Sloane asked.

"He's either a huge fanboy; or he is the next Marcus." Leo stated.

"He's smarter than kids his age, how do you explain that?!" Fletcher asked.

"He could be an ANT like you!" Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm. "But hadn't gotten his invitation from Zoltan yet!"

"Good point." Fletcher nodded.

"Ah, remember when I used to terrorize you and Kura when you two found out I was evil? Good times." Marcus grinned a bit.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND LEO MANY TIMES!" Sakura yelled.

"AND YOU KILLED MY PET HAMSTER HAMMY!" Leo growled.

"Don't worry Leo, we'll avenge your beloved pet." Taylor nodded before she tackled Marcus.

"Not on my watch, badgermole!" Janelle smirked as she elbowed Taylor, knocking her senseless.

"But we better check if Rodissiuss or Jafar are hiding any more secret crossover kids. We've had a case of Karl from Dog With A Blog looking like the British Marcus. So I think mom is gonna keep an extra eye on our dad." Daniel claimed.

"Well, during the ending scene, Rodissiuss did mention that he was gonna use this tactic the Elite Force will never see it coming. So maybe he's pulling a Douglas sent Marcus to kill everyone on the fandom?" Evie shrugged.

"Now, Roman, Riker, are you sure you have only each other as brothers?" Jones looked over. "I mean Jay looks a lot like Roman but manlier hair, I mean look at Roman, he has a Ballerina Bun!"

"IT IS NOT A BALLERINA BUN, IT'S A MANLY BUN!" Roman defended.

"Sure it is, Twinkle Toes!" Sakura joked as everyone laughed.

"Good idea, grab your dissecting kit Chase, BECASUE WE'RE GONNA TEST SOME DNA SAMPLES FROM AJ, HIS SO-CALLED BUSY PARENTS, ROMAN, RIKER, JAFAR, JAY AND RODISSIUSS, BY DISSECTING YOUR BODY LIMB TO LIMB!" Jones got up before the 'dissection volunteers' screamed and ran away afraid.

"At least he's no longer dragging Skylar or Molly away." Cleo shrugged.

* * *

 **The List of Elite Force Breakdown**

"Personally, Chase has more powers, why is he less useful?" Carlos asked.

"Because his powers aren't that powerful on getting to missions, I take it?" Spin joked as he laughed.

"It's the old Lab Rats gag again, it's about teasing Chase. But even though Chase has matured enough to go with the flow." Evie shrugged.

"Skylar having most powers is quite true; and more useful than Chase's powers." Fletcher chuckled before Chase glared over at the ANT.

"Well, Skylar _does_ have almost every other ability Chase and Bree have; and has 14 toes." Molly shrugged.

"I don't seem to get why Kaz is second, he's only a walking blowtorch." Jordan exclaimedin sarcasm.

"Rude I'm a walking, talking and FLYING blowtorch." Kaz corrected, flushing red.

"Good, because I could use a new blowtorch." Andie (Liv and Maddie) walked in and dragged Kaz away by force.

"AHHHH" Kaz yelped.

"Oliver has more powers, and he's ranked 4th!" Fletcher asked.

"Uh he has not really had the best control over his abilities so I rank him 4th!" AJ replied.

"Ok, makes sense a bit, but he should be 3rd!" Carlos nodded.

"This List of Breakdown is causing more drama than the List of superheroes Roman sent me to steal." Riker chuckled.

"should have gone for the baby disguise, Riker." Marcus advised.

* * *

 **Reacting to the Invention of the Hoverbike**

"I think this hover-bike is awesome!" Adam grinned. "but 3 words, Cup holders."

"That's 3 words?" Kaz asked as he counted. "oh yeah, you're right."

"It's 2 words!" Chase corrected.

"That bike runs faster than Bree, but it can also go slower than a granny's bike." Skylar shrugged.

"What if we give this to Granny Myrtle? She's inviting me to her place for Thanksgiving." Adam raised a hand, remembering the old lady he wanted to invite to replace Bree at one point.

"Adam, that bike is too fast it would kill her." Chase corrected.

"Plus Chase is older on the inside." Bree added as everyone snickered.

"it kind of resembles the car that runs of Nitrogen Davenport built once. I once trapped Leo and Sakura inside to speed into the depths of the Pacific Ocean." Marcus laughed a bit.

"WE NEARLY DIED!" Leo yelled.

"AND THIS CAT HAS ONLY 1 LIFE!" Sakura added, grabbing a pitchfork to attack Marcus.

"Well, you people better have good blueprints and hoverbike insurance policy over that thing!" Cleo commented as George laughed at her joke.

"Gleo, ship." Evie squealed silently to herself.

* * *

 **The Return of the Arcturuion**

"So the so-called magical space rock is a glowing pyramid with a racket ball, impressive." Chase said in a tone of sarcasm.

"It kinda looks like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls." Jones commented. "Then again, maybe we should destroy this Bill Cipher lookalike! IT'S EVIL!"

"We probably should not have watched the Gravity Falls reruns to season finale." Tracy chuckled.

"It could be related to Bill! Look at it, they're triangle, attract desperate people, you make a deal or touch it, and shah-bam! YOU'RE DEAD." Jones stated. "Shape goals!"

"It would make a great crossover if it didn't involve you wanting murder." Roman commented.

"Yeah, I have to agree, maybe it's Bill Cipher in disguise. DESTROY THE EVIL ROCK!" the Authoress shouted.

"Is she drunk like my uncle Gilbert did on my cousin Catherine's wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, she's just gotten way too deep in the fandom." Jones concluded.

"Ok, I think I can see that the Arcturion doesn't just attract villains, but it draws the attention of people who want more power. Chase wasn't interested in the rock, evidently." Mal shrugged.

"or just the curious souls." Sloane shrugged.

"Well, in one of my stories, I made Oliver's mom the Sin of Greed, because the Arcturion lets people who are driven by greed, curious and drawn to its power, and the desire to have better than others." The Authoress shrugged. "Maybe it's just a stupid fangirl theory. And I have that new Skoliver video to edit, and I cannot wait to see Tracy mashing Roman again."

"What is with you people and pairing me with Skylar and me as the abusive boyfriend?!" Roman asked, groaning a bit.

"Because you locked me in a cage!" Skylar pointed out.

"Besides, Molly is Skylar's twin; and Roman's her guy evil counterpart." Chase joked as he laughed.

* * *

 **Reacting to Bree's new powers**

"Ok, so what do think of Bree being the first cannon Superhuman-Bionic hybrid?" Fang asked.

"Meh, technically she's Bionic to Super." Mal muttered.

"YOU TOUCHED THE ARCTURION AD GOT POWERS?! YOU SHOULD HAVE INVITE ME!" Leo whined.

"YOU TOUCHED THE EVIL ROCK?" Jones asked, "I AM GETTING MY FRIEND MAX TO ANNIHILATE THE ROCK!"

"But it's the first time she's upgraded her powers to something decent. Chase is gonna have Night Vision, but it would be a decent nightlight." Tray joked.

"Haha." Chase rolled his eyes. "What do you take me as?"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH TRACY!" Jay accused.

"Although in my stories, Jones and Tracy had powers WAY before Krrane gave them Bionics. While Bree is the cannon hybrid, Jones and Tracy were the first OCs who inherited powers _BEFORE_ having Bionics. So technically she's the second generation of the Bionic-Super." The Authoress shrugged.

"Way to ruin my mood." Bree glared over as the Authoress retreated back to edit Skoliver videos.

[A/N: Yeah save me, Skoliver is my drug.]

* * *

 **The Friendships of this Episode [Brylar, ChAJ, Koliver]/Things I hope Zira and Caitlin were NOT watching**

"There were a few scenes that was hoping Caitlin or Zira weren't watching." Chase stated.

"I actually adore the Brylar friendship. It's like MalVie, I can use that for ideas for my Descendants AU fic!" The Authoress grinned.

"The Koliver hug is something Zira would use for her disturbing fics." Carlos shuddered.

"maybe half the disgusting gay and lesbian ship stories must be friends with those two." Leo stated as everyone gagged.

"THE KOLIVER AND BRYLAR WERE GOALS!" Zira shouted.

"WANNA WATCH OUR M RATED KOLIVER/BRYLAR HONEYMOON VIDEOS?!" Caitlin squealed.

"NO!" everyone shouted back.

"THERE'S PLENTY FOR EVERYONE!" Zira cheered, giving them some pictures.

"THROW THEM AWAY!" Kaz screamed as he went down the terrace,

"WIMP!" Jordan yelled down.

"I'M ON IT!" Doy nodded before he, Auggie, Ava, Bob, Jenny, Spin and Jamie all threw the crazy maniac duo down the garbage chute.

"Can we put an incinerator in the chute?" Jamie asked.

"it would be a good idea, do it, do it now!" Oliver mouthed to Chase.

"I find AJ and Chase's relationship cute, he's like a little brother who tries to up you every time." Tracy smirked.

"Yeah I feel ya." Chase nodded, as they both laughed.

"STOP HITTING ON MY WOMAN!" Jay roaredas he punched Chase in the eye.

"I'M KILLING HIM FIRST!" Roma yelled as he grabbed a Stop sigh to smack Chase with

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Chase yelped as he winced in pain.

"wow the irony in that is funny!" Riker laughed.

"Roman, step aside, I'm getting the flamethrower." Jay stated as Chase screamed.

"Where did you get that from? Is that from Creepy Connie Comes A Callin'?" Tracy asked.

"I borrowed it." Jay winked at her before he tried burning Chase.

"this is gonna go viral." Fang chuckled as he filmed on.

"And we're out of tranquilizing darts. Lily, we need more ammo!" Boji shouted.

"ON IT!" Lily shouted back.

"and that's all for today!" Fang ended.

"ROMAN, JAY STOP PICKING ON CHASE!" Tracy yelled.

"It's not as bad as THAT!" Oliver pointed as Kaz gets hunted by his Love Pentagon. Spark had a lightsaber Jones got from the Star Wars AU, Cyd with a samurai outfit and a katana, Maya had a bazooka filed with paintballs, and Jordan had leashed out Bandit behind Kaz while she held a flamethrower.

"This is why I never wanna date." Jones stated.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, another chapter done. And tomorrow I'll be having my driving test, another retake for the 3** **rd** **time, hope I can pass. (crosses fingers) Anyway, wish me luck for tomorrow.**

 **Roman: KILL CHASE!**

 **Jay: BURY HIM ALIVE!**

 **Riker: I SAY WE COOK HIM IN OIL!**

 **Chase: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!**

 **Tracy: GUYS STOP IT!**

 **Roman: if we stop, will you kiss us?**

 **Tracy: (blush) what?!**

 **Leo; I would help Chase bt Janelle and Taylor are fighting over me.**

 **Adam: make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

 **All: that's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Predictions For 'Home Sweet Home'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, so who's hyped up for the one-hour special episode Home Sweet Home? I know I certainly am. But I'm afraid I won't be able to update as usual as I would be now because my new semester is starting soon. So carry on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. (Tracy: do I have to kiss them?! Fine…*pecks Jay and Roman on the cheek*) Yeah, girls rule any day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Descendants, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister, Kickin It. TKDP owns her OCs and I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lights, camera, action!" The authoress shouted as cameras started filming.

"Guys, we're on live now!" the authoress hissed.

Everyone else was having a massive riot battle.

"I tried to stop the Riot Club from happening, but it didn't work out." Skylar raised a hand before Sloane tossed Molly halfway over the room before crashing onto Skylar.

"Nice work, Sloane!" Bree hi-5ed her double as they both giggled.

"Well, where is the security guy when you need him?!" The authoress asked.

"ADAM! I SAW YOU HUGGING MY DAUGHTER, FANG GET THE CATAPULT MADE OF POISON OAK!" Harushi yelled.

"SHE WAS CHOKING AND I WAS HELPING HER!" Adam cried before he ran into the tunnels in Mission Command.

"Huh, I wonder if the tunnels function like Parker Tunnels." Fang wondered.

"Well I can track him down with my animal instincts, I used my nose once to find my daughter when she crawled into the mining tunnels back when my wife and I first took her out for picnic." Harushi nodded.

"Sir, you are my idol" Fang nodded as he placed a paw over his chest in respect.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN WANNA EAT IN THE MINING TUNNELS?!" Chase asked.

"Stop talking or you're next." Harushi warned as Chase gulped.

"Boji, can you at least do something?" Skylar groaned as she looked at the white wolf.

"RIOT!" Boji whooped before she pounced onto Alan and thorws him off the couch.

"BOJI, DO SOMETHING!" Skylar hissed.

"WHO CARES?!" Boji shouted back.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER,**

The riot finally stopped, after Lily had to tranquilize everyone.

"So since all of you are temporary immobilize I will read the plot." Lily shrugged as she started reading the summary of the upcoming episode.

 _A Skylar look-a-like from Caldera named Scarlett comes for a visit. Chase builds an android girlfriend for himself, but Kaz has other plans._

"Random trivia fact: this is the first one hour special of Elite Force." Carlos stated.

"An hour special, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Tracy exclaimed.

"So apparently Skylar has this lookalike named Scarlett. Originally before the name was confirmed Scarlett was called 'Skylar Twin' by the fandom" Molly stated.

"as long as my twin acts nothing as girly or high-maintenance like my doubles, Molly or Brittany here, I would be more than glad." Skylar gestured at Molly polishing her nails, and Brittany from Premiere Game in the other room.

"Well, good news, your twin is Calderan. Now I need to check if Christian of #Roxy is Scarlett's mae counterpart or not." The authoress added.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP THINKING WE LOOK ALIKE?!" Jay pointed at Skylar.

"Because you both have girly hair." Bree snorted. "Jay has better hair than Skylar any day."

"And I use those two as crossover doubles for my videos." The authoress added.

"Remind me to make Jay cosplay as Skylar, and Roman as Molly next Halloween." Tracy whispered over to Riker as they both laughed.

"So according to the promo here, Scarlett is gonna kidnap Skylar all the way back to Caldera, and from the looks of it, Skylar's gonna be imprisoned by Scarlett." Marcus stated.

"Sounds similar to the time Mad Maddy tried to drown Mal when we went back to the Isle of the Lost." Carlos stated.

"Well, Scarlett was confirmed as the evil counterpart of Skylar; so I won't be surprised if the writers are pulling out another 'Return To The Isle Of The Lost' Mad Maddie-Mal revenge plot on us." Tracy shrugged.

"I think maybe Scarlett has done something so terrible to Caldera, but why would she wanna kidnap Skylar?" Molly asked.

"Now did Experion dated Scarlett at one point? Because I'm shipping them already." Tracy asked.

"TRACY! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SHIP!" Chase shouted.

"Maybe she wants to be the only Caldera girl left so she can get every guy?" Cleo asked, shrugging.

"Or maybe she's second powerful back at Caldera, mainly because Skylar could be the top girl. Not to mention, Skylar has gotten her powers back, and lost a few to the Bill Cipher twin stone, so Scarlett would have seen Skylar as a treat for her being ruler or something." Jones debated.

"Well 2 years ago-ish, Skylar was turned evil by the Annihilator and they did go back to Caldera, before Hapax, Oliver and Kaz rescued her." Evie added.

"Do you think Scarlett might wanna try to pretend to be Skylar and ruin the Skoliver?" Evie asked.

"No one knows, unless every Calderan girl have an automatic love attraction to Oliver, then let's pray they ain't no planet of Bree lookalikes." Carlos added.

"So wait, they did have the wormhole transporter, I mean they got into Caldera." Leo asked.

"Bree and Oliver will recue Skylar from Scarlett, I think. But let's just pray hard for Oliver, he doesn't really have the best control over his powers." Kaz shrugged.

"As if you could do better!" Jordan scoffed.

"Well, Bree is gonna reveal her Proton Discs in this episode, it's shown in the promo!" Evie added.

"Yeah worst thing happened, you slice Scarlet in half. But calderans can regrow their limbs so it's gonna be a LONG battle." Cleo added.

"But if Bree accidentally chops of an arm of Oliver's, that's gonna be a somber." Sloane shuddered.

"This is gonna be like Return To The Isle Of The Lost, but only 2 people instead of 3." Tracy squealed. "But we could be getting some cute fluffy Skoliver action!"

"YES!" Evie cheered.

"Do you think this could be the episode where Skylar kisses Oliver's cheek? I mean it's been stalling for a LONG time." Fletcher asked.

"Could be, Oliver is wearing the same clothes." Leo shrugged.

"Maybe it could be Broliver, I mean Oliver and I will be saving Skylar and all that, so that brings in some Broliver action." Bree winked at Oliver.

"Or not." Skylar stated before she pushed Bree off the couch.

"I wonder if the other Calderans would attack Bree and Oliver if Scarlett is ruling over." Adam asked.

"Well, in my opinion, maybe half the Calderans will go into hiding, I mean a Civil War means real death, people!" Jones stated.

"Compared to Roman and Riker locking me in cage, Scarlett is making those two sound like little children during playtime." Skylar added.

"HEY!" Riker and Roman shouted over, looking offended.

"Ok, the subplot involves Chase building himself a girl android named Christina" Boji stated.

"the irony my bestie is called Chris. And the guy from #Roxy is also called Christian." Tracy muttered.

"Kaz has other plans, what does that even mean?" Jordan asked, hiding a tone of jealousy.

"Well maybe Kaz wants to program Christina to be his girlfriend." Jay shrugged.

"Translation: This Love Pentagon is gonna turn into a Love Hexagon. Other translation: Kaz ain't gonna die pretty." Sakura added.

"Christina is gonna be the third android of the series, first included Marcus ten Troy West." Leo added.

"You think Christina reminds us of someone?" Bree asked.

'I think Christina is modeled after Sabrina. Their name ends with an 'Ina'!" Tracy winked over

"But why a female robot girlfriend? Just why?" Carlos turned to Chase

"No girl wants to date me!" Chase grumbled.

"that's not true, if I never met Jay or Roman, I might have considered dating you." Tracy stated, before Chase blushed.

"R-Really?!" Chase asked.

"yeah, you're a nice guy." Tracy nodded.

"CHASE!" Jay yelled as he punched Chase in the gut.

"KILL HIM!" Roman yelled, as he grabbed a stop sign.

"Yeah I mean remember that one time Tracy fake dated Chase for a week?" Kaz joked.

"KAZ YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Chase hissed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Roman's eyes twitched.

"YOU DATED HIM?!" Jay yelled.

"IT WAS A FAKE DATE, AND I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE." She blushed.

"Now I am gonna go and get a shovel to dig Chase, Jay and Roman's graves." Jones nodded as he left, grabbing a shovel.

"I wonder if Chase built up a robo girlfriend all because he and Tracy had been reading the Little Android lately?" Fang wondered.

"It was a great story!" Chase hissed.

"And Chase cried!" Tracy added.

"Something tells me Kaz and Chase would fight over Christina, congrats, you people are more desperate than Ravi Ross getting a girlfriend." Mal shrugged.

"Maybe Kaz want to have Christina as someone he could hang out with, judging by the fact Oliver, Bree and Skylar would be busy and not around Centium City in this episode." Adam stated.

"Ooh, what if Kaz programs Christina to behave like Jordan?!" Doy asked, jumping out from his hiding spot with his playdate January.

"Jas(Jaz)!" the toddler grinned.

"I think you guys would cause the girl-robot to explode in the end, when two guys fight over one girl things are NEVER pretty, mostly for the girl." Tracy snorted, "I speak from experiences and mass listening to love triangle songs."

"I think maybe Christina would glitch and turn evil, like Marcus and Troy were programmed." Mal shrugged.

"Something tells me Chase hasn't gotten over Sabrina yet, I mean Christina looks like Sabrina!" Sakura chuckled. "I never thought Chase would be into blondes. I mean we have Danielle, then Sabrina and now Christina."

"Meh, I fake dated him, and I am not quite offended." Tracy shrugged.

"Ooh, here's an intense ship moment: what if Skylar and Oliver confess to each other in this episode? I know it's probably silly but a fangirl can dream." Evie asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes, because nothing is more romantic than being beside your love before you burn into ashes in hot molted lava." Jordan muttered in sarcasm

"Well I think in this episode info picture it's about Bree, Oliver and Skylar in a cage dangling over the volcano, now I have to ask, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR PLANET CULTURE?!" Chase demanded.

"Chase, hon, stop asking!" Tracy sighed before she shook Chase on the shoulder. "THEY ARE ABOUT TO DIE OKAY?!"

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met, but it's always a good weird." Chase rolled his eyes, as the duo nodded.

"All I wish for is more Skoliver, if I get another not so romantic Skoliver scene I will send the future wolf pups to destroy Skase land." Fang shrugged.

"I will get the portal ready, they've blown up Skaz land." Boji nodded.

"So I guess this is the end of the meeting, mainly because I think my husband has found the key to get out of the solarium," Lily gestured.

A huge hole cracked as Harushi growled and kicked open, his arms were cuffed, but he broke free from the chains.

"ADAM!" Harushi roared out.

"Time to run," Adam gulped as he started running off, before running out the lobby screaming.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05; well I am totally excited for Home Sweet Home, so I hope this new episode is gonna be awesome! More importantly, MORE SKOLIVER!**

 **Adam: AHHHHH! (runs past me as I looked over at Harushi using a blowtorch)**

 **Harushi: YEAH KEEP RUNNING!**

 **Sakura: DAD! LEAVE AD ALONE, HE'S DONE NO WRONG**

 **Adam: yeah, it's not like loving her is a crime. (blush)**

 **Harushi: IT IS A CRIME…TO ME! AND JUDGE FIST SAYS PUBLIC DEATH TO YOU!**

 **Doy: make sure to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. say goodbye to the readers Janoy?**

 **January: Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Reacting To Home Sweet Home**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, so I am back with the reaction chapter, I honestly loved Home Sweet Home but feel a bit bad for Chase. Anyway, shout out.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion; Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter as well.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEP!" The penthouse was filled with fangirl squeals from Lou (Bunk'd), Evie Queen and Tracy.

"WHAT IS IT?! IS THERE A FIRE?!" Boji ran out from the Mission Command and asked.

"The episode Home Sweet Home is out!" Lou cheered.

[This is pretty much my reaction to wake up and find a new episode of my favorite TV shows but I would keep my volume low to avoid being yelled by my parents. XD]

"How is that an emergency?" Boji asked.

"It's an emergency fangirling crisis for all Skoliver fans, duh." Evie grinned.

"You are so lucky we all ship Skoliver, or you would have ended up like the last pack of angry mutts that attacked me before they all get beaten up by my mate." Boji sighed as she gets the others up for the livestream.

* * *

A few hours later after the trio of Fangirl Nation (what Tracy calls her fellow fandom-ship-crazed friends had pushed their others out from their beds.

"Have you no soul? What kind of girl walks in when a guy is shaving?" Leo demanded as Evie hid a laugh.

"Uh you don't have a goatee like your cousin Colleen does, and two, you have nothing impressive to show about." Sakura snorted as Lou burst into laughter.

"That's my Kura!" Adam claimed as the duo blushed.

"I wish Tracy would have walked in on me in the morning." Roman winked at the scar girl.

"She should walk in on me, eyes off my girl!" Jay growled.

"Fat chance, Fat Necks." Tracy hid her burning red blush and made a snide remark. Riker fell off his seat laughing so hard. (Stabs Roman and Jay)

"You go sis!" Jones cheered as he laughed along. Riker was practically banging fists onto the floor while laughing hard.

"Fat neck, that's a good one!" Carlos joined in as he laughs along.

"CAN WE GET THIS EPISODE PLAYED NOW?!" Lou shouted. "If I had to wait another episode more for the rumored Skolilver kiss, I will personally shave Hazel's eyebrows off myself!"

"Girl, respect the determination." Molly gave a thumb up.

"Ok, why are there 9 extra guests?!" Chase shrieked as he jumped and hid behind Tracy.

He pointed at Experion (in a cage), Scarlett (also in a cage) and the 7 android girlfriends named Christina's.

"Chase, hon, you know the term 'The more the merrier' but this term cannot translate into WHY DID YOU INVENT ALL THESE LOVER-DRIODS?" Tracy pushed Chase away as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh hey Scar, haven't seen you in a while." Experion smiled over as Scarlet nodded back.

"Ship." Evie coughed out.

" _HIT THE PLAY BUTTON NOW_!" Lou exclaimed as Leo hit the play button

* * *

 **After watching the episode…**

 **Reacting to the Skoliver Song**

"I think it's super romantic that you wrote a song for Skylar." Evie smiled.

"Thank you, took me 2 weeks to write it." Oliver smiled.

"Can you send that song to me, I wanna make a video with that song." Tracy took out her cellphone.

"Very poetic. Kinda like the sappy love letters Adam wrote for Sa." Bree nodded before Adam shouted.

"SASHIMI!" Adam shouted.

"You didn't write for Sashimi-." Bree frowned.

"I didn't write to Salami, I wrote for Sashimi." Adam corrected as he glanced at Sakura before blushing a bit.

"At least no one spread it online." Oliver sighed in relief.

"Yeah technically Kaz did posted the song on Youtube." Leo pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Oliver panicked.

"No worries, it is better than the pineapple apple whatever gibberish anyday." Tracy shrugged.

"And the video is now super popular in Caldera as well." Scarlett checked the Internet.

"At least this is not so bad." Chase grumbled. "Kaz even posted the video of me getting rejected by the 7 Christina's!"

"8 if you added the fact Christina number 1 rejected you twice." Leo added.

* * *

 **Calderans sure have a weird way of eating**

"Wow Scarlett, DIDN'T ANYONE EVR TELL YOU TO CHEW BEFORE YOU SWALLOW?!" Chase exclaimed.

"The way you eat is not normal!" Bree added.

"Talk about a vacuum mouth." Leo laughed.

"It's normal in my planet." Scarlett hissed.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO DROPPED OFF A VOLCANO!" Evie exclaimed.

"I do love a girl with an appetite." Riker purred before Experion tackled Riker.

"Hey, back off, I met her first!" Experion warned as Riker groaned and went back to his seat.

"Another girl gone, poor Riker." Leo shook his head.

"Zip it Leo!" Riker hissed as Leo shut up.

* * *

 **Desperate, Lonely Chase**

"Wow Chase, how desperate are you to get a girl?" Carlos frowned.

"DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" Chase hissed.

"Chase, were you inspired to build a lover-droid AFTER we read the Little Andriod?" Tracy asked. "Plus, it's unfair that the writers make Chase look like a failed romance rejected loser freak."

" _Possibly_." Chase looked away awkwardly as his face went red a bit.

"Instead of the human rejecting the android, this time is the other way round." Kaz laughed.

"You were gonna take Christina 1 to a lame musical performance called the Symphonic? What are you? 90?" Experion laughed.

"Well I brought the tickets way beforehand, and since no one wants to go with me I had to invite Trace." Chase sighed.

"It's ok, I guess." Tracy shrugged. "But it was just a friend thing."

"LIAR!" Doug shouted.

"CHASE!" Roman and Jay both growled at Chase.

"Yeah well I am gonna have a girl talk with your robo-girls." Jordan glared at the 7 Christina's.

"Wow, 7 Robots vs. 4 Aggressive girls shipped with Kaz of all times. This is gonna be something worth watching!" Fang barked as he grabbed the camera to the other room before one of the androids were thrown out of the terrace by Spark.

"HEY BACK OFF KAZ IS OUR GUY!" One of the Christina's shouted before Jordan decapitated her.

"Team Jaz all the way." Boji snickered.

"Oh Bandit, you can play fetch with Blondie Bimbo's arm." Jordan called out as her pet dog (Bandit, who belongs to my friend TeamTLKandBaltoCrew) ran out and dragged the robotic arm to the dumbwaiter.

"Poor Chase, not only can he not get real girls, he can't even get ones he's built!" Kaz laughed.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO STOLE MY SEVEN GIRLFRIENDS!" Chase accused. "Now I will be lonely forever."

"Not true, you'll find a girl for you someday. Until then keep looking." Sloane nodded.

"Yeah if I have never met Roman or Jay, I might have considered dating you. _Maybe_ …" Tracy stated as Roman and Jay both gave Chase the stink eye.

"R-Really?" Chase flushed red.

"YEAH REALLY?!" The doppelgangers yelled.

"Wow Chase, when you said you wanted a girl, you even went down to the details of what she should wear, or how she should… _physically_ look." Sakura snorted. "Guys are superficial sometimes. Personally it's the inside of a girl that counts."

"Easy for you to say. You can get 29 guys to fall for you in a split second, I get my heart broken by 29 guys in a row." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Yeesh." Lou shuddered.

* * *

 **Kaz's Android Girlfriends Harem (if that's a good way to describe it)**

"Why is it that the girl-bots prefer Kaz? I built them myself!" Chase whined.

"Because I'm charismatic." Kaz grinned.

"says the guy who faked his death just to dump Spark." Cyd snorted.

"WHO'S SPARK?" The remaining androids demanded.

"This girl" Spark smirked as she threw one of the robots into the fire.

"Girl you are on fire!" Carlos complimented.

"When I look at Kaz and the 7 AI Lovers, it reminded me of The Madness of Duke Venomania for some reason." Purpledolpin05 stated. [The Madness of Duke Venomania is a song that tells the story of an ugly man who got dissed by his first love, before making a deal with the devil to make himself handsome and lure women to his mansion whom he takes as mistresses, until some guy crossdresses as a girl to kill off the Duke for stealing his girl] "I advise you not to watch the mature parts of the videos, although it's mostly crossed out."

"Yeah I volunteer to stab him to death" Jordan snorted.

"Wait, you watched that video? Do you not get the mature themes of women trafficking?" Tracy flushed red.

"I liked that video," Riker stated.

"Pervert." "Shameless!" "Creep!" "NASTY!" "All men are pigs!" the girls all frowned at Riker.

"Is Jordan jealous because Kaz never called _HER_ beautiful?" Evie asked.

"Could be, up until the 4th grade, Kaz thought Jordan was a male." Oliver shrugged.

"I HAVE LONG HAIR!" Jordan exclaimed.

"In my defense, I thought you were a guy _WITH_ long hair." Kaz defended.

"Until 4th grade dance where Jordan's mom made her wear a frilly dress which she later dipped in black ink. That's when the end of Kaz's stupidity of realizing Jordan was a girl all along." Oliver added.

"Talk about plain stupid." Jordan snorted.

* * *

 **Character Discussion-Scarlet**

"Well when I first of Scarlet I thought of Scarlett Benoit of Lunar Chronicles, ooh, Experion can be the Wolf to her Scarlet!" Tracy exclaimed.

'What is she saying?' Scarlet mouthed.

"Just go with it." Skylar pointed out.

"When I thought Scarlet was a nice person at first but she's a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Oliver added.

"You thought Skylar was Scarlet." Experion said.

"Well Scarlet reminded me a lot of Experion. Both Calderan, evil, powerful, friends with Skylar at one point, now hate and wanna ruin Sky's life." Carlos stated.

"YOU SHOULD DATE EACH OTHER!" Evie squealed.

"What?" Experion and Scarlet both blushed red.

"Ship." Lou grinned.

"Well I think she's been corrupted in the brain-side a bit too much by the rebels." Bree snorted. "Should have exploded her head while I had the chance."

"She is the evil version of Skylar and it reminds me of Mad Maddy." Mal stated.

"Who's Mad Maddy?" Scarlet asked.

"The Descendants counterpart of you, I believe," the authoress stated. "Well Mad Maddy used to be Mal's bestie before Evie before she gets mad at Mal for breaking her dolls and tried feeding Mal to a bunch of angry reptiles."

"DO NOT SAY THAT ABOUT MRS. KIPLING!" Ravi exclaimed.

"I was talking about the Tick Tock alligator's kids." The authoress added as Ravi nodded.

"Mad Maddy sounds like she would be my new friend." Scarlet smiled widely.

"Better hope none of them has met Isabella." Kaz stated as they all shuddered.

* * *

 **Reaction towards how all Calderan Women look alike**

"Why do all Calderan girls look like Skylar?!" Chase demanded.

"They're all genetically engineered, or in other words, cloned." Tracy replied.

"And one more question; WHO'S BETTY?" Tracy asked. "Imma kill her if she ruins my OTP."

"You are way too Jaris obsessed." Boji chuckled.

"Says the wolf with the creator who created Folly and started Scarion." Tracy joked.

"Yeah we started with shipping Skoliver then Folly, Jaris, and now new ship Bryrus." The authoress smiled awkwardly. "I'm even hoping Scarion would have a daughter named Paris so I can make Skoliver son Jake fall for her, thus Jaris IRL."

"TMI! AND SPOILER ALERT!" Tracy argued.

"Ooh, random crossover theory. What if Molly and Cleo's mom is Calderan?" Evie raised her hand.

"We already know Mrs. Eastman's dated my dad at one point, I won't be surprised if the duo are part 14 toed." Jay shrugged.

"Our mom has 10 toes!" Molly stated.

"So, how much did she paid to get the extra toes removed?" Riker joked before Cleo punched his gut.

"Talk about tough crossover counterparts bonding!" Purpledolpin05 laughed. "I'm convinced Christian of #Roxy would be a guy version of Scarlet"

"Yeah can we get Christian another girl before anyone else steals my babe?" Roman asked.

"Well I can try to create an OC that resembles Tracy. Let's be honest, all my female OCs are mostly either geeks or aggressive, or tomboys. Just like me." The authoress shrugged.

* * *

 **The Brolilver Bromance**

"Persoanllly I lilked how close Bree and Oliver are with Skylar, they are willing to rescue Sky from the evil shedemon." Fletcher smiled.

"I look just like Molly and Skylar!" Scarlet stated.

"NONSENSE, MOLLY IS PRETTIER!" Fletcher exclaimed as Molly bllulshed.

"No worries, I still think you're the prettiest Calderan ever." Experion blushed a bit as Scarlet smiled.

"Thanks, Experion!" Scarlet nodded.

"The bromance was nice, considering the fact IRL those two grils are still fighing over Oliver." Sakura pointed.

"OLIVER IS MINE, TOAD LIPS!" Bree yelled.

"SAYS THE BEARDED LADY OF HER HIGH SCHOOL!" Skylar yelled back as January was accidentally hurled across the room.

"I'LL SAVE YOU JANOY!" Doy cried as he jumped up to catch the toddler.

"So cute." Tracy cooed. "Puppy love is the cutest."

"It was nice to see Oliver and Bree interacting with one another as friends, the last time we get a Broliver bromance scene was when she accused Oliver for breaking her stuff." Sloane nodded.

"But still Oliver is dumb at not recognizing which girl is Skylar." Kaz laughed.

"Says the guy who thought Jordan was a guy for 3 years before 4th grade dance!" Oliver stated.

* * *

 **Reacting to the Civil War of Caldera**

"I have a bad feeling of the Civic war." Jones frowned.

"IT'S CIVIL WAR!" Chase corrected.

"I know it's still far off, but I have a gut feeling the series finale 'The Attack' might involve either the Calderans or Roman and Riker tackling the Elite Force." Tracy shrugged.

"Why would you people want to think that being a villain and destroy the universe would be a good idea?!" Jones demanded. " _TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND UNIVERSE IS MY THING_!"

"Is he ok?" Experion whispered.

"It's Jones, go with the flow." Kaz shrugged.

"Should have ruleld over Caldera when we went there!" Jones muttered.

"Tracy, do something about your brother!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I would but he always gives me electrocution sessions. I do NOT want another 2 extra scars like Princess Winter Hayle does!" Tracy shook her head.

"Skylar got banished from her home planet? That reminded me of Pricne Zuko of the Fire Nation when his dad burned his face off and banished him to search for the Avatar." Jones stated. "Talk about rough treatment!"

"Wow, you people have a lot of volcanoes, now I get why you people are so weird." Roman snorted.

"Zip it bun lady!" Scarlet hissed.

* * *

 **The Removal of Skylar's Space and Portal traveling powers**

"You are evil, demon woman!" Molly pointed at Scarlet.

"Thank you, I tried." Scarlet replied in sarcasm

"Wow Sky, you're on a winning and losing powers streak lately." Kaz laughed.

"First the Annihilator stole them, then you got them back but turned evil, then you died and lost your powers when returned back to life, then Chase restored your powers, you lost some to the space rock, and now this? That's like some sort of repetitive power karma!" Jordan listed as she snorted.

"Well at least Tracy can still travel through dimensions and portals." Chase shrugged.

"Point Tracy!" Tracy raised her hand and mimicked Mrs. Chesterfield. "sorry Sky, but this is sort of a payback."

* * *

 **Scarlet vs. Bree/Scarlet's death**

"Personally I liked this battle, it was short but awesome." Taylor interrupted.

"Yeah it's like watching a dream come true." Riker nodded.

"Yeah I think Riker should have been Luke Ross's brother." Lou frowned.

"Hey can't blame a guy for wanting to get some girls." Riker stated.

"I liked how Bree blasted Scarlet off, twice!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah but I think Bree would have won the battle within seconds anyway." Sloane stated, supporting her counterpart.

"You Earthlings are too weird." Scarlet commented.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you." Experion joked as the two misfits laughed.

"Oh get a lava room!" Riker cried out.

* * *

 **Bree's New Superpowers**

"Surprisingly Bree's gotten a new power, again. Something called Thermo Nuclear Body Blast, which made her a green exploding firecracker." Jones shrugged.

"Firecracker is not a good superhero name!" Bree hissed.

"Ooh how about Breezy?" Bob flirted as Jenny pulled him away.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Miss Bree" Jenny sighed.

"Well I think maybe Bree could use a really cool superhero name, like…Shooting Star! I mean she shot Scarlet halfway across Caldera, she can turned invisible but sometimes people don't noticed a shooting star pass by you, not to mention she's fast like the speed of light, metaphorically. It fits well." Purpledolpin05 exclaimed.

"Shooting star? I think I kinda liked that." Bree smirked.

"Sure you do," Adam rolled his eyes

* * *

 **The Fangirl-worth moments of Skoliver**

"This is it, ladies, the moment we've been waiting for, THE SKOLIVER KISS!" Evie squealed loudly as the chandelier above them started shaking.

"E, stop shrieking, your volume had reached over 8 octaves high!" Mal stated.

"Can we blame her? I've been dying for some Skoliver action!" Boji shrugged.

"It's so romantic how Skylar finally admitted she liked Oliver as well." Jenny sighed.

"I like how Oliver would risk his life to find Skylar." Janelle stated.

"Let's just conclude it all: We all love the Skoliver." Tracy concluded.

"Not me I'm not." Sloane stated as she dragged Fletcher by the arm to her side.

"Help me." Fletcher mouthed before Molly started tackling Sloane.

"I think it was cute how Oliver wanted to bring Skylar back," Janelle smiled.

"Yeah but we can all say that we love the kiss. But why can't it be on the lips?!" Mal asked.

"Or you can all kiss my lips?" Riker suggested before Jamie punched his eye.

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie hissed.

"That's our girl." Lou laughed.

"I hope that Skoliver will happen by the end of the series, or we can get a season 2." The authoress crossed her fingers.

"I can now use this cheek kiss for new videos." Carlos stated.

"But why did they used another angle? The one we saw on the interview video looked better." Evie frowned.

"Yeah well, I want more Skoliver later on, so…I take what I get." Lou shrugged.

"The cheek kiss is already popular online!" Fang exclaimed.

"Why does Oliver always gets the ladies?" Riker complained.

"Because he's nice and you're not." Bree replied.

"I am so lonely. Chase can you program your girlfriendbots to date me?" Riker asked.

"We like Kaz." The female androids all stated.

"Lucky fire-freak." Riker hissed.

"KAZ IS MY MAN, SO BACK OFF!" Sparks hollered before she, Jordan, Cyd and Maya all tackled the androids.

"I'll get the new camera!" Fang barked.

" I guess it's a wrap for now. And a new video about humans vs. machines war video." Boji announced.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05; So what did you think of the reaction chapter? Like it? Hate it? Anyway, fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **BTW, anyone shipping Scarion/ Scarlet/Experion? I think I would make a one shot of them in the future someday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Predictions For 'Sheep-Shifting'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi people, so I am back with a new chapter for this story, and today we'll be discussing about what would happen in the next episode, Sheep Shifting. So moving on, shout outs for the reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter.

To leana: thanks, glad you ship Sparion too.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered around in the living room again, thanks to Evie and Lou who managed to round up everyone else.

"Wow, you girls know business when you want meetings to happen." Boji blinked at Evie and Lou.

"Never underestimate the power of fangirls." Lou quoted

"Pretty sure that's not a real thing." Chase interrupted.

"Quiet nerd!" Doy shouted as he stuffed a pillow in the Bionic's mouth.

"so here are the upcoming episode's plot. Who wants to read the summary?" Boji asked, handing out some papers to everyone.

"Me!" Lou raised her hand as she started reading the plot.

 _When Oliver skips out on their tradition of pulling Halloween pranks in favor of a date with Skylar, Kaz continues on his own. Meanwhile, Perry enlists Bree's protection for the night_

"On a trivia note, this episode is a Halloween special." Lou added.

"Huh, this episode is also directed by a cast member, the dude who plays Kaz." Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh boy, Perry is gonna be back. She's like a toe fungus that keeps coming back after you got it away." Bree groaned.

"Thank you, that is the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day." Perry thanks Bree from the other room.

"that was not supposed to be a compliment." Leo faked a smile.

"Now to compliment you back." Perry looked at Leo. "You're the biggest wimp I have ever met, you can't even lift a 20-pound weight, and you remind me of my great-aunt's dead goldfish, Mr. Twinkles. Which was very ironic since the dead fish has the same eyeballs like yours."

Leo quickly placed a hand over his chest and started crying, deeply offended.

"And it only needs one Perry to destroy all of Leo's self-esteem. Wow." Evie blinked.

"That was very mean!" Leo cried.

"Thank you, I try." Perry nodded in glee.

"What a strange woman!" George shuddered.

"Ok so from all we can gather, there will be a goat involved in this episode. Oh boy, just when I thought the stupid pig was enough." Lou muttered.

"the episode with Ramsey and her pig had to ruin the Jaz!" Evie ranted.

"Correction: Mrs Ramsey and her pig ruined Jaz!" Tracy stated. "It's never too late to roast some pork."

"Petey was adorable!" Kaz exclaimed

"Can we cook Kaz too?" Jordan asked.

Everyone heard a loud pig squeal from the other room as Bandit came back in with a pig's limb in her mouth.

'No worries, the pig is now none of our problems now.' Bandit barked out.

"PETEY! OH WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Mrs. Ramsey cried out.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some trash to take out." Bandit stated as she ran out to get rid of Mrs. Ramsey.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Sakura and Jones cheered.

"Thank you Bandit, the members of Jaz Town thanks you!" Lou saluted to the dog.

"Ok, so in another side note; there will be a sheep." Carlos stated.

"Do you think it could be Roman and Riker?" Evie asked

"Oh so you kidnap Skylar ONE time and everyone thinks you're evil!" Roman grumbled.

"YOU _ARE_ EVIL!" Everyone stated.

"Good point." Riker nodded.

"Sheep!" January chirped out.

"Are you talking about Carlos' hair?" Doy kneeled over.

"HEY! MY HAIR LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A SHEEP!" Carlos defended.

Jenny and Bob walked in.

"I need some cotton wool to help on me and Bobby's art project." Jenny stated.

"Ooh, here's one!" Bob exclaimed before mistaking Carlos' hair as cotton before shaving the center spot and walking away. "that is some bad quality lamb!"

"Bob, that's called a sheep, not lamb! I'm 2 years younger than you and even I know what's the difference of those two!" Jenny stated. "But oh well, we can always use this cotton wool for weird black-and-white clouds."

"MY HAIR!" Carlos yelped in pain.

"This sheep has white albino flees!" Bob stated.

"Bob, sweetie, that's a dandruff!" Jenny replied.

"Sheep!" January chirped.

"So cute." Tracy silently squealed.

"Do I look like an animal to you? And do not answer that question!" Carlos asked.

"Here, use this hat to cover up." Evie grabbed a black and white fedora hat and placed it over Carlos' hair.

"Sheep! (ship)" January exclaimed.

"Are you saying ship or sheep?" Doy asked.

"Ship!" the baby corrected.

"Aw, who's the smartest cutie pie? You are!" Doy squealed as he hugged the baby. "Ben, can I still play with Janoy when I am older?"

"PLAY WITH HER FOREVER!" Evie squealed out.

"Ok!" Doy smiled.

"Back to the point, I think it's either Perry, Roman, Riker or Kaz who's the sheep." Sloane stated.

"But I think it's more likely not Perry, that woman eats all kinds of meat." Leo stated. "Remember her meat truck?"

Everyone quickly gagged and shuddered at the memory

"the memory of the ostrich meat I ate on my burger!" Bree gagged.

"or the rhino's athlete roasted foot!" Leo added.

"I think if Perry sees the sheep, she would want to cook it on her new meat menus." Tracy shrugged. "but between sheep meat and chicken meat, I am more of a chicken lover."

"Well says here, Skylar and Oliver will go on a real actual date, the dance one didn't count as Skylar was still evil and working for the Annihilator. _FINALLY,_ " Molly cheered.

"but he is ditching me for a date?" Kaz frowned.

"Well you did ruin the almost Skoliver kiss, although she was still evil but a kiss counts!" Evie stated.

"The time you mistaken Jordan as a dude, and you stole Chase's 7 robot girlfriends." Riker listed.

"ok I get it!" Kaz hissed.

"Maybe one of his new abilities is animal shape shifter, I would guess that Alan would visit but that's out of the plot." Jamie added.

"Speaking of Alan, wanna put some permanent glue inside his shampoo?" Spin asked as the duo smiled widely.

"I think maybe Perry could have stoen the sheep and wants Bree to help her hide it. You know, Perry has gotten a long history with felony." Riker guessed.

"but if the sheep was Roman or Riker, you guys should have gone with the baby disguise, nothing says evil than an innocent looking baby." Kaz stated.

"This is why he is not ready to be father, ever." Jordan pointed out. "he's practically incapable of anything!"

"I think maybe Kaz would enlist Chase's help in the Halloween pranks, since Chase is the next best guy of the team." Fletcher assumed.

"he is the only other guy in the team." Adam added.

"Something tells me from the picture here, that Oliver and Skylar will go on their first real date!" Evie squealed as she fainted in Carlos' arms. "catch me Carlos!"

"but judging by the fact there's a sheep in the building and Kaz is nowhere to be seen, I think the date is cancelled. Again." Skylar added.

"Kaz stop ruining my OTP!" Tracy shouted.

"THE EPISODE HASN'T EVEN AIRED YET, WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"DON'T SHOUT AT MY WOMAN!" Roman warned.

"But if Roman was the sheep, let's just say he might actually eat Kaz; or Chase." Riker added as he laughed.

"I wanna see gruesome deaths," Jones cried out. "but if Kaz is the sheep, let's eat him instead! I hear poultry is good for protein."

"nah we should eat Chase first; he's always talking to our Tracy." Jay stated as Roman nodded.

"I'm her best friend, I always talk to her." Chase stated.

"I say we kill everyone!" Jones exclaimed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY?" Kaz yelped.

"I think maybe Perry could have accidentally got herself in trouble with the law and neede Bree's help."

"Have you MET Perry? She's got a long history when it comes to felony!" Chase exclaimed.

"that is true." Sakura nodded.

"I am gonna guess that this is gonna be a chaotic episode, I mean anything with Kaz pranking and goes wrong, count me in." Jordan raised her hand.

"I do not goof up!" Kaz defended himself.

"the time you ate up the egg project for the family program." Jordan listed.

"I can't help it; I was very hungry that day!" Kaz cried out.

"I think if Chase is involved in Kaz's pranks, things will not go well. Chase would just spoil the fun." Bree stated.

"or turn Kaz into a sheep." Oliver added.

"or Kaz goofs up and turns INTO the sheep." Bree added

"Well I am still feeding the sheep, whoever it may be, to Bandit." Jordan claimed as Kaz gulped.

"Well you can't celebrate Halloween without the scary stuff, I could invite Isabella to my Halloween party." Jones smiled.

"Dude, did you NOT read The Ghost of Hero's Past? She possessed Captain Atomic, Horace, Alan, Boji and Fang in the end!" Tracy replied.

"That was just another story, it's not like she'd do that to me, I'm submitting for her internship." Jones shrugged.

"TRACY DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!" Everyone turned to Tracy.

"I would but he's impossible to reason with!" she hissed back.

"He gets me." Isabella laughed as everyone panicked at the video-call.

"JONES/ISABELLA ANYONE?!" Caitlin shouted.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Oliver panicked.

"I thought I told Zachary to guard the door." Isabella stated.

"I did but they said some scary things to me about pairing me with Uncle Boris/Timeline, it's scary!" Zachary shivered.

"I think we better hope for the better, because if no Skoliver, I will beat up all those Skazzers and Skasers." Evie smiled.

"Vote Lou for President," Carlos added.

"Better than Zira and Caitlin's campaign." Leo added\

"WE CAN MAKE HETERO ILLEGAL AND CHADAM MARRY!" Zira shouted

"WANNA SEE OUR ROMIKER M RATED HONEYMOON ALBUM?" Caitlin popped out of the storage room.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed loudly as they all ran in different directions, thus forgetting/ending the meeting.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: sorry for the short and rushed chapter, but the reaction one would be longer, I promise.**

 **Riker: HELP ME! ZIRA IS TRYING TO GET ME TO MARRY ROMAN!**

 **Roman: HEY I WANNA MARRY TRACY INSTEAD!**

 **Sakura: you people are so weird!**

 **Adam: anyway, be sure to fave, follow and review to tell us what you think.**

 **Tracy: (hides behind a vase) you guys do the ending scene, I'm out!**

 **Jones: meh, what my sis said. Review, tell us what you think. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reacting To Sheep-Shifting**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, I'm back with the reaction chapter for 'Sheep-Shifting', personally I thought this episode was hilarious, so move on, shout outs!**

To leana: Thanks. Hope you will like this chapter too.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"And we're live in 3, 2, 1! ACTION!" The authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

"What up, I'm Jones!" Jones began with a wide smile. "Future dictator of the century, and here are our maniacal crew!"

Jones motioned over to the group of people has been engaged in a paintball war. Doug, Lola and the Skazzer fans were throwing paintballs at Oliver.

"SKAZ FOREVER!" Doug shouted. "BROLIVER WAS MEANT TO BE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"NO! IT'S SKOLIVER FOREVER!" Evie yelled as she fired a blule paintball at Doug.

"GUYS! GET THOSE UNNESSARY GUESTS OUT!" The authoress hissed, before pressing a button as a hachet opens as the Skazzers fell into the pit.

"What's in the pit?" Spin asked.

"You know how much Zira or Caitlin ship Koliver and her gay ships? Yeah we dismantled their shrines and THAT'S what in the pit!" Tracy replied.

"START THE MEETING ALREADY!" Lou yelled. She has been dying to watch the new episode ever since there will be Skoliver in it.

"Ok, gather up people! Livestream starts in 5 minutes!" Fang yelled.

"Is everybody here? Good, I'll play the new episode." Boji did a headcount before playing the video.

* * *

 **After half and hour, everyone started the meeting with Fang recording everyone's reactions.**

 **Reacting to the beginning scene**

"I like how cute the Skoliver is, I mean after Oliver's tried asking Skylar out for years, and years, and YEARS, SHE FINALLY SAID YES!" Evie squealed. "Next thing is the wedding, then the honeymoon."

"But dumping your best friend on Halloween for a date seems cruel. What ever happened to Pals before Gals?" Chase asked.

"You know who came up with that word? Oh yeah, a man with no dates." Tracy sassed as Chase rolled his eyes but hid a laugh.

"Says the girl who had 29 heartbreaks!" Chase sassed back as Tracy playfully nudged his shoulder, earning glares from both Jay and Roman.

"EEEEP! SKOLIVER DATE IS FINNALY HAPPENING!" Lou squealed loudly as she got way too hyper in the fangirl mode.

"I actually think exploding pumpkin was a good Halloween prank idea. I would recommend using rotten pumpkin paste from like 2 years ago." Sakura shrugged.

"Good idea, next Halloween I'm adding you and Adam as new partners in crime." Kaz grinned.

"Sorry but Kura and I work alone. It's our business thing." Adam declined.

"Oh business…DATING BUSINESS!" Kaz teased, as Sakura and Adam blushed red.

"Looks like there will be a double date!" Evie suealed.

"Well no doubt, in my Descendants parody the main ships are Skoliver and Adura." The authoress added, as Adam and Sakura blushed a bit.

"The exploding pumpkin is still a classic!" Kaz laughed.

* * *

 **Chase's Shapeshifting Experiment**

"Wait, so extracted our DNA samples so you can unlock the key of being a shapeshifter? Nerd alert!" Riker laughed.

"You do I can transform myself into any person right? Won't you have abstracted my DNA?" Tracy frowned.

"Didn't thought of that, but ok." Chase nodded.

"Hey no one gets to experiment on my wife but me!" Roman snapped.

"HEY SHE'S MINE!" Jay yelled as he grabbed Tracy by the arm.

"Well, Oliver, thank god Bree and Skylar don't have super strength. Because those two are ripping my arms out like a tug of war!" Tracy told Oliver who nodeded.

"But I have to respect Chase's determination. BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN HE'S EXCUSED FOR MAKING OUT WITH TRACY!" Roman nodded before yelling at Chase.

"We did NOT make out, I mean ew!" Tracy gagged.

"Yeah she's like a sister to me. THE GERMS, PEOPLE THE GERMS!" Chase gagged loudly.

"I mean, it's Halloween, it's meant to be fun and all horrors and Chase always try to ruin a holiday." Adam added.

"I don't ruin everything!" Chase exclaimed.

"Well you ruined half of every event that has to do with fun." Leo stated as Chase groaned.

"At least Chase sort of got the extract of the shapeshifter DNA, that counts as something." Tracy complimented.

"Thanks, see? At least Little Miss Violent Scar appreciates me!" Chase hissed.

"No prob, Mr. Dorky Mc-Collared-Shirt-Burg." Tracy joked.

* * *

 **Wait, Perry Used To Be An Actress?! (Suggested by Leo)**

"Yeesh I never thought Perry was in theater!" Leo looked horrified.

"I know, how old exactly was she when she was acting? Her mid-30s?" Kaz asked.

"I was in my preteens years, ok?" Perry defended.

"Yeesh, you have not changed one bit!" Bree looked at the old picture as she shuddered.

"Age has not been kind to Perry, Mr. Davenport, or anyone old." Riker joked.

"Age will not be kind to you either Riker." Kaz snorted

Bree's Cannon Age

"In most fandom headcannon before it's confirmed I've always thought that Bree was already 19 years old. Oh well she will still be in my stories." The authoress shrugged.

"So that means if cannon age Bree is 17-18, that means cannon age Chase is 16-17. Yikes my sister's been fake dating a junior!" Jones exclaimed.

"That explains why Bree does immature stuff sometimes." Sakura nodded. "Like fake kissing the wall of her capsule."

"I've stopped that habit years ago!" Bree hissed.

"I can tell you're lying." Sakura hummed.

"Ok I still do that occasionally but that doesn't count!" Bree hissed as Sakura laughed.

"Hey if it means anything Adam has a mop he practices kissing the neck of that reminds me of you!" Bree added as everyone wooed.

"I don't! I was practicing in case Kura gets bitten by a snake." Adam lied.

"This is so cute." Lou teased.

* * *

 **Perry's 'Squirt' Curse**

"Wow who runs the show anyway? 34 of the cast died every year?" Skylar frowned.

"Yeesh, something tells me that sounds like something Isabella would do." Oliver shuddered.

"Aw, that is so sweet and thoughtful." Isabella hummed as she appeared on video chat.

"AAHHHHH IT'S ISABELLA!" everyone panicked as they shrieked.

"Well I bet you people must have terrible lulck with Halloween Perry." Leo added.

"Hey I don't know how it happened, but can you blame me? I was only a kid when it started happening! A young, smart, intelligent, lovely girl." Perry stated.

"Delusional." Bree hummed as everyone gagged a bit.

"In some ways, delusional people are always weird." Spin shuddered as he threw up.

Oliver's Mannequin Practice Date

"Wow Oliver, you are very disturbing." Sakura shuddered.

"Hey, Adam has a mop he uses to practice kissing with." Oliver defended.

"DON'T INSULT MOP-KURA!" Adam hissed as he blushed red awkwardly.

"I think it's half romantic, yet half weird that he uses mannequins for dating practice." Ben stated.

"You are one strange human." Fang chuckled.

"Roman uses his pillows to practicing kissing with, trust me it is not easy to hear him talking about Tracy and kissing his pillow. ALL NIGHT LONG!" Riker stated.

"But for Roman's case, it is just dang creepy. And I've seen wolves from my planet mating half as less creepy as I find Roman." Boji claimed.

* * *

 **Kaz Shape-Shifting**

"Now Kaz, being a shape shifter was cool but temporary, but did you have to eat what you find in Chase's desk?" Oliver asked.

"It sounded fun so I had to try out." Kaz complained.

"Sounds very similar to some anime called Yamada and the 7 Witches where the guy can switch bodies with whoever he kisses." Sakura added. "Which was strange considering the dude also kissed another dude."

"Now that made me wonder what if Kaz shape-shifted into Jordan?" Riker joked.

"Now why would I do that?" Kaz blushed a bit.

"Sure why WON'T you do it? You turned into Bree, which could cause a new increase in Brazzers. And Perry, which that part was funny." Jones stated.

"Those losers won't learn that Jaz is endgame!" Sakura muttered.

"The Yamada dude was a creep at times, and Kaz is shameless, so there you have it." Jamie concluded. "Kaz is a creepy weirdo and he will die alone."

"I wish he had turned into Jordan. That would have brought my ship feels back to life." Lou sighed.

"BRAZ IS FOREVER!" Hazel shouted.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Doy shouted as Ava tackled Hazel.

"Kaz being an animal is so on point, he's got the brain the size of a walnut." Jordan agreed.

"I'm not that stupid! I'm more of comic-smart!" Kaz corrected.

* * *

 **KAZ, WHY YOU RUINED THE SKOLIVER DATE?!**

"Kaz, even Roman and Riker were not half as evil as you when Roman ruined the Skoliver hand holding session!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Hey it was a good prank!" Kaz exclaimed.

"But you still ruined our OTP moment. GET HIM!" Doy yelled as the children all grabbed Kaz by the limbs and threw him off the terrace.

"AHHHH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Kaz screamed as he fell.

"KAZ YOU CAN FLY, REMEMBER?" Fletcher shouted as Kaz flew up.

"We're just helping out Miss Evie, this is what you get for not making Jaz real." Ava smiled.

"How is it MY fault?" Kaz exclaimed.

"You left her alone and never told her why, like How You Get the Girl from Taylor Swift." Sakura stated.

"Oliver, help me." Kaz mouthed over.

"I would but Skylar and Bree are cuddling me to death right now." Oliver apologized as he is being roughly used as tug of war between Bree and Skylar.

* * *

 **Who is Funnier? Perry or Kaz?**

"Perry was so funny in this episode, I loved how scared but hilarious she was." Jones laughed.

"My favorite would be: Oh no, a sheep! This is it! This is how I'm gonna die!" Tracy did a dead impression of Perry as everyone laughed.

"Normally I would be offended but you sure know how to pass it off, you're not bad Scar-Girl." Perry was impressed. "if I remake The squirts you should be plating me!"

"Nope, I'll pass. I've got 80 more years where I wanna live til Jones gets married." Tracy claimed. "Or he will be living in my basement and torment my life. Forever."

"Kaz was pretty funny too, like how he turned into a sheep. Which was a shame, I thought we were gonna have a decent pet here." Sakura whined a bit.

"I'm not sure who was funnier; Perry or Kaz pretending to be Perry?" Sloane laughed.

"I do NOT not smell like flowers!" Perry shouted as she took a whiff of her arms and gagged. "Ok I see your point."

"How long has she not bathed?" George gagged as he almost passed out.

"Well 4 weeks." Perry replied.

"AND I THOUGHT HORHAY SMELT WORSE!" Lou ran over to the terrace for fresh air.

"Move aside, Farm Girl, I need more oxygen!" Riker shouted as he took a deep breath.

"Perry smells deadly!" Jenny cried out as she puts on a hazmat mask over her face.

* * *

 **Grabbing the Wrong Sheep**

"Interesting fact: Kaz more likely turned into a female sheep." Lou stated with her farmhand knowledge of animals "Female sheep are more gentle than male."

"So Kaz is a girl now? That doesn't make any sense!" Jordan frowned.

"Yeah, if there is anyone who is more feminine it's Chase." Jamie added as everyone laughed.

"I DO NOT BEHAVE LIKE A WOMAN!" Chase hissed.

"I dunno, you behave like an old lady sometimes." Bree joked as everyone snickered.

"And like last week when you guys took us to the park, Chase told us to use a newspaper for our 'business'." Boji frowned. "Just because Fang and I are wolves doesn't mean we don't know how to flush!"

"How was I supposed to know, Kaz behaves like an animal half the time."

"it's true, I'm getting a leash on him." Jordan nodded.

"and a matching skull collar." Spark added.

"Good news Kaz: your Love Pentagon is turning you into a pet." Cleo joked.

"I think Jordan should have cameoed in the animal petting zoo, I mean there would have been a Jaz moment!" Evie stated.

"Yeah well too bad Kaz didn't stayed sheep, I would have made a wool coat for myself for Christmas. And served grilled sheep to Bandit for Thanksgiving." Jordan made a snide remark as Kaz gulped.

"I feel bad for the little girl who saw the she-sheep was a male-human." Fang joked.

"That makes more sense, Kaz in some fanfictions is the somewhat pregnant male guy, which makes no sense whatsoever." Tracy stated. "I'm sure half those Pregnant Kaz fics that ship Chaz or Koliver are all Zira's ideas."

"I'M A MALE!" Kaz shouted.

"Just an advice: Check your DNA reports," Cleojoked as she laughed.

* * *

 **Poor Farm Guy who is now Perry's boyfriend**

"Anyone else felt bad for the farm dude? He's dating Perry now." Leo asked.

"He will be missed." Bree saluted.

"Or forgotten, I bet he's gonna be crazy by the end of the date." Skylar added.

"Perry's got a long love life. A messier messed up one than Jessie's love life." Molly added.

"Hey Phily Josio and I are very happy together, you had your chance Dougy!" Perry shouted, as she was preparing her wedding pantsuit. The farmer man was giving the rest a look to rescue him.

"He looks like my uncle Kent from my dad's college." Lou stated.

"Yup, still thinking which is weirder, Lou's family or Perry's wedding…" Spin claimed.

"He will be missed." Jones saluted.

"Poor farmer dude, he's having a marriage fate worse than Emperor Kai being forcefully engaged to Queen Levana." Tracy sighed, "oh well, what's next?"

* * *

 **The Final Halloween Prank**

"Personally the last scene was epic, talk about funny and classic." Sakura laughed.

"It was very clever of you to use the sheep and make it look like the sheep was Oliver" Skylar admitted.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Chase yelled.

"You're right, it's not." Tracy stopped

"IT WAS HILAROUS!" Adam laughed as Chase grumbled.

"Sorry Chase, but you need to lighten up and know a prank when you see one." Bree snorted.

"I can be fun!" Chase stated.

"Fun killer." The kids stated.

"Sorry but those are all true." Boji chuckled.

"Can we call this meeting over? I have to teach Tracy her assignments." Chase sighed.

"Fine, I had to edit these clips anyway." Boji nodded.

"And that's a cut." Fang stated as he switched off the camera.

"Ok, I've got a ton of questions and you are gonna teach me how to answer them." Tracy said as Chase rolled his eyes at her before they walked to another room.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Jay and Roman yelled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whelp, I am done with the reaction chapter, thanks for reading and have a nice day. Personally I loved Perry's scenes she was so funny.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Reacting To 'Game Of Drones'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, I am back! Here's a new chapter for you guys and I am still hoping there will be a season 2. Oh well, shout outs! Oh, apologizes for not updating last week, I was busy.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah I agree, Perry should cameo more. Roman and Jay are just a bit too jealous sometimes. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Kaz scrammed out of the door and bolted it tight.

"What happened to you?" Boji asked.

"Jordan, Cyd, Spark and Maya just started another riot with the 7 Christina's. And they kept dragging me away like a football!" Kaz panted.

"Sounds like fun, can we use your head as the ball?" Jones asked happily.

"No we should be using Tail Squasher's head as football." Fang corrected.

"FANG!" Boji snapped at her mate.

"What? It is HIS fault that he's so annoying." Fang shrugged as Boji rolled her eyes.

Lou started running in and squealed loudly.

"WHAT IS IT? WHERE IS THE FIRE DRILL?!" Sakura shouted as she charged in from Mission Command.

"No fire, hold your swords. Wait, on second thought, put away your swords." Lou eyed Sakura holding two swords in her hands.

"But it's Sword Fighting Friday! You can't started a riot if you don't have a sword to chop off anyone who owed you money!" Sakura whined as she placed the swords on a table.

"C'mon we've been delayed the livestream last week because the authoress had to update that fic about Tracy and Chase." Evie whined.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" The authoress shouted.

"Wait, there is a fic about me and Hazelnut? This better not be about the time I walked in when he was 'flexing his muscles' in the bathroom!" Tracy asked. "I am confused by Willain Brent's fans about him being 'hot', when really, Chase is just a nerdy geek who got fat."

"IT'S FIT!" Chase yelled, blushing a bit.

"Nope, that is not the fic I was saying, but that sounds like a good fic idea. Can you send me the pictures?" Evie asked. "Carlos can sell it to the fandom for new cameras,"

"GUYS, FOCUS!" The authoress shouted. "STREAMING STARTS IN AN HOUR, AND IF NO ONE GETS HERE I WILL SEND THEM TO CAITLIN AND ZIRA'S CHADAM SHRINE!"

Everyone quickly shuddered in terror before they all sat down in front of the living room. Trust me, the last person who offended the Authoress about her ships ended up living with Zira and Caitlin on the Isle as the unfortunate victim learns of the disturbing fanart, fanmade videos and fanfics of Harry Potter/Voldemort.

"Ok, let's see what this episode's plot is all about, since we've missed out the predictions meeting." Leo asked.

"I'll read the brief plot." Riker offered. "Before we hit play; or play the wrong video."

"How do those two even hack in our system?" Lou exclaimed.

"Don't answer that question," Jenny shuddered.

Riker cleared his throat before he started to read.

 _Kaz, Oliver and Chase design a drone for an upcoming drone race in the park. Meanwhile, Perry attempts a tightrope walk between the skyscrapers, much to Bree's dismay._

"Ok you can play the video now!" Riker shouts.

"WAIT UP, DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY?" The authoress yelled, before accidentally playing a video she was making.

 _'Saving the light abandoned, tearing away from lies and doubt, you'll find the truth, still holding tight. In the hands of the night.'_

"Is that the video you were telling me about where Roman was Skylar's abusive boyfriend, then she dated the two-faced donkey eared Gulliver?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you always use me as the abusive boyfriend?" Roman groaned.

"Because you locked Skylar in a cage." Evie and Mal replied.

"And there are few fics about you being abusive." Lou wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Tracy, girl, he is no good for you anyway!"

"But he did add a little Skoliver spice up compared to the episode with Ramsey and her pig that caused Braz." Lou stated.

"See? I can be nice. So uh, wanna go on a date later, babe?" Roman winked at Tracy who hid a blush.

"I found the episode. Please let this not be another spam video from Zira. The last one I got was about a threesome pic between Chase, Troy West and Jackson from Zapped. And believe me people, it is more messed up than it sounds." The authoress shuddered from the memory as she shouted before playing the video.

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

 **Reacting to poor Oliver who gets left out**

"I feel as if writers are making Oliver feel like he's left out." Mal started.

"Well, his ma is in jail, the hospital he worked for gets bombed, his pa's in England, his girl hugged the nerd, his buddy is hanging out with the nerd. And half the series is of Skylar thinking him as creepy. So yeah I see your point." Jones listed, as each comment stabbed Oliver in the heart.

"Sorry about my bro, his words are laced with venom, at least most of the time, he's a Scorpio." Tracy apologized.

"Wouldn't be my first time being offended." Oliver faked a smile.

"I think life is up and down for Oliver. But there is always a silver lining." Fletcher piped in, comforting his doppelganger.

"I mean, Skoliver is almost a thing," Molly smiled. "that means Folly is gonna be endgame, take that Sloane!"

Sloane cracked her knuckles before she lulnged herself over to Molly and started a massive cat fight.

"Awesome! Girl fight!" Gus cheered.

"My money's on Molly!" Riker claimed.

"Thanks Riker." Molly nodded.

"I am vouching for Sloane," Bob grinned.

After fighting for nearly half an hour, the rest stopped fighting before they started the next discussion.

* * *

 **The Girls Rant on Kaz**

"Not to sound rude or anything but I find myself disliking Kaz in this season." Tracy raised her hand.

"Why?! I am likable!" Kaz exclaimed, looking offended.

"Well tell that to the list of things Jordan hates." Jay piped in as everyone snickered.

"We can start by ditching a friend. Like Ellie's BFF Sassy of The Swap, but from all I have known of friendships, you should always have their backs. Unless they stabbed you in the backs, I suggest you murder them in their sleep." Sakura added.

"You are scary," Kaz commented as he looked at the cat girl with fear.

"Thank you." Sakura gave him a smile.

"KAZ!" Jordan started to yell, before Kaz started to run away from the mob of the angry Love Pentagon.

"See, this is why it's best to be stuck with just one partner." Chase shrugged.

"You have no partners." Riker stated as Chase groaned.

"But at least I did sort of gotten a kiss once." Chase defended, as he glanced at Tracy.

"That was just a dare, it meant nothing." Tracy claimed.

"LIAR!" Doug yelled. "YOU GUYS EVEN DATED!"

"WHAT?!" Roman and Jay yelled.

"Uh…" Chase gulped.

"You…DATED…TRACY?!" Roman was the one who took the news worst. Electricity was forming in his hands before he blasted at Chase.

"AHHH! TRACY SAVE ME!" Chase screamed.

* * *

 **Perry's Family Tree**

"Dang, how many people does Perry have in her family?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Quite a lot, apparently. We went from the Janitor Jerry to Mama Perry, to granny Perry and the recent one was Mrs. Ramsey who we believe to be Perry's twin." Bree listed.

"I think it's time for a family reunion. My ugly twin sister is always trying to better than me! She is just jealous how I got the part of being in The Squirts and she didn't!" Perry claimed, before she went to the nearby prison to visit Mrs. Ramsey.

"MARRISA!"

"TERESSA!"

A bunch of screaming and yelling were heard from a distance before the gang saw smoke coming out of the prison.

"MY MONEY'S ON YOU, SWEATPANTS!" Jordan whooped.

"Thanks Beanie-Locks!" Perry shouted back before pulling Mrs. Ramsey in a headlock. Her cats were tackling the pig.

"I think someone better get the cops, those two are fighting like world war would start ant second." Kaz frowned.

"They're in jail, all the cops who tried to retain them all got beaten up." Boji exclaimed.

"SOUNDS AWESOME!" Fang barked cheerfully.

* * *

 **Perry's Life-Scarring Costume (Suggested by Leo)**

"Oh my lord! Her outfit was beyond terrifying!" Leo cried as he looked in horror.

"MY EYES!" Riker screamed as he ran into the washroom to throw up.

"I feel more sorry for the clown Perry got the clothes from." Carlos piped in as everyone shuddered at the thought.

"I am still having nightmares." Chase shuddered at the memory.

"So glad I don't have your ability." Leo stated as he sighed in relief. Chase glared at Leo a bit.

"I know, you came to my room that night." Tracy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"YOU WERE IN _TRACY'S_ ROOM?! _ALONE_?!" Roman and Jay yelled.

"No, we were not alone, Jones was aiming a knife at my back all night." Chase defended.

"My sis is my sis." Jones warned, holding up an axe.

"But still Perry has bugs in her hair?" Leo asked as Skylar nodded.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?!" Leo shrieked in terror.

"Everything." Chase and Bree frowned as they responded Leo.

* * *

 **Perry and The Walk**

"This episode actually parallels to the movie The Walk." Jones stated.

"I love that movie, very inspirational." Sakura gushed.

Tracy giggled. "Also, that one guy from the movie was cute. Jeff, I believe this name was."

"WHO'S JEFF?!" Roman and Jay demanded.

"No one, why do you ask. He's a fictional character." Tracy rolled her eyes. "Chase, if you thought the 7 territorial robot-girlfriends were possessive, take a look at the two guys I am stuck with?"

"I feel so sorry for you." Chase smiled apologetically.

"I am actually proud of Perry, she's continued her family legacy, I think her family would be so proud." Skylar nodded.

"They are, they've even planned out our next Thanksgiving together, we're having a parade at the dumpster of Mission Creek" Perry laughed, happy and proud of herself.

"Good for you!" Bree faked a smile.

"No worries, I've told them to reserve 2 VIP seats for Skylar and Bree. We're eating in down at the dumps! More proteins that's what my great granny told me!" Perry nodded. Skylar and Bree gulped.

This was not gonna end well for the duo.

"btw, If you guys ever came across any scorpions or cockroaches, I want them for April Fools." Jones added.

Tracy sighed. She had grown up with a strange brother.

* * *

 **Reacting to the Drone-La Drona**

"Now not that I had to ask; but Kaz are you a fan of Miraculous Ladybug? Because the drone looks like a ladybug?" Riker laughed.

"Psh! Only little girls watch the stupid show!" Kaz laughed nervously.

"That's not true, he keeps the poster of LadyNoir under his pillow, next to his Jordan pic of their future wedding." Kyle walked in holding the poster.

"KYLE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RAIDING MY ROOM?!" Kaz hissed.

"I didn't, my friend, AJ Anderson dared herself to go riffling your trash."

"His words not mine." AJ Anderson raised her hands as she pointed at Kyle.

"OK so I am a fan!" Kaz hissed, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Sissy!" Jones taunted.

"Says the guy whose parents wanted to name him Joanne." Tracy coughed out. "My parents thought we were getting a girl so that's about it."

"Trace!" Jones hissed, punching Tracy's arm lightly.

* * *

 **Chase's change in the season (So Far)**

"Well, I appreciate that Chase had changed the season after stop being Mission Leader." Tracy stated.

"But he needs a girlfriend stat. he named his invention after women." Jamie exclaimed. "SHAMELESS!"

"HEY! I AM A LONELY MAN!" Chase defended.

"As long as he does not have a robot named after either one of us girls, he ain't no desperately delusional." Sakura claimed.

"I think Chase has matured. I mean he's valued friendship." Carlos piped in.

"I like that Chase is being fun for a change, but who are you and what have you done to the Chase i know?!" Adam demanded. "YOU MUST BE A SPACE WITCH!"

"HEY! SKYLAR IS NOT A SPACE WITCH! Oh we're talking about Chase. never mind." Oliver shouted before he backed off awkwardly.

Adam had tossed Chase across the room to test if Chase was still the geek the older boy knew of.

* * *

 **The Game of Drones**

"If there was one thing I can tell from the race, was that it was chaotic!" Carlos commented.

"Also, why must Mr. Davenport leave stuff behind. if you don't want people to explode everything, then do not put the attack drones around." Mal exclaimed in sarcasm..

"See, this is why I was against him marrying Tasha!" Gramma Rose piped in, scaring everyone else.

"Gramma!" Leo yelped as he faked a smile.

"The future is messed up. Though if Leo was there i say bring in the Attack Orbs, you'd have beaten up Chase's drones any day." AJ piped in.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Chase yelled.

"TRACY, CHASE IS BULLYING ME!" AJ whined as he hid behind Tracy, before he grimaced at Chase.

"CHASE,DON'T BULLY A SWEET LITTLE KID!" Tracy yelled before she shoved Chase onto the floor and elbowed him.

(O.e)lll was the expression of everyone's faces as Chase broke a hip.

* * *

 **The Mini SKOLIVER!**

"SQUEEEE! THE SKOLIVER! SO MUCH FEELS!" Lou squealed as she whooped.

"Too much feels, catch me Carlos!" Evie fainted in Carlos' arms as he blushed.

"I like the mini Skoliver moment, it was cute beyond usual cute." Doy squealed. "Right, Janoy?"

"DOYIEE!" January grinned as she hugged Doy's legs, everyone cooed loudly.

"Ship." Skylar giggled.

"I love Janoy but only like friend." Doy blushed.

"Doyiee cutie!" January chirped.

"January seems to think otherwise" Lou teased.

"In words of me: TAKE THAT SKAZZERS AND SKASERS!" Evie whooped loudly.

* * *

 **Chase and Oliver being friends again (In words of Evie, Lou and Tracy: TAKE THAT SKASER LOSERS!) **

"That there, my friends, is proof that SKASE IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Lou pointed out as she pumped her fist into the air. "TAKE THAT SKASERS!"

"Now we know that Chase is never gonna like Skylar. Now this is good to brag about to Audrey and Chad. They are messed up Skasers." Evie clapped her hands in glee.

"I am actually glad Chase and Oliver are friends again, and that episode would have saved all the hassle of Trase in that fic of the Authoress'." Tracy eyed the Authoress.

"Can you blame me? I was just testing some new ships, then now we have some shippers out there." The authoress shrugged.

* * *

 **Anyone felt bad for Chase not inviting Bree or Oliver with him when he went out with Kaz and Skylar?**

"Yes I do feel bad for Oliver and Bree for the matter." Mal nodded.

"On the bright side, that Halloween prank fic of the Spider Queen was good enough as revenge." Fang barked, holding up a record tape of Chase, Kaz and Skylar being pranked by Oliver, Bree and the two wolves.

"Good point, they sort of deserved that, mostly Kaz." Jordan nodded in agreement

"I GET IT, YOU HATE ME, STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kaz exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Good thing you catch up quick. HEY GIRLS, GUESS WHAT? IT'S KAZECUTION NIGHT!" Jordan shouted over to her friends; Cyd Ripley, Maya Hart and Spark.

"What is Kazecution night?" Kaz gulped, fearing the worse.

"It's short of Kaz's Execution." Cyd grinned, as she held up a knife.

"CYD, DROP DOWN THE KNIVES!" Shelby yelled from the other room.

"Another question to my friend Maya; WHERE DID YOU GET THE KNIVES?!" Riley asked.

"Jones got them, said something about robbing the NASA." Maya shrugged.

"This guy might have a checkered past; but he gets me." Spark smiled before she placed some poison darts into a blowpipe and aimed it at Kaz.

"And that's my cue. I'm running." Kaz declared before he ran off as fast as he could.

"By the way, I respect you ladies for revenging a heartbreaker. But might I suggest killing Tail Squasher." Fang piped in.

"FANG!" Boji yelled at her mate.

"And I will post this online." The authoress smirked as she stood up and went to post the story.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05; Well, another chapter done, technically I do believe Oliver is one of my favorite characters in Elite Force, sorry Chase and Kaz. Minus the fact Oliver is a bit of a stalker, but I still ship Skoliver anyway.**

 **Sakura; Yeah if Skase happens, we have Spikette to attack the fans.**

 **Adam; or just Evie, Lou and Tracy.**

 **Lou: YES! SKASE IS DEAD! TAKE THAT HAZEL!**

 **Tracy; Meh, that's my fangirl woodchuck!**

 **(Cues Kaz screaming from a mile away)**

 **Tracy: Oh well, fare thee well, Kaz. You will (not) be missed.**

 **Kaz; OH COME ON?**

 **Tracy: Because you owed me 10 bucks!**

 **Jay; That's our girl!**

 **Roman: So hot!**

 **Riker; Well anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review the story.**

 **Jones; and if you'd excuse me, Fang and I are gonna headhunt some skulls of people I find obnoxious!**

 **Tracy: JONES!**

 **Skylar: meh, thanks for reading. Sorry for the mess behind me. Anyway, have a nice day!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Predictions To 'They Grow Up So Fast'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, so I am so excited for the new episode. But mainly because I wanna see Baby Davenport soon. I like kids, screw me! Also baby Naomi would probably be January's Baby BFF, or January's future brother's future girlfriend. Oh I am thinking far ahead. Shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, sorry if I had spoil you if you hadn't watched the episode yet. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Lou ran in squealing.

"Listen up people, I have a very important announcement to make." Evie began as she cleared her throat.

Everyone who sat around the couch groaned a bit.

"This better be about _cats_!" Sakura claimed. She was lying her head over Adam's lap. The older bionic blushed a bit as he tickled the back of her ear. The cat girl giggled a bit.

"I think someone else seemed to be having a good time." Lou cooed.

"Ship!" Bree and Skylar raised their hands.

 _"Whaaaaat?"_ Adam and Sakura looked at one another as they blushed a bit.

"Oh gross! Get a room!" Jones shouted from the kitchen.

"JONES!" Adam and Sakura hissed, as the both blushed.

"C'mon the new episode is gonna air tonight! Let's start the meeting now! Where are Fang and Boji?" Evie asked.

"why do I smell fire?" Carlos sniffed.

"AHHH!" A scream was heard from the room next door.

"Quiet, filthy Skazzer!" Fang barked.

"I believe its Skazzer Thanksgiving meal day." Carlos concluded, "I'll get them out for the meeting."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around in a circle.

"Ok, here's the script of the new plotline. Who's gonna read it?" Boji handed everyone some papers.

"Me! Me!" Adam raised his hand eagerly.

"Go AD, show em what you're made of!" Sakura cheered from the back as Adam blushed.

 _Tasha introduces baby Naomi to the team, and Bree learns what it takes to be a babysitter. Chase obsessively designs a device that reverses the aging process._

"So this episode could be like that one episode where Oliver ages rapidly."

"Or the time I drained my youth down to bring Big D back to life. My life flashed before my eyes that day." Leo bragged

"Dude, I don't care what you did, but elderly Leo was so funny." Sakura laughed, as she fists bumped Leo.

"Ok, so the baby Davenport's name has been jumped on and about for some time now. We went from Kira to Maya to Naomi." Bree listed.

"I think Bree is gonna have troubles with baby Naomi." Tracy stated. "And I think Baby Naomi could be January's future baby brother's girlfriend!"

"BTW, what are you suggesting to name the future second in command of my army?" Jones asked.

"February?" Tracy joked as the siblings laughed.

"Or March. Like when he refuses to join the school band, I can be like 'March, I want you to march right into the marching band stat!'" Tracy joked as they both laughed harder.

"in a totally unrelated fact, apologies to anyone by the name of March." Jones stated.

"Well says here Chase is gonna try to uncover the age reversing synthoms. Something tells me one of the Elite Force members will get involved and one of them will either aged rapidly to the elderly or baby." Mal shrugged.

"Maybe Chase gets jealous since hes no longer the baby of the family." Bree joked.

"Just because you made me wear a diaper does not mean I'm a baby."

"Aw. Is baby being a bigger baby?" Adam teased as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Keep it easy on Chase, he's more fragile than January." Tracy piped in.

"Thanks Tracy..." Chase nodded.

"No problem, o' Hazelnut baby." She snickered.

"Ok when Tracy calls me a baby, it sounds more pleasant." Chase claimed.

"CHASE!" Jay and Roman growled over.

"IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!" Chase gulped.

"I'm betting my money that Naomi might accidentally age herself." Sakura raised a hand.

"I think maybe Chase agifies himself." Leo placed 10 bucks on the table.

"Nah I think Kaz gets turned into a cranky old man then dies of elderly age." Jordan snickered. Kaz grumbled as he crossed his arms

"Maybe Tasha?" Adam shrugged.

"I am voting for Naomi." Leo shrugged.

"BETS ON!" Jordan whooped.

"DO you think Tasha would be 'ok' with you guys living alone?" Ben asked

"Sure, I think Tasha won't take the fact that her stepchildren are living in a penthouse all by themselves without any adult supervision, with the Ice Boy, the Fire Boy and the ET with multiple toes. And they live below an underground lab with weapons and stocks of stuff Kaz hordes of." Chase exclaimed in sarcasm. "I think she might babyproof the whole house for the kid. The first chance she gets."

"It's true, I speak from experience, when Spinny boy started crawling, he likes to chew on the wooden chairs. It was cute, but weird." Jones joked.

"Aw, is Spinny embarrassed?" Jamie cooed as Spin blushed red.

"That's not true!" Spin hissed.

"Well, Spin used to wet his capsules up til he is 8 years old." Jenny stated.

"JENNY!" Spin blushed red.

"Aw, does Spinny want to look good Jamie?" Bree teased.

"His future wife." Ben coughed out.

"Well I think Bree and Skylar would probably be stuck on babysitting duty on taking care of Naomi" Evie suggested.

"Oh I can see it now, little Naomi walking down the life with January as her bestie, and getting married to either Jackie or January's brother" Tracy grinned.

"Tracy, stop fangirling!" Chase yelled.

"The girl ships babies with babies from that Korean show." Riker commented.

"Hey, Daebak and Rohui are baby relationship goals! If they don't end up together, I will kill myself!" Tracy claimed. "Riker ships the Beagle sisters with the twins!"

"Ok, I watch the show too. Hey,love is love!" Riker raised his hands up defensively.

"I think if Chase accidentally turns someone into an elderly, they better know how to explain it to my mom." Leo raised a hand.

"Agreed, we should all kill Chase." Roman raised his hand, pointing at Chase.

"ME?!" Chase panicked, before hiding behind Tracy. "TRACY SAVE ME!"

"Guys leave Chase alone. He's more fragile than Ravi." Tracy sighed.

"HEY! I AM NOT FRAGILE!" Chase defended.

"says the man who names every scientific artifact after girls." AJ snickered.

"Desperate." Evie sneered.

"Well, I think Bree might lost Naomi while taking care of her. Not to sound rude, but babysitting is NOT easy." Tracy stated.

"Just look at Jackie, Chloe and January." Jones pointed. Jackie and Chloe were playing anti-gravity see-saw with the chandelier.

"Peekaboo!" Doy was playing with January.

"They are so cute." Skylar and Bree cooed.

"Ship." Lou coughed out.

"Chloe, want to drink some fruit juice?" Jackie as his sister as they both drank fruit juice upside down.

"Burp!" Jackie burped fire down as Kaz's shirt caught on fire.

"Good job Jackie!" Jordan waved at the toddler upside down.

"Hiccup!" Chloe hiccupped as the girl sonic-boomed Kaz.

"New ability, what are the odds?" Jordan nodded. "Jones, you raised them well!"

"I am proud of my army." Jones nodded in pride. "Now, all we need to do is to hire Naomi is my team."

"JONES!" Tasha hissed over.

"Fine…I'll take January's future brother." Jones shrugged.

"JONES!" Everyone shouted at the boy.

"Hey! A dreamer's gotta dream!" Jones shouted.

"I like your ambitious attitude, he's my mentee now!" Isabella dropped by as everyone screamed.

"Get the kids away. I repeat, get the kids away!" Leo shouted.

"HOW DID _SHE_ GET IN?!" Oliver panicked.

"It's almost Halloween, a girl's gotta check off her bucket list." Isabella shrugged, glaring at Oliver, Skylar and Kaz. "I'm killing you three first, losers!"

"OOH! JONESABELLA!" Caitlin screamed.

"She's 114, and I'm 17! No offense but you don't look a day over a hundred." Jones told Isabella.

"Why thank you, now let's kill off Caitlin and you get an A." Isabella shrugged, taking a cleaver knife from her dress.

"DONE!" Jones beamed.

"And that's all for now. Sorry for the short meeting." Boji concluded.

"HEY COULD YOU KILL CHASE TOO?!" Fang suggested.

"FANG!" Boji hissed at her mate.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys will all watch the new episode live.**

 **Tracy: We need all the views we can count to pray a season 2. I want more scenes of Roman and Riker**

 **Purpledolpin05: Translation- More Roman.**

 **Tracy: (blush) what?!**

 **Riker: Ship!**

 **Tracy: oh shut it, I have that video from your dad that you wore your ma's swimsuit cups as hats. Pervert much?**

 **Riker: Hey! Mom thought I was dashing! Roman keeps one of your shirt under his blanket!**

 **Roman: RIKER!**

 **Jones: Whatever, just fave, follow and review. Now I will add Roman, Chase and Jay in my Must Kill bucketlist**

 **Purpledolpin05: Just a friendly sneak peek: - I am making a fic of Roman and Riker. (warning: will kill your feels) and Isabella with Zachary.**

 **Riker: (crying after he and Tracy hears Servant of Evil) THIS IS SO SAD!**

 **Tracy: TOLD YOU!**

 **Chase: although Spike is my evil alter ego even I feel like crying!**

 **Jones: meh, thanks for reading, review down below, whatever, until next time; bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Reacting to 'They Grow Up So Fast'**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I am back with the reaction chapter for Huddling Up For Elite Force, personally I still hadn't given up hope for the show's finale, just keep praying people, there could still be a tiny bit of hope. Sorry for the ramble, Mighty Med and Lab Rats were practically my adolescent years (not that I am old or anything I'm 18, but I act like a kid at heart) anyway back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion; Thanks for the review. Tasha would have baby proofed the penthouse in my mind XD. Yeah we need more Roman and Riker, they have the least appearance yet the most plot holes. I don't really like the stories of Roman and Riker being antagonized. (I mean Tracy thinks of Roman as a hero) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"TRACY! IS THE EPISODE DOWNLOADED YET?!" Evie asked the scar girl.

"Almost, can you and Evie stop asking me every 20 seconds?" Tracy asked, giving a slight smile. "there! After downloading it for like 5 times, it's downloaded!"

"It's time for the cue now. In other words: Fangirl Alarm 101" Carlos raised a hand.

Carlos quickly placed ear buds into his ears and braced himself for Lou and Evie's enthusiasm.

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The two girls screamed on the top of their lungs.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Jones asked, running downstairs with a flamethrower. "I was in the middle of a seller deal of teaching the Love Pentagon how to burn a person's insides without them knowing they are dead!"

"GIRLS, CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE?!" Kaz gulped from the other room.

"YOU DUMPED SPARK! SHE'S LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE SUPERHERO!" Cyd yelled.

"Guys, let's be humane, ok?" Jones walked in. "We should stop picking on Kaz right now."

"Yes! What Jones said!" Kaz nodded eagerly.

"We can always kill Kaz _AFTER_ the meeting." Jones replied with a sadistic grin.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! JONES BE A PAL AND HELP ME!" Kaz screamed.

"Man, you people do great job at this thing." Fang chuckled, recording Kaz being almost roasted alive.

"Meh, we can always do better. I saw we make Kaz Stew! He's already stupid enough." Jordan shrugged.

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sakura yelled.

After an hour, everyone sat around the living room in a circle.

"So, who's guest cameoing in this session?" Leo asked.

"Leo! There's my little baby! Give granny some sugar!" Gramma Rose walks in, along with Tasha, Donald and baby Naomi.

[In my version of stories, like The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Prince', Tasha still has not given birth to Naomi yet. I will include Naomi in Auradon's Lost Prince somewhere in the future.]

"Oh! I see little Miss Lipgloss and the Neck Mole Bearded Lady is still hanging around you." Rose glared at Janelle and Taylor in disapproval. "Like how old are you actually? 26?"

"I'm 19!" Taylor cried out.

"19?! Age has not been kind to you!" Rose shook her head.

"Psh! I always knew you were haggish!" Janelle laughed.

"Sorry Tay, normally I would try to help, but you do look old." Jones snorted.

"and you do behave more manly than Sebby himself." Spin joked.

"Team Janelleo forever. I'm sorry Tayleo fans, but Taylor is way too old for Leo IRL." Tracy shrugged.

"But Taylor will be probably shipped with my Davenport OC, Emmerich or my other Dooley OC, Colleen from Descendants fic." The authoress shrugged.

"Wait, so you can ship Sofia Carson with Cameron Boyce in real life, but not Tayleo?" Lou asked.

"Sorry but Janelle is still my favorite over Taylor." Tracy shrugged. "Sure she can be a bit of a jerk to Leo but that's what a girl worries of long distance relationship."

"Plus, Taylor is like Marcus but a girl with longer hair, and the mole on the neck instead of the face." Sakura added.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Marcus yelled.

"I'M 19!" Taylor exclaimed.

"More like 91." Marcus joked as he laughed, before Taylor blasted a laser sphere at the other boy.

"Ok, people, let's get the meeting started!" Boji whistled.

"What are we here for again? Naomi is getting her snack time in 2 hours." Tasha frowned.

"And now starts the livestream. Be quiet, no talking, and no trying to go touchy on each other. I'm looking at you Adam. Sorry, Harushi is giving me extra credit for Man Hunting 101." Fang barked.

Adam lets out a groan before Rose shushed the older boy.

* * *

 **20 minutes or so later…**

 **Reacting to the gang returning from their mission scene**

"Man, kids these days are weak! Back in my days, when I was your age, I was already helping my family with housework, like stocking sacks of flour for my husband Francis." Rose shook her head at Kaz and Oliver.

"Why did you bring in her?" Kaz mouthed over at the authoress.

"Who are you talking about? This man, lack of manners." Rose pointed at Kaz.

"Now she is reminding me of my mom; but more rougher around the edges." Oliver replied.

"Hey, we miss Granma Rose in action, I am getting what I ask for!" The authoress snickered.

Reacting to Bree's Bionic Blisters

"Yikes, Bree! Did it ever occurred to you to ever use moisturizer?!" George exclaimed.

"It's not just that, she has this skin rash all over her once and had a rash that looks similar to the Beetles if you look at her shoulder-blades long enough!" Adam added, laughing a bit.

"And I thought my bunions were ugly!" Donald stated with a proud chuckle as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Hey, I have the most gorgeous bunions, ok?" Donald hissed defensively as everyone else started to hide a chuckle.

"I feel so sorry for everyone else having to see his bunions." Adam snorted.

"I feel more sorry for the guy he paid to wax him!" Leo exclaimed.

* * *

 **Kaz's Aging App**

"I don't believe in those stupid aging apps tabloids, I mean I can see Chase growing old healthily." Tracy shrugged.

"Thanks buddy." Chase nodded at his best friend gratefully.

"I mean at least Chase should have gone wrinkled in a buried coffin by the time he's 40." Jones added.

"Geez. Thanks a lot Jones." Chase muttered in sarcasm as Jones smirked.

"Well I think Oliver makes a cute old man." Skylar smiled.

:Uh not on my watch, because I think Oliver is cuter than Chase any day." Bree hissed.

"Won't be the first time being rejected." Chase raised his hands.

"Yeah but this time, you get rejected by your sister, like, that's harsh!" Tracy snickered.

* * *

 **Tracy complains about Oliver and Kaz lack of babysitting knowledge (Chase, you're in the Blame List too!) (All suggested by Tracy)**

"I know I shouldn't be complaining but man, are you guys all terrible at parenting!" Tasha shook her head.

"When I was your age, I was already working my hands off babysitting my neighbor's children for extra cash." Rose added, nagging at the boys.

"Chase, you're in the blame list too. I mean you once took care of a baby toy for school." Tasha added, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but Adam and Chase ended up baking-frying-destroying each other's children." Tracy hissed. "Shame on you people, I mean how are you gonna be ready to be parents someday, eh?"

"Kaz is hardly even capable to taking care of himself, so he's never parent material." Jordan snorted. "Heck, my dog Bandit handles your twin baby sisters better than you!"

"Your dog tries to chew on my sisters!" Kaz exclaimed.

"ARE YOU BACK-SASSING ME?!" Jordan gripped Kaz's hoodie and dragged him close to her face.

"Now kiss!" Doy squealed. "Jaz will forever complete my baby shipper's heart. Right, Janoy?"

"Jazzy!" the toddler girl chirped.

"And I am astonished, Kaz has a lot of siblings; yet cannot even take good care of a kid." Carlos raised his hand.

"Hey, I was at the Domain half the time, my mom didn't even knew where I went." Kaz hissed, defensively.

"Oliver, you have baby-phobia?" Tracy snickered.

"Anything without kneecaps disturbs me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I guess that's why none of these bozos here know how to take care of a real baby. Look at me, I'm 17, and I've raised 2 wonderful solders." Jones bragged as he pointed at his two baby protégés. Jackie had set Kaz's bed on fire; and Chloe had cloned herself to multiples as the 2 siblings threw burnt pieces of Kaz's clothes over the Pyro Boy.

"Yeah, this is still better than raining tightie-whities." Jordan smirked, taking a picture.

* * *

 **The Return of Tasha and The Arrival of Baby Naomi**

"Personally I like baby Naomi, she's like a mix of her family members. She is gonna be pretty like her mom." Sakura gushed. "I wish I had a sibling sometimes, but then again, I think of AD's family as my family."

"Future family-in-laws." Evie sighed romantically.

"Well, I uhm…I think of you more than a family, Sakura." Adam gulped nervously in front of the feline girl.

"Oh, like a close person close to your family?" Sakura asked.

"More like, oh I dunno, GET MARRIED ALREADY!" Lou shrugged as she shrieked.

"I like Tasha's cameo, it was so nice to see her again. I mean it probably has been like a year since The Vanishing." Ben shrugged.

"Exactly why I made Tasha the role of fairy godmother in my Descendants parody." The authoress nodded.

"I think Naomi cutie!" January walked over to Naomi and gave her a little cuddle.

'I still think Janoy is a better cutie." Doy shrugged, his face turning a bit pinkish.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or racism?" Jay frowned.

"EEP! NAOMI/JANUARY, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Caitlin screamed.

"YES1 AND SO ARE AUGGIE/DOY! AND CHLOE/AVA, AND JACKIE/JONES!" Zira added, shrieking in glee.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Tasha shrieked, remembering the disturbing Tasha/Perry fics Caitlin gave her as a thanksgiving present last year.

"Lemme at them! I don't know what this does, but we're about to find out!" Rose started attacking the intruders with a hair curler.

"That's beauty-pain, oh well, it's quick thinking!" Tracy shrugged.

"RESPECT!" Riker applauded.

* * *

 **Chase's Aging Machine**

"Chase, hon, while I think your inventions are useful, but going against nature ain't no pretty." Tracy crossed her arms.

"At least it worked!" Chase grumbled.

"Well it still works better than the time we aged Big D's memory to a kid!" Leo added as everyone snickered.

"I still look like an idiot!" Donald complaint.

"I look more of the idiot, I was interviewing a kid trapped in my husband!" Tasha grumbled.

"Well, only Timeline knows what our fates would be." Oliver added.

"and if I did look like the 40-year-old me in Kaz's app, I will have a stern talk to this Timeline." Chase grumbled as Tracy snickered.

Bree's Babysitting Blues

"Wow, Bree, you are AWFUL at babies." Riker snickered.

"Zip it Riker!" Bree warned as Riker winked at her, as he kept silent. "Hey can you blame me? Mr. Davenport never read to us fairytales!"

"He read us encyclopedias about science since I was young enough to remember." Chase added.

"So boring!" Adam yawned.

"I should have babysat Naomi instead," Tracy sighed.

"I should teach her how to dominate the world." Jones snickered evilly.

"JONES!" everyone hissed at the boy.

"What?! Think big or go lost!" Jones exclaimed.

"That's my bro for you." Tracy shrugged.

"Bree got thrown up at, twice." Adam laughed in amusement.

"Zip it Adam." Bree warned. "Or I will tell everyone the time I saw you trying to fake-kiss a mop you used to practice as Sakura."

"He does?" Skylar laughed.

Wait a second, uh…exactly how OLD are you, Skylar?

"Yeah Sky, since you stated a baby at your planet can be still a baby up to 25, like…HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Jones asked "I mean I won't be surprised, Kaz still behaves like a baby."

"He needs a leash." Jordan commented.

"Well she could be twice your age, Oliver, which is why he should be with me." Bree purred as she glared at Skylar.

"I'm 17!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Or are you? I dunno, I always have a thing for older women." Bob purred.

"Get lost Bob!" The girls glared as Bob sighed and walked away.

"Kid, never give up hope." Riker whispered.

"I'll never!" Bob shouted, determined.

"Oh boy." Jenny shook her head at Bob.

* * *

 **You Bionics Have A SAD Life! (Suggested by Granma Rose)**

"Donald, why did you ruin their childhood by not letting them do normal things children do?" Tasha scolded her husband.

"Hey, they are Bionics, not miracle children who are supposed to enjoy childhood doing immature things" Donald defended.

"Why not? I mean Big D is basically like a man child." Leo added.

"Yeah I still don't trust him." Rose nodded.

"At least when Krane took care of us, he let us watch TV." Tracy nodded.

"Yeah, Criminal Minds." Jones added.

"Yeesh!" Boji frowned.

"Yeah when I was a kid, the only thing I fangirled over was Zack and Cody. Cody is still cuter." The authoress smiled.

"So, when Tracy was an assassin; Roman was a hero, and you're a hero-in-training now, while Roman's a villain, Yikes, the parallels is too cute." Riker teased.

"Knock it off Riker, we all know that I will kill Roman if he still hits on my woman." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Go home, little boy." Roman hissed as he winked at Tracy in a flirty way, causing the girl to blush a bit.

* * *

 **Guess the Clumsiness Runs In The Family (Suggested by Sakura)**

"Naomi is like Leo in Tasha's body." Rose smiled. "She's got Francis' eyes."

"Don't you mean my eyes?" Donald asked.

Rose gave her son in law a look that says _'Do you REALLY wanna back-sass me?'_

"I see your point." Donald gulped.

"Well, the big head part was spot on." Bree muttered as everyone else nodded.

"I think Naomi and I are gonna get along well, after Leo and I are married." Janelle smiled, cooing at Baby Naomi.

"Back off, Normo, I will be marrying Leo!" Taylor hissed.

"Back off you two!" Rose yelled before she was suit up in the Exo Skeleton to attack the two teens.

"I say 10 bucks goes to Rose if she wins." Fang raised his paw and shouted.

"10 more bucks says that Janelle and Taylor will lose a few ribs." Jones shouted, placing his bets on the table.

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?! (Suggested by Tasha)/** **Aging Naomi to 16 Scenes**

"Chase, I know I should be impressed by you unlocking how to age people, but WHY MUST YOU TEST IT ON MY DAUGHTER?" Tasha asked with a smile while gritting her teeth.

"Oh boy, the last time my mom was this mad was when Big D forgot their wedding anniversary." Leo gulped. "Good luck getting out alive."

"I think Naomi looks a bit similar to Judy from KC Undercover." Tracy commented.

"Yeah, I've heard of '16 Wishes' but the way Chase does the aging; not so festive." Sakura blinked, Chase crossed his arms as he grumbled.

"Sorry Chasey, but I am with Kura on this one." Adam laughed, placing a hand over Sakura's shoulder.

"AHEM?" Fang pointed a bazooka at Adam.

"Uh…sorry." Adam gulped as he removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder.

"Fang, my boy, I am so proud of you." Harushi nodded with approval.

Kaz and Oliver distracting Tasha/You Boys have no experience talking to women

"The way how Oliver and Kaz tried distracting Tasha was funny, I mean they have no experience talking to older women." Sloane laughed.

"I think Oliver was better at talking; I mean; his mom is pretty harsh on him sometimes." Lou shrugged.

"Hey, at least I put some effort to it!" Oliver exclaimed, grumbling a bit.

"The way you were talking to Tasha reminded me of the time I had to spend half a day with my Gramma Dottie at square-dancing." Fletcher claimed as he shuddered.

"Was it bad?" Molly asked.

"IT WAS AWFUL," Fletcher exclaimed.

"There, there. Let Molly help you cheer up." Molly cooed before she kissed Fletcher's cheek.

"FOLLY! SO MUCH FEELS…CARLOS, CATCH ME!" Evie spun around as she fainted in Carlos' arms.

"Carvie, double the ship feels." Riker snickered.

"CAHWEE!" January pronounced.

"Clever baby!" Doy cheered as he cuddled the toddler.

* * *

' **Aw, Naomi finally accepts Bree!' scene**

"I like this scene, it was so nice that Bree was able to spend some special closure sister time with Naomi," Tracy nodded. "I mean; it was so sweet."

"Well, you are stuck with a brother. So thanks a lot." Jones exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Naomi looks like Leo when he was a baby." Rose nodded, showing a picture of a baby in pink.

"Aw, Naomi is adorable." Bree cooed.

"Nope, that baby there is Leo." Tasha chuckled as she stated.

"MOM!" Leo flushed red in embarrassment.

"That was when we thought Tasha was giving birth to a Leona." Rose shook her head laughing.

"Well, when Donny was born, he looked overweight." Douglas piped in.

"DOUGLAS, GET OUT!" Donald pointed at the door.

"Hhm, I wonder what January will look like when she's 16." Tracy thought.

"She'd probably be still a cutie!" Doy chimed in.

"JANOY! SO CUTE! MUST RESIST URGE TO FANGIRL!" Lou squealed.

"And I think that's all for today. We've lost 2 girls to fangirlish illness, and Janelle and Taylor due to being burnt by an iron curler." Boji blinked. "How is it possible?"

"No one messes with my grandbabies." Rose warned as Benny loaded the two injured teens into an ambulance.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, that's all for today, I will be posting the predictions chapter next one, although I feel so sad it's ending. WAHHH! Sorry, it's just Lab Rats and Mighty Med were my favorite shows ever. (next to Suite Life, Oh My English! (season 2 is best!), Power Rangers, Pokemon) O well, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Predictions for 'The Attack'**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, folks, this is it, the season finale of Elite Force is upon us. As much as it hurts me to say this, but I am still praying for a season 2. There's actually a petition on about renewing season 2, the petition needs up to 500 signatures and it only has reached half so far, if you want a season 2 please sign the petition! Ohwell, I guess I can finally start up with the Future Generation Fic I have been planning for the past few months. Anyway, back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah I think that Rose is hilarious, she needs more cameo time! Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang; and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lonnie Li shouted as everyone gathered around outside.

"What is it? Military Training 101?!" Jones asked, yawning.

"Nope, it's worse!" Lou shook her head.

"That would be…?" Chase asked.

"WORLD DOMINATION?!" Jones asked, with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, he's like that bunny from Secret Life of Pets." Tracy pointed at her brother.

"Snowball is my Spirit Animal." Jones smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room. Unlike usual, Lou and Evie were rather quiet.

"Tonight's the night." Carlos began.

"Ooh, is it my birthday?!" Jones asked, happily. "Please let me get that guitar for my birthday!" Jones is born on October 28, based on my brother.

"No, tonight will be airing the Attack, in other words, Season Finale." Evie stated.

"Also known as, the Series Finale." Carlos added.

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

Alan shouted, exploding in anger. "What do you mean by SERIES FINALE?! We never got to know what happened to _ME_?"

"Or _me."_ Leo added.

"Or _us."_ Spin and Jamie chimed in.

"Or even _us."_ The other Bionic solders shouted from the back.

"Or Blue Tornado with Solar Flare?" Sakura asked.

"What about Jordan/Kaz?! I AM NOT GONNA LIKE IT IF BRAZ IS ENDGAME!" Tracy shouted.

"Can we please start the meeting? I know you guys are all upset; but there is a very small hope the series can still live on. I mean, trust me, WE NEED TO KNOW MORE OF CALDERA!" The authoress shouted, before nodding. "But I will finally have the time to start the Next Generation fic I have been dying to make for months."

"You hear that B-Wolf? It's finally our gig time!" a young girl who looks like Sakura shouted to a grey wolf who looks similar to Fang.

"Really, Harumi? HECK YEAH!" Blood Warrior whooped as he broke a vase.

"That's my vase!" Skylar hissed.

"Sorry future mother-in-law." Blood Warrior apologized before a young girl who looked like Tracy whistled.

"Hey, come on, we gotta leave or we will mess up the Timeline." The Tracy lookalike hissed.

"C'mon Jacy, I have Tourney practice at 4!" another girl hollered.

"Yeah, yeah! ON IT RAMONA!" Jacy hissed at her sister. The girl created a pale purple portal as the teens left.

"You know, screw your sister, cousin Jace, we should take over the world!" another Asian boy shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR AUNT JANUARY'S WEDDING!" A girl with blue hair shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Chase asked.

"Yeah, one of the many, many future generation OCs I made." The Authoress chuckled.

"Why does one of those girls look like me?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I'll be reading the plot." The authoress stood up, skipping the topic before she accidentally spoils everyone else's future lives. (Mostly Tracy's future love life)

 _Roman & Riker's black swarm returns, so the Elite Force hops into action to protect Centium City. There's more than meets the eye with Chase's new girlfriend Reese._

"On a random side note, William Brent directed this episode." Tracy piped in.

"Hope this is a good season finale." Riker nodded.

"Same, we better get a liplock Skoliver kiss!" Lou whooped.

"So, what do you think would happen on the new episode?" the authoress asked.

"Well, it says here Tail Squasher will get a girlfriend." Fang read.

"Wow, Chase gets a girlfriend?" Kaz laughed.

"Hey, chances of Chase actually getting a girlfriend is still higher than Kaz surviving his Love Pentagon." Jones snorted.

"Really?! Since when did I became the second most hated guy of all?"

"Since you dumped Spark." Cyd replied.

"Since you didn't show up at the prom with Jordan." Evie added.

"Since you were born." Jordan shrugged.

"Since Kaz is partly the reason Braz started." Lou hissed.

"Ok, says here, Chase's new girlfriend, never thought those words would come out from my mouth." Bree stated. "Her name is Reese."

"Reese, is portrayed by Fivel Stewart, the younger sister of Booboo Stewart. So, there is a very high chance Chase is dating the enemy." Tracy teased.

"Hey, you're the one who's smitten by Roman, you have no right to judge me!" Chase defended.

"Reese? Sounds like a guy name." Jordan snorted.

"So is Jordan." Kaz muttered.

"Reese could be short for Sherise?" Bree shrugged.

"Well, she's a looker." Adam commented, taking out the picture of Reese. "I mean, Reese is pretty."

"Oh, really?" Sakura sulked a bit.

"But I still think Kura is much cooler than any girl!" Adam smiled as Sakura blushed awkwardly.

"There is already a 90 percent chance Reese is related to Roman and Riker. She is moost likely their sister." Molly shrugged.

"Yeah, speaking of parallel siblings, who would be Reese's male counterpart? I mean Molly is Roman and Cleo is Riker." Sloane joked.

"I had a weird dream a few nights ago, apparently in my dreams, 'Reese' was Riker" The authoress added as they all shuddered up ended up laughing. Fang was howling in laughter, even Boji can't help but chuckle.

"Why, authoress, just why?" Chase asked, frowning.

"ASK MY DREAMS!" The authoress yelled, defensively.

"I might be desperate for love, but I am _NOT_ _GAY_!" Riker exclaimed.

"CHIKER!" Caitlin screamed.

"GET OUT!" Chase yelled, throwing a laser boo staff at the two creepy fangirls out.

"WE'LL BE BACK" Zira shouted.

"They always come back." Leo shook his head.

"I think there is a 50-50 chance Reese would actually betray Chase, it's kinda like Tory West, Sebastian and Marcus merged together, but female." Molly stated.

"Maybe the reason Chase is still single it's because the fandom has the OCs." Sakura replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, funnier fact; if Chase dates Reese, tehir ship name would be CHEESE!" Tracy giggled.

"Well, I may be asexual, but dude something tells me Chase would be dumped." Jones shrugged.

"HEY!" Chase hissed.

"Don't hey me, you dated my sis for a week, I'm keeping the revenge plan in tab!" Jones warned.

"Well, if Reese is Roman's sister, he would wanna kill Chase. TWICE as painful as last time." Jay snorted.

"Yeah" the authoress laughed, before muttered to herself. "Mental reminder; add Reese into 'Rewriting What Was Written In The Stars'."

"I think Reese could behave like Marcus in a way, nice on the outside but evil on the inside." Leo added. "I speak from experiences, like how he dangled Hammy off the roof!"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Marcus yelled. "LOVE HAS CHANGED ME!"

"Well, Douglas is gonna be back." Julie read the recurring characters list.

"Do you think maybe Rodissiuss got his hands on my dad to force him to create Bionic chips?" Marcus asked.

"No one knows, unless AJ is secretly a kid spy." Adam gasped.

"Anything is possible. But I think there would be action packed!" Jordan whooped. "Riker, beat up Kaz more on the backside, if you will!"

"No problem!" Riker nodded, shaking hands with Jordan.

"My nightmare came true, the guy who destroyed Mighty Med and the girl who wants to embarrass me have become besties!" Kaz whined.

"Sorry Kaz, but you bought this on yourself. Hey wanna borrow my flamethrower?" Jones asked Jordan.

"Heck yeah!" Jordan whooped.

"HELP!" Kaz gulped.

"I think maybe in this episode, it is clear the Elite Force will get whooped up by Roman and Riker, but the duo probably gotten help from new villains." Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe Rodissiuss got his hands on the Evil Space rock?" Fletcher gulped.

"Maybe, or maybe Rodissiuss got his powers back the same way Skylar got her powers back?" Carlos gussed.

"Ooh, I think maybe there could be a scene where we get massive Skoliver scenes! Hey it's season finale, if Skoliver is still not dating I will kill the writers off and replace them with Tracy!" Evie ranted.

"I think maybe Roman, Riker and their dad would be arrested. Or died." Mal shrugged.

"DON'T LET THEM DIE!" Jones shouted. "Riker owed me 10 bucks from gaming last night!"

"Really?" Riker raised an eyebrow at him.

"There is so much potential, I mean, where are the other heroes?" Leo asked.

"Agreed, I ain't no dying unless Paris Berelc and Jake Short get married." Lou nodded.

"the circle of Skoliver, Jaris, Folly, Bryrus all live on!" Evie cheered.

"I just hope Skoliver is official in this episode, and if Braz happens I will rip out the shipper's vocal chords!" Kate shouted.

"Same." Jordan nodded. "But it would be Kaz's vocal chords."

"I am so excited for the episode; sad that it's the finale, but still excited." Tracy shrugged.

"I just want someone to die." Jones nodded.

"Preferably, Kaz." Jordan raised a hand.

"Or Chase." Roman hissed at Chase.

"Well, guess everyone should be back in time for the livestream later on." Carlos stood up.

"Yeah while you're editing I am gonna record this one video where Tail Squasher gets rip to shreds!" Fang nodded as he ran behind Roman who was killing Chase with a Stop sign

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Chase whined.

"The irony in that is funny!" Bree laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for today. For those who had watched the episode, please watched via live, we might as well make every view count. I would watch via live but my country has to wait for like 6 months before the Elite Force airs, I think? Anyway, anyone else think my weird theory of Riker being Reese? XD I know it's not real but it was so funny watching Chase reacting to his fake date. Oh, poor Chase, he'll never get the stop of being teased for not dating. Anyway, PLEASE WATCH THE LAST EPISODE LIVE, WE WANT A SEASON 2! #LabRatsEliteForceSeason2! Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to review and have a nice day.**


End file.
